Sexy prof
by bella-in-love
Summary: Un professeur... Une étudiante... Une rencontre... Un amour interdit... Entre rire, joie, peine, mensonge, trahison... Lemon à ne pas oublier...  -AH-
1. Prologue

_Voici une nouvelle fiction que j'ai écrite, souhaitons que vous l'aimerai :)_

.

* * *

Prologue

.

Bella est étudiante en droit à priori c'est une jeune fille assez normal mais ce que les autres ne savent pas c'est qu'elle est fragilisée par un lourd secret. Un nouveau professeur de droit fera son entrée dans l'université où étudie Bella. Une rencontre assez drôle… Que pensera le nouveau professeur de Bella ? Et s'ils tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Leur place au sein de l'université serait-elle un frein à leur amour ? Et si leur amour prohibé n'était pas leur seul problème… Le secret de Bella sera-t-il dévoilé ? Et s'il y avait une autre fille dans la vie de ce nouveau professeur sexy… Que se passerait-il pour notre chère étudiante ? Comment réagirait notre professeur adoré s'il découvrait son secret ?

Pour toutes ces réponses n'hésite pas à lire…


	2. ERREUR DE JUGEMENT

**Chapitre I : Erreur de jugement…**

.

**_POV Edward :_**

-Prends une tartine mon chéri. Me dit ma mère.

-Ça va maman, arrêtes de me couver. Lui répondis-je gentiment.

-C'est ton premier jour, je comprends que tu sois stressé mais ai au moins quelque chose dans le ventre. Me fit-elle la morale.

-Stop Esmée, c'est toi qui me stresse à la fin. Lui dis-je sur un ton sans appel.

-Très bien mon chéri. A tout à l'heure. Me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je me rendis au sous-sol afin de prendre ma voiture, une Volvo XC60 et de me rendre sur le campus pour mon premier jour de travail. Je suis prof de droit et aujourd'hui j'ai été muté dans la faculté de Seattle. Je rejoignis facilement mon bureau dans le bâtiment réservé aux recherches… Mon bureau personnel. J'avais cours durant 3 heures avec les 3ème années. J'enseignais le droit des obligations en droit privé. Ne connaissant pas encore les lieux, je cherchais désespérément l'amphi A… Je crus un instant m'être perdu dans la fac, je ne trouvais vraiment pas. J'allais être en retard si je ne demandais pas mon chemin. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu la personne qui avait l'air pressé en face de moi et lui rentras dedans en renversant son café au passage. Je me confondais en excuses.

-Oh excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé c'est mon 1er jour ici et je suis vraiment perdu et… Dis-je précipitamment.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à m'offrir un autre café. Me dit une sublime et douce voix.

-Oh…euh d'accord mais je dois vraiment me rendre en cours maintenant. Pourrais-tu m'aider ? Je relevais la tête vers la demoiselle et je fus frappé par les plus beaux yeux bruns… non par les plus beaux yeux que je n'avais jamais vus. J'eu ensuite une vision d'ensemble de son visage et mon dieu qu'elle était jolie. Une magnifique petite brune, simple et pas superficielle pour un sous. Elle était plus que craquante et alors je ne regrettais pas d'avoir accepté de lui offrir un autre café.

-Oh oui bien sur, je peux t'y accompagner je m'y rends moi aussi. M'annonça-t-elle. Mince, ce devait être une élève de mon cour. Dommage, pour une fois qu'une fille me plaisait. On dit que le nouveau prof est une peau de vache sans scrupules… Me dit-elle en marchant vers la salle, super les élèves m'ont déjà catalogué, d'habitude je n'en avais rien à faire mais là sans que je ne sache pourquoi je me sentais … comment dire…euh … déçu.

-On verra bien donnons lui une chance… Lui dis-je pour ne pas lui dévoiler qui j'étais. Après tout ce n'étais que justice de la faire marcher après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-C'est là, m'annonça-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la salle.

Elle monta pratiquement en haut de l'amphi et alla s'asseoir à côté d'une jeune femme blonde qui elle avait l'air très superficiel. Elle sortit ses affaires et je la vis balayer les gradins de ses yeux avant de les poser sur le bureau qui lui faisait face. Elle se mit à rougir furieusement, elle venait de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'elle avait dit à son nouveau prof de droit.

Je commençai mon cours par une petite présentation de moi.

-Bonjour, je me présente je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suis votre nouveau professeur de droit des obligations dans la branche du droit privé. J'ai obtenu mon doctorat en droit l'année passée à la prestigieuse université de Harvard. En général je suis plutôt cool mais puisque j'ai déjà été renommé la peau de vache sans scrupules je vais devoir rendre hommage à ma réputation. Lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi, vous m'appellerez Docteur Cullen et j'ignorerai royalement tous ceux qui m'appelleront Monsieur ou que sais-je encore. J'espère qu'on s'est bien comprit ? Annonçais-je.

J'enchaînais alors avec l'introduction de mon cours.

.

**_POV Bella :_**

Je venais de m'installer auprès de Rosalie quand je l'entendis siffler discrètement.

-Bon dieu, ce qu'il est canon le nouveau prof, j'en ferais bien mon 4 heures. Me dit-elle en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

-Rose c'est le prof bon sang. Lui rappelais-je en cherchant mon bel inconnu perdu.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le prof en passant et là j'eue le choc de ma vie, le prof n'était personne d'autre que mon bel inconnu perdu. Outch… Et moi qui étais persuadé d'avoir eu un coup de foudre pour ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses cheveux bronze désordonnés. Mais le pire, je me souvenais de ce que je lui avais dit dans le couloir, comme une idiote je l'avais dénigré. Merde quelle conne. Il commença à se présenter et rien que son nom me faisait fondre, merde ma fille c'est ton prof réveilles-toi. Il répéta ensuite ce que j'avais dit sur lui dans le couloir et je ne savais plus où me mettre parce qu'en prononçant cette phrase il me regardait intensément. Je me mis à rougir furieusement. Il est plus qu'évident que j'allais devoir aller m'excuser à la fin du cours.

Il enchaîna sur le cours. Le cours le plus intéressant que je n'eue jamais reçu parce qu'il ne se contentait pas de blablater pour ne rien dire mais savait parfaitement le rendre intéressant en donnant des exemples concrets. Il ne manqua pas d'ailleurs de faire allusion à l'incident avec le café de ce matin. Les trois heures étaient passées bien trop vite à mon goût parce que je n'avais pas arrêté d'essayer de formuler des excuses dans ma tête. Maintenant j'allais devoir me lancer en live. J'invitais Rose à m'attendre dehors prétextant avoir une référence de livre à demander au prof. Il rangeait ses affaires dans sa sacoche et malgré ma peur au ventre je m'approchais doucement de son bureau. Je ne savais même plus comment l'aborder vu que je l'avais même tutoyé avant le cours. Tous les étudiants étant sortis je décidais de me lancer.

-Euh… je voyais qu'il ne prêtait pas attention. Je me raclais la gorge mais toujours pas. Je me lançais après tout je lui devais le respect quand même. Monsieur ? L'interpellais-je.

-Docteur était valable pour vous aussi mademoiselle. Après tout vos camarades peuvent vous remercier pour ça. D'habitude j'autorise les étudiants à m'appeler Monsieur mais je devais faire un exemple pour me faire respecter de suite. M'avoua-t-il.

-Oui, d'ailleurs c'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler en partie. Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit ce matin à votre égard… M'excusais-je.

-Oh, je vous en prie, vous comme moi sommes grands. Il serait temps d'assumer pleinement vos actes au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps. Me répondit-il froidement. Putain mais quel connard ! comme si lui n'avait jamais fait d'erreur dans sa vie. Et au fait pour le café, c'était avant que je sache que vous étiez une étudiante et de plus impertinente. Me cassa-t-il sans gêne.

-Ça tombe bien, je me voyais mal boire un café avec un connard arrogant aussi imbu de lui-même qui se prend pour un prof. Lui avais-je répondu du tac au tac tant il m'insupportait.

Sans que je n'ai eue le temps de sortir de la pièce, il me rattrapa par le bras, me tourna face à lui et m'embrassa directement. Je répondis d'abord à son baisé et me recula pour lui coller une gifle que je regrettais amèrement immédiatement. Paradoxalement, comme pour me faire pardonner de l'avoir giflé, je me jetais à mon tour sur ses douces lèvres… Il attrapa ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes et me la suçota légèrement. Il était le premier que j'embrassais depuis … . Le pire c'est que je n'avais ressentie aucune peur, aucun mal être à cela, la seule raison pour laquelle je l'avais giflé c'était parce qu'il m'avait surprise et que j'en avais très envie moi aussi mais il était mon professeur. A cette pensée je me détachais à contre cœur de ses lèvres délicieuses.

-On ne peut pas… Soufflais-je hésitante.

-Oui je sais … mais j'en avais très envie. Me répondit-il en plaçant une de ses mains à l'arrière de ma tête.

-Mais tu es mon professeur Edward. Lui rappelais-je.

-Oui, t'as raison. Excuses-moi. Me dit-il. Tu es mon élève, je suis ton prof. Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir.

Sur ce, il partit et je ne tardais pas à le suivre également. Je rejoignis Rosalie qui avait retrouvé les gars au distributeur de sucrerie. Quelle bande d'estomacs sur pattes.

-Tiens ma louloutte, j'ai pensé à toi. Me dit mon meilleur ami Jacob en me tendant une barre chocolatée.

-Merci, t'es un ange. Le remerciais-je.

-J'espère qu'il a un frère … Lança Rose.

-Qui ? Demandais-je ne comprenant pas.

-Sexy prof… Me répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi un frère ? Lui demandais-je la peur au ventre qu'elle nous ai vu.

-Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Il suffisait de vous regardez tous les deux pour voir comment vous vous dévoriez littéralement. Ria-t-elle.

-Oh la, oh la, on calme ses ardeurs Blondie, personne n'est assez bien pour ma brunette. S'exclama mon petit loup en passant ses bras protecteurs autour de moi.

Sur les paroles de mon meilleur ami, nous éclations tous de rires avant de rentrer chacun chez soi

.

O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°


	3. CHACUN SA VIE

_**Chapitre 2 : Chacun sa vie**_

**.**

_**POV Edward : **_

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était tellement jolie lorsqu'elle était en colère. Le fait qu'elle ose me répondre m'avait terriblement excité mais le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison, toute à l'heure je l'avais repoussé si froidement… mais c'était dans le seul et unique but de ne pas craquer parce que j'avais eu un véritable coup de foudre pour elle. Elle s'était installée au fond de l'amphi mais je pense que c'était plus par discrétion que par fainéantise parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air d'une élève sérieuse. Lorsqu'elle m'avait ramené sur terre, j'étais vite parti pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois. Je ne le devais pas, elle était une élève et moi son prof de droit merde. Autrement dit selon la déontologie, nous étions incompatibles. J'avais embrassé ma belle brune mais je réalisais soudainement que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom…

Pour l'après-midi j'avais cours en Travaux dirigé (TD) avec deux groupes de cette classe. Sur six groupes de TD, j'en avais trois et mon collègue Mike Newton en avait trois aussi. J'avais donc 50 % de chance qu'elle soit dans un de mes groupes et que je puisse enfin connaître son prénom.

J'avais mangé très sommairement à la cafétéria en préparant mon premier TD. Par la suite, j'avais appelé ma mère. Premièrement pour la rassurer mais pas seulement… c'étais aussi dans le but d'égayer mon après-midi grâce à la douce voie mélodieuse de ma princesse.

-Maman c'est Edward. Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous ? Lui demandais-je futilement.

- Oui mon chéri et toi ? Ta première matinée ? Me reprit-elle.

-Euh … Oui pour une première, même si ma réputation de peau de vache sans scrupules me précède. Riais-je.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je te raconte ce soir. Carlie est dans les parages ? Réclamais-je mon rayon de soleil.

-Voui… Retentit sa petite voix au bout du fil.

-Bonjour ma princesse c'est papa. T'es sage avec mamie ?

-Hum… je qois (crois) oui, on a fait un cato (gâteau) au cocholat. Tu (r)ent(r)e bientôt ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je rentre tout à l'heure après ta sieste. Lui expliquais-je.

-Moi veux tu (r)ent(r)e ti (tout de) suite. Me dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

-Ce n'est pas possible, je dois travailler pour ramener les sous à la maison. Lui dis-je.

-Mouais…Fut tout ce qu'elle dit et elle raccrocha. Ma petite capricieuse boudait désormais. Même si ça me faisait mal, je savais qu'elle était aussi têtue que je ne l'étais et que si je la rappelais, elle refuserait de me parler.

Je me résignais à laisser ma princesse faire la tête et partit pour mon cours de TD. J'entrais dans la salle 208 qui était pleine à craquer. Les étudiants ou plutôt devrais-je dire les étudiantes s'étaient bousculées pour être dans ce premier groupe mais il y en avait une seule que moi je voulais voire, ma jolie brune. Après un examen minutieux de la salle, je ressentie de la déception en constatant qu'elle n'était pas là. Je devais cependant assurer mon cour pour les autres élèves. Pendant une heure et demi, je leur expliquais le fait de la responsabilité personnelle et recommença à l'identique pour le groupe d'après qui n'était toujours pas marqué par la présence de ma jolie brune. Je donnais à mes étudiants une dissertation à faire pour la semaine prochaine. Il était tant que je rentre me faire pardonner auprès de ma princesse mais avant je passais à la boulangerie pour lui acheter un Kinder surprise : son pêché mignon et le pain pour ce soir.

.

_**POV Bella :**_

En sortant de la fac, je me rendais à mon boulot. En parallèle, j'étais caissière dans une grande boulangerie où je faisais à peine 15 heures par semaines payés au minimum mais je prenais plaisir à travailler. Mon salaire et ma bourse ne me permettait pas de vivre aisément dans un appartement bien à moi. Parfois je dormais dans un foyer pour jeunes mais je m'y sentais très mal à l'aise donc la plupart du temps je vivais dans ma camionnette, un vieux pick-up Chevrolet rouillé. Depuis quelques années je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres choix que de survivre par mes propres moyens. J'avais pris la décision de quitter la maison quand je suis rentré en 1ère année de droit et avait coupé tous liens avec ma mère, enfin si on peut appeler ça une mère. Moi j'aurais plutôt dit une alcoolique qui se prend pour une mère. Je me souviens de mon cinquième anniversaire, on attendait que mon père rentre de sa traditionnelle partie de pêche pour que je puisse souffler les bougies et déballer mes paquets : Les bougies n'ont jamais été allumées et mes cadeaux à jamais emballés. Depuis ce jour où mon père est partit, Renée ne cessait de se saouler pour oublier sa douleur mais aussi pour oublier mon existence. Je lui avais facilité la tâche en partant et je n'avais jamais revue mon père depuis le matin de mon cinquième anniversaire. Je me posais tellement de questions sur son départ ? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour qu'il me laisse ? Lui qui disait m'aimer plus que tout. Je n'avais pas sentie mes larmes couler sur mes joues mais mon sweat était trempé. Je me rafraichissais vite fait à l'aide de lingettes et me recomposa un visage heureux avant d'entrer dans le commerce.

-Salut toi. Me salua ma patronne Emilie en me lançant un tablier.

-Bonjour, ça va Em ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui et toi ? Me demanda ma patronne et amie.

-Ça va. Alors on a de grosses commandes aujourd'hui ? Me tenais-je au courant du travail à faire.

-Oui, Sam t'attends derrière pour l'emballage des pâtisseries. Me dit-elle.

J'allais donc à l'encontre de mon patron pour le saluer et prendre enfin mon service. Je préparais les quatre commandes que l'on m'avait demandées et en guise de récompense j'avais eu le droit à un cours accéléré sur la fabrication des tartes au citron meringué ainsi qu'à la dégustation. Il était près de 17h15 quand Emilie me sollicita pour la remplacer à la caisse parce qu'elle devait se rendre à la banque avant la fermeture. Je m'apprêtais alors à servir mon premier client de la journée.

-Bonsoir, vous désirez ? Lui demandais-je machinalement sans le regarder.

-Bonsoir, je voudrais une baguette, une tarte aux fraises et un Kinder surprise. S'il te plait. Me demanda cette jolie vois sexy que j'avais pris plaisir à écouter ce matin durant trois heures.

Il devait avoir une âme d'enfant pour aimer les Kinder surprise tout comme moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sentais gênée qu'il me voie en train de travailler ici. Je pris une boîte en carton pour emballer sa tarte, emballa sa baguette et lui tendit l'œuf. Il me souriait gentiment.

-Ça vous fera 9.78 $, s'il vous plait. Lui annonçais-je le prix très professionnellement tout en répondant à son sourire.

-Voilà. Il me tendit un billet de 10$. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aimerais t'inviter à prendre un café pour qu'on… discute. M'invita-t-il pendant que je préparais sa monnaie.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, j'avais tellement envie d'aller boire un café avec lui mais en même temps j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à me contrôler… Je lui répondis sans réfléchir plus.

-Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Je suis désolé mais je dois travailler. M'excusais-je en lui désignant la file de personnes derrière lui.

-Tu as raison. Au revoir. Me salua-t-il.

Mon cœur se serra à cette plainte silencieuse qu'il m'envoya. Déjà au sein du campus j'avais du mal à lui résister alors imaginez un peu en dehors. J'avais passé le reste de mon service à rêvasser à mon bel inconnu, enfin non ce n'était plus mon bel inconnu mais sexy prof comme l'avait appelé Rose. J'avais repensais à la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, à sa délicieuse haleine dans ma bouche… Bon dieu, je n'avais pas le droit de penser à lui, c'était mon prof de droit… mais en même temps jamais je n'avais eu le coup de foudre pour personne mis à part lui…sexy prof, Edward Cullen. C'était indéniable, il était hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous. J'avais vraiment eu envie de répondre oui pour son café mais j'aurai craqué et de plus j'avais peur… peur de son opinion envers moi quand il saurait…

J'avais salué mes patrons et étais retournée dans ma voiture, mon chez moi. Comme tous les soirs je mangeais quelque chose de rapide qui ne nécessite pas de cuisson ni de chauffage et pris mon journal intime. Comme chaque soir je laissais ma plume glisser sur le papier et écrire grâce au sang qui coulait de mon cœur.

.

_Le 17 janvier 2010_

_Journal, _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la rencontre la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour Edward Cullen. Il est assez grand et plutôt musclé pour un prof de droit. Quand je le regarde je me perds dans l'océan de ses yeux. Il est tellement craquant. Nous nous sommes embrassés et c'était waouh, il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres mots. Je meurs d'envi de recommencer mais malheureusement c'est mon prof de droit. Mais mon cher journal, comme tu me connais si bien tu sais que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'arrête pour être avec lui... J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser de moi… de ce monstre qui grandit en moi… Ce monstre oui car ce n'est pas mon bébé…et ce ne le sera jamais. Jamais je ne pourrais le considérer comme tel, il n'est pas le fruit de l'amour et n'a jamais été désiré… A cause de lui, j'ai peur de m'approcher d'Edward. Cher Journal, voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire pour aujourd'hui, je te retrouve demain._

_ Bella. S_

_.  
_

Après avoir remballé mon confident, je me mis sérieusement sur mon devoir d'algèbres pour le cours de Monsieur Volturi.

.

O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°


	4. PARTAGE ENTRE DEUX

_**Chapitre 3 : PARTAGE ENTRE DEUX**_

.

**_POV Edward :_**

A mon grand regret, ma belle brune ne faisait pas partit de mes groupes de TD alors je ne connaissais pas son nom, même sa patronne et ses collègues n'avaient pas voulu me donner son prénom par respect pour elle. Il s'était passé trois semaines depuis notre dernière conversation, elle avait eu lieu à la boulangerie. Trois longues semaines où je voyais ma belle brune avec son amie dans mon cours mais aussi que je me rendais chaque soir à la même boulangerie et à chaque fois cela se passait de la même manière. Dès qu'elle me voyait arriver, elle demandait à se faire remplacer à la caisse. Ça faisait donc trois longues semaines que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix me demander ce que je désirais… c'est dingue à dire mais malgré nos interdits, j'ai eu THE véritable coup de foudre pour elle, cette fille hantait mes rêves, mes pensées, … Depuis la première fois où je l'avais vu, j'avais su… j'avais su que c'était elle, la femme qui m'était destiné, la femme de ma vie, l'unique que je voulais. J'étais même prêt à risquer ma place pour être avec elle. Je devais lui parler coûte que coûte, je ne supportais plus cette distance entre nous.

Nous étions dimanche matin et je comptais bien me rendre à la boulangerie pour pouvoir parler à ma belle. Elle ne pourrait pas se défiler car en parlant à sa patronne hier j'avais appris que ce matin elle serait seule avec son patron qui lui ne s'occupait jamais de la caisse. J'avais enfilé un jogging et un marcel noire avec une veste avant de me rendre dans la chambre de ma fille pour déposer un bisou sur son front. Au contact de mes lèvres, elle ouvrit doucement les paupières.

-Papa ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Rendors-toi ma princesse, je vais te ramener les croissants pour le petit-déjeuner, il est encore tôt. Oncle Em est dans le salon. Lui précisais-je.

Elle soupira et se rendormi aussitôt. Je partais alors courir dans le parc avant de me rendre à la boulangerie. J'avais couru 5 bons kilomètres avant d'entrer dans le commerce. Elle était là, magnifique comme chaque jour. Une vieille dame n'avait pas l'air contente et elle disputait ma belle. Elle lui criait d'appeler son patron ce qu'elle fit. Il arriva et dit à l'intention de son employée :

-Bella va t'occuper de Monsieur, je m'occupe de Madame.

-Bien Sam. Lui dit-elle lasse. Elle avait l'air ennuyé.

Ma beauté s'appelait Bella… Quel nom sublime pour une personne sublime. Ce prénom lui sied à merveilles. Elle s'approcha de moi doucement :

-Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ? Me demanda-t-elle pensive. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle s'était aperçue de l'identité de son client.

-Euh… bonjour, je vais prendre 6 croissants, une baguette, un Kinder surprise et un petit sourire. Tentais-je pour la dérider.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Me dit-elle froidement sans pour autant lever les yeux vers moi.

-Bella quand tu auras fini avec Monsieur tu viendras me voir. Lui ordonna-t-il mécontent. Eh merde ! Et si je lui avais fait avoir des ennuies…

-Bien patron. Répondit-elle passivement.

-Bella est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

-Euh, oui pardon… Pouvez-vous me répéter ce que vous voulez ? Me redemanda-t-elle.

-6 croissants, une baguette, un Kinder surprise… Bella excuses-moi je ne voulais pas te créer de problèmes. Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on prenne un café après ton service ? J'ai… vraiment besoin de te parler. La suppliais-je à moitié.

-Je termine dans 2 heures. Me signifia-t-elle.

-Très bien je passerais te chercher. A tout à l'heure lui dis-je en réglant mes achats.

J'étais super heureux, elle avait accepté de prendre un café avec moi mais en même temps elle allait surement se faire tirer les oreilles par son chef à cause de moi. Je m'en voulais pour ça. Il était près de 9 heures du matin, je devais ramener les croissants à ma princesse et à mon frère, prendre une bonne douche et retourné voir Bella…. Ma Bella, elle avait enfin un prénom.

En rentrant, je trouvais ma Carlie sur les genoux de mon frère en train de le câliner. Elle se dégagea de ses bras dès qu'elle m'aperçut et accourut vers moi.

-Papa… Cria-t-elle en sautant dans mes bras.

-Oh là, qu'est-ce qui t'excite comme ça ma puce ? Lui demandais-je en secouant le sachet de croissant devant son nez.

-Mamie a appelé, on va tous zà la patinoi(r)e auzourdui (aujourd'hui). On pa(r)t dans zune (une) heu(r)e. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Non, mince… Je ne pourrais pas venir, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Je ne pouvais pas annulé parce que je n'avais même pas le numéro de Bella pour la prévenir. Oui bien sur, je pouvais repasser à la boulangerie pour lui dire mais je n'en avais pas envi c'était ma seule chance de la connaître.

-Mais ze (je) veux que tu viennes ave(c) moi… Bouda-t-elle.

-Ma chérie, je suis désolé mais je te promets que tout dimanche prochain, je le passerais rien qu'avec toi. Lui promis-je.

Elle se dégagea de mes bras et partit faire la tête dans sa chambre. J'étais partagé entre les deux femmes de ma vie. Je détestais savoir ma fille en colère contre moi, j'avais bien conscience que j'en avais fait une vraie petite capricieuse mais j'avais voulu compenser l'absence de sa mère. Et en même temps, c'était la première fois que Bella acceptait mon invitation, qu'elle acceptait de me parler tout court d'ailleurs. Si j'annulais maintenant, elle risquerait de mal le prendre. De plus rien n'était gagné entre nous, je ne savais même pas comment elle allait réagir en apprenant l'existence de ma fille.

Je venais de me souvenir de mon arme secrète : le Kinder. J'allais alors à la rencontre de ma fille alors que mes parents entraient dans l'appartement. Je frappais à la porte de sa chambre et entra sans attendre la réponse.

-Mon cœur, j'aimerai te parler. Lui dis-je. Il était tant qu'on ait une conversation sur ma vie amoureuse qui était néant jusqu'à présent mais j'avais bien l'intention de faire changer ça.

-… Elle ne répondit pas et continua de brosser les cheveux de sa Barbie.

-C'est important Carlie. Tu ne veux pas me parler, très bien, tu n'as qu'à m'écouter. Lui dis-je en la soulevant pour l'amener sur mes genoux. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout mais parfois j'aimerais bien avoir une amoureuse. Me lançais-je.

-C'est quoi ça, une amou(r)euse ? Prit-elle enfin la parole.

-Une amoureuse, c'est une fille avec qui on s'entend bien, avec qui on rit, avec qui on fait des bisous, avec qui on est heureux et avec qui on fait des activités d'amoureux comme aller au restaurant, au cinéma, se tenir la main quand on se balade et pleins d'autres choses encore. Comme papi et mamie tu vois ? Lui expliquais-je.

-Oui… mais pou(r)quoi tu veux une amou(r)euse ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Pour pouvoir faire toutes ces choses ma puce et puis même si je t'ai dans ma vie, parfois je me sens un peu seul et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a donné envi d'être son amoureux. Lui répondis-je.

-Alo(r)s t'as déza (déjà) une amou(r)euse ? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Non, pas encore mais j'aimerais bien que cette personne que j'ai rencontré soit mon amoureuse. Et c'est avec elle que j'ai rendez-vous tout à l'heure. Lui avouais-je.

-Mais tu peux la voi(r) un aut(r)e zour (jour) ? Me fit-elle remarquer.

-Chérie, je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone pour la prévenir et elle risquerait de m'en vouloir si je n'y allais pas sans la prévenir. Tu ne crois pas ? Lui demandais-je.

-Si, elle s'appelle comment ? S'intéressa-t-elle.

-Bella, elle s'appelle Bella. Lui répondis-je en rêvant à ma belle brune.

-C'est zoli (joli). Me dit-elle.

- Très. Donc toi tu vas à la patinoire avec mamie et papi et moi je vais voir Bella et on se retrouve ce soir à la maison d'accord ?

-Voui…. Accepta-t-elle.

-Tu m'en veux encore ? Lui demandais-je en présentant l'œuf surprise devant ses yeux.

-Non. Sourie-t-elle en se saisissant de l'œuf. Me(r)ci papa.

-C'est rien, je vais prendre ma douche tu vas dire bonjour à mamie et papi. Lui ordonnais-je gentiment.

Elle secoua la tête, me fit un baiser et partie au salon retrouver ses grands-parents.

.

O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°

_Alors vos avis sur ce 3ème chapitre mes louloutes ?_

_Bisous vampirique _  
_Leeloo_


	5. Mon plus bel anniversaire

_**Chapitre 4 : Mon plus bel anniversaire…**_

.

_**POV Bella : **_

Je voulais de tout cœur dire oui à Monsieur Cullen pour le café… mais j'allais sans doute craquée surtout en ce moment… J'étais vraiment dans une passe qui m'était difficile… en effet aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire… anniversaire que je n'avais pas souhaitée depuis dix-huit ans maintenant. Aujourd'hui j'avais 23 ans mais quelle importance ! Personne ne s'en souciait de toute façon. Cette semaine avait été particulièrement douloureuse parce que c'était également l'anniversaire de l'abandon de mon père. Père que je n'avais pas revu depuis 18 ans également. Père à cause de qui toute ma vie avait basculée, à cause de qui toute mon enfance et adolescence m'avaient été volé devant venir responsable de ma mère alcoolique… Voilà pourquoi cette semaine était particulièrement morose pour moi et bien sur personne n'était au courant… pas même mon meilleur ami.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas été particulièrement aimable avec la clientèle ces derniers temps mais c'était au dessus de mes forces… Quand mon professeur de droit m'avait presque supplié pour que j'aille avec lui je n'avais plus résisté et avais accepté. Après avoir saluait Edward, j'avais rejoins Sam à l'arrière boutique et il m'avait remercié poliment. En d'autres termes, j'avais été licencié… Bon anniversaire Bella… Me dis-je, j'avais l'air bien maintenant que je n'avais même plus de travail pour vivre… Heureusement que j'avais décidé de laisser ce monstre à l'adoption, jamais je n'aurai eu les moyens de l'élever. Mon point positif finalement c'est que Monsieur Cullen devait passer me prendre devant la boulangerie dans un petit quart d'heure maintenant mais j'avais si peur de craquer. Un professeur et une élève ne devaient pas sortir ensemble, c'était contre la déontologie de l'éducation.

Je l'attendais patiemment adossé contre le mur, il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'était changé, il portait un jean avec une chemise blanche et une veste en jean. Malgré la période, il ne faisait pas froid. Sa beauté me fit sourire instinctivement.

-Bella… Me dit-il hésitant.

-Re bonjour. Lui souriais-je pour l'aider à se détendre.

-Un endroit particulier te ferait plaisir ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non on va où vous voulez Docteur Cullen. Lui répondis-je.

-Bella, je t'en prie on n'est pas en cours alors est-ce que tu pourrais m'appeler Edward simplement s'il te plait ? Me dit-il.

-D'accord Edward. Alors on va le prendre ce café ? Lui rappelais-je.

-Euh…ouais, viens je connais un starbucks pas très loin d'ici où je ne connais pas de meilleurs frappuccinos. M'annonça-t-il souriant.

Nous marchons calmement sans se parler, cependant nous ne marchions pas trop éloignés l'un de l'autre et nos bras se touchaient à chaque pas. A chaque contact, mon corps était frappé de violents frissons. Je décidais de prendre la parole.

-Vous vouliez me parler Edward ? Lui demandais-je.

-Euh… oui… viens par là. Me désigna-t-il un banc non loin de là. Il m'invita à m'asseoir avant de s'installé à ma droite. Bien voilà… en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça parce que c'est assez étrange pour moi mais voilà tu me plais énormément et ce depuis la première minute où je t'ai vu. Me dit-il gêné.

-Oh… fut tout ce que je réussie à dire, j'étais surprise sans vraiment l'être mais c'était seulement parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais plutôt au fait que je l'évite depuis le jour où nous nous sommes embrassés. Là il ne m'aidait en rien à lui résister.

- Bella ? Dit quelque chose, s'il te plait. Me demanda-t-il.

-Oh…euh… vous aussi vous me plaisez beaucoup et bien plus même mais je suis une étudiante et vous êtes mon professeur. Lui rappelais-je.

- Oui c'est vrai et tu ne trouve pas cette règle stupide ? On a quasiment le même âge… Tu as quoi… 22 ans ? Me demanda-t-il.

-23 et vous ? Le questionnais-je à mon tour.

-J'en aurais 25 en mai, tu vois Bella, on a à peine un an de différence… Bon laisses-moi t'offrir ce café et si après ça tu ne veux plus me revoir, je te laisserai tranquille aussi dur soit-il. S'il savait comme il avait tort… au contraire le problème était qu'après avoir passé un moment avec lui, j'en voudrais d'autres et si c'était lui qui ne voulait plus me revoir, ce serait trop difficile à supporter.

-D'accord. Acceptais-je.

Il se leva et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me lever. Je la saisie bien volontiers. Nous continuâmes à marcher en direction du starbucks.

-Au fait, je m'excuse pour ce matin, ce n'était pas fait pour que ton patron te tombe sur le dos. S'excusa-t-il.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave… Lui dis-je en lui mentant par omission, je n'allais bien évidemment pas lui dire que je m'étais faite virée.

-A part être une étudiante modèle et une vendeuse de pain, as-tu le temps pour des loisirs ? S'intéressa-t-il à moi.

-Bien lorsque le temps me le permet, j'aime beaucoup écrire, composer, peindre ou tout simplement jouer de la guitare. Et vous ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je te répondrais à une seule condition… Arrête de me vouvoyer, on n'est pas sur le campus. Ici on est entre gens du même âge, entre potes qui boivent un café ensemble. Ok ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je T'écoute alors. Lui rappelais-je en insistant sur le TU pour lui montrer que j'acceptais sa condition.

-Mis à part le droit, j'ai deux passions dans la vie… la musique, je joue du Piano moi et … en fait Bella, je dois te dire que… enfin j'ai une fille. M'annonça-t-il hésitant.

-Tu es marié ? Lui demandais-je cache pour être fixée. Je n'avais pas envie d'être sa maitresse, ça surement pas.

-Non, bien sur que non, sinon je ne me serais jamais permis de t'inviter prendre un café. En fait la mère de Carlie est partie quelques jours après sa naissance. Ma fille ne l'a jamais connue. Pauvre enfant… mais en même temps j'étais rassurée. Ça te gêne que je sois père ? Me demanda-t-il voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

-Non, pas du tout, elle a un prénom très joli et si elle te ressemble alors elle doit être à croquer… Lui lâchais-je sans réfléchir.

-Elle a dit la même chose à propos de ton prénom. Me dit-il tout sourire.

-Tu lui as parlé de moi ? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui je lui ai expliqué que j'avais rendez-vous avec une jolie demoiselle qui se prénommée Bella. Avoua-t-il timidement.

-En réalité c'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella. Lui confiais-je.

-L'un comme l'autre, ça te va très bien. Me dit-il ce qui me fit rougir.

-Merci… Bredouillais-je.

-Qu'est ce que tu prends ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Frappuccino café, s'il te plait. Il se leva et alla chercher nos boissons, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mater son joli petit cul musclé…

-Voilà pour toi. Me déposa-t-il la boisson devant mon nez.

-Merci, ça à l'air délicieux. Le remerciais-je.

J'avais porté mes lèvres sur le gobelet et c'est vrai que c'était extrêmement bon, un délice… Edward était un vrai petit rigolo et ne cessait de faire des blagues. Il me faisait beaucoup rire et c'était rare que cela arrivait. En réalité le seul qui savait me faire rire comme ça c'était mon Jacob avec ses âneries. On parlait beaucoup de musique aussi, de son piano, de ma guitare. Au fur et à mesure, on se découvrait pas mal de goût commun notamment pout la musique et l'écriture. Cela devait faire deux bonnes heures que nous discutions quand une lueur passa dans ses yeux.

-Tu as prévu quelque chose pour cette après-midi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas ça dépend de ce que tu me propose. Le taquinais-je.

-Eh… bien je pourrais peut être t'emmener manger une pizza puis on pourrait aller au ciné. Qu'est-ce t'en dit ? Me proposa-t-il.

-A condition que je paie le cinéma. Lui dis-je.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux t'avoir avec moi. Souffla-t-il.

-Ouep. Confirmais-je.

-Dans ce cas, c'est partit. Nous marchions en direction de la pizzeria.

-Mais ta fille… Lui demandais-je.

-Elle est partie à la patinoire avec mes parents et frères et sœurs. Me dit-il.

-Comment ça se fait que tu n'y ais pas allé toi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bah je devais mais je n'avais pas envi de rater un café avec une charmante demoiselle. J'attends ce moment depuis plusieurs semaines donc… M'avoua-t-il gêné.

-Oh bah tant mieux pour moi, même si c'est dommage pour ta fille. Lui souriais-je.

Nous avions les mêmes goûts pour les pizzas, nous avions pris tous les deux une reine avec un supplément de peperonnis. Nous mangions tout en discutant de tout et de rien mais sans jamais approcher les sujets les plus personnels pour moi… sujets que je n'étais pas prête à lui confier. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Edward ne le savait pas mais il était en train de m'offrir le meilleur anniversaire que je n'avais jamais eu surtout depuis mon 5ème anniversaire.

Nous étions à présent devant le cinéma en attendant l'ouverture, nous avions choisis une comédie romantique. Ni lui, ni moi ne parlions mais il ne cessait de me dévisager ce qui me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Au bout d'environ une minute, je le vis lever la main et la porter hésitant à mes cheveux. Je le regardais avec des yeux ébahis alors il se justifia.

-Tu avais une coccinelle dans les cheveux. Me dit-il.

-En plein mois de janvier ? Lui lançais-je.

-Bon d'accord tu m'as percée à jour. C'était un prétexte pour pouvoir te toucher. Me dit-il en rougissant, il baissa la tête avec un petit sourire timide.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de prétexte. Lui dis-je en prenant son menton pour lui relever la tête vers moi. Ses joues toutes roses étaient tellement mimi que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'y déposer mes doigts pour les caresser. Tu vois est-ce que moi j'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour faire ça ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, c'est vrai. Il attrapa ma main qui était posée sur sa joue, déposa un baisé sur mes doigts et la porta à son cœur.

Il maintenu ma main contre lui et me regarda droit dans les yeux, il approcha doucement sa tête de la mienne mais au moment où nos lèvres allaient se rencontrer les portes automatiques de l'entrée du cinéma s'ouvrit me faisant sursauter au passage. Ce baisé allait devoir attendre…

Nous nous installâmes au dernier rang, on était assez tranquilles, il n'y avait personne autour de nous. Durant les pubs et les bandes annonces, nous n'osions ni nous parler, ni nous regarder… mais pendant le film malgré que nous ne nous parlions pas il avait prit ma main et entrelaçait nos doigts. Tantôt il me caressait le dos de ma main, tantôt je lui faisais des guilis à l'intérieur de sa paume. On était vraiment bien là tous les deux, je n'avais pas connu tant de tendresse mis à part de Jacob avec qui j'étais assez tactile parce que c'était mon réconfort. A un moment je m'étais permis de poser ma tête sur son épaule et lui avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules. Le film finit nous nous relâchions comme de parfaits inconnus et sortîmes du cinéma. Nous restions devant hésitant quand mon bel inconnu pris la parole.

-Est-ce que tu veux venir prendre un café à la maison ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Euh… ta fille doit être surement rentrée maintenant et … enfin je veux dire je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Excuses-moi. Lui dis-je. Mais fausses excuses, j'avais simplement peur de ce qu'il pourrait s'y passer…

-Oh… alors je te raccompagne chez toi ? Me proposa-t-il. Euh comment dire chez moi… c'est un peu ma voiture en faite… Ce que je n'allais pas lui dire bien sur.

-Inutile, ramènes-moi à la boulangerie, j'ai laissé ma voiture là-bas. Lui dis-je, je n'avais même pas à lui mentir.

-D'accord… Il prit ma main dans la sienne et nous allions contre la boulangerie comme des… amoureux. Etait-ce cela ? Nous étions désormais ensemble ou … ? J'aurais bien le temps d'éclaircir ça plus tard, valait mieux profiter du moment.

Nous nous étions baladés tout en discutant du film et de nos goûts cinématographiques. Mon sexy prof aimait plutôt les films d'horreur alors que moi c'était plutôt les comédies pour ados et les histoires d'amour même si j' n'avais pas la télé chez moi (rire intérieur). Nous arrivions bien trop rapidement à mon goût devant ma voiture. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer l'air plutôt surpris d'Edward en voyant ma vieille dame. Il n'avait cependant pas fait de commentaires à son égard. Il se tourna face à moi et pris mon autre main dans la sienne, nous étions donc face à face mains liées. Il me regarda dans les yeux mais ne dit rien. Je décidais alors de prendre la parole.

-Merci pour cette journée sublime, Edward. Le remerciais-je.

-Merci à toi d'avoir accepté de passer cette journée avec moi, ta compagnie était très agréable… j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se revoit samedi prochain. Si tu veux bien ? Me dit-il hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas… je crois que je vais être très occupée les prochaines semaines. Lui dis-je sérieusement pour le faire marcher.

-Oh… mais je pensais que tu avais apprécié ma compagnie toi aussi… Me dit-il tristement.

-Je n'ai pas apprécié… Commençais-je.

-Mais tu as dit que … Voyant la panique dans ses yeux je décidais de le couper.

-Je n'ai pas apprécié, j'ai adoré… je te faisais marcher idiot… J'ai passé la plus merveilleuse journée de toute ma vie. Lui avouais-je.

-Tu exagères à peine… Se moqua-t-il.

-Si tu savais …Lui dis-je pensive.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Si, si c'est juste que… enfin je ne sais pas c'est assez bizarre, je suis ton élève quand même. Cette fois c'était à mon tour d'être triste, je baissais la tête vers nos mains.

-Bella … M'appela-t-il. Regardes-moi s'il te plait. Je levais la tête vers lui. Je me fiche royalement de savoir que tu es mon élève, en dehors du campus tu n'es pas mon élève, tu es toi et je suis moi. Me dit-il.

-Oui mais ça m'étonnerai que le doyen fasse la distinction, lui. Lui rappelais-je.

-Si on reste discret, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il sache quoi que ce soit. Essayons, on verra. Me dit-il.

-C'est bizarre mais on parle comme si on avait quelque chose à se reprocher… Lui dis-je, il était temps d'éclaircir notre situation plus qu'ambigüe.

-On ne devrait pas c'est vrai… mais là tout de suite j'ai vraiment envi de…

.

O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°

_Alors vos avis sur ce 4ème chapitre mes louloutes ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain ?_


	6. Une soirée chez les Cullen

_**CHAPITRE 5 : Une soirée chez les Cullen**_

.

-On ne devrait pas c'est vrai… mais là tout de suite j'ai vraiment envi de… t'embrasser… M'avoua-t-il en penchant sa tête vers moi.

Je fermais les yeux attendant que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Il ne se fit pas prier et m'embrassa tendrement d'abord. Il colla ses lèvres aux miennes, attrapa ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la suçota légèrement. Il ne poussa pas plus loin notre baiser et termina par déposer encore quelques baisers sur mes lèvres serrées.

-La semaine va être longue jusqu'à samedi… Souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres…

-Extrêmement longue… Lui souriais-je avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Prends soin de toi. Fait attention à ton prof de droit je n'aime pas trop sa façon de te regarder. Rigola-t-il.

-Promis. S'il tente quoi que ce soit un coup de pied bien envoyé peut vite le calmer. Entrais-je dans son jeu.

-Dans ce cas, je ne m'en fais pas. Mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant. Me rappela-t-il.

-Bien sur. Acceptais-je alors qu'il m'embrassa.

Sur ce dernier baiser, il partit retrouver sa fille alors que je m'engouffrais dans ma voiture, dans mon chez moi… pour raconter cette journée à mon journal et rêver à mon prince charmant.

.

_**POV Edward : **_

Je ne regrettais rien de cette journée bien au contraire. Cette fille mon dieu, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, c'était celle que je voulais plus que tout. J'avais déjà eu le coup de foudre pour elle mais elle était aussi belle à l'intérieure qu'à l'extérieure, elle était très intéressante et avait l'air brillante même si parfois elle semblait ailleurs. J'avais eu envie de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises mais je devais être patient, elle était déjà réticente du fait que je sois son professeur. En revanche quand nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées j'en avais profité au maximum sachant que cette opportunité se reproduirait seulement en fin de semaine prochaine. Je la laissais à sa voiture à contre cœur et repartit à la maison retrouver ma famille pour dîner comme tous les dimanches. Et merde j'avais oublié de lui demander son numéro de téléphone … C'est malin Cullen, en plus de ne pas pouvoir voir ta belle tu ne pourras pas non plus lui parler, abrutit. J'arrivais rêveur à l'appartement quand une petite tornade aux cheveux cuivrés vint se jeter dans mes bras. Je couvrais son visage de baisers.

-Ça va ma princesse ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui. Tata Lice n'a pas a(rrê)té de se casser la pinette (binette). On a bien (r)igolait ave(c) papi et tonton mais mamie elle faisait le d(r)agon. Retentit la voix de mon autre belle dans mes oreilles.

-Et toi tu es tombée ? La questionnais-je en l'examinant de plus près.

-Oui et ça ma fait (r)ire pa(r)ce que mamie elle disait : oh non de dieu ton pè(r)e va me tuer… Rigola-t-elle. Mais ça m'a pas fait mal. Précisa-t-elle pour me rassurer.

-Si tu t'es bien amusée c'est l'essentiel. Lui répondais-je.

Je la gardais dans mes bras et partit au salon retrouver le reste de la famille.

-Alors c'était comment ? Me demanda ma sœur.

-Quoi ? La cascadeuse. Me moquais-je.

-Ton rendez-vous avec Annabelle, gros malin. Me lança ma sœur.

-Je vois qu'il y a une certaine personne ici qui n'a pas su tenir sa langue. Dis-je à l'intention de ma fille.

-Mais papa, tonton et tata m'ont ac(h)eté ave(c) des Kinder… Se défendit ma fille en me faisant un regard à la Alice et ma sœur à côté d'elle faisait le même.

-Bon très bien… Cédais-je. Mais déjà mon petit perroquet la prochaine fois répète correctement. Ce n'est pas Annabelle mais Bella… et ça c'est très bien passé, cette fille est géniale, on doit se revoir samedi. Leur dis-je simplement.

Mon frère fit pencher ma fille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille que je n'entendis pas. Mais une fois ces messes basses finies ma fille se lança.

-Tu l' (lui) as fais un bisou su(r) la bouc(h)e ? Me demanda-t-elle de la part de son oncle.

-Ça c'est mon secret. Leur répondis-je.

-Oh allez frérot ? Comment tu l'as rencontrée ? Me demanda Em en me mettant une tape dans le dos.

-Je l'ai rencontré à la fac. Leur dis-je simplement.

-Elle est prof de quoi ? Non ne me dit pas que c'est la femme de ménage, mon cochon… Renchérit-il.

-Ce n'est ni une prof, ni une femme de ménage… c'est une… étudiante. J'avais soufflé ce dernier mot dans l'espoir que personne ne l'entende.

-Edward, m'enfin… Commença mon père.

-Je sais P'pa et tu sais que je suis grand et capable de prendre mes décisions seul. Quand j'ai vu Bella, j'ai su… J'ai su que c'était elle avec qui je voulais être à n'importe quel prix. Et si jamais ça doit me coûter ma place et bien tant pis je trouverais autre chose à faire tant que je suis auprès de ceux qui comptent pour moi. Lui expliquais-je.

-Je veux bien prendre ma filleule quand tu iras en prison pour détournement de mineurs. Me lança ma sœur.

-Bella a 23 ans. Leur précisais-je.

-Fils, fait attention tout de même. Me dit mon père.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Bon et si on commandait Chinois pour ce soir ? Je décidais de changer de conversation.

-D'ac, pour moi ce sera une nouille sautée, un riz cantonnais, un canard laqué et porc caramel. Annonça mon frère.

-Ne viens pas te plaindre si un jour tu te transforme en vache. Lui lança ma sœur face à sa gourmandise. Moi je veux des seiches sauce aigre-douce et des légumes sautés.

-Pour moi ce sera des brochettes de poulet au curry et du riz blanc s'il te plait. Annonça ma mère.

-Riz cantonnais et bœuf aux oignons. Commanda mon père.

-Et toi ma belle ? Demandais-je à Carlie.

-… aucune réponse mais son souffle se fit plus lent. Elle s'était endormie sur mon épaule. Moi je veux un assortiment de nems, rouleaux de printemps, samossas et beignets de crevettes avec sauce aigre douce. Maman tu veux bien prendre la commande s'il te plait c'est moi qui invite. Leur dis-je en emmenant ma fille dans son lit.

Je déposais ma fille sur son lit afin de la mettre en pyjama, j'avais passé peu de temps avec elle aujourd'hui mais la patinoire avait du la fatiguer ma pauvre chérie. Je la glissais sous sa couette princesses de Disney et lui embrassa le front avant de sortir de sa chambre. Comme tous les dimanches, on se réunissait tous. Le midi on mangeait normalement des plats cuisinés par Esmée et le soir on commandait et mangeait devant un film ou un jeu. C'était nos dimanches habituel en famille.

Les plats venaient d'arriver et j'avais réglé la commande comme promis. Chacun était assez fatigué de sa journée respective enfin les autres à cause de la patinoire et moi j'étais plutôt pensif à ma belle étudiante, nous avions donc décidés de regarder un film choisi par les filles Twilight… Ce film n'était pas si mal malgré que Bella me manquait… c'est dingue ça, on vient à peine de se rencontrer, de se quitter et elle me manquait déjà… Je suis sur que ce film lui aurait beaucoup plus d'ailleurs… Une fois les poubelles faites à l'aide de ma mère et ma sœur, je saluais la famille qui remontait à l'étage du dessus dans l'appartement familiale.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais besoin d'affection, j'étais en réel manque d'affection et je connaissais deux solution pour combler ce manque. Une s'appelait Bella mais évidemment solution impossible mais l'autre qui s'appelait Carlie en revanche elle était bien présente aussi endormie soit-elle. J'éteignis tous les appareils et alla prendre une bonne douche avant de mettre mon short. Je pris ensuite une couverture dans le placard et me glissa près de ma fille sur son lit. Je la regardais dormir, mon ange, ma vie… elle était magnifique et si sage… j'étais très fier d'elle. Je caressais doucement sa chevelure cuivré et calait mon front contre le sien pour sentir son souffle sur moi… Je passais mon bras autour de mon bébé et la rapprocha de moi pour la câliner.

-Je suis sure que tu vas aimer Bella. Elle est formidable. Lui dis-je. Mais rappelle-toi mon bébé que je t'aimerais pour l'éternité. Fais de jolis rêves ma douce princesse. Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe et de m'endormir.

Des petits bisous sur mon visage et des caresses dans mes cheveux me tirèrent du sommeil. Sommeil paisible où Bella et Carlie étaient toutes les deux et elles s'entendaient à merveilles.

-Bonzou (Bonjour) papa. Me dit sa petite voix hilare.

-Bonjour ma princesse. Tu as bien dormie ? Lui demandais-je.

-Voui… Ton lit il est cassé ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Non mais tu me manquais beaucoup alors je suis venue dormir près de toi. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, ça va, ze suis contente. Me répondit-elle de sa voix de bébé.

-Tu veux qu'on aille prendre le petit déjeuné ? Lui proposais-je.

-Veut du cocholat ave(c) des ta(r)tines et de la confitu(r)e de f(r)aise. Me dit-elle.

-Bien Mademoiselle Cullen, rendez-vous à la cuisine alors. Lui dis-je.

Je regardais l'horloge du four, il me restait près d'une heure trente avant de partir parfait. J'allais pouvoir m'occuper du bain de Carlie pour me rattraper d'hier. Je mis à chauffer son chocolat tandis que je me faisais couler un expresso. Je mis quatre tartines à griller, pressa deux oranges et dressa la table.

Ma fille vint s'installer et je lui servis son déjeuné. Je m'installais en face d'elle et pris moi aussi le déjeuné. Elle se régala sans omettre de se mettre de la confiture un peu partout sur le tour de la bouche ce qui me fit rire doucement. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris son bain. Je la pris comme un sac à patate sur mon épaule et l'emmena à la salle de bain en lui chatouillant les pieds. Ma petite chérie se débattait en riant fortement. Je la mis toute habillée dans la baignoire vide bien sur. Je riais moi aussi… Je préparais son nécessaire pour son bain et lui régla le jet de la douche. Je la laissais se laver seule mais je veillais au grain. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle termina de se laver, j'éteignais l'eau tandis qu'elle se séchait sommairement. Je lui pris la serviette et l'aida à se sécher beaucoup mieux. Je l'entraînais dans sa chambre pour lui passer des vêtements. Elle enfila son jean et je l'aidais à passer son pull rose que ma mère lui avait tricoté. Cette dernière entra dans l'appartement en trombe.

-Oh excuses-moi mon chéri mais ton père et ton frère sont de vrais gamins. Me dit-elle.

-Bonjour maman. Rigolais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Bonjour Edward. Viens embrasser Mamie, chérie. Dit-elle à ma fille qui se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tu va être en retard. M'informa-t-elle en voyant que j'étais toujours en pyjama.

-Zut merci maman. Lui criais-je en courant vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide.

A peine 5 minutes, j'étais ressorti de la douche et m'étais préparé. Après avoir embrassé ma mère et ma fille, j'avais pris mon véhicule pour arriver pile poil à mon cours avec les 1ères années. La journée avait été très longue surtout en compagnie de ma collègue de recherche. Tanya ne cessait de me faire des avances à force c'était assez laçant de la repousser. Je n'avais même pas aperçu une seule fois Bella… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'à samedi… J'avais retrouvé mon chez moi, remerciais ma mère et passais la soirée avec ma fille devant Pocahontas. Sur les coups de 21 heures j'avais mis ma fille au lit et m'étais réinstallé dans le salon avec un livre pour préparer mon cours de demain matin que j'avais avec les 3èmes années autrement dit la classe de Bella. J'avais réellement du mal à me mettre dedans parce que mon esprit se dissipé, je rêvais éveillé à ma douce chérie. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je pensais à une fille en ces termes. Est-ce que cela lui plairait ? Je ne savais pas encore mais j'aimerai beaucoup que cela lui plaise. J'eu soudainement une idée… J'allais lui écrire un petit mot et lui donner discrètement demain matin. Je me saisis alors d'une feuille blanche et y écrivit :

.

_Comme un idiot j'ai oublié de te demander ton numéro. Alors voici le mien. Fais en bon usage. _

_555.1305 _

_Tendre Bisou._

_E.C_

_.  
_

Cette petite idée me remit d'aplombs pour préparer mon cours sur la responsabilité d'autrui. Il était à présent 23h45, il était temps que j'aille me coucher pour arriver plus rapidement à mon cours de demain, le meilleur cours de la semaine.

.

O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°

_Alors vos avis sur ce 5 ème chapitre mes louloutes ?_


	7. Son numéro

_**Chapitre 6 : Son numéro…**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Je me réveillais doucement mais toute endolorie. J'avais le dos en compote mais que faire ? J'avais atrocement faim vu qu'hier soir je m'étais contenté d'un paquet de gâteau et d'une pomme. N'ayant pas de frigo ni de gazinière je n'avais pas le choix que de me nourrir de chose facilement transportable qui nécessite aucune cuisson, ni aucune conservation au frais. Je n'avais plus rien à manger dans ma voiture alors j'allais faire une exception en allant à la boulangerie chercher deux croissants. Je devais tout de même faire attention car n'ayant plus de travail je devais économiser jusqu'à ce que je trouve un travail. Une fois déjeuné je me rendis dans une toilette public avec mon nécessaire de toilette pour me rafraichir un minimum. Je sais, pas terrible mais bon faute de mieux. Je me changeais dans ma voiture et partit en direction de la fac. J'avais essayé de me faire assez jolie sachant que j'avais cours avec mon bel adonis aussi frustrant soit-il de ne pouvoir le toucher, lui parler… J'avais rêvé dormir dans ses bras mais si cela avait était le cas je ne me paierais pas un de ces mal de dos. Je retrouvais mon meilleur ami sur le parking.

-Bonjour ma belle, t'as pas l'air en forme ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas trop bien dormi mais bon. Et toi comment vas-tu mon petit chou ? Lui répondis-je.

-Impeccable j'ai rêvé d'un ange brun aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux chocolat. M'annonça-t-il.

-Charmeur, va… Lui souriais-je en le remerciant de sa gentillesse.

-On se voit à midi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui on se rejoint à la cafète. Annonçais-je alors que j'arrivais devant l'amphi.

Une boule me pris dans le ventre, j'étais angoissée de le voir, je ne savais pas comment réagir… J'avais peur de faire une boulette… Jake m'embrassa sur le front et partie rejoindre son cours. Tremblante j'entrais dans la salle et fus soulagée de voir que le « docteur » n'était pas encore là. J'avais reçu un message de Rose me disant qu'elle était malade et que par conséquent elle ne viendrait pas en cours aujourd'hui. J'allais être seule alors je décidais de me mettre dans un coin assez discret pour éviter les regards sur moi. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par l'entrée fracassante de mon professeur adoré. Il était tellement beau avec son jean et sa chemise blanche, à croquer... Il semblait parcourir les gradins de ses yeux et sembla quelque peu déçu. Pourquoi était-il déçu ? Il s'en voulait peut être pour ce weekend ? Peut-être qu'il avait réfléchi et que finalement il ne voulait plus être avec moi ? Et si c'était ça ?… Qu'est- ce que je ferais ? Parce que pour ma part j'étais déjà très attachée à lui. Il commença son cours par marqué le titre au tableau et lorsqu'il se retourna dans ma direction je vis un magnifique sourire fendre son visage. Lorsque nos yeux s'étaient accrochés j'avais su que mes incertitudes étaient inutiles. Je buvais chacune de ses paroles et ne cessais de le dévorer des yeux, il était si sexy… Mon sexy prof…

Au bout d'une heure et demie, après la pause, Edward distribua des polycopiés et une fois arrivé dans ma rangée, il commença par moi en restant impassible. Je fus surprise de voir un morceau de papier plié sur ma table. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était là avant. Par curiosité, je dépliais le papier et regarda ce qu'il y avait marqué…

.

Comme un idiot j'ai oublié de te demander ton numéro. Alors voici le mien. Fais en bon usage.

555.1305

Tendre Bisou.

E.C

.

Je n'avais rien calculé mais ce mot venait d'Edward. J'étais très surprise mais néanmoins heureuse. Je me saisis alors immédiatement de mon cellulaire et tapa un texto à mon sexy prof.

.

Salut vous, alors comme ça on donne son numéro à ses jeunes étudiantes… (Smiley qui sourit)

B.S

.

Il continua encore son cours pendant près de 10 minutes avant de nous donner un texte à lire. Il en profita pour regarder son téléphone et sourie.

.

Il me semble que vous ayez un texte à lire mademoiselle, ça m'étonnerait que votre professeur apprécie. Allez hop, hop, hop au boulot.

(Smiley irrité)

E.C

.

Je lui répondis aussitôt cache.

.

Dans ce cas…

(Smiley triste)

B.S

.

Sur ce, j'éteignis carrément mon portable et regarda sa réaction. Il tapa quelque chose avec l'air un peu déçu. J'étais assez contente de mon effet. Je souriais intérieurement de ma petite vengeance, il m'avait vexé tout à l'heure. Au moment où il leva son regard vers moi je baissais le mien en direction du texte. La fin du cours se passa sans que je ne rallume mon téléphone et en sortant de l'amphi je passais devant le bureau en l'ignorant royalement.

Je me rendis à la cafète où j'avais rendez-vous avec mes best boys : Jake et Jasper, le jumeau de Rosalie. Ils m'avaient tous deux gardé une place à leur table. Je déposais mes affaires et partis faire la queue pour prendre une salade composé, un yaourt et un jus de fruit. Alors que je retournais à ma place, je vis mon sexy prof arrivé avec mon prof de TD… Ils firent la queue tous les deux et vinrent s'asseoir pas loin de nous. Je décidais de rallumer mon portable. A peine deux minutes après j'avais un texto.

.

Non attends, excuses-moi Bella… C'était pour rire… j'ai besoin de continuer à te parler, s'il te plait ma… belle.

(Smiley qui fait un bisou)

E.C

.

Son message me fit sourire malgré moi mais je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre… Je voulais le faire mariner un petit peu. Il était à peine à 2 tables de la mienne et plus je le regardais, plus j'avais envi de l'embrasser. Attendre Samedi serait un supplice, nous étions seulement mardi… Finalement je décidais de lui répondre parce que j'étais intéressée…

.

C'est dommage que tu sois un tyran sinon je serais venue dans l'un de tes groupes de td …

(Smiley moqueur)

B.S

.

Je le vis prendre son portable et sourire faiblement en lisant le message quand mes amis me ramenèrent avec eux.

-Alors Bella, t'es partante ? Me demanda Jasper.

-Euh… . Hésitais-je à lui répondre.

-T'as pas entendu un mot de ce qu'on a dit… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Me demanda mon best.

-Si, si j'ai entendu mais … Me défendis-je.

-T'as rien écouté du tout oui. Tu étais dans la lune. Samedi on se fait une journée shopping, Jazz veut nous présenter sa nouvelle petite amie. M'expliqua mon ami.

-Ah non, samedi je ne peux pas. Leur appris-je.

-Ba comment ça tu ne peux pas ? D'habitude tu es toujours dispo pour tes meilleurs amis et là tu vas faire un truc sans nous. S'indigna faussement Jasper.

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que nous ? Se braqua Jake.

-… Je ne répondis rien mais j'étais ennuyé de devoir rater une journée hors cours avec mes amis.

-Laisses tombé Jake, j'ai compris… Comment il s'appelle ? Me sourie Jasper.

-Edward… Leur répondis-je tout de même de toute façon ils ne le connaissaient pas alors.

-D'accord ça ira pour cette fois. Concéda Jasper.

Je regardais ensuite mon portable pour voir si j'avais un message et en effet.

.

Je peux aussi être une crème… j'adorerais que tu viennes dans un de mes TD. Cet après-midi de 14h00-17h00 ou demain matin 9h30 – 11h00.

(Smiley heureux)

P.S : J'adore ton sourire

E.C

.

Je souriais comme une nunuche à son message mais j'étais aux anges… J'avais tellement envi d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser… J'avais accompagné mes chouchous à leur salle d'anglais et me tâtais pour savoir si j'allais en TD cette après-midi ou demain matin. Réflexion faite, je n'irais que demain car si j'y allais cette après-midi j'allais devoir lui expliquer que j'avais perdu mon travail et je ne le voulais pas. A la place je me contentais de regagner mon chez moi, ma voiture… pour le restant de la journée et ce jusqu'à demain.

Seule dans mon camion, la journée me semblait incroyablement longue… Je n'avais cessé de penser à toutes mes galères qui s'atténuées légèrement depuis ce weekend mais elles étaient toujours là et j'étais persuadée que tôt ou tard cela allait me retomber sur le coin du nez… Bien oui, pour le moment ma grossesse n'était pas encore visible et je faisais tout pour. Je mangeais seulement pour un afin de ne pas grossir et j'avoue que je voulais éliminer ce monstre en moi… Et plus j'écrivais dans mon journal et plus j'avais mal. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte à quel point je pleurais… Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça toute seule, c'était de pire en pire… Je devais en parler à quelqu'un mais qui ? Edward ? Hors de questions, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction. Rosalie ? Non elle ne comprendrait pas que je déteste cette chose en moi pour elle le fait que ce soit un bébé et plus important que son origine. Jake ? Mon protecteur indéniablement non, il péterait un câble. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution… Jasper. Oui voilà je devais parler à Jasper mais pas chez lui, Rose devait surement y être. J'avais honte mais je devais me confier à quelqu'un ça devenait vraiment trop lourd à supporter seule juste avec mon journal. Je lui envoyais un texto pour lui dire de me rejoindre seul sur le parking de la fac après son cours d'anglais. Il m'avait répondu que c'était ok. Et je l'avais attendu patiemment en pleures jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la vitre de ma voiture…

.

O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°

_Alors vos avis sur ce 6ème chapitre mes louloutes ? _


	8. Un poids en moins

_**Chapitre 7 : Un poids en moins**_

.

Je fis signe à Jasper de monter de l'autre côté, il s'exécuta immédiatement.

-Ba alors ma belle qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est ton Edward qui te met dans cet état ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non Jazz, j'ai besoin de parle d'un truc mais tu es le seul envers qui je pouvais me tourner. Jures-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne, s'il te plait ? Lui fis-je.

-C'est promis tu peux tout me dire, je suis là…chut. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis enceinte. Avouais-je entre deux sanglots.

-Quoi ? Mais Bella tu ne t'es pas protégée ? Me demanda-t-il surprit.

-Jazz tu me connais, tu sais bien que je l'aurai fait… mais je n'ai même pas voulu ce rapport… On m'a forcé. Pleurais-je de plus belle dans les bras de mon ami.

-Comment ça on t'a forcée ? Ce mec t'a … violée ? Me dit-il hésitant sur le dernier mot.

-Je n'ai même pas pu me défendre… Je n'ai pas pu… Je te jure que j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé… Je m'en veux terriblement… Je suis sale … et il y a ce monstre qui grandit en moi… Je suis perdu Jasper. Bégayais-je.

-Chut ma puce, je suis là, je vais faire mon maximum pour t'aider, ça va aller… Tu as vu un médecin ? Tu as porté plainte ? Est-ce que tu connaissais ce type ? Enchaina-t-il les questions.

-Je suis allé juste au planning familial quand je n'ai plus eu mes règles mais je n'ai pas porté plainte et je connais juste son prénom. Lui expliquais-je toujours en pleures.

-Bella rien n'est de ta faute… tu m'entends… Pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu te … débarrasser de ce bébé ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Il était trop tard… Mais je veux qu'il meurt, je n'en veux pas… Je pleurais toujours dans les bras de mon ami. Aide-moi Jazz, s'il te plait je veux mourir…

-Non, ma chérie ne dit pas ça. Déjà, on va aller voir la police, il faut que tu déposes une plainte. Après je vais t'aider à faire ce qu'il faut pour mettre ce bébé à l'adoption. Si tu es d'accord bien sur ? Et puis je pense qu'on devrait en parler à Rose et Jake et à nous trois on te soutiendrait pour te remonter le morale… M'annonça-t-il.

-Mais Jazz… Commençais-je.

-Personne ne te jugera Bella, nous sommes tes amis et tu n'es responsable de rien… Tu es une victime mais tu dois te relever pour ne pas laisser gagner ce salopard. Tu vas tout raconter à la police et ils vont faire ce qu'il faut… Aller ma belle, sèche tes larmes, je n'aime pas voir ça dans tes jolis yeux bruns. Il me caressait doucement les cheveux.

-Merci Jasper… Lui fis-je un léger sourire car même si j'étais dévastée j'étais néanmoins libéré d'un poids énorme.

-On va aller au commissariat et je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. Laisses-moi conduire. Me dit-il.

On s'escalada pour échanger nos places et il partit à l'encontre de la police. Il lâcha à peine ma main sur le chemin… Nous étions entrés dans le bâtiment et voyant qu'aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche Jasper parla à ma place. On me présenta une inspectrice de la brigade criminelle mais elle avait jugé qu'il serait préférable que Jasper ne vienne pas avec moi. Je restais enfermée dans son bureau durant près de 3 heures, je lui avais raconté tout ce dont je me rappelais de mon viol et elle m'avait consolé pour finir par me dire que la justice ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'il n'y avait pas de constat de mon agression fait par un médecin. J'avais alors retrouvé Jasper et lui avait dit dans la voiture ce que les flics avaient dit. Il était très en colère contre le système mais nous n'avions pas le choix… Il nous reconduisit à la fac puisque sa voiture y était. Avant de descendre de mon véhicule, il se tourna vers moi et dit :

-Je vais me renseigner pour l'adoption et nous parlerons à Jake et Rose quand tu seras prête, prends soin de toi.

-Merci. Lui soufflais-je très reconnaissante.

Il déposa un baisé sur ma joue et sortie du véhicule.

Pour me détendre et tout évacuer je devais écrire… Ecrire était la seule chose qui m'apaisait à peu près. Je me saisis alors de mon cahier et d'un stylo et poursuivis l'histoire que j'écrivais sur Kristen et Robert. Je me rendis compte qu'il faisait nuit, je devais avoir écris pendant plusieurs heures mais le résultat final n'était pas si mal. Je me sentais un peu mieux… Avec tout ceci j'avais oublié d'aller au magasin faire quelques courses. Tant pis le repas attendrait demain midi. Je décidais de regarder mon portable que j'avais délaissé depuis tantôt et je fus surprise de voir quelques messages d'Edward et un appel en absence de sa part.

.

Je croyais que tu viendrais cette après midi… Il me reste désormais un seul espoir…

(Smiley rêveur)

E.C

.

.

Oh mince, je suis bête… Tu devais surement travailler cette après-midi… Je passerai à la boulangerie comme chaque soir… pour TE voir…

(Smiley souriant)

E.C

.

Bon, j'ai ma baguette… mais pas le sourire… Tu n'étais pas là…

(Smiley triste)

E.C

.

Je m'empressais de vouloir lui répondre mais au moment d'envoyer le message, mon téléphone m'alerta envoi impossible… Mince je devais ne plus avoir de crédit. Zut de zut ce n'était pas ma veine aujourd'hui. Je décidais alors de dormir, je me rendrais à son TD demain matin. Je me calais en position m'enveloppant dans une bonne couverture pour dormir. J'avais roulé un tas de vêtements pour caler sous ma tête et avant de dormir j'avais eu beaucoup de joie à relire les messages de mon prince charmant. Je m'étais endormi sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Pour ne pas changer mes habitudes, je m'étais réveillé avec le mal de dos, m'étais rafraichis vite fais dans un toilette public et m'étais rendu à mon TD de droit des obligations. Je m'installais tout devant, à peine 1 mètre entre le bureau et ma table. J'étais en avance de 10 minutes et il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle encore. Tout le monde arrivait au compte goutte et à l'heure pile poile, je fus surprise de voir M. Newton entrer dans la salle. Il prit la parole.

-Bien le bonjour à vous, je suis là pour remplacer Monsieur Cullen exceptionnellement. Il a eu un empêchement et il vous prit de l'excuser. Annonça-t-il. Bien sortait vos arrêts et dissertations.

J'étais super dégoutée… et encore c'était un euphémisme… Cependant je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien le retenir… Je devais recharger mon forfait pour me renseigner, j'espérais que ce ne soit pas trop grave, c'était vitale… L'heure et demi fut incroyablement longue. Une fois sortie de la salle je me jetais sur mon portable en saisissant ma carte de crédit pour recharger par carte bancaire. Une fois le chargement fait je me précipitais sur un texto.

.

Bonjour Edward Je suis désolée pour hier soir mais je n'avais plus de forfait pour te répondre. J'espère que tu vas bien ? Newton nous a dit qu'il te remplaçait …

(Smiley surpris)

B.S

.

Je gardais mon cellulaire dans la main afin de ne rien raté de la correspondance d'Edward. Je me rendais à la bibliothèque pour prendre des livres sur le droit pénale. Malgré les dires de la policière, je voulais faire quelques constats par moi-même. Je m'installais à une table pour travailler sur le sujet de mon agression mais je n'eu aucune nouvelle d'Edward. Et s'il me faisait la tête… Non quand même Edward était bien plus intelligent que ça…. Il était près de 13 heures maintenant et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles d'Edward, j'en conclus alors que ce devait être assez grave… Je me rendis pour prendre mon déjeuné à la cafète. Une fois servie je m'installais seule à une table. Le mercredi les garçons ne venaient que pour le cours de l'après-midi qu'on avait en commun le droit de la famille. Une petite sauterelle brune sautilla vers ma table avec son plateau dans les mains.

-Salut, je m'appelle Alice, je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'en prie. Acceptais-je en lui désignant un siège. Moi c'est Bella.

-Quelle promo ? Me questionna-t-elle.

-3ème année de droit privé et toi ? Rétorquais-je.

-Moi je suis en école de stylisme mais je dois retrouver mon petit ami ici avant qu'on aille tous les deux à son cours de l'après-midi. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Tu es sympa, en plus de suivre tes cours, tu te farcies les siens. Riais-je.

-Ouais je crois que je suis amoureuse. Me dit-elle en riant avec moi.

-Moi aussi je crois. Lui avouais-je, cette fille m'inspirait confiance.

-Oui chéri… (_Elle décrocha son téléphone qui venait de sonner_.)… Je suis à la cafète comme tu me l'avais demandé… Bien je t'attends. (_Elle raccrocha_). Bien je vais pouvoir te le présenter il arrive.

-D'accord. Lui dis-je.

Au bout de deux minutes, je vis mon ami Jasper entrer dans la cafète et la petite Alice sauter sur ses pieds pour virevolter vers lui. Alors ça, la petite Alice qui était bien sympa était la nouvelle petite amie de Jazz. Quelle ironie du sort ! Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers la table où je me trouvais.

-Ba ça alors ! Jazz est l'amoureux d'Alice. M'exclamais-je.

-Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Alice.

-Bella est une de mes meilleurs amis et c'est aussi la meilleure amie de ma sœur Rosalie. Lui expliqua-t-il. Ça va Bella ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui merci. Je vous laisse tranquille. Leur dis-je en me levant.

-Bella tu peux rester, ça ne me gène pas. Me dit Alice.

-T'es gentille mais j'ai à faire t'en fais pas. On se voit au cours cet aprème. Lui dis-je.

Après un dernier signe de main, je me rendais dans l'amphi pour attendre le cours. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard les amoureux ainsi que Jake m'avaient rejoins. Alice était vraiment une fille géniale pleine de joie de vivre. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, elle avait insisté pour qu'on échange nos numéros, ce que je fis avec plaisir. Le cours finit je les saluais et décidais de me rendre au supermarché pour remplir mes « placards ».

.

O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°


	9. Les Courses

_**CHAPITRE 8 : LES COURSES**_

.

_**POV Edward: **_

Ce matin je devais avoir TD mais au moment de partir j'avais reçu un appel de ma mère me disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir garder Carlie parce qu'elle était trop malade. Mon père étant de garde, ma sœur déjà partit pour ses cours et mon frère à son travail je n'avais personne pour garder la petite. Je décidais alors de faire jouer mes jours de vacances parentaux et demandais à mon collègue Mike d'assurer mon td, je lui revaudrais ça. J'étais tout de même montée avec Carlie pour voir si ma petite maman n'avait besoin de rien. Elle nous couvait une bonne gastro entérite. Après l'avoir équipé d'une bassine et de ce qu'il fallait pour la réhydrater, j'étais redescendu pour ne pas que ma fille l'attrape. J'avais donc passé la journée entre chez moi avec ma fille, la télé, le découpage, le coloriage et l'appartement de ma mère pour voir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Nous étions en fin d'après midi et mon père m'avait demandé de leur rendre service en allant faire les courses hebdomadaires, j'avais accepté bien sur, je ferais les courses pour nous en même temps. J'avais emmené ma princesse avec moi et dans la voiture nous chantions des comptines à tue-tête. En prenant le chariot, ma petite chipie m'avait mis au parfum.

-Moi ze (Je) veux des Kinders.

-T'es assez sage pour ça ? Je décidais de la taquiner.

-Voui, sui saze (sage) on dirait l'imaze (image). Me répondit-elle.

-On dit sage comme une image. La repris-je.

-Voui c'est ça que j'ai dit. Me dit-elle.

-Aller viens, on va déjà faire les courses pour Mamie. Lui dis-je en lui prenant la main.

On parcourait les rayons en respectant bien la liste soigneusement établie par ma mère. Je trouvais à peu près tout ce qu'elle voulait et maintenant je refaisais le magasin pour faire mes propres courses. Je n'oubliais pas de prendre tout ce que ma petite princesse aimait c'est-à-dire des pâtes, du riz, de la purée, des pommes de terre… mais pour contrebalancer je prenais aussi ce qu'elle n'aimait pas des haricots verts, des épinards, des courgettes, des artichauts… On était passé au rayon des laitages et on tournait maintenant dans le rayon des friandises. C'était le rayon préféré de ma fille et je crois que désormais il allait être également mon rayon préféré. Je ne disais pas ça sans raison mais plutôt parce que j'avais aperçue la plus belle des femmes… Ma Bella était là, en train de faire ses courses également. Le hasard fait bien les choses… Elle était magnifique, je pouvais voir son sourire fendre son si beau visage.

-Bonjour. La saluais-je.

-Euh… Salut. Hésita-t-elle.

-Bella, c'est Carlie ma fille. Chérie c'est Bella, tu dis bonjour. Les présentais-je.

-Bonzour (Bonjour) Madame. La salua ma fille.

-Bonjour Carlie et appelle moi Bella. Lui répondit ma belle.

-Je t'ai laissé des messages hier. Lui signifiais-je.

-Oui je sais mais je n'avais plus de forfait, je suis vraiment désolé. S'excusa-t-elle gênée.

-Non, ce n'est rien. T'en fait pas va. La rassurais-je.

-Je t'ai laissé un message moi aussi ce matin. Je m'inquiétais sur le fait que tu te sois fait remplacer ce matin en TD. Me dit-elle. Alors elle était venue en TD bon sang, pas de bol, le seul jour où je me fais remplacé.

-Oh mince, je suis vraiment désolé ma belle, c'est que ma mère est malade et elle n'a pas pu me garder Carlie aujourd'hui. Lui dis-je vraiment désolé. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de consulter mes messages à jongler entre Carlie, ma mère, le ménage, les courses. Pardonnes-moi s'il te plait. Lui demandais-je.

-Ce n'est pas trop grave pour ta mère au moins ? Elle s'inquiétait réellement de ma mère… Bella était la fille la plus généreuse que je connaisse.

-Non, elle a juste une grippe intestinale mais j'espère que ça va vite passer parce qu'il va falloir que je m'arrange pour la petite demain matin sinon. La rassurais-je.

-Bah si jamais tu as besoin… Me dit-elle, waouh, elle était aussi prête à m'aider.

-Merci Bella mais je ne veux pas … Commençais-je.

-Ah désolé… Me coupa-t-elle déçue.

-Non Bella ce n'est pas ça, si tu m'avais laissé terminer… Je ne veux que ça te dérange. Voilà ce que j'allais te dire. Lui répondis-je. Elle baissa la tête toute gênée en rougissant, elle était à croquer, j'avais très envie de l'embrasser mais je ne sais pas si cela se faisait devant ma fille … Après tout ce n'était qu'un baisé et ce n'est pas comme si Carlie ne savait rien… Bella me tira de mes pensées.

-Ça ne me dérange pas comme je suis allée au TD ce matin, je ne prends qu'à 13h30 demain. Me dit-elle.

-D'accord, merci Bella. Si j'ai besoin je t'appellerai ce soir. La prévins-je.

-Bien, euh… je vais devoir y aller. Me dit-elle en se retournant.

Non je n'avais pas envi de la laisser partir mais Carlie me rappela également sa présence en tirant sur le bas de ma chemise. Je lui signifiais d'attendre une seconde à côté du caddie et rattrapa Bella qui était à peine à 2 mètres de là.

-Bella attends … L'appelais-je.

Je la retins par le poignet, la retourna et me jeta littéralement sur ses douces et chaudes lèvres. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle répondit à mon baisé et pendant quelques secondes j'oubliais même Carlie qui m'attendais non loin de là. Je me tournai vers Carlie pour la surveiller tout de même, elle n'avait pas bougé.

-Désolé, j'en avais très envi. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Hum, va falloir te faire pardonner. Me lança-t-elle taquine.

-… Je ne répondis pas et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Puis me recula de nouveau. Ça te va comme excuses ? Lui demandais-je.

-J'aurai bien dit non mais ta fille commence à s'impatienter papa. Me rappela ma belle en souriant contre mes lèvres.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'appelle ce soir. Lui dis-je.

-Aller filez, monsieur le professeur. Ria-t-elle.

Sur ce je partis rejoindre ma fille qui avait été très sage laissant ma Bella faire ses emplettes. Je m'accroupis à la hauteur de ma fille et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je suis très fière de toi, tu as été très sage. Tu peux prendre des Kinders mon bébé. Lui dis-je.

-Merci. Elle avait l'air contente.

La rencontre entre mes deux petites femmes c'était plutôt bien passée et j'en étais heureux. Nous venions de régler les achats, il n'y avait plus qu'à remplir la voiture et rentrer à la maison.

On monta les courses à l'appartement de mes parents puis faisions ensuite de même avec les notre. Une fois rangées nous étions montés nous assurer de l'état de ma mère.

-Mamie ça va ? Demanda ma puce.

-T'as l'air mieux en tout cas. Lui dis-je.

-Oui, grâce à Papi, je vais pouvoir surement te garder demain matin. Annonça ma mère.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir déçu… Non pas que ma mère aille mieux mais si elle était en état de garder Carlie, je n'aurai aucune chance de voir Bella avant samedi.

-Euh maman, tu devrais encore te reposer demain, ce serait plus prudent. Lui dis-je innocemment.

-Non ça va chéri, je t'assure c'est passé. Insista-t-elle.

-Ah dans ce cas… Elle remarqua mon air déçu.

-Réjouie-toi tu vas pouvoir retrouver tes étudiants. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Euh… ouais. C'est juste que Bella était d'accord pour garder Carlie. Lui avouais-je.

-Ah je voie… Ça te donnait une excuse pour voir cette demoiselle. Quelle perspicacité maman.

-Z'ai tout vu. Se mêla ma fille.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as vu sauterelle ? Lui demanda mon frère en entrant dans le salon.

-Papa il a fait deux bisous sur la bouc(h)e à la dame au magasin. Cafeta Carlie.

-Je lui avais dit à ton père de se méfier de la charcutière parce que c'était une grosse cochonne. Lança Emmett.

-Ah non, tonton c'était pas une coc(h)onne, c'était une fille et elle avait même pas la queue en tirebouc(h)on. Elle coupa son oncle et nous éclations tous de rire. Ze qoit (croit) que c'était Annabelle. Rajouta-t-elle.

-Bella, Carlie. Elle s'appelle Bella. Lui rappelais-je même si je soupçonnais ma petite chipie d'y faire exprès.

-C'est d'accord chéri. Je serais encore malade demain matin. Ma mère me fit un clin d'œil.

-Merci maman. Tu viens Carlie, il est l'heure de rentrer. Annonçais-je en passant outre les commentaires de mon frère.

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et on salua tout le monde avant de descendre chez nous. Ce soir c'était coquillette-jambon pour son plus grand bonheur. Après un yaourt, un bain et une histoire, il était temps pour elle de dormir. Après un ultime baisé, je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit et lui rappelais combien je l'aime.

J'avais rejoint le salon avec mon portable pour appeler la plus belle des étudiantes… J'étais excité comme un gamin le jour de Noël rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre sa voix… Une sonnerie… deux sonneries… trois sonneries… Aller décroche mon ange… Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

-Allô ? Sa voix était hésitante.

-Bella. C'est Edward. Lui dis-je.

-Je sais, ton nom c'est inscrit sur mon écran. Me rappela-t-elle le principe de la nouvelle technologie.

-Euh… Ouais désolé. Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure ? Je m'excusais mais comme un con je ne trouvais pas mieux à lui dire que « comment tu vas ? » merde.

-Je vais bien et toi ? Me répondit-elle.

-Ça va. En fait, Bella je pense sincèrement que demain matin, j'aurai besoin que tu me gardes Carlie, si c'est toujours d'accord. Lui annonçais-je cache.

-Euh… Oui bien sur, je suis d'accord. Accepta-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup. La remerciais-je avant de passer à un autre sujet. Tu sais ce que j'aimerai là tout de suite ? Lui fis-je deviner.

-Non quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle innocente.

-J'aimerai beaucoup te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser sur tes délicieuses lèvres. Lui avouais-je sans aucune arrière pensée.

-Moi aussi j'aimerai beaucoup, Edward… Fit-elle sur un ton d'interrogation.

-Oui ? Répondis-je.

-C'est bête mais…tu me manque … Me dit-elle, je lui manquais, c'est donc qu'elle tenait un minimum à moi. Je n'en revenais pas. Ça me rendait heureux.

-Toi aussi tu me manque ma… Bella. Je me suis stoppais avant de dire «ma chérie ». Ça ne l'aurait peut être pas fait, il était peut être encore trop tôt pour sa part.

-Ta fille est magnifique. Me dit-elle. Elle ressemble beaucoup à son papa. Je l'entendais sourire au bout du fil.

-Merci, moi je n'ai pas d'élément de comparaison mais tu es toute aussi magnifique. Je la flattais mais c'étais sincère.

On avait discutait ainsi de tout et de rien pendant près de ¾ d'heure quand j'entendis Carlie m'appelait.

-Bella, je suis désolé je vais devoir te laisser, Carlie a du faire un cauchemar. M'excusais-je à contre cœur.

-Je comprends. Alors demain matin 7h30 au 377 road Streets appartement B au 2ème étage. Confirma-t-elle.

-Exactement. Dors bien ma belle. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

J'avais eu dure a raccrocher mais Carlie s'impatientait. Elle avait bel et bien fait un cauchemar. Je m'étais alors allongé auprès d'elle pour qu'elle se rendorme. Ce que je fis moi aussi.

.

O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°

_Alors vos avis sur ce 8ème chapitre mes louloutes ? _


	10. Un babysitting mouvementé

_**Chapitre 9 : Un baby-sitting mouvementé…**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Je m'apprêtais à sonner à la porte de chez Edward. Non de dieu qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter. S'il savait ce que j'avais l'intention de faire à ce « bébé » en moi, il ne m'aurait jamais confié sa fille. Non pas que j'avais l'intention de faire du mal à sa fille, jamais je ne ferrais ça, ce n'était pas un monstre pas comme cette chose qui poussait à l'intérieure de moi. Je portais mon doigt à la sonnette quand un grand costaud brun m'interpella.

-Salut, je peux t'aider ?

-Euh… Je… suis…là pour… la petite. Réussis-je en bégayant.

-Bah alors je ne vais pas te manger. Je suis Emmett, le grand frère d'Edward. Me dit-il. Tu dois être Bella ?

-Euh… oui. Hésitais-je. Emmett n'avait pas l'air méchant mais il m'impressionnait de par sa carrure sportive et sa beauté… Ils n'étaient pas frères pour rien.

-Aller viens, entre. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

-Merci. Réussis-je à me reprendre légèrement en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Frérot chéri, Annabelle est là. Cria-t-il.

-Em'… Gronda-t-il. J'arrive.

-Annabelle ? Demandais-je surprise, qui c'est celle-là ?

-Ça va Bella, je te fais marcher… c'est mon adorable chipie de nièce qui n'arrête pas de t'appeler Annabelle. Me ria-t-il au nez en voyant ma mine déconfite.

-J'espère que mon crétin de frère ne va pas te faire fuir… Me lança Edward. Bonjour ma belle… Il déposa un rapide bisou sur ma joue. Il sautillait sur un pied en essayant d'enfiler sa chaussure.

-Bonjour. Le sourire me gagnait instantanément.

-Tu es magnifique. Me dit-il en me caressant la joue du dos de son index, une fois qu'il avait ses deux chaussures aux pieds.

-Merci… Rougissais-je.

-Dites-le si je dérange. Lança son frère ce qui me fit rougir encore plus de honte.

-Tu déranges Em, va voir Carlie dans la cuisine, elle t'a gardé des pancakes aux myrtilles. Lui lança Edward en riant mais il n'enleva pas son doigt de ma joue.

Une fois son frère parti, il rajouta :

-T'es encore plus jolie avec tes joues rougies. Me dit-il avant de s'avancer vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes mais avant même qu'elles ne se touchent Carlie nous interrompit.

-Papa faut y aller, tu vas êt(r)e en (r)eta(r)d sinon. Lui rappela la petite en tirant sur sa chemise.

-Tu peux me laisser dire bonjour à Bella quand même. Lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Non, aller deho(r)s… Le poussa-t-elle vers la porte.

-Hey ! Ça suffit maintenant. Va voir tonton Em en cuisine. La gronda-t-il.

-Non, z'ai (j'ai) pas envie. Dit-elle en boudant.

-Je ne te demandais pas ton avis. C'était un ordre. Alors file maintenant. Lui ordonna-t-il agacé.

La petite partie les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. S'excusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, comprends-la, je lui vole son papa. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense. Lui dis-je.

-T'as fait psychologie ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non… mais on m'a volé mon père alors… Lui avouais-je instinctivement.

-Bella, je suis désolé… Commença-t-il.

-Non, ce n'est rien c'était il y a longtemps… Aller ta fille a raison tu vas être en retard, tu devrais y aller. Le coupais-je.

-Oui tu as raison je te vois pour le déjeuné, tu resteras avec nous. M'annonça-il.

-Faut que je prépare quelque chose ou bien… Lui demandais-je.

-Non tout est prêt, il n'y aura plus qu'à réchauffer. Je vais dire au revoir à Carlie je reviens. Me dit-il.

Il partit alors en cuisine pour dire au revoir à la petite et avec lui son frère sortit de la cuisine. Emmett me salua et sortie de l'appartement. Edward se dirigea vers moi et déposa un baiser très rapide sur mes lèvres avant de se tourner vers Carlie.

-Tu as intérêt d'être gentille avec Bella. Lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien et tourna la tête à l'opposé se son père pour bien lui montrer qu'elle faisait la tête. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Il soupira tristement et partit à son tour en fermant la porte derrière lui. Voilà je me retrouvais désormais seule avec la petite.

Je m'accroupissais à sa hauteur et la regardais droit dans les yeux comme je l'avais vu auparavant dans une de ces émissions du style « Super Nanny ».

-Alors ma puce qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ze veut ma mamie. Me dit-elle.

-Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais… Je comprends que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup mais moi je n'ai rien contre toi Carlie. Je ne te veux pas de mal je veux juste qu'on s'amuse toutes les deux en attendant le retour de ton papa. Tu n'as pas le choix alors autant t'amuser ça passera plus vite. Tu ne croies pas ? Tentais-je.

-Quand ze serait g(r)ande, ze me ma(r)ie(r)ai ave(c) mon papa. Et pas toi… Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Viens par-là ma jolie, je vais te raconter une histoire. Lui dis-je en la prenant pour l'asseoir sur mes genoux. Tu sais Carlie, je te comprends tout à fait. Et même si aujourd'hui je suis grande, j'ai été moi aussi une petite fille comme toi autrefois. Et je crois deviner pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup… C'est parce que tu as peur que je te vole ton papa, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je.

-… Voui. Avoua-t-elle triste.

-Moi tu sais quand j'étais petite, j'habitais avec mon papa et ma maman mais le jour de mon anniversaire, j'allais avoir 5 ans bah mon papa à moi, il n'est pas rentré à la maison et il n'est jamais revenu. Ça a rendu ma maman tellement triste et malheureuse que je l'aie perdu elle aussi. Alors tu vois je peux comprendre ta peur. En revanche, je sais une chose… ton papa t'aime tellement fort que jamais il ne te laisserait que ce soit pour moi ou pour une autre femme. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te voler ton papa, il sera toujours là, présent pour toi et je suis sure que s'il le désire il aura bien assez de place dans son cœur et dans sa vie pour nous deux. Tu sais je préférerais renoncer à ton papa plutôt que tu le perdes et que tu vives ce que moi j'ai vécu. Tu comprends ? Lui demandais-je.

-… Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose toutes les deux maintenant ? Lui proposais-je.

-Non, ze veut (r)ega(r)dé un dvd Do(r)a. Me dit-elle.

Je regardais dans la vidéothèque et lui mis le dvd qu'elle désirait. Quant à moi, j'allais me rendre utile en allant nettoyer la cuisine qui avait abrité le petit déjeuné de ce matin. Je me laissais tenté par un pancake et un verre de jus d'orange, je mourrais de faim malgré le petit déjeuné que j'avais pris ce matin. Je voulais manger seulement pour moi… Je voulais affamer ce bébé mais il me le faisait payer. Mon téléphone se mit ensuite à sonner. C'était Edward, il voulait savoir si tout allait bien. Je lui répondis que oui, que sa fille regarder Dora très calmement puis il avait du raccrocher pour reprendre son cours.

J'allais retourner auprès de la petite pour voir si elle n'avait besoin de rien mais la je fus surprise de ne pas la trouver sur le sofa. D'ailleurs c'est simple je ne la trouvais pas tout court. Je parcourais l'appartement mais aucune nouvelle de la petite fille, je ne la voyais nulle part.

-Carlie ? Il fallait me le dire que tu voulais jouer à cache-cache… Je ne te trouve pas tu as gagné… tu peux sortir maintenant ma puce…

Je commençais à paniquer de ne pas la trouver…

-Carlie ma chérie… Ayez, tu m'as fait peur… tu peux te montrer et arrêtais de me faire des blagues… Aller viens s'il te plait ? La suppliais-je.

Je me sentais gênée mais je devais fouiller partout pour la retrouver, j'ouvrais placard après placard du salon, de la cuisine… Je regardais derrière les rideaux, dans la salle de bain, partout où elle était susceptible de se cacher, j'allais dans sa chambre, rien… Je regardais sous le lit personne… Sous le lit dans l'autre chambre… que je supposais être la chambre d'Edward… Personne…

-Aller Carlie, si tu sors de ta cachette, je t'achèterais un Kinder pour la prochaine fois…. J'essayais au chantage tant j'étais désespérée et angoissée à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose…

J'entendis un toc-toc qui venait du bureau, j'y courais vite… personne… Je relançai une nouvelle fois la proposition du Kinder et je réussis cette fois à trouver l'origine du bruit. La coquine s'était cachée sous le bureau et avait replacé le fauteuil devant elle. J'avais tiré, le fauteuil et attrapé Carlie avant de le replacer.

-Alors coquine tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Lui dis-je.

-… _Ça avait l'air de bien la faire rire en tout cas_. Mon papa il aime(r)ait bien que t'es son amou(r)euse. Me dit-elle comme ça.

-C'est lui qui t'as dit ça ? Lui demandais-je surprise mais heureuse.

-Hm… _Dit-elle lèvres serrées_. Et même que mamie elle est pu malade mais papa il a dit que tu viennes pou® te voi®. Avoua-t-elle.

Le mensonge d'Edward avait été pour la bonne cause alors je le taquinerais juste un peu. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure mais j'avais cherché Carlie pendant près d'une heure et il nous restait une petit heure avant que mon chéri ne rentre. Carlie avait accepté qu'on fasse du coloriage toutes les deux et nous nous étions placés sur la table de la cuisine. En même temps je décidais de lui envoyer un sms.

.

Ta mère va beaucoup mieux apparemment alors je rentre chez moi

(Smiley outré)

B.S

.

La réponse ne fut pas longue à arriver…

.

Non. Attends. Que sais-tu exactement ?

(Smiley confus)

E.C

.

Je lui répondis fissa…

.

Tout… petit menteur… Je sais tout

(Smiley en colère)

B.S

.

Lorsque mon téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois, Carlie s'agaça.

-Bon tu fais du colo(r)iage ave(c) moi ou non ? Souffla-t-elle.

-Oui, excuses-moi. Je fais les deux, j'embête un ami aussi. Lui dis-je sans lui dire que c'était son père.

.

Excuses-moi Bella mais j'avais trop envi de te voir… Pardonnes-moi

(Smiley désolé, Smiley triste)

E.C

.

Je promis à Carlie que c'était le dernier message que j'envoyais…

.

Tu aurais du le demande. A samedi si jamais je te pardonne.

(Smiley en colère)

B.S

.

Sa réponse fut prévisible…

.

Je t'en prie Bella, attends-moi, je vais tout t'expliquer… Je tiens à toi…

(Smiley qui pleure)

E.C

.

Mince je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise ça, mon plan avec plus que bien fonctionnait, il tient à moi… J'étais aux anges.

.

_**POV Edward : **_

Putain quel con qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de lui mentir. Si jamais elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Merde, merde… J'étais vite parti dans ma voiture et me mis à rouler comme un dingue jusqu'à la maison… D'habitude je ne roulais pas si vite mais la Carlie n'était pas avec moi et ma vie en dépendait… En arrivant, je vis la voiture de Bella qui était toujours garée dans la rue. Bon signe ?... On verra.

Je montais les marches trois par trois en courant, je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur. Et merde, si jamais elle l'avait pris pour descendre… Je tremblais tellement que je n'arrivais même pas à mettre la clé dans la serrure. Une fois parvenue j'ouvris la porte à la volée et pénétra tout essoufflé dans l'appartement… Carlie allait se précipiter dans mes bras quand je l'arrêtai.

-Vas jouer dans ta chambre, j'arrive… Lui dis-je en soufflant.

-Mais… Commença-t-elle.

-Ne discute pas je dois parler à Bella. (_Sur ce elle partit_). Bella ? Bella ? _L'appelais-je dans tout l'appartement, finalement je la trouvais dans la cuisine…_ Bella je suis vraiment désolé ok. Je sais que je t'ai menti et tu as toutes les raisons de la terre de m'en vouloir mais… Me précipitais-je.

-C'est bon je ne t'en veux plus… Elle riait et moi je continuais mon monologue.

-Je tiens à toi Bella… J'avais trop envi de te voir… et… Quoi ? Tu ne m'en veux plus ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Non, je me suis vengée. M'avoua-t-elle.

-Arf… Tu m'as bien eu… si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Lui dis-je en enserrant sa taille.

Je la soulevais du sol et nous fis tournoyer alors que je riais de bon cœur. Je la redéposai au sol mais sans la lâcher toute fois. Je l'embrassai alors fougueusement comme elle le méritait et me mis à sourire contre ses lèvres… Nous restions debout dans la cuisine pendant plusieurs minutes à se faire des câlins et des bisous jusqu'à ce que Carlie m'appelle. Alors qu'une conversation père-fille avait lieu dans la chambre de cette dernière, ma belle faisait chauffer le repas et dressa la table. On mangea ensuite tous les trois et sur un dernier baiser à ma chérie elle dut se rendre en cours…

.

O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°

_Alors vos avis sur ce 9ème chapitre mes louloutes ? _


	11. Un début de journée prometteur…

_**Chapitre 10 : Un début de journée prometteur…**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Nous étions samedi matin, je devais retrouver ma belle sur le parking de la boulangerie comme dimanche dernier. J'avais hâte, elle me manquait je ne l'avais pas revu et ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis jeudi midi. Comme à son habitude Carlie avait rechigné pour ne pas que j'y aille. Je soupçonnais ma fille de tout faire pour m'empêcher d'être avec Bella. Même si son bonheur passait avant tout, je mettais ça sur le compte du caprice et je savais que mis à part ça, Bella ne lui ferrait jamais de mal bien au contraire. Je ne céderais donc pas à ma fille malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte.

J'avais pris une bonne douche, m'étais rasé de très près et parfumé. Sous les conseils vestimentaires de ma sœur, j'avais mis un jean bleu délavé avec une chemise blanche et une fine cravate noire desserrée au niveau du col. Alice m'avait dit « T'es sexy comme ça frérot ! ». Je ne pouvais que la croire, après tout c'est elle la spécialiste de mode.

J'avais pris ma voiture aujourd'hui et j'arrivais sur le parking mais Bella n'était pas encore là. J'espérais qu'elle viendrait après tout nous n'en avions pas reparlé. J'attendais assis dans ma voiture en écoutant une compil de musique classique quand je vis la Chevrolet se garer à côté de moi. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine et je fus soudain pris d'une boule au ventre comme les adolescents amoureux pour la première fois.

Elle descendit de sa voiture et je fis de même, elle était vraiment magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés dans un chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches pour habiller son visage. Ses jolis yeux chocolat étaient surplombés par des paupières légèrement verdit et entouré d'un trait fin de crayon noir. Ca les rendait vraiment lumineux. Je descendais mon regard sur son buste et elle portait une tunique en voile transparente beige assez large sur un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon noire assez simple et une paire de converse. Plus on se rapprochait plus son sourire timide apparaissait et ça la rendait vraiment trop craquante.

Il restait maintenant à peine deux pas qui nous séparaient mais elle s'arrêta pour prendre la parole. Qu'est-ce que t'espérais Cullen ? Tu croyais peut être qu'elle allait te sauter au cou ?

-Salut. Me salua-t-elle timide.

-Bonjour belle inconnue. Lui souriais-je pour essayer de la détendre.

-Je suis toujours une inconnue ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Bien malgré les heures qu'on a passé à discuter, je ne connais toujours pas grand choses sur toi. Enfin je veux dire sur ta vie avant la fac, sur tes amis, sur ta famille. Et puis ça me donne une bonne excuse pour te passer le mot « tu es très jolie ». Lui dis-en rougissant.

-Merci… Tu es très beau toi aussi. Me complimenta-t-elle en baissant la tête sans doute pour ne pas que je m'aperçoive de ses rougeurs, c'était trop tard.

-Tu sais tu ne devrais pas cacher tes rougeurs, ça te rends encore plus magnifique. Lui dis-je.

Il était temps que je me taise avant de la gêner encore plus. Je fis les deux derniers pas qui me séparaient d'elle et posa mes mains sur ses hanches avant de glisser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un supplice de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser. Ses lèvres m'avaient trop manqué, elle m'avait trop manqué tout entière. Après un baiser tendre mais non approfondi, elle décolla ses lèvres des miennes et s'écarta légèrement.

-Ca ne va pas ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Si, si c'est juste que j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois là avec moi… J'ai de la chance. M'avoua-t-elle.

-C'est moi qui aie le plus de chance. Lui dis-je le pensant sincèrement.

-C'est gentil… mais… je ne vois pas pourquoi. Me remercia-t-elle en bégayant.

-Parce que tu es magnifique et que je vais me réjouir de voir la tête des autres hommes dans la rue quand ils verront que tu es avec quelqu'un. Lui souriais-je. Alors que veux-tu faire ce matin ? Lui demandais-je.

-J'irais bien faire un tour au marché si ça te dit ? Me proposa-t-elle.

-C'est une bonne idée, viens, on va prendre ma voiture. Lui dis-je en l'entrainant.

Je lui ouvris la portière et l'aida à monter dans ma voiture qui était très haute. Je fis le tour pour m'installer au volant et je ne pus remarquer que Bella restait stoïque. Elle paraissait très intimidée pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se voyait, qu'on passait du temps ensemble. Ca commençait légèrement à m'inquiéter.

-Bella, tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'être là avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je apeuré de sa réponse.

-Oh si, bien sur que si. Excuses-moi si tu as crus que… Enfin c'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude de ça et je ne sais pas vraiment comment je devrais réagir, ce que je devrais faire ou dire. Ca me fait assez peur en faite. M'avoua-t-elle.

-Détends-toi, laisse-toi aller. Fais à ta guise, reste toi-même et agis avec ton cœur. Tentais-je en prenant sa main qui était posée sur sa cuisse dans ma main.

-Comment va Carlie ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant de voir nos mains enlacées.

-Arff… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a en ce moment mais elle me fait toute une comédie parce que je te vois. Lui avouais-je en repensant à notre petite altercation de ce matin.

.

_**Flash-back**_

**Je préparais le petit sac à dos Dora de ma fille en lui mettant à l'intérieur un pyjama et une tenue de rechange pour demain matin ainsi que son album à colorier et son matériel de dessin. C'était pour faire comme mamie disait-elle. Ce soir elle dormirait chez mes parents parce que je n'avais pas prévue de lâcher Bella de sitôt et qu'il serait un peu tard pour aller rechercher ma fille.**

**-Papa pou(r)quoi tu mets mon pizama (pyjama) dans mon sac ? Me demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix.**

**-Parce que ce soir tu dors chez papi et mamie. Lui répondis-je.**

**-Ah souette (chouette), on va faire une soirée pizama avec tatie. Sautilla-t-elle à l'instar de ma sœur. **

**-Pas au lit trop tard jeune fille. Freinais-je ses ardeurs.**

**-Oui mais poukoi tu p(r)épa(r)e déza mon sac ? S'intirguait-elle. C'est que ce soir.**

**-Ba en fait je vais te monter chez mamie bientôt parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai prévu quelque chose qui va durer toute la journée sans doute. Du moins je l'espérais.**

**-C'est quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.**

**-Je vais voir Bella. Lui annonçais-je.**

**-Enco(r)e elle. Pfff elle me saoule celle là. Souffla-t-elle.**

**-Carlie ne parle pas comme ça de Bella s'il te plaît. La grondais-je.**

**-Mais maintenant tu la préfère elle et pu moi. Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.**

**-Non, ce n'est pas vrai bébé, viens là. Lui dis-je en m'accroupissant en face d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.**

**-Si… c'est vrai. Je la déteste. Rajouta-t-elle.**

**-Ecoutes princesse. J'aime beaucoup Bella et c'est vrai que j'aime passer du temps avec elle mais celle que j'aime par-dessus tout, ma petite chouchoute, c'est toi, comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde qu'il en soit autrement ? Je t'ai promis notre journée rien qu'à nous deux demain, non ? Alors je tiendrais ma promesse, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Je t'aime Carlie mais j'ai parfois moi aussi des besoins, des envies. Tu sais je ne suis pas qu'un papa, je suis aussi un homme. Tu comprends ça ? Sèches-moi tes jolies yeux de biches ma petite chipie. Lui expliquais-je.**

**-Tu m'appelle(r)as ? Me demanda-t-elle.**

**-Oui, promis je t'appellerais avant que tu ailles au lit. Lui promis-je pour la rassurer.**

**Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue avant que je ne finisse de préparer son sac et la dépose chez mes parents.**

_**Fin de flash-back**_

.

-C'est normal elle croit que je veux lui voler son papa. Je lui ais pourtant expliqué que ce n'était pas mon but. Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup mais comme je lui ai fait une promesse. Tu pourras lui donner de ma part, stp ? Me dit-elle en me tendant délicatement l'œuf Kinder.

-Quelle promesse ? M'intriguais-je.

-Euh…. Ouais, elle ne t'en a pas parlé apparemment. Ba ta petite coquine a voulu me jouer un tour jeudi matin et j'avoue qu'elle a gagné à ce jeu. M'avoua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Soupirais-je.

-Elle s'est cachée et je l'ai cherché partout, elle ne faisait aucun bruit et j'ai vraiment paniqué au bout d'une petite heure, au grand désespoir je lui ai fait du chantage. Si elle sortait de sa cachette, je lui offrirais un Kinder pour la prochaine fois que je la verrais. Me dit-elle.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé Bella. Lui dis-je sincèrement.

-Ce n'est rien. Me dit-elle.

On arrivait sur un feu qui venait de passer au rouge alors pour rétrograder je me servis de nos deux mains enlacées. Je profitais de la couleur du feu et de l'arrêt complet du véhicule pour l'embrasser furtivement. Ce qui la fit sourire contre mes lèvres. J'étais dans ma bulle et l'extérieure n'existait plus à tel point que je n'avais pas remarqué que le feu était vert. Les klaxons des voitures derrière me tiraient de ma bulle malheureusement. Je redémarrais alors pour rejoindre le marché.

Je me précipitais du côté de ma belle pour l'aider à descendre, je l'attrapais par la taille pour la glisser en bas du véhicule. Ce fut à son tour de m'embrasser pour me remercier et j'en fus très content. Je posais mon front contre le sien et lui souris encore bêtement pire qu'un ado, je vous jure.

-On y va ? Me rappela-t-elle.

-Oui allez viens. Lui dis-je en l'entraînant par la main.

On se baladait main dans la main entre les rayons du marché. J'adorais me balader avec elle. J'étais heureux. On regardait un peu tous les stands quand soudainement elle s'arrêta devant un commerçant. Une bonne odeur de poulet rôti s'en dégageait.

-Un pique-nique dans le parc, ça te dit ? Me proposa-t-elle.

-Aurais-tu une subite envie de poulet rôti ? La taquinais-je.

-Ouep, alors ? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant suppliante dans les yeux.

-D'accord. Mais… Commençais-je. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de finir et se tourna vers le marchand.

-Un petit poulet découpé avec une petite barquette de pomme de terre rôtie, des couverts en plastique, un coca et … Tu veux boire quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Un Perrier, s'il te plait. Lui répondis-je.

-Et un Perrier. Rajouta-t-elle à l'attention du vendeur.

Pendant que celui-ci préparait notre commande Bella revint auprès de moi. Je passais alors mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher plus près de moi.

-C'est moi qui paie. Lui annonçais-je cache.

-Non, hors de questions ! S'indigna-t-elle. Si tu me forces la main je te fais la tête. Finit-elle.

-Bon d'accord alors je m'occupe du dessert. Lui répondis-je.

-Ca vous fera 17 $ ma petite dame. Nous interrompît le commerçant.

-Merci. Au revoir. Le salua Bella en réglant.

Elle revint vers moi et je m'emparais du sac qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. De mon bras libre j'enserrais sa taille et la colla au maximum contre moi.

-Je m'occupe du dessert. Annonçais-je en passant devant un marchand de fruit. Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ?

-Hummm, choisis tes fruits préférées. Me dit-elle la coquine.

-Alors ce sera une barquette de fraises, s'il vous plait. Demandais-je.

Je payais mes achats et avec ma belle on repartait à l'assaut des étalages. Je la voyais regarder les bijoux fantaisies et j'observais ses mimiques pour deviner ce qui lui plaisait et lui plaisait moins dans l'optique de lui faire un petit cadeau prochainement. Je me plaçais derrière elle entourant sa taille de mes bras et déposais des petits baisers sur ses pommettes, au coin de ses yeux…. Mon corps était collé au sien et sentir ses fesses si proches de moi me faisait légèrement réagir au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Non mais ça va pas Cullen, reprends-toi enfin.

Au bout de quelques minutes ma douce se reprit et nous partions de nouveau, main dans la main en direction du parc municipal qu'il y avait non loin de là.

.

O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°

_Alors vos avis sur ce 10ème chapitre mes louloutes ? _


	12. L'heure est à la révélation…

_**CHAPITRE 11 : L'heure est à la révélation…**_

.

On avait de la chance aujourd'hui il faisait très beau pour une ville comme Seattle. Il y avait une jolie pelouse bien verte entourée de fleurs multicolores c'était magnifique pour déjeuner malgré que ni elle ni moi n'avions pris de couverture ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour donner l'illusion parfaite du pique-nique. Et bien ce n'est pas grave qu'à cela ne tienne. On s'installa l'un près de l'autre et Bella déballa le sac de nourriture. Elle me tendit ma bouteille de Perrier et des couverts et on manga tous les deux dans la barquette de plastique. C'était délicieux. Ma belle s'était couchée à plat-ventre sur le sol ce qui faisait légèrement ressortir sa généreuse poitrine de son débardeur, mon dieu que ça la rendait encore plus sexy.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle relâcha ses couverts et me regarda en souriant. Quel joli sourire, mon dieu.

- Tu n'en veux plus ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non merci. Me répondit-elle alors que je me levais pour aller donner les restes à un sans abris qui squattait sur un banc non loin de là.

Je revins la chercher et lui désigna un arbre contre lequel on pouvait s'appuyer et qui nous couvrirai des plus fortes chaleurs à venir. Je m'installais dos contre l'arbre et lui intima de se mettre entre mes cuisses. Je ne me fis pas prier, elle vint s'y engouffrer immédiatement. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière contre mon épaule et ce n'était pas pour m'en déplaire. Elle soupira de bien-être et me dit :

-Je suis heureuse, je suis bien dans tes bras.

-Alors si tu es heureuse, je le suis également. Et j'adore t'avoir dans mes bras.

-Edward… Merci pour tout. Me dit-elle sincèrement.

-Je n'ai rien fait ma belle. Lui répondis-je.

-Si tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu ne sais rien de ma vie mais je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps, très longtemps… M'annonça-t-elle. Soudainement j'avais peur de savoir ce qui avait pu lui arriver dans son enfance.

-Tu veux m'en faire part ? Tentais-je. Si elle me disait non, je n'insisterai pas, je la laisserais prendre son temps.

- Le jour de mes 5 ans j'ai perdu mon père. Commença-t-elle à s'ouvrir à moi.

-Oh je suis désolé, que lui est-il arrivé ? Lui demandais-je triste pour elle.

-Il n'est jamais rentré. Ma mère avait voulu qu'on l'attende pour que je déballe mes paquets… Je ne les ai jamais ouverts. On ne la jamais revus. Me dit-elle triste.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? Il est décédé ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, il nous a abandonnées. Il disait pourtant qu'il m'aimait plus que tout… Quel beau menteur… Depuis ce jour j'ai du apprendre à grandir très vite. M'avoua-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Je resserrais ma prise autour d'elle et blottit ma tête dans son cou pour qu'elle sente mon souffle sur elle, qu'elle sache que je suis là. Je ne sais pas si ça ferait effet sur elle mais en tout cas le souffle de ma Carlie dans mon cou me calmait, me soulageait alors peut-être que …. Je ne la forçais en aucun cas à poursuivre mais elle le fit d'elle-même.

-Ma mère n'ayant pas supportée son départ s'est réfugiée dans l'alcool et s'est mise à me reprocher tout un tas de chose y comprit ma venue au monde. Elle a cessé de s'occuper de moi alors que je n'avais que 5 ans. Le jour où je suis entrée en première année de fac, je suis parti de la maison et j'ai coupé tous les liens avec cette alcoolique. Aujourd'hui je me demande encore ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'il me laisse seule avec ce monstre. Cette fois elle pleurait vraiment.

Je la retournais dans mes bras, elle enfouie sa tête dans mon torse. Je la serrais fort contre moi… ma chérie, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'on puisse faire autant de mal à une enfant… Je lui caressais le dos tout en baisant ses cheveux pour essayer de la calmer.

-Chut ma puce… ça va aller… Je suis sure que ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant tu ne pouvais pas avoir fait quelque chose de si grave pour faire partir ton père. Chut… Je suis là pour toi. Aller calmes-toi. Lui dis-je en la berçant tendrement.

Je la berçais et la caressais depuis plusieurs minutes quand je sentie quelle se calmait, son souffle devenait plus léger… Elle s'était endormie. J'humais le délicieux parfum qui émanait de ses jolis cheveux. Elle sentait incroyablement bon… tout autant qu'elle était jolie. Son histoire était dure à entendre à cause de sa douleur, cela me faisait mal de voir cette douleur dans ses yeux et ses larmes… Mon dieu, qu'il m'était douloureux de voir ses joues striées de larmes… Elle semblait apaisée dans mes bras et c'était tant mieux. Elle ne devait pas être installée très confortablement comme ça alors j'essayais de la placer du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas qu'elle souffre du dos. Je dus m'endormir aussi parce que je fus réanimé par une petite tornade cuivrée qui se jeta sur moi.

-Papa… Cria-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou.

-Coucou ma princesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ba c'est tonton Memmett, il a dit vient on va fai(r)e de la balançoi(r)e au pa(r)c comme ça on va atti(r)er les minettes. Elles vont toutes c(r)aquer quand elle te ve(r)ont avec moi. Ria-t-elle.

-Sacré tonton Emmett. Lui répondis-je en riant moi aussi.

-Elle a quoi Annabelle ? Me demanda-t-elle en regardant Bella.

-Bella, Carlie arrêtes d'y faire exprès. Et elle fait la sieste ce n'est rien. Lui dis-je.

-Ba voui mais pou(r)quoi elle fait dodo su(r) toi. Elle a pas de lit chez elle ? Demanda ma petite curieuse.

-Parce que l'on se faisait un câlin et elle s'est endormie, tout simplement petite curieuse. Lui dis-je.

Mon frère nous regardait mort de rire. Quel crétin ! Il ne m'aidait pas du tout là. En revanche quand il vit ma belle tressaillir, il enleva sa veste de sport et me la tendit.

-Couvres ta belle avant qu'elle n'attrape froid. Me dit-il.

-Merci frangin. Lui souriais-je.

Mon frère avait vraiment le cœur sur la main, il était le plus généreux d'entre nous avec maman. Ils étaient même tous les deux bénévoles dans un centre pour adolescents en difficultés. Je plaçais la veste sur le petit corps de ma chérie.

-Moi aussi zai f(r)oid. Bouda Carlie en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Chérie tu as ton gilet en laine et vu se beau soleil, je dirais même que tu devrais avoir un peu chaud. Lui dis-je en attrapant son petit corps pour le ramener près de moi.

-C'est touzours tout pour elle. Relança-t-elle.

-Carlie, tu n'as pas à être jalouse de Bella. Aujourd'hui c'est son jour et demain ce sera toi. Il faut que tu apprennes à partager bébé. Lui dis-je.

-Quand ze se(r)ai g(r)ande c'est moi qui me ma(r)i(r)a avec toi et pas elle. Cria-t-elle. Ze reste avec vous. Trancha-t-elle en s'asseyant sur ma cuisse qui n'était pas sous le petit corps de Bella. Par la même occasion elle repoussa brutalement la main de Bella qui était posé sur mon ventre ce qui la réveilla.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'écria-t-elle en sursautant.

-Attends, appuies toi contre l'arbre je reviens. Lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Bonjour Carlie, salut Emmett. Les saluait-elle poliment alors que j'entrainais ma fille avec moi sur un banc non loin de là.

Je n'entendais pas la conversation de mon frère et de ma belle mais ça avait l'air d'aller, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. J'étais très fâché contre Carlie, son comportement devenait inacceptable. Je ne pouvais le cautionner. Je voulais bien comprendre certaines choses et faire des concessions mais elle aussi allait devoir faire un effort. Je l'asseyais sur le banc et m'installais à côté d'elle pour bien lui montrer que j'étais en colère que ce n'était pas l'heure de faire des câlins. Elle commença à se mettre à genoux sur le banc pour avoir sa tête à la hauteur alors je la repris

-Carlie Esmée Cullen, tu t'assieds et tout de suite.

-Mais papa… Commença-t-elle vexée voyant que j'augmentais le ton ce qui arrivait très rarement.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait Bella pour que tu sois aussi méchante avec elle ? J'attendais réellement une réponse.

-… Mais elle ne vint pas.

-Alors je t'écoute ? Justifies-toi. Lui réclamais-je.

-Ze veux pas qu'elle fasse des bizous à toi. Me répondit-elle toute gênée.

-Ah oui mais alors la jeune fille, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses parce que j'aime beaucoup Bella et je ne compte pas m'éloigner d'elle pour tes petits caprices. Si j'estimais que Bella représentait un danger pour toi ou qu'elle se mettrait entre nous deux alors là oui je la laisserais partir mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a aucune raison parce que Bella sait très bien que s'il t'arriva it quoi que ce soit je serais très malheureux parce que Carlie tu es toute ma vie, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, celle pour qui je me suis battu après le départ de ta maman aussi douloureux eut-il était. Tentais-je de lui expliquer.

-Alo(r)s je compte plus que Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle pour se rassurer.

-Oui tu comptes beaucoup plus que Bella mais ce n'est pas comparable parce que toi tu es ma fille, on a le même sang mais Bella est la fille avec qui je veux être, elle me rend très heureux et quand tu es méchante envers Bella ça me fait de la peine parce que je tiens beaucoup à elle et ça m'embêtes que vous ne vous entendiez pas. Lui avouais-je espérant qu'elle comprenne. Alors maintenant même si je n'ai pas envi de le faire, je dois te punir Carlie car ça fait plusieurs fois rien qu'aujourd'hui que tu ne te comporte pas correctement envers Bella. Je lui expliquais pourquoi elle allait être punie.

-Non, papa s'il te plait… Pleura-t-elle de ses larmes de crocodiles.

-Je ne céderais pas parce que sinon tu vas croire que tu as gagné et tu recommenceras. Alors déjà tu rentre avec ton oncle, ce soir pas de soirée pyjama avec tata Alice, au lit à 20h00 et demain…. Allais-je enchaîner mais elle me coupa.

-Mais t'avais p(r)omis ? Me rappela-t-elle.

-Je sais et je tiendrais ma promesse. On passera la journée tous les deux mais au lieu d'aller au zoo, on restera à la maison à ranger ta chambre. Lui annonçais-je.

- Ze veut voir les zirafes moa… Me dit-elle avec son petit air à la Alice.

-Ba oui mais il fallait réfléchir avant aux conséquences. Et avant de rentrer avec oncle Em tu as intérêts à présenter tes excuses à Bella. Tu as comprit tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui… Secoua-t-elle la tête de haut en bas.

-Bien dans ce cas on y va.

J'expliquais à mon frère la punition de ma puce quand elle vint se réfugier dans mes jambes. Je la tournais vers Bella qui avait rendu sa veste à Emmett et rappelas à Carlie ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle marmonna un vague « désolée » et Bella lui répondit en souriant gentiment « ça ira pour cette fois » signe qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Je peux avoi(r) un bisou avant de parti(r) ? Demanda ma fille.

-Oui, je n'ai pas spécifié que ça faisait partit de la punition donc… Lui répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Comment pourrais-je encore lui en vouloir et me passer de ses baisers et de ses câlins.

-Ze t'aime mon papa d'amour. Me dit-elle en me déposant pleins de petits bisous sur le visage.

-Bien tenté mais non on n'ira pas voir les girafes demain. Je t'aime. Soit sage.

Je la câlinais contre mon cœur encore une petite minute et la mis à contre cœur dans les bras de mon frère. Bien oui Bella serait encore là mais j'avais détesté punir ma fille et j'avais des regrets mais je ne céderais pas, je ne le devais pas même si j'avais tendance à la couver, à la gâter et à tout lui céder. Cette fois je tiendrais bon.

Je les vis s'éloigner et me dépêchais de retourner auprès de Bella. Je m'allongeais sur le sol près d'elle en m'appuyant sur mon coude pour laisser ma tête à la hauteur de la sienne.

-Je suis désolé de m'être endormie. Me dit-elle.

-Ne le soit pas tu avais besoin de te reposer. Et c'est moi qui suis désolé pour Carlie. Je l'ai puni pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. Lui dis-je tristement.

-Elle va m'en vouloir encore plus comme ça. Me souriait-elle pour me détendre.

-Et si on passait au dessert ? Changeais-je de conversation.

-On m'avait parlé de fraises offertes par un homme très sexy. Me dit-elle.

-Un homme très sexy ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, ne me dit pas que j'ai dis ça à voix haute ? Rougit-elle.

-Ba si… mais tu n'as pas à être gênée et moi aussi je te trouve très sexy de plus. Lui soufflais-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Ah oui ? Me dit-elle sceptique.

Je relevais sa tête en la soutenant par le menton pour que ses yeux croisent les miens et lui dit :

-Ma belle, ne doute jamais de ton pouvoir de séduction, il n'y a aucune raison. Tu es vraiment très, très sexy. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Merci Edward. Me remercia-t-elle.

J'attrapais une fraise que je lui tendis devant la bouche pour qu'elle la croque. Au passage de ses lèvres, elle frôla mes doigts ce qui me procura des frissons intenses.

-Hum, délicieuse. Souriait-elle.

-Je suis sure pas autant que toi. Lui dis-je en riant.

-Ah oui, ba goûte ça alors. Me dit-elle en me tendant une fraise comme je lui avais fait auparavant.

-Elle est bonne oui mais je suis sûre que je l'apprécierai plus encore de cette façon. Lui dis-je en équeutant une fraise et la positionnant de moitié dans ma bouche.

Elle comprit mon allusion et approcha sa tête de la mienne pour saisir l'autre moitié avec ses dents. Nous ponctuâmes ce geste par un baiser fruité. Voilà comment, nous avions mangés ces fraises à deux.

-Tu as raison, encore plus délicieuse ainsi. Me dit-elle.

-J'avoue que je t'ai quand même trouvé encore plus succulente. La complimentais-je en riant.

Ses rires se joignirent aux miens, se son était merveilleux à mes oreilles. J'adorais l'entendre rire. Je préférais ça plutôt que ses larmes de tout à l'heure. Je m'asseyais dos contre l'arbre et jambes tendues alors que ma belle venait se mettre à califourchon face à moi sur mes cuisses. Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle fourragea dans mes cheveux avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle me donnait un de ses baisers dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle m'embrassait fougueusement avant de caresser mes lèvres de sa langue pour demander l'entrée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier plus longtemps pour que je lui accorde l'accès à ma langue. Nous nous embrassions langoureusement ce qui me fit sourire malgré moi. Nous nous embrassions ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis elle plongea son visage dans mon cou. A ma grande surprise, elle y déposa de petits baisers tout doux avant d'y faire glisser tendrement sa langue. Elle me faisait frissonner à un point qu'elle n'imaginait même pas. Et bien plus même. Même si j'adorais ça, ce n'était pas l'endroit à approprié. Je devais l'arrêté avant que mon érection ne se remarque de trop.

-Bella, s'il te plait… Lui dis-je.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas ? Me susurra-t-elle avant de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

-Si mais… Lui répondis-je.

-Alors quoi ? Prit-elle une moue boudeuse.

-Bébé ce n'est pas que ça ne plait pas bien au contraire mais il y a du monde ici et… tu me fais de l'effet, trop d'effet. Et à l'heure actuelle, il vaudrait mieux que tu reste où tu es très calmement. Lui dis-je.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon bas-ventre pour lui faire comprendre. Mais elle dut le sentir également. Elle suivit mon regard et se mit à sourire.

-Excuse-moi, je vais me tenir tranquille. Me dit-elle en se retournant dos contre moi.

J'écartais mes cuisses pour qu'elle puisse s'y installé et entoura son petit buste de mes bras. Elle bascula sa tête contre mon épaule et je calais mon nez dans son cou, son odeur était à croquer. Je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi bien depuis des années. J'étais dans une bulle de bonheur avec ma petite puce dans mes bras. Sa jolie voix me tira de mes pensées.

-Edward ? Où est la mère de Carlie ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Euh …

.

O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°

_Alors vos avis sur ce 11ème chapitre mes louloutes ? _


	13. UN PASSE PRESENT …

_**CHAPITRE 12 : UN PASSE PRESENT …**_

.

-Edward ? Où est la mère de Carlie ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Euh … Victoria…. C'est son nom… elle est partit quelques semaines après la naissance de Carlie. Elle avait à peine 5 semaines quand elle m'a annoncée qu'elle me quittait, qu'elle nous quittait.

J'avais du mal à me confier sur ça même à Bella. D'une part parce que c'était parfois encore douloureux et d'autre part parce que j'avais peur de la réaction de Bella. J'avais peur de la blesser en lui parlant de mon ex qui restera tout de même dans mon cœur car grâce à elle j'avais une merveilleuse petite fille qui lui ressemblait tellement.

-Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Elle a dit que la vie de famille n'était pas pour elle, que Carlie n'était qu'un accident et que si elle n'avait pas avorté c'était uniquement pour moi. Qu'elle avait essayé mais que c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle a également dit que notre fille l'agacait au plus haut point et que si elle ne partait pas tout de suite, elle avait peur de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé seul avec ma princesse. J'ai appris grâce à l'aide de ma mère à m'occuper d'elle. Lui avouais-je.

-Tu devais l'aimer beaucoup… Constata-t-elle en voyant ma mine.

-Oui, elle était la femme de ma vie. On s'est connu au lycée en première année. Et on ne s'est jamais séparé en près de 5 ans. Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus tendre, elle prenait tout le temps soin de moi, c'était la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse, la plus sociable et compréhensive. Elle était tout pour moi, je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je l'ai aimée, Carlie mis à part. J'aurai fuit au bout du monde pour elle, j'aurai été prêt à vivre sur une île déserte et aller pêcher du poisson pour elle. Le soir où elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, je n'ai pas hésitais une seule seconde parce que je savais que c'était la femme de ma vie, celle avec qui je voulais construire une famille alors je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, elle m'avait dit oui. Et elle est partie la veille de notre mariage. Lui avouais-je les larmes coulant sur mes joues cette fois. Lancé dans mon récit, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du mal que je pouvais faire à Bella mais elle pleurait aussi, ce que j'avais voulu absolument éviter.

-Tu l'aimes encore… Déclara-t-elle dans un murmure comme si elle le disait pour elle, comme si c'était un constat.

-Ce n'est pas ça, non Bella, excuses-moi je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer s'il te plaît. Lui dis-je en voulant la prendre dans mes bras. _Elle voulut me repousser_. Je t'en prie mon ange, c'est du passé… tu es mon présent, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour oublier, parfois c'est encore douloureux mais la plupart du temps non. Je tiens de plus en plus à toi, je ne m'étais pas attaché à quelqu'un depuis si longtemps, je ne m'étais jamais senti si bien qu'avec toi et c'est idiot mais j'ai vraiment peur de te perdre maintenant. Je t'en prie. Lui dis-je en pleurant, une boule au ventre.

-Elle fait vraiment partit de ton passé ? Me demanda-t-elle cherchant mon regard.

-Je te le jure Bella. Victoria fait partit de mon passé… Mon présent c'est… toi. Fais-moi confiance. La suppliais-je.

Je lui ouvris mes bras et cette fois elle s'y engouffra. Je la serrais fort contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux et elle s'agrippait à ma nuque, sa tête dans mon cou. Je déposais une myriade de baisers sur ses cheveux.

-On a l'air de deux idiots. Renifla-t-elle pour me faire rire.

-Même comme ça tu es magnifique. Lui susurrais-je.

On restait enlacé tous les deux pendant quelques minutes afin de se calmer. Nous échangions ensuite un baiser et essuyons respectivement nos yeux. Je regardais ma montre, il était déjà 17 heures, j'avais envi de me retrouver un peu seul avec ma douce.

-Bella, j'ai envi… d'être un peu seul avec toi… Lui annonçais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me propose ? Me répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Eh bien… Peut être qu'on pourrait aller chez moi ? Lui demandais-je ayant peur de sa réponse.

-Euh… d'accord. Accepta-t-elle après avoir hésité un moment.

Je me relevais et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle s'en saisisse afin que je l'aide à se lever. On se frotta pour enlever l'herbe qui nous colla dans le dos et sur les fesses. Nous allions partir des les allées du parc quand une femme nous interpella en retenant Bella par le bras. Elle nous avait tellement surpris que j'avais paniqué. J'étais prêt à défendre Bella mais ma douce m'arrêta dans mon élan.

-Arrêtes, c'est sa seule façon de s'exprimer. Me dit-elle en faisant des gestes à la femme.

-Oh excusez-moi. Lui dis-je sincèrement désolé alors que Bella avait l'air de traduire avec ses doigts.

La femme lui tendit une feuille de papier et Bella la regarda les yeux ébahis. Je me penchais par-dessus son épaule pour regarder à mon tour. Je comprenais soudainement son éblouissement. C'était un portrait d'elle et moi lorsqu'elle s'était endormie dans mes bras un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La femme avait du nous observer pour dessiner ça et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. C'était vraiment très réussi. Bella la remercia en langage des signes, cela avait l'air très chaleureux. J'allais lui donner un billet mais elle refusa alors je lui fis à mon tour un sourire de remerciement et passa très fièrement mon bras autour des épaules de la magnifique jeune femme qui était près de moi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais spécialisée en langage des signes. Lui dis-je.

-Tu ne sais pas encore tout de moi mon chéri, j'ai des talents cachés. Mon cœur avait explosé de joie à l'entente de ce surnom.

-Comment as-tu appris ? Lui demandais-je curieux.

-En fait lorsque j'étais plus jeune mon meilleur ami avait une petite sœur sourde et muette. M'avoua-t-elle.

-Oh et de quoi avez-vous parlé avec cette gentille dame ? Lui demandais-je.

-Elle a simplement dit qu'on était mignon alors elle avait envi de nous dessiner et elle a dit aussi que tu étais beau comme un dieu grec. Ria-t-elle.

-Tu te moques de moi ? La questionnais-je.

-Non mais c'est moi qui l'ai dit ça en faite. Rougissait-elle.

-Merci joli coquelicot. La remerciais-je.

-Ah je vois tu te moques de mes rougeurs, hein ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je les admire. Les coquelicots sont mes fleurs préférées. Et les tiennes ? Lui demandais-je.

-Le muguet, les roses et les jonquilles. Me répondit-elle.

-Pas surprenant aussi simple et naturel que toi. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Nous marchions dans les allées du jardin public tout en discutant de nos goûts. Nous arrivions à ma voiture et je l'aidais à s'installer du côté passager avant d'aller prendre ma place. Comme plutôt dans la journée, je pris sa main et ne la lâcha pas du trajet. Nous passions les vitesses ensemble et à chaque feux rouge je l'embrassais furtivement. Elle souriait beaucoup, elle était magnifique. Arrivés dans le parking sous-terrain, je me garais à ma place attitrée et aperçu mon père qui sortait de sa Mercedes. Aller il était temps de présenter ma belle à mon père. Je l'aidais à descendre et lui serra la main en allant à l'encontre du grand manitou qui montait dans l'ascenseur.

-Bella, je vais te présenter mon père. Lui annonçais-je.

-Euh Edward, je ne sais pas si… Commença-t-elle.

-Il est trop tard. Bonsoir papa. Je te présente Bella, Bella voici mon père le Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Le saluais-je en mettant le bras autour de la taille de Bella pour la rapprocher de moi.

-Bonsoir Docteur Cullen. Le salua-t-elle à son tour.

-Appelle-moi Carlisle s'il te plait, jolie Bella. Elle rougit en répondant à la poignée de main de mon père.

-Euh…merci Doc… Euh Carlisle pardon. Bafouilla-t-elle.

-Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Mon fils a très bon goût. Il faisait exprès de flatter Bella pour la faire rougir encore plus, quel farceur.

-Papa, arrêtes. Mon père est un clown ne fais pas attention. Intimais-je à mon doc préféré voyant l'état de gêne de ma puce.

-Oui aller, désolé Bella. Je vous laisse les jeunes. Oh au fait… Esmée est avec Carlie ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, elles sont chez vous. Ce soir je vous laisse Carlie et elle a été puni, veux-tu t'assurer qu'Emmett et Alice respectent ça s'il te plait ? Demandais-je à la sagesse.

-Pas de souci mon chéri. Me dit-il en m'embrassant avant que l'on sorte de l'ascenseur.

J'ouvrais la porte pour faire passer Bella. Galanterie oblige.

-Je t'en prie. L'invitais-je.

-Merci. Me remercia-t-elle.

-Ça ne c'est pas trop mal passé avec mon père tu vois. Lui souriais-je.

-Ton père est un homme très charmant qui a l'air d'être fort sympathique. Maintenant je sais d'où vient l'humour de ton frère. Ria-t-elle.

-Euh oui… heureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas le plus drôle. Lui dis-je. Installes-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui proposais-je en me rendant dans la cuisine.

-Non merci, c'est gentil. Me répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait timidement sur le canapé.

-Bella, je me trompe ou tu es impressionnée d'être ici ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Euh ouais… en fait, c'est que ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver complètement seule avec toi. La dernière fois Carlie était là donc… Me dit-elle gênée.

-Hey, ça ne change pas grand-chose tu sais. Si tu préfère, on peut monter chercher Carlie mais ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je voyais cette soirée avec toi. Lui dis-je.

-Ah euh… et tu voyais ça comment ? Me demanda-t-elle taquine.

-Alors déjà, je pourrais cuisiner pour toi, ensuite je pensais qu'on pourrait se poser devant un film et puis surtout juste être ensemble, toi et moi. Rien que nous deux. Lui souriais-je en caressant sa joue.

-C'est un programme qui me plait. Me dit-elle en s'étirant pour me faire un baiser. Mais laisse-moi t'aider d'accord ? Elle me suppliait de ses yeux comment lui résister.

-A condition que tu me donne encore un baiser. La taquinais-je.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas beau de réclamer. Se moqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi pour me donner un baiser.

Je penchais à mon tour ma tête et nos nez se frôlèrent avant que nos lèvres se touchent. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point elle me faisait du bien par le fait seul de sa présence auprès de moi. Après un ultime baiser, je me levais et lui intima de m'accompagner dans la cuisine.

-Pizza maison et cookies aux pépites de chocolat en dessert ? Lui proposais-je.

-C'est parfait. Tu veux que je fasse la pâte à pizza ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nope. He*ta s'en ai chargé. Mais je veux bien que tu fasses la pâte à cookies si tu sais faire. Lui répondis-je en riant tout seul de ma blague sur la pizza.

-Donne-moi un livre de recette et je devrais m'en tirer. Me répondit-elle.

-Dans le tiroir du plan de travail. Des peperonnis ça te va ? Lui demandais-je tout de même puisque c'était un peu épicé.

-Parfait. Où sont tes saladiers ? Me questionna-t-elle.

Je lui sortais tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour ne pas qu'elle ait à chercher trop longtemps.

-S'il te manque des trucs, fouilles, fais comme chez toi. Lui dis-je.

-Merci, ça me fait plaisir de cuisiner ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas cuisiné. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Si tu aimes cuisiner, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Lui demandais-je intrigué.

-Euh… ma cuisine est trop petite. M'avait-elle répondu après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, bizarre ma puce mais bon je ne cherchais pas plus loin.

-Alors je suis ravie de te prêter ma cuisine pour un soir. Lui souriais-je.

-Merci, c'est un honneur. Ria-t-elle de bon cœur.

Je finissais de disposer les ingrédients sur la pâte alors que Bella mélangeait la préparation à Cookie. Je me plaçais derrière elle, entourant sa taille de mes bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue d'abord, puis sur sa mâchoire, puis enfin sur son cou ce qui la fit frissonner. Ayant eu l'air d'appréciée, je recommençais mon traitement sur sa nuque, et ses clavicules. Elle se laissa faire et soupira même de bien-être il me semble. Elle attrapa l'un de mes avant-bras avec sa main et de l'autre elle plongea son doigt dans l'appareil puis le porta à sa bouche pour goûter. La manière dont elle léchait son doigt était vraiment trop sensuelle… Et mon mini cull (à prononcer cu[l] comme dans Cullen) était d'accord avec moi de toute évidence. J'avais soudainement envi de prendre son doigt dans ma bouche. J'avais peur qu'elle veuille fuir si elle sentait ma virilité contre ses fesses alors j'essayais de me calmer, de penser à autre chose mais rien à faire… Rappelles-toi Edward au parc cette après-midi, ça ne l'a pas fait fuir hein… Comme si elle avait entendu ce que je pensais elle trempa son doigt une nouvelle fois dans la pâte, se tourna vers moi et porta son doigt à ma bouche…

.

O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°

_Alors vos avis sur ce 12ème chapitre mes louloutes ? _

_Le prochain chapitre sera dans quelques jours.  
_


	14. Avoir confiance

_**CHAPITRE 13 : AVOIR CONFIANCE …**_

.

Son doigt glissa tendrement dans ma bouche et je refermais mes lèvres dessus tandis que ma langue s'enroulait autour de l'appareil à cookie. Je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, bon dieu qu'elle était sexy quand elle faisait ça. Mini cull s'imposait ardemment. Je voulus lui faire une farce en me saisissant d'un peu de matière pour lui étaler sur la joue mais à force de se débattre et par manque de bol l'énorme goutte visqueuse tomba à la limite de sa tunique, à la naissance de sa poitrine. Oh nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais envi d'aller la nettoyer avec ma langue. Me repousserait-elle ? Prendrais-je une gifle ? Après tout nous étions ensemble et des adultes… Aller c'est décidé je me lance. Après m'être bien assuré que son doigt était clean je l'enlevais de ma bouche tout en le léchant une dernière fois ce qui la fit beaucoup rire. Je commençais par embrasser ses douces lèvres, emprisonnais sa lèvre supérieure entre les miennes et la lécha avidement. Ça s'annonçait très bien puisqu'elle répondait à mon baiser en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher plus près d'elle. Je relâchais sa bouche et fis glisser ma langue le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou jusque sur le haut de sa poitrine. Plus je descendais vers le cookie cru plus son souffle devenait haletant. J'arrivais ensuite à son endroit souillé et me mis à la nettoyer avec ma langue. Elle ne me repoussa pas. Après l'avoir correctement débarrassée de cette nourriture je déposais un ultime baiser à cet endroit et de ma main je lui tirais doucement sur sa tunique afin de la faire descendre encore et encore afin de pouvoir descendre mes lèvres plus bas mais je dus aller trop loin parce qu'elle m'arrêta.

-Edward, s'il te plait… non. Me dit-elle en replaçant son haut.

-Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé entraîner par mes émotions. Est-ce que tu serais … Enfin je veux dire est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ? La questionnais-je pour comprendre son refus, loin de moi l'idée de la pousser à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.

-Tu me demande si je suis vierge ? Me demanda-t-elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu.

-Euh… oui mais si c'est trop personnel, je comprendrais. Lui dis-je gêné.

-Non, ça va. Euh je ne le suis plus… je l'ai fais une seule fois et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. C'est un très mauvais souvenir pour moi. Excuse-moi Edward ce n'était pas contre toi si tu as cru que… C'est juste que j'aie un peu peur… M'avoua-t-elle.

-Vient par ici. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas, on ira à ton rythme. Ce mec a vraiment du s'y prendre comme un manche pour te traumatiser ainsi. Lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras et en déposant ma joue sur son cuire chevelu.

-Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler…s'il te plait. Me dit-elle en léchant échapper une larme au coin de son œil.

-Bien sur ma belle, ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Je n'aime pas voir tes jolis yeux chocolat si tristes. Lui avouais-je le cœur serré.

-Merci Edward. Ça la fit sourire légèrement ce qui me réconforta.

-Et si on faisait cuire ces cookies maintenant ? Lui proposais-je pour changer de sujet.

Elle secoua doucement la tête pour acquiescer. Nous façonnions tous les deux les biscuits pour les enfourner derrière la pizza. Je lui proposais un apéritif qu'elle refusa mais elle acceptait un jus de fruit tout de même. C'est donc d'abord devant un verre puis devant une pizza et des cookies que nous discutions de tout et de rien. De elle, de moi, de nos goûts, de Carlie… J'avais donc appris que ma belle aimait les jolies voitures tunées et même le catch pour le plus grand bonheur de mon frère. Enfin j'aimais beaucoup mais on n'avait pas encore rencontré une seule fille qui appréciait sans faire de commentaires tout au long des matchs, qui sait ? Bella nous surprendra peut être. Bella avait insisté pour m'aider à faire la vaisselle. Nous continuions à nettoyer tout en bavassant. Je lui proposais par la suite de regarder un film de son choix parmi mes nombreux dvd. A ma grande surprise elle ne choisit pas un film à l'eau de rose laissé par Alice mais plutôt un de mon frère « The marine ». Je l'invitais à s'installer sur le divan pendant que je mettais le dvd en route et vint la rejoindre. Je me mis dans le fond du canapé et lui ouvrit mes bras afin qu'elle puisse s'y engouffrer. Elle déposa sa tête sur ma poitrine et sa main sur mon abdomen. Elle était très tendre dans ses mouvements et j'avais ses cheveux, juste en dessous de mon nez. Je pouvais en humer leur délicieuse odeur constamment, c'était un délice. J'étais aux anges, cette fille me faisait tellement bien. Bien-être que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis maintenant plus de trois ans demis. Même si parfois Vicky me manquait je devais bien avouer que Bella commençait réellement à prendre des proportions importantes dans ma vie. Je lui caressais tantôt le bras, tantôt les cheveux, j'alternais avec des baisers sur son front alors qu'elle caressait mes abdominaux par-dessus ma chemise. Chaque jour je ressentais le besoin de la voir, de la toucher, de l'embrasser mais la plupart du temps je devais me contenter de lui parler au téléphone ou par sms…

-Ça va ? Lui demandais-je, elle semblait bien songeuse.

-Euh…ouais. Me répondit-elle hésitante.

-Bella, si tu veux me parler de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas surtout. Je ne te force pas mais si jamais tu veux en parler, je serais là. Lui précisais-je.

-Je pensais juste au fait que je suis si bien ainsi dans tes bras et je me disais que j'y resterais bien pour un petit moment. Me souriait-elle.

-Je pensais plus ou moins à la même chose. Lui soufflais-je en déposant un autre baiser sur son crâne.

Elle soupira de bien-être et me regarda dans les yeux. Je me perdis dans le délicieux chocolat de ses yeux, à tel point que j'avais mis quelques dizaines de secondes avant de me rendre compte que ma belle avait commencé à déboutonner ma chemise. Elle avait glissé ses doigts à l'intérieure et me caressait désormais à même la peau, j'étais maintenant parcourus par d'immenses frissons. Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir puisque tout à l'heure elle ne paressait pas prête. Je décidais de la laisser un peu faire pour comprendre. Voyant que je ne la repoussais pas elle continuait d'ôter les boutons de ma chemise avant de me faire pencher vers sa bouche en tirant sur la cravate noire qui ornait autour de mon cou.

Elle déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes et nous nous embrassions langoureusement. Sans que je ne m'y attende elle se redressa et vint se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Nos sexes étaient très près l'un de l'autre, d'ailleurs d'un simple mouvement de hanche, ils pouvaient si facilement se toucher. Elle agrippa mes cheveux alors que moi je déposais mes mains sur ses hanches pour la maintenir. Notre baiser était à la fois, langoureux et passionné.

-Bella, je pensais que… Commençais-je.

-J'ai eu tort d'avoir peur… J'ai confiance en toi et je veux que tu me fasses tendrement l'amour. Me dit-elle.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Ce n'est pas juste pour moi, hein ? M'inquiétais-je de ce retournement.

-Non, j'en ai très envie Edward s'il te plait. Me répondit-elle en se frottant doucement contre moi.

-D'accord bébé, je te promets que je serais le plus doux possible, si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit jure-moi de me stopper ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je te le jure. Me promit-elle.

Sur ce, elle se redressa pour enlever sa tunique et finir de déboutonner ma chemise. La voilà en débardeur blanc en train de se déhancher sur moi, elle est trop sexy ainsi. Elle me donnait une de ces envies… je lui avais promis d'être doux avec elle… Je le serais.

Elle se pencha légèrement et je sentis un souffle légé sur mon torse, une caresse le long de mon bras : c'était agréable… Elle descendit sa caresse sur le côté de ma cuisse et mon souffle s'arrêta. Je me croyais en plein rêve et ne bougeais pas. Sa caresse se déplaça sur ma cuisse et remonta doucement vers mon bas ventre, effleurant mon sexe au passage mais sans s'y arrêter. Je commençais à avoir une érection. Je la regardais et lui caressais tendrement le visage, elle se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent, sa langue voulu forcer le passage, je ne résistais pas longtemps et céda à l'assaut de sa langue. Le baiser devenait vite enflammé, fougueux, nos langues se touchaient, se croisaient, nos salives se mélangeaient. Elle relâcha ma bouche puis m'embrassa le cou, le torse et descendit lentement vers mon nombril. Mes mains caressaient ses fesses doucement. Elle ondulait sur moi et sentit mon érection au travers de mon jean. Elle se releva un peu et descendit sur moi au niveau de mes cuisses un peu en dessous de mon sexe. Mes mains vinrent sur sa poitrine, je fis glisser doucement les bretelles de son débardeur et découvris peu à peu sa poitrine couverte de dentelle. Je fis glisser son haut le long de son corps et le lui enleva. Elle se pencha, embrassa mes tétons et les caressa. Ils durcirent légèrement avec l'excitation. La pointe de ses seins durcit aussi un peu sous l'effet des caresses et massages que je commençais à prodiguer à ses seins toujours couverts. Je la pris par les fesses et la souleva pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. Durant le trajet elle ne cessait de m'embrasser. Elle était très entreprenante et j'adorais ça. Je l'allongeais délicatement sur mon lit et en profita pour lui enlever son pantalon. Je m'aventurais vers sa culotte de mes mains et frottais son sexe au travers du tissu. Son souffle court traduisait son plaisir grandissant. Ses mains descendaient vers mon sexe tendu au maximum, elle le massa doucement au travers de mon pantalon et ouvrit la braguette de mon jean. Elle me regarda, se pencha et m'embrassa. Elle se redressa un peu, posa ses mains sur mes cuisses, les caressa et se dirigea vers le haut de mon pantalon déjà ouvert. Elle le fit glisser le long de mes cuisses et je me relevais pour l'aider à l'enlever complètement. Je me replaçais sur le lit à côté d'elle et ma main glissa vers sa petite culotte, je la sentais si trempée ma belle. Humm… quel délice ! Je voyais ma chérie, les yeux fermés, la tête relancée vers l'arrière. Elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, le souffle haletant. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier. J'allais alors pousser mes caresses un peu plus loin. Je glissais un doigt sur le côté de sa culotte pour effleurer son sexe, ses lèvres. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Ed…ward. Fit-elle haletante.

-Oh, je suis désolé Bella, j'ai été trop loin. Lui dis-je désolé.

-Non… pas…. Continue…Je t'en prie. Me demanda-t-elle.

Sur sa supplique, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire doucement. J'avais eu peur d'avoir été trop loin alors que je lui avais fait une promesse plus tôt. Je m'étendais auprès d'elle en gardant ma main gauche sur son vagin tout en l'embrassant très tendrement. J'entrepris de lui enlever son sous-vêtement, je l'abaissais doucement le long de ses cuisses puis il arriva à ses chevilles. Elle était magnifique. Je lui ôtais complètement et la couvrit de baisers, de ses jolis petits pieds à son nombril sans oublier ses cuisses. Je remontais sur sa poitrine couverte, déposa des baisers par-dessus son soutien-gorge et glissa amoureusement mes doigts dans sa petite fente toute mouillée. Je finis par introduire délicatement mon majeur dans son antre ce qui la fit gémir légèrement. Après quelques va-et-vient dans son vagin, elle saisit à son tour mon membre dans sa petite main fine. Elle caressa mon sexe, le décalottant doucement. Il grossit encore un peu. Ebahit par ses caresses et sa douceur mon érection augmentait de plus en plus. Nos respirations commençaient à être saccadées. Elle me masturba doucement, quelle sensation ! Ma chérie était un peu maladroite mais cependant c'était vraiment très agréable. On se caressait mutuellement pendant quelques minutes encore tout en s'embrassant. Je la caressais tendrement et elle en fit de même, j'étais au paradis avec mon ange dans les bras. Je m'éloignais quelque peu d'elle afin de saisir un préservatif dans le tiroir du guéridon près de mon lit. Elle s'en saisit et le déroula sur mon sexe doucement avec sa bouche. Je la recouchais ensuite sur le dos et me mis sur elle sans toute fois peser de tout son poids. Je lui intimais d'écarter ses jolies cuisses et frotta son sexe avec mon gland avant de le diriger à l'entrée de son vagin. Ses petits gémissements m'indiquaient que ça lui plaisait et j'en étais heureux. J'entrais tendrement en elle, je prenais tout mon temps afin de ne pas lui faire mal comme je lui avais promis. Une fois au fond de son antre, je m'immobilisais afin qu'elle s'habitue à moi.

-Est-ce que ça va cœur ? M'inquiétais-je.

-… Elle fit une petite grimace en fronçant les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête positivement.

-Sur ? Lui demandais-je.

-Hun, hun… Confirma-t-elle.

Ma chérie devait avoir un peu peur mais je lui avais promis de ne pas la blesser. Je ne le ferais pas. J'embrassais doucement son front, sa tempe, ses lèvres et commença doucement à bouger en elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Au vue de sa respiration saccadée je pouvais penser qu'elle appréciait et que je réussissais à ne pas lui faire mal. J'accélérais de plus en plus mais très progressivement. Je prenais à chaque fois soin de savoir que je ne la blessais pas. Apparemment non, elle gémissait proportionnellement à mes coups de rein. Dans un souffle elle me dit en souriant :

-Je… veux… venir… sur toi. Allonges-toi… Je veux … prendre la … tête des … opéra…tions.

-Ok ma petite coquine… viens… viens sur moi. Lui répondis-je tellement excité à l'idée de la voir s'empalé sur ma queue.

Elle me repoussa sur le dos et se positionna sur moi avant de saisir mon sexe dans sa main et le diriger à l'entrée de son vagin. J'adorais la voir prendre le contrôle, humm. Elle était accroupie sur mon lit, empalée sur moi. Elle montait et descendait sur tout le long de mon sexe, je l'accompagnais dans ses mouvements en la maintenant par ses jolies petites fesses. Je les malaxais délicatement et elle rejetait sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Bon dieu, plus elle glissait sur mon membre et plus je sentais ma jouissance être proche de son paroxysme. Ma chérie accélérait ses mouvements de rein et s'empalait sur moi de plus en plus fort. A ce rythme je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps. Bella se pencha vers l'avant avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. J'en profitais pour la faire basculer complètement afin que ses genoux retrouvent le matelas. Je repris la tête des opérations en lui donnant à mon tour des coups de rein, plus ou moins forts et rapides. Je n'avais pas l'air de lui faire mal au son de ses gémissements.

-Mon amour… Je… vais…. Humm….Oui… Je vais jouir. Me dit-elle entre souffle saccadé et gémissements.

-Oh… Oui bébé…. Jouis pour moi… Lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille alors qu'elle nichait sa tête dans ma clavicule qu'elle mordillait gentiment.

-Plus fort… oui vas-y encore… Plus vite… Me demanda-t-elle telle une tigresse

Je lui donnais encore quelques coups de buttoirs avant de l'entendre crier ouvertement.

-Oh…. Edward… Ouiiiiiiiiiii…. Humm….

A l'entente de mon prénom dans sa magnifique bouche, je jouis à mon tour et lâcha tout mon jus dans la capote. J'enlaçais tendrement ma chérie sans toute fois me retirer d'elle. Je la serrais fort contre moi en la couvrant de petits baisers.

Au bout de quelques minutes je me retirais tout de même d'elle et me débarrassa du préservatif avant de retourner me coucher auprès d'elle. Je la serrais dans mes bras, elle avait la tête sur ma poitrine, un bras sur mon ventre mais ne disait rien.

Cela faisait maintenant environ une bonne vingtaine de minutes et elle n'avait toujours rien dit, ça commençait à m'inquiéter.

-Ma puce, est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demandais-je tout de même.

-Je… je ne sais pas… Ce n'était pas moi… Edward je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je me suis découverte des tendances sexuelles dont j'ignorais tout jusqu'à ce soir Me dit-elle rougissante.

-Ce n'est rien Bella, tu n'as pas à être gênée avec moi, tu étais parfaite. En tout cas je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Tentais-je de la rassurer.

-Merci. Me remercia-t-elle en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

C'est tout en se câlinant tendrement que nous nous endormions tous les deux nus l'un contre l'autre.


	15. Il est tant de se séparer

_**CHAPITRE 14 : Il est tant de se séparer**_

.

Bella ne cessait de gigoter, elle n'avait pas l'air paisible du tout. Elle bougeait tellement que ça m'avait réveillé mais je ne lui en voulais pas du tout bien au contraire j'avais envi de tout faire pour l'apaiser. Elle se mit même à parler dans son sommeil. Elle paraissait très angoissée, voir apeurée.

-Non… Arrêtez… Non… pas ça.

J'allais la réveiller tendrement quand le téléphone sonna ce qui la fit sursauter. Bon sang qui pouvait bien appeler à… 3h27 du matin. Je m'empressais de décrocher. C'était mon père. Selon lui, Carlie faisait une crise d'angoisse due à mon absence. Je devais aller la chercher.

Je m'approchais de Bella et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Elle était réveillée mais dans les vapes.

-Je suis désolé mon ange, je dois aller chercher Carlie chez mes parents, elle ne va pas très bien. Lui annonçais-je.

-Je comprends, je vais rentrer. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Me dit-elle.

-Non, restes, tu ne vas pas rentrer à cette heure. Et en plus je veux que tu restes, j'ai envi de me réveiller à tes côtés. Lui avouais-je.

-Tu veux peut être que je vienne avec toi ? Mais Carlie… Commença-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Rendors-toi, je reviens vite. Lui dis-je en embrassant son front.

Je remontais le drap au maximum sur son petit corps, il était hors de questions qu'elle tombe malade, j'enfilais rapidement un pantacourt et un tee-shirt. Je ressortais de la chambre et de mon appartement pour rejoindre celui de mes parents. J'entrais sans frapper, je ne voulais pas réveiller tout le monde. Ma mère était assise sur le sofa avec ma fille sur ses genoux. Elle la berçait tendrement mais je pouvais voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Je m'approchais doucement d'elles et m'accroupis en face de ma princesse.

-Carlie…. L'appelais-je doucement.

-… Aucune réponse à part ses pleures, j'avais mal au cœur de voir mon bébé dans cet état.

-Princesse c'est moi, c'est papa… Tentais-je.

Elle releva doucement la tête en ma direction et quand elle me vu, elle me sauta directement dans les bras en s'accrochant férocement à ma nuque, pleurant de plus belle. Je serrais ma petite poupée, fort contre moi et lui caressais les cheveux en lui murmurant des choses pour la rassurer. J'étais vraiment perturbée de la trouver dans cet état je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point au coup de fil de mon père. Je la portai dans mes bras et me releva pour rentrer à la maison. Ma mère bondit du canapé pour se précipiter sur moi.

-Mon chéri je te jure qu'on ne lui a pas fait de mal. Pleura-t-elle en retenant mon bras.

-Je sais maman, je te crois, j'ai confiance en vous. Je veux juste aller la calmer. T'inquiète pas on se voit demain soir pour le dîner, je vous présenterais peut être Bella. Rassurais-je ma mère.

Bien sûre que je savais que jamais mes parents ne feraient du mal à ma princesse. Je redescendais à l'appartement mais elle ne cessait de pleurer. Je la maintenais toujours contre moi.

-Chut mon bébé, papa est là, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Tu m'aime pu. Affirma-t-elle sure d'elle.

Mon cœur se brisa à ses paroles. On entrait dans sa chambre et je m'installais avec elle sur son lit après avoir enlevé mes chaussures. Je la calais tendrement dans mes bras avant de reprendre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Carlie ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne t'aime plus ? Lui demandais-je énervée en me demandant comment elle pouvait penser ça.

-C'est tonton qui l'a dit à tata Lice… Il a dit tu te deba(r)asse de moi pou(r) que Bella do(r)me avec toi. Pou(r) que tu fasses des coc(h)onneries. Il a dit ça se voit que tu l'aimes plus que tu c(r)ois, que tu penses pu à moi. Me dit-elle avec ses petits yeux verts pleins de larmes.

-Bébé n'écoute pas ce que dis oncle Em. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et tu le sais. J'ai toujours fais tout ce que je pouvais pour essayer de te rendre heureuse depuis le départ de ta maman et je pense plutôt avoir bien réussi. Maintenant même si toi aussi tu me rends très heureux, il me manque un petit quelque chose que Bella peut m'apporter je pense. Mon cœur est assez grand pour toi et pour Bella. Alors oui j'aime beaucoup Bella mais je t'aime bien plus encore ne l'oublie jamais. Tu comprends ma princesse ? Lui expliquais-je.

-Tu nous aimes toutes les deux mais moi tu m'aimes plus. Suffoqua-t-elle en se calmant légèrement.

-C'est à peu près ça oui alors j'aimerais beaucoup que tu fasses des efforts parce que Bella t'aime beaucoup, elle. Tu devrais dormis maintenant bébé, il se fait tard. Lui dis-je en me levant de son lit pour la mettre dedans.

-Papa… pardon. Me dit-elle sincèrement. Je lui essuyais ses petits yeux avec mes pouces.

-Dors bien, je t'aime. Je lui embrassais une dernière fois le front et sortit de sa chambre.

Je retournais dans ma chambre me coucher auprès de Bella. Elle n'était plus nue. Elle portait sa culotte et ma chemise qu'elle avait refermée négligemment. Elle dormait couchée sur le flanc droit avec son bras sous l'oreiller. Elle était magnifique, on aurait dit un ange. Elle avait défait son chignon aussi et ses cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés sur sa poitrine et dans son dos. Je me couchais à côté d'elle et regarda son doux visage. Elle semblait beaucoup plus paisible que tout à l'heure. Je portais doucement ma main à son visage et caressa tendrement sa petite joue toute douce. Je me penchais pour déposer un baiser sur ses paupières fermées et sa joue. Elle me faisait vraiment craquer. Je repensais à la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec ma fille au sujet de Bella. Je lui avais dit aimer beaucoup Bella et elle en avait conclut que je l'aimais. Etais-ce vraiment ça ? Etais-je amoureux d'elle ? Oui elle me faisait craquer, oui elle était la personne la plus gentille, la plus intéressante que j'avais rencontrée depuis des années. La plus tendre qui ne soit ni ma mère, ni ma fille. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un depuis le départ de Vic. Alors est-ce que je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Je ne serais pas encore le dire mais ce qui est sure c'est que j'ai du mal à être loin d'elle et que quand quelque chose la touche, ça me touche.

Il serait temps que je dorme moi aussi. Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille et me laissa aller pour rejoindre mes belles au pays des rêves.

Suite à cette nuit assez agitée, je me réveillais assez tard et Bella n'était plus là. Il était 9h00 et je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de me lever si tard. Je me demandais où pouvait bien être Bella. J'entendais la télé au salon, je m'y rendis pour trouver Bella habillée dans ses vêtements, assise à côté de Carlie qui elle était toujours en pyjama. J'allais auprès d'elle et leur embrassa chacune le front.

-Oh Edward, j'ai utilisé ta salle de bain. Je pensais que ça ne te gênerait pas. Me dit-elle gênée.

-Tu as bien fait ma puce. Lui dis-je. Vous avez bien dormi ? Leur demandais-je en m'asseyant entre elles deux.

-Super bien. Oui. Me répondirent respectivement la plus âgée puis la plus jeune.

Ma fille vint se caler dans mes bras et Bella déposa sa tête sur mon épaule alors que moi je posais ma joue sur son crâne. Voilà comment nous restions tous les trois enlacés à regarder les dessins animés du dimanche matin sur Disney chanel. Le portable de ma belle sonna et elle se leva du sofa pour répondre.

-Salut Jazz.

-….

-Je suis chez … un ami.

- …

-Ça ne peut pas attendre demain.

-…

-D'accord, tu peux passer me chercher ?

-…

-377 road Streets.

-…

-Merci Jazz à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et revint près de moi sur le canapé.

-Je vais devoir y aller mon cœur. Me dit-elle.

-J'ai cru comprendre. Tu veux que je te ramène à ta voiture ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oh non c'est gentil mais Jasper va venir me chercher, il connait bien l'immeuble m'a-t-il dit. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Jasper ? Dis-je incrédule ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait dit que je n'étais qu'un ami.

-Oui Jazz est un de mes meilleurs amis, on doit travailler sur … un devoir aujourd'hui. Se reprit-elle, pourquoi avais-je tant de mal à la croire.

-Si ce n'est qu'un ami pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que j'étais ton petit ami ? A moins que tu ne me considère pas comme tel. Lui demandais-je légèrement irrité, ne pouvant pas croire cela après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux Edward. Jazz n'est qu'un ami et étudiant à la fac et si on veut rester discrets, il ne valait mieux pas lui dire parce qu'il aurait voulu te rencontrer et t'aurais reconnu. Evidemment que je te considère comme mon petit-ami idiot. Me dit-elle. J'avais été bête de ne pas lui faire confiance.

-D'accord, excuse-moi d'avoir cru que … Lui dis-je.

-J'adore quand tu es jaloux… Me taquina-t-elle.

-C'est parce que je tiens à toi… Lui avouais-je, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de lui dire.

-T'es un amour… Je vais descendre Jazz va arriver. Me dit-elle.

Je repoussais doucement ma fille dans le fond du canapé et accompagna ma douce à l'ascenseur.

-Merci pour hier et cette nuit Edward, je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis un moment. Me dit-elle souriante.

-Pareil pour moi mon ange. Tu veux venir dîner avec ma famille et moi ce soir ? Je te présenterais ma mère et ma sœur. Lui dis-je.

-D'accord avec plaisir. 19h30 ça va ? Qu'est-ce que je ramène ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Juste tes petites fesses sexys pour 19h30. A ce soir.

Je l'embrassais tendrement alors que les portes de la cabine s'ouvraient. Elle s'y engouffra, elle me manquait déjà. Je retournais dans l'appartement pour passer toute la journée avec ma fille comme promis.


	16. Que de coïncidences

_**CHAPITRE 15 : QUE DE COINCIDENCES …**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

J'avais passé la plus formidable des nuits de toute ma vie. Non seulement j'étais avec le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse mais aussi j'avais pour une fois dormis dans un lit, mangeais un vrai repas et pris une bonne douche. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des mois. En réalité depuis cette nuit …

.

_**Flash-back**_

**Il faisait tellement froid ce soir que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à dormir dans ma voiture. J'allais prendre durement sur moi mais ce soir je rejoindrais le centre d'accueil pour jeunes personnes comme moi. J'arrivais et le centre ne comptait pas grand monde ce soir, on ne serait pas obligé de partager les chambres à je ne sais combien. **

**Bonsoir. Dis-je timidement.**

**Bonsoir, comment t'appelles-tu ? Viens par là. Me dit la petite femme mignonne en m'entraînant dans la pièce commune.**

**Je m'appelle Bella. Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux honteusement.**

**N'aie pas honte de demander de l'aide ma chérie, on est là pour ça. Me rassura-t-elle. **

**Vous êtes nouvelle ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant. Lui dis-je.**

**Je suis là depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche, le repas sera servi d'ici quinze minutes. Me conseilla-t-elle.**

**D'accord merci. Lui dis-je.**

**Eh oh Bella, si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, même de la pluie et du beau temps, je suis là d'accord ? Me proposa-t-elle alors que je ne la connaissais pas, cette femme avait l'air d'être en or.**

**Merci. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle me tendait un nécessaire de toilette.**

**J'étais montée prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour me réchauffer et me détendre puis étais redescendue pour le dîner. Nous mangions tous dans la salle commune. Le dîner terminé nous aidions tous pour débarrasser la table, faire la vaisselle et ranger…**

**Après nous avions à disposition des activités mais j'avais prétexté être fatiguée pour aller prendre mes quartiers. Je n'avais pas vraiment envi de me mélanger aux autres, c'était trop humiliant. **

**Je voulais saluer la dame qui m'avait accueilli tout à l'heure, je la trouvais en compagnie d'un jeune homme. Je m'avançais vers eux et la petite femme aux longs cheveux marron avec le visage en cœur m'invita justement à les rejoindre.**

**Bella, je te présente Démétri, il sera ton camarade de chambre pour la nuit. M'annonça-t-elle.**

**Salut. Le saluais-je de mauvaise augure, moi qui croyait être tranquille j'allais devoir partager avec un mec.**

**Salut belle demoiselle. Me salua-t-il à son tour.**

**J e vais me coucher, ne fais pas trop de bruit en venant. Lui dis-je. Au revoir Madame. La saluais-je.**

**Je montais me coucher directement.**

_**Fin flash-back**_

.

Cette femme avait été très gentille avec moi mais depuis cette nuit je la détestais, je la détestais pour tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis.

Jasper était venu me chercher et on avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à parler de ce qui m'était arrivé, de l'adoption, il m'expliquait les papiers et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais plus la journée avancée et plus j'avais une boule au ventre. Non seulement ça me faisait bizarre de parler adoption avec Jasper mais j'allais aussi rencontrée la mère de mon petit ami et sa sœur.

La journée passa assez vite, nous étions allés chez Jasper et Rose. J'étais ensuite partie pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Edward à l'heure prévu. Je sonnais à la porte et ce fut Emmett qui vient m'ouvrir.

-Salut Bella entre, je t'en prie. Me salua-t-il.

-Merci. Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien. Installe-toi au salon mon frère arrive, il voulait se faire beau pour toi. Ca fait des heures qu'il est dans la salle de bain. Rigola-t-il.

-Il n'en a pas besoin. Lâchais-je en rigolant avec Em. Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je intriguée.

-Ils arrivent, maman voulait absolument faire une tarte aux fraises, elle l'avait promise à la petite. Me dit-il.

Mon amoureux sortit enfin de la salle de bain avec sa fille qui était en pyjama. Il vint vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement devant son frère qui se raclait la gorge en riant.

-Bonsoir ma douce. Me dit-il.

-Bonne journée ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ouais, on a fait du tri dans la chambre de Carlie puis on a regardait la télé et jouait à des jeux. Et toi ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai traîné avec Jasper et sa sœur Rosalie. Ma copine d'amphi. Lui précisais-je.

-Les autres ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. M'annonça-t-il. Viens t'asseoir au salon.

Je me retrouvais assise entre Emmett et Edward, Carlie assise sur les genoux de son père faisait tout pour l'accaparer, pour ne pas qu'il s'intéresse un minimum à moi. Je crois que cette gamine ne m'accepterait jamais. A chaque fois qu'Edward tournait la tête dans ma direction, la petite l'appelait ou le couvrait de baisers et de câlins et ça marchait plutôt bien.

Alors que je n'avais pas entendu la sonnette, ni même frapper à la porte deux femmes et un homme apparurent en face de nous. Je les connaissais toutes les trois. Il y avait d'abord le père d'Edward que j'avais rencontré hier soir dans le parking souterrain, à côté de lui se tenait une petite brune aux cheveux courts montée sur ressort, je reconnue immédiatement ma nouvelle amie Alice, la petite amie de Jasper qui devait être la sœur d'Edward et … cette femme qui devait être la mère d'Edward, n'était personne d'autre que la femme que je détestais plus que tout… Je me braquais immédiatement, j'essayais de garder constance face à elle, … Je ne devais rien laissé paraître. Avant même qu'Edward face les présentations Alice se jeta à mon coup.

-Alors ça ? Bella, la meilleure amie de mon Jaz et ma nouvelle amie est la Bella de mon frérot. C'est trop fort. Lança-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Edward.

-Alice et moi on s'est rencontré à la cafète de la fac l'autre midi et c'est la petite amie de mon ami Jaser qui est passé me chercher ce matin. Expliquais-je.

-D'accord. Ria-t-il. Alors il n'y a que ma mère que tu ne connais pas. Bella je te présente Esmée ma mère. Maman c'est Bella, ma chérie. Nous présenta-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de moi pour me faire la bise. Ca me dégoutait que cette femme fasse ce geste alors qu'elle était responsable de presque tout.

-Bella je suis ravie de te revoir. Me lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire niait.

-… Je ne disais rien non mais quelle conne elle allait me faire griller.

-Comment ça te revoir ? Releva Edward.

-Oh on s'est rencontrée au salon de la décoration moderne. Lâchais-je avant de la laisser en placer une.

-Euh… oui, oui j'allais le dire. Marcha-t-elle.

-Alors ça c'est le pompon, c'est trop fort. Ria Emmett.

-Et si on passait à l'apéritif ? Demanda Alice.

-Oui, installez-vous, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. Ria Edward gaie comme un pinçon.

Je m'installai sur le canapé près d'Alice qui avait Carlie sur ses genoux. Esmée ne cessait de me regarder en me souriant, ça m'énervait mais je ne disais rien. Edward revint et servit un verre à chacun. Il s'installa à côté de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Carlie gronda légèrement. Je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal à l'aise entre la mère qui connait une partie de mon secret, la fille qui ne peut pas me piffrer et le père et le frère qui ne cessent de faire des plaisanteries douteuses. Ces deux derniers étaient vraiment très sympa mais j'avais l'impression d'être une réelle intrus dans cette famille si unie. Secrètement je les jalousais… Tout le monde était sympa avec moi. On discutait de tout et de rien, on riait aussi. Edward avait des gestes tendres mais aussi limités envers moi. Carlisle avait voulut commander mexicain. Nous avions mangé tout en discutant, tout en riant et finalement je passais plutôt une bonne soirée malgré la présence et les questions incessantes d'Esmée. Elle s'était ensuite levée pour aller chercher la tarte aux fraises et m'avait demandée de venir avec elle. Discussion entre filles avait-elle dit.

-Bella, je m'excuse. Je comprends que tu n'ais voulus rien dire. Ca va mieux pour toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui tout va bien maintenant mais j'aimerais que ça reste entre vous et moi ce qu'il a pu se passer. Bien sur j'en parlerais à Edward mais quand je serais prête et ce n'est pas encore le cas. Lui dis-je.

-Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, ton secret sera bien gardé. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Merci. La remerciais-je pour ça en repartant rejoindre les autres.

La fin de la soirée se passa devant un film. Carlie s'était endormie dans les bras de son grand-père. Après que ce dernier l'ai mise dans son lit, la famille d'Edward nous salua avant de remonter dans leur appartement. Je me retrouvais seule avec Edward.

-Bon, eh bien je vais y aller moi aussi. Annonçais-je.

-Ah … je pensais que tu pourrais rester un peu avec moi maintenant qu'on est seuls tous les deux. Me dit-il déçu.

-Vraiment ? Lui demandais-je surprise.

-Humm… tu n'as pas à en douter cœur. Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches et me colla à lui. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je me sentais enfin complète. Ca m'avait tellement manqué tout au long de la soirée. Je pinçais sa lèvre supérieure entre les miennes. Il répondit à ce baiser en me suçotant la langue à son tour. Humm sa bouche était délicieuse, un vrai régal. Il déplaça sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire, embrassa mon cou et mordilla le lobe de mon oreille.

-Alors tu as toujours envi de rentrer chez toi ? Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Humm, je ne suis pas complètement convaincue. Lui susurrais-je sur le même ton.

-Besoin de plus arguments alors. Me dit-il en faisant glisser sa langue dans mon cou me faisant frissonner de partout.

-Je suis totalement convaincue. Lui dis-je alors que mon corps fut parcourut d'un frisson.

Il me souleva du sol par les fesses et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses cuisses. Il nous traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Sur le chemin nous ne cessions de nous embrasser partout sur le visage et le cou. Je commençais à lui enlever son tee-shirt et glissais mes lèvres dans son cou et les remontais sur les siennes. Je le voulais tellement, contrairement à l'autre soir ce n'était pas tellement doux mais plutôt pressé comme si on était en manque l'un de l'autre. Il caressait doucement mon dos sous le haut. Il me balança doucement sur son lit, se pencha au dessus de moi et embrassa le haut de ma poitrine découverte. Je frissonnais mais le laissa faire en fourrageant une de mes mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés et l'autre au bouton de son jean. Il enleva mon haut prestement et abaissa les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge avant de faire jaillir mes seins des bonnets sans décrocher mon sous-vêtement. Il parcourut ma poitrine de ses lèvres puis de sa langue. Le bouton de son jean ayant sauté, j'en profitais pour caresser sa virilité, je la pressais amoureusement. Lui me caressait mon ventre et mes cuisses en titillant mes tétons qui durcissaient sous l'effet de sa langue. Je soupirais de bien être et entre pris de lui descendre doucement son pantalon, je malaxais ses jolies fesses par-dessus son boxer. Je profitais d'un moment où il cessait de m'embrasser les seins pour glisser ma langue sur son torse. Je le caressais tendrement de ma bouche et descendis jusqu'à son v. Je laissais courir ma langue à la lisière de son boxer avant de glisser mes doigts sous l'élastique pour lui enlever. Il se releva pour ôter complètement ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement et enleva mon jean après avoir dégrafé totalement mon soutif. Il reprit ses baisers en descendant sur mon ventre, il enleva mon boxer en dentelle et écarta doucement mes cuisses avec ses grandes mains douces si excitantes. Il fit glisser son doigt le long de ma fente avant de l'introduire entre mes lèvres. Il me faisait gémir tendrement, il me regardait en souriant fier de son effet. A cette occasion il glissa un deuxième puis un troisième doigt dans mon vagin, c'était trop bon. Il pompa de plus en plus rapidement en moi et mes gémissements devenaient de moins en moins incontrôlables pourtant je devais essayer d'être discrète pour ne pas réveiller Carlie.

-Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, tu es toute mouillée … Humm. Grogna-t-il.

-Mon chéri, prends-moi je n'en peux plus…. Lui dis-je haletante.

Il me tendit un préservatif que je déroulai sur son sexe avec ma bouche, se plaça entre mes cuisses et remplaça ses doigts par sa verge. Il se mit à faire des vas-et-viens en moi, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort au rythme de mes gémissements. Mes gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts et Edward les calma à coups de baisers. J'atteignais ma jouissance et au vue des tremblements de mon amour je savais que lui aussi jouissait. Son corps retomba en douceur sur le mien et il m'embrassa amoureusement le front et les lèvres.

-J'adore ces moments avec toi mon ange. M'annonça-t-il en souriant.

-Moi aussi, c'est les plus beaux de ma vie. Lui avouais-je sincèrement.

-Je t'en promets beaucoup d'autre surtout si tu es encore en vacances. Me murmura-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas en vacances Edward. Lui dis-je.

-Ah oui ? Je ne t'ai pas vu à la boulangerie ces derniers jours pourtant.

-Euh … Edward je me suis fait virer en réalité. Lui avouais-je.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Me demanda-t-il outré.

-J'avais honte. Avouais-je encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Reprit-il plus doucement.

-Tu te souviens dimanche dernier quand tu es venu au matin et que j'ai été désagréable avec toi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui, juste après que tu te sois disputée avec la vieille dame. Confirma-t-il.

-Ba en faite j'ai été désagréable avec tout le monde toute la semaine alors je me suis faite virer. Dis-je sincèrement.

-Pourquoi désagréable ? S'intrigua-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas ma semaine, c'était mon anniversaire et c'est toujours une mauvaise période pour moi à cause de l'abandon de mon père et tous les « bons » souvenirs qui s'en sont suivit. Mais grâce à un certain professeur de droit que j'apprécie énormément j'ai passé le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie. Lui avouais-je.

-Oh je ne savais pas. Joyeux anniversaire en retard ma belle. Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras un peu plus fort.

-Merci petit cul sexy. Lui dis-je. Je vais devoir y aller je commence tôt demain. Lui dis-je à contrecœur même si je n'avais pas envi de rentrer dans ma maison-voiture.

-Très bien. Soupira-t-il. Mais tu pourrais partir plutôt demain matin, non ? Me proposa-t-il.

-Oh bien oui je suppose. Lui répondis-je.

-Alors dors ma belle. Fais de doux rêves. Me dit-il en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

-A toi aussi mon ange. Soupirais-je aux aises.

C'est dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime que je m'endormi paisiblement.


	17. Le malaise

_**CHAPITRE 16 : Le malaise…**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Voilà maintenant quelques semaines qu'Edward et moi sortions ensemble. On se voyait le plus souvent possible mais ce n'était pas évident. Je dormais environ deux fois par semaine chez lui. Et nous étions heureux ensemble. J'étais maintenant certaine d'être amoureuse de lui mais je n'osais pas lui dire « Je t'aime », j'avais peur et j'étais bloqué à cause de mon mensonge. Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire mais j'avais tellement peur de sa réaction, de le perdre… mais je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer à le lui cacher bien longtemps, ça commençait à se voir. Edward avait voulut à plusieurs reprises venir chez moi et à chaque fois j'avais du lui mentir, trouver une excuse. Je lui avais raconté que j'avais une colocataire avec qui on avait instauré des règles du style pas de garçon à l'appartement. Ca avait l'air de marcher mais parfois il me disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre recluse à l'appartement et qu'on devait en profiter quand elle était en cours etc.… une fois j'avais invoqué le ménage non fait, une autre fois, une fuite d'eau et ça avait laissé Edward perplexe. Finalement nous avions fini dans la salle de cours pendant la pause de midi.

.

_**Flash-back**_

_**Nous étions mercredi matin et j'avais TD avec mon chéri. Il nous avait donné une dissertation à faire sur les conséquences de la faute. J'avais bossé une bonne partie de la nuit à la bibliothèque pour cette dissertation qui me posait de gros problèmes. Edward m'avait offert son aide mais j'avais refusé catégoriquement, il était hors de question que je bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur. Le TD s'était déroulé comme à son habitude avec des interrogations orales et des exercices. De temps en temps, on se regardait, se souriait et quand il passait dans les rangs pour corriger, c'était très dur de me concentrer quand il se penchait au dessus de mon épaule et qu'il était beaucoup trop près de moi. On devait déposer nos copies sur le bureau et je trainais en longueur pour ranger mes affaires alors que Rosalie me pressait aux fesses.**_

_**-Allez Bella dépêches-toi, je veux voir absolument Alec, il doit bientôt sortir. Me dit-elle.**_

_**-Rose, quand arrêteras-tu de faire l'enfant et te décider à aller lui parler au lieu de l'observer comme une espionne ? Lui demandais-je en riant.**_

_**-Quand tu seras décidé à en faire de même avec Sexy prof. Me dit-elle.**_

_**-Je ne l'ai pas volé. Répondis-je en riant. Mon dieu si tu savais Rose, pensais-je. Bah vas-y fonce, je te rejoins à la cafète. Lui dis-je.**_

_**-Tu es sûre ? S'assura-t-elle.**_

_**-Ouais. Lui confirmais-je en lui faisant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.**_

_**Sur ce elle partit et tout le monde sortit petit à petit. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec mon prof de droit. J'allais déposer ma copie et il en profita pour poser sa main sur la mienne. Je relevais ma tête vers lui et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Il approcha sa tête de la mienne et posa ses douces et délicates lèvres sur les miennes. Son contact m'avait manqué on ne s'était pas vu depuis le cours de la veille et on avait rien fait depuis le lundi matin mis à part un petit coup de fil hier midi et quelques sms. Je soupirais d'aise en me détachant de ses lèvres.**_

_**-Tu m'as manqué. M'avoua-t-il.**_

_**-Toi aussi, malheureusement je dois y aller. Mon amie m'attend. Lui dis-je.**_

_**-Ami, i ou i.e ? Demanda-t-il.**_

_**-i. Répondis-je pour le taquiner.**_

_**-Jasper ? Demanda-t-il un petit peu déçu.**_

_**-Rosalie. Riais-je.**_

_**-Oh très drôle mademoiselle Swan. Fit-il un air faussement vexé. J'ai mon après-midi de libre, on peut se voir ? Proposa-t-il.**_

_**-J'ai cour dans une heure exceptionnellement. Je suis désolé mon cœur. M'excusais-je.**_

_**-Oh dans ce cas, je vais devoir faire vite. Dit-il d'un air malicieux en allant fermant la porte à clé.**_

_**-Edward, Rose m'attend. Lui rappelais-je.**_

_**-Envoi lui un sms, dis-lui que tu la retrouve en cours. S't'eu plait bébé. J'ai vraiment trop envi de toi. Dit-il en rangeant les copies dans son sac ainsi que le reste de ses affaires. **_

_**-Moi aussi mais… Commençais-je.**_

_**-Mon cœur … Me supplia-t-il en me touchant les fesses cette fois.**_

_**-Très bien … mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Soupirais-je.**_

_**-Dit lui simplement que ton petit ami a eu une folle et irrésistible envie de toi et que tu t'envois en l'air. Rigola-t-il.**_

_**-Rose ne sait même pas que j'ai un homme dans ma vie. Lui avouais-je.**_

_**-Bah peut être que tu peux lui en parler sans dire que c'est moi. Me conseilla-t-il.**_

_**-Ouais, bon je verrais en temps voulu. Lui dis-je en envoyant le sms à ma meilleure amie.**_

_**-Ouais ne perdons pas plus de temps ma Bella. Viens dans mes bras. M'invita-t-il en écartant ses membres.**_

_**Je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur de ses grands bras musclés qu'il referma aussitôt autour de mon buste. Il me serra fort contre lui quelques secondes en humant grandement l'odeur de mes cheveux comme s'il se ressourçait. Quant à moi, j'avais le nez enfouit dans son cou et c'est bel et bien ce que je faisais, je prenais du carburant pour les prochains jours où nous serions séparés. Je commençais à faire parcourir tendrement ma langue sur son petit cou doux et délicieux. Après ma langue, j'y déposais un bisou avant de lui faire un suçon et de le marquer légèrement. Il frissonnait de plaisir, il adorait quand je lui faisais ça, il devenait dur immédiatement c'était irrémédiable. Il déposa ses mains sur mes reins et colla son bassin au plus près de moi pour que je sente son érection tout en m'embrassant langoureusement. Je glissais ma main entre nos deux corps pour caresser la bosse sous sa braguette.**_

_**-Tu sens comment j'ai envie de toi coquine ? Me demanda-t-il en se frottant contre ma main.**_

_**-Tu dois être à l'étroit là-dedans mon chéri. Lui dis-je en lui déboutonnant son pantalon et ouvrant sa braguette.**_

_**-Oui mais je suis sure que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi… Souffla-t-il.**_

_**-Humm… Laisse-moi te soulager. Lui dis-je en m'accroupissant devant lui et en descendant son jean et son boxer.**_

_**Je pris son sexe délicatement dans ma main et le caressa doucement avant de déposer des petits baisers sensuels sur sa verge. Il se recula pour se maintenir contre le bureau mais m'entraîna avec lui. Je le branlais doucement avec ma main avant de passer ma langue sur son gland. Je le titillais délicatement avec mes dents. Je le pris ensuite dans ma bouche et commença des va-et-vient. Il mit sa main sur mes cheveux pour me donner le rythme qui lui convenait.**_

_**-Humm… Bébé… Oh… oui … t'arrêtes pas. Me dit-il haletant.**_

_**En guise de réponses, je continuais à le sucer comme il aimait –enfin je suppose- pendant quelques minutes. Il mit ensuite ses mains sous mes aisselles pour me relever et m'embrassant très amoureusement. Il me souleva par les fesses et me déposa sur le bord du bureau tout en m'embrassant alors que je tenais fermement sa nuque. Il s'empressa de défaire mon pantalon et ma petite culotte qu'il abaissa sur mes chevilles avant de replonger sur mes lèvres et de me caresser les seins par-dessus mon haut. Il le releva doucement et se mit cette fois à caresser mon ventre de ses doigts avant d'y déposer ses lèvres.**_

_**-Je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais j'ai l'impression que tu prends du ventre. Me dit-il.**_

_**-… **__**Merde, merde, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Vite, vite… **__**Ca te gêne ? Fis-je l'air vexé.**_

_**-Non, bien sûr que non. Mon ange même avec 20 kilos en plus tu serais toujours aussi désirable pour moi, ça ne changerait rien. Me répondit-il.**_

_**-Ok on en reparle dans 20 kilos alors. Souriais-je.**_

_**Il ne releva pas et continua sa farandole de baisers autour de mon nombril tout en me tenant fermement les seins. Humm ses lèvres étaient tellement gourmandes que je frissonnais de partout. Il descendit ses baisers jusque sur mon intimité et y déposa plusieurs petits bisous avant de remonter sur mon visage. Je protestais de frustration tant j'avais envi qu'il aille plus loin que ces simples bisous.**_

_**-Edward… S'il te plait… Le suppliais-je le feu entre les cuisses.**_

_**-Pas ici mon bébé, je veux te faire jouir avec ma langue mais on n'a pas le temps. Plus tard c'est promit. M'expliqua-t-il en plaçant sa main à l'intérieure de ma cuisse.**_

_**Il remonta sa main vers mon vagin et titilla mon clitoris d'un doigt avant d'en entrer un autre en moi. Après quelques minutes de mouvements en tout genre pour lui et de gémissement pour moi, il introduisit délicatement un second doigt et reprit son manège tout en m'embrassant amoureusement. Il me faisait perdre pied. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort, je n'arrivais pas à me contenir, il étouffait mes râles à l'aide de ses baisers divins. Par mégarde je lui mordis la lèvre.**_

_**-Aie. Merde… Se plaignit-il.**_

_**-Oups. Pardon. Je suis vraiment désolé mon cœur. M'excusais-je.**_

_**-Tu m'as fait saigner. Je vais devoir te punir Swan. Me dit-il en enlevant ses doigts de moi d'un air malicieux.**_

_**-Edward… Commençais-je.**_

_**-Je ne te touche plus… Me coupa-t-il taquin.**_

_**-S't'eu plait…Mon amour… Ne me laisse pas comme ça. Le suppliais frustrée en me tortillant sur le bureau.**_

_**-Tu veux que je te soulage Isabella ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton dominant.**_

_**-Oui… Soufflais-je.**_

_**-Dis-le ou je ne te ferais rien Isabella. M'ordonna-t-il.**_

_**-Prends-moi Edward. Lui dis-je sure de moi.**_

_**Il sortit un préservatif de son portefeuille et me le tendit. Je déchirais l'emballage avec mes dents et le déroula sur son pénis. Il me repoussa un peu brusquement pour m'allonger sur le bureau et me tira par les cuisses pour que mes fesses soient tout au bord du meuble. Il enleva complètement mon pantalon et ma culotte puis prit mes chevilles pour me maintenir les jambes élevées et écartés avant de frotter son sexe contre mes lèvres trempées et présenter son bout à l'entrée de mon vagin. Il l'entra doucement de quelques centimètres et ressortis aussitôt pour me faire languir. Il recommença son petit manège à plusieurs reprises en s'enfonçant un peu plus chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entré totalement. Il s'immobilisa un instant pour m'embrasser amoureusement et saisir l'un de mes globes laiteux en pleine main. Il commença à bouger en moi grâce à des coups de rein de plus en plus rapide et de moins en moins doux. Au fur et à mesure de ses va-et viens en moi, il reposait mes chevilles pour s'accrocher à mes hanches et ainsi approfondir plus encore la pénétration. J'étais vraiment proche de la jouissance et encore une fois je n'arrivais pas à contenir mes cris.**_

_**-Chut… Bébé. Tu ne voudrais pas ameuter toute la fac, si ? Me rappela-t-il.**_

_**-… Je lui fis signe que non en mettant mon doigt sur ma bouche.**_

_**-Bien si t'es une gentille fille, tu seras récompensée. Me dit-il en continuant ses coups de boutoirs.**_

_**Après quelques coups supplémentaires il relâcha mes seins pour rejoindre mon petit bouton de chair. Nous nous rejoignîmes dans la jouissance, alors que j'allais jouir fortement mon amoureux étouffa mes cris avec ses baisers. Il ressortit de mon ventre et s'écroula lourdement essoufflé sur moi. Il m'embrassa amoureusement sur la bouche puis embrassa ma tempe en me caressant tendrement le ventre. Ça me faisait vraiment bizarre de sentir ses mains sur mon ventre, ventre qui renfermait ce petit bébé. J'étais choquée de mes propres pensées, c'était la première fois que je pensais à lui en ces termes « bébé », peut être qu'au fond cela voulait dire que j'étais prête à l'accepter ou peut être pas celui-là mais pourquoi pas un petit bébé d'Edward un jour.**_

_**Il se débarrassa ensuite du préservatif, m'aida à remettre mon pantalon et il me signifia qu'il gardait ma petite culotte le coquin. Il me récompensa de ma sagesse en m'invitant au restaurant le soir même.**_

_**Fin de flash-back**_

.

Ce matin je me rendais toute joyeuse en cours puisque j'avais cours avec mon amoureux, je pouvais fantasmer au gré de mes envies sur mon professeur et ça c'était cool. Entre temps Rosalie avait appris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Edward et moi et ça la rendait vraiment euphorique même s'il elle ne savait pas à quel point on était engagé ensemble.

Le cours avait débuté depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes et comme d'habitude mon amour était brillant. Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas ce matin, j'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs, à moitié endormi et je me sentais vraiment pas bien, je devais être malade, la pose venue, il était temps de partir. Je décidais de prévenir Edward pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète comme il le faisait beaucoup ces derniers temps que ce soit fondé ou non.

**.**

_**Coucou vous, je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas rester, je ne suis pas en forme. Bisous B.S**_

**.**

Je rassemblais mes affaires et chargea Rosalie de me prendre la fin du cours même si je savais exactement comment le récupérer dans le cas contraire. Je regardais la réponse d'Edward avant descendre.

_**.**_

_**Ne t'en fais pas, vas te reposer et prends soin de toi mon amour. **_

_**E.D**_

_**.**_

Je descendais tant bien que mal les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre quand soudainement…

.

_**POV Rosalie :**_

Presque tout le monde était sortit fumer sa cigarette ou boire son café pendant la pause. Ma meilleure amie qui couchait avec notre prof de droit était malade ce matin et elle devait partir. Je peux vous dire qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant pour sécher car c'est bien le seul cours où elle était pire que passionnée. Enfin comprenons-la, le docteur Cullen est une vraie bombe sexuelle. Après m'avoir saluée, elle partit rejoindre la porte mais soudainement je la vis s'écrouler au bas de l'escalier, ma Bella était inconsciente. Je descendis alors en courant auprès d'elle, lui donna une bonne paire de gifles mais aucune réaction. Je lui parlais mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'étais au bord de la panique. Je n'avais même pas vu la foule d'étudiants qui rentrait de leur pose s'amasser autour de nous. J'entendis une fille paniquer appeler le prof «Vite, vite, Monsieur Cullen, une fille a fait un malaise ». Celui-ci se fraya un chemin jusqu'à nous « Poussez-vous… laissez-moi passer… aller chercher de l'eau… laissez-là respirer… OH NON … » S'effraya-t-il lorsqu'il vu que c'était sa belle inconnue. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et instinctivement il lui caressa les cheveux tout en me questionnant.

-Rosalie, sais-tu si elle a mangé ce matin ?

-Non, je… je n'en sais rien monsieur… Commençais-je à pleurer prise par la panique, il prit son pouls.

-Son pouls est faible mais elle respire encore. D'accord Rosalie, ça va aller. Regarde-moi. M'intima-t-il.

-… Je secouais la tête positivement.

-Très bien, je vais m'occuper d'elle Rosalie, je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital et toi tu vas prévenir les autres. Ecoutez tous s'il vous plait… Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Décréta-t-il en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

Il la souleva comme une jeune mariée, je mis mon manteau sur elle et il partit très rapidement vers sa voiture. Aujourd'hui j'avais tout vu, j'avais vu l'amour qu'Edward portait à Bella dans ses gestes qui se voulaient rassurant aux yeux des autres, aux miens ils étaient bien plus prévenants et inquiets. J'étais persuadé que Sexy-prof était amoureux de Bella. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me calmer avant d'aller retrouver mon frère et notre best.


	18. L'heure est à la révélation

_**CHAPITRE 17 : L'heure est à la révélation…**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Je courais encore plus vite que je ne m'en cru capable, la tout de suite, je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien sauf à la fille que je portais dans mes bras. Je me foutais royalement de ce que pouvait penser mes autres élèves. Ma Bella était inconsciente, je lui parlais pour essayer de la stimuler mais rien du tout. Pris dans la panique je n'arrivais même pas à sortir mes clés. Pas facile en portant Bella, je sais bien mais bon. Je réussis enfin à ouvrir la portière arrière mais à la vue du bazar laissé par ma fille c'était une mauvaise idée de l'allonger là. Au lieu de ça je décidais alors de l'installer sur le siège avant à côté de moi. Je fis rapidement le tour, boucla sa ceinture et la mienne, je démarrais en trombe et roulais comme un dingue sans me soucier des limitations de vitesse. De temps à autre, je lui caressais tantôt la joue tantôt les cheveux. A un moment, elle se mit à gémir légèrement, je pensais qu'elle était revenue à elle.

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ma puce, ça va aller. Dis-je plus pour me rassurer moi.

Je retournais la tête vers elle et vis qu'elle était encore inconsciente. Je lui tapotais légèrement la joue et serra sa main de ma main qui ne servait qu'à passer les vitesses, c'était d'ailleurs la seule raison qui me faisait la lâcher.

-On n'est presque arrivés. Parlais-je plus ou moins tout seul.

Je me garais devant les portes du hall d'entrer sans me soucier de savoir si je gênais ou pas. Je sortis en courant pour reprendre Bella dans mes bras et je me précipitais aux urgences en paniquant.

-S'il vous plaît… un médecin… j'ai besoin d'un médecin… vite…. Criais-je rapidement alors qu'un médecin et deux infirmières se dirigeaient vers nous avec un brancard.

-Allongez-là… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda une infirmière.

-Elle ne se sentait pas bien et puis elle s'est évanouie au bas de l'escalier, son pouls est très faible et elle n'a pas reprit conscience. Expliquais-je.

-Vous êtes son petit ami ? Vous devriez prévenir sa famille. Allez dans la salle d'attente Monsieur, on viendra vous prévenir. Me dit une infirmière en me désignant la pièce pleine de sièges inconfortables, décoré par quelques plantes vertes et deux machines à café et encas.

-D'accord. Dis-je à contrecœur.

J'allais m'asseoir en soufflant, je n'avais pas envie, d'être loin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas prévenir sa famille parce que la seule famille qu'elle ait, sont ses amis. J'étais assis là avec une boule au ventre depuis près de deux heures et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de Bella, je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre. L'arrivée de Rosalie me rappelait que je devais déjà être rentré, ma mère allait s'inquiéter. Je sortis alors mon portable afin de l'appeler. Après trois sonneries elle décrocha.

-Edward, ça va ? Où es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Moi ça va mais maman je suis à l'hôpital, c'est Bella… Annonçais-je douloureusement.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ? S'empressa-t-elle.

-Elle s'est évanouie en plein cours, je ne sais pas, ils ne me disent rien, ils ont dit qu'il reviendrait mais je n'ai vu personne, ça m'énerve. Me confiais-je à ma mère.

-Ce n'est peut-être rien mon chéri. Tu veux qu'on vienne te rejoindre ? Me proposa ma mère.

-Non, tu es gentille maman mais est-ce que tu peux me garder Carlie par contre ? Tu peux aller chez vous si tu veux. Puis la meilleure amie de Bella est ici. Lui dis-je.

-Bien sûr mon chéri mais Carlie veut te parler. M'annonça-t-elle hésitante.

-Passes-la moi, merci maman. Je soufflais un grand coup pour essayer de me calmer.

-Bonzour mon papa. S'éleva la voix de ma princesse.

-Hey ma princesse, tu ne fais pas tourner mamie en bourrique au moins ? Demandais-je.

-Non, sui zentille. Zé fait un dessin pou toaa. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Merci c'est très gentil. Dit bébé, je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite, tu vas rester un peu avec Mamie d'accord ? Lui dis-je.

-Vi mais poukoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bella est malade ma puce et elle est à l'hôpital, je dois attendre les docteurs. Lui avouais-je.

-… Elle ne répondit pas.

-Mon bébé tu sais que Bella compte pour moi et le fait qu'elle soit malade m'inquiète beaucoup mais chérie je ne t'oublie pas pour autant. Je dois quitter mais je t'aime très fort ma petite princesse. Lui dis-je.

-Ze t'aime. Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Sur ce j'entendis qu'elle raccrochait. Je ne savais plus quoi penser avec Carlie, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas Bella par peur que je la délaisse mais je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de Bella, je tenais de plus en plus à elle et je dirais même que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Désormais j'étais prêt à lui dire « Je t'aime » ce que je lui dirais samedi soir après lui avoir préparé une petite soirée en tête à tête et avant de lui faire tendrement l'amour. Rosalie s'était assise à mes côtés, elle sanglotait et tremblait comme une feuille.

Je fus ramené au présent par mon père qui vint poser sa main sur mon épaule. Il la pressa doucement avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Ta mère m'a dit que Bella était ici. Me dit-il.

-Oui mais merde ça fait plus de deux heures que j'attends je vais finir dingue. M'agaçais-je.

-Ok je vais aller voir Edward. Je me dépêche. M'annonça-t-il.

-Merci papa. Le remerciais-je.

Mon père partit derrières les portes coulissantes séparant les salles de soins de la salle d'attente. J'en avais assez d'attendre déjà 10 minutes que mon père était partit de l'autre côté. Je me levais, pris un café bien serré sans sucre et en offrit un à Rosalie. Je l'avalais d'une seule traite et fit ensuite la grimace parce que c'était franchement corsé et mauvais.

Une infirmière vint enfin vers nous. Elle prit la parole :

-Edward Cullen ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est moi, oui. Lui répondis-je.

-Votre père a du partir en intervention mais il me charge de vous conduire à votre petite amie. Elle est réveillée mais pour plus d'informations, il faut attendre le docteur. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Rosalie est sa meilleure amie. Précisais-je.

-Oh oui mais je suis désolée, on fait déjà une exception pour vous parce que votre père est très influençable. Me répondit-elle.

-Rosalie… commençais-je.

-Ne vous en faites pas, allez-y Monsieur Cullen. J'attends ici.

-D'accord merci. Lui dis-je un peu rassuré que Bella soit réveillée.

Je la suivais à travers les longs couloirs blanc s mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que ces corridors n'avaient pas de fin quand elle finit par tourner dans une pièce où se trouvait plusieurs box. Elle m'en désigna un avant de repartir. J'entrais et vis ma Bella allongée sur cette table d'auscultation qui n'avait franchement pas l'air confortable, elle avait une perfusion piquée sur le dos de sa main. Je m'approchais d'elle, elle avait l'air faible. Je déposais mes lèvres sur son front puis caressa sa joue.

-Bonjour ma toute belle. Tu sais que tu m'as fichu une sacrée trouille ? Lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté d'elle.

-Je suis désolée. Et le cours ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai annulé la fin du cours et je t'ai conduite ici ma puce. Lui dis-je doucement.

-Alors tout le monde nous a vus ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas fait attention à ça, toi seule m'importait. Avouais-je. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, prends juste soin de toi, tu dois te reposer.

-… Elle fit seulement oui de la tête en soutenant mon regard.

-Edward… Commença-t-elle.

-Chut ne dis rien, je suis là. Lui dis-je en lui embrassant le front.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, je t'en prie. Elle n'en démordait pas.

-Bébé tu dois te reposer, on en reparle plus tard. Je mis un doigt devant sa bouche pour la faire taire.

Je ne cessais de la câliner en attendant le docteur qui ne venait pas. Ma chérie avait vraiment l'air soucieuse, je faisais tout pour la réconforter, j'allais la chouchouter quand elle sortirait de là. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, un homme assez âgé en blouse blanche vint dans le box. Ce devait être le médecin selon moi. Il sourit puis ouvrit la bouche.

-Rassurez-vous. Votre bébé va bien. Vous devez-être le papa ? Me demanda le médecin.

-Euh docteur sans vouloir vous offenser, je crois que vous vous trompé de patiente. Lui dis-je tranquillement.

-Isabella Swan, jeune femme enceinte de 5 mois environ, sous alimentée. C'est bien vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- … Elle ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête honteuse… Je commençais doucement à comprendre.

-Alors c'est vous ou pas ? Demanda le médecin.

-Dehors… _Soufflais-je_. Dehors. Hurlais-je cette fois en comprenant de plus en plus que c'était une putain de menteuse, qu'elle me prenait pour un con.

Une fois le médecin sortit, elle essaya d'attraper ma main, je la repoussais violemment.

-Ne me touche pas, putain. _Lui dis-je_. C'est quoi ce bordel ? non en fait j'en ai rien a foutre t'es juste une putain de menteuse. Lui criais-je après.

-Edward, laisse-moi t'expliquer… Commença-t-elle.

-M'expliquer quoi ? Que t'es bien comme toutes les autres, je me demande ce que j'ai pu te trouver. T'es vraiment qu'une salope doublée d'une menteuse. et dire que je t'ai laissé approcher ma fille, ma famille. espèce de sale garce. Je veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Lui hurlais-je en rage.

-Edward je t'en prie… Suffoqua-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre, ferme-là salope. T'es comme toutes les autres, tu faisais ta prude mais la vérité c'est que t'es une pro de la queue. Je croyais que t'étais sincère avec moi, je suis trop con de t'avoir cru. Je me casse. Salut. M'époumonais-je en partant.

Je l'entendis sangloter et même si j'étais brisé, elle m'avait brisé, je ne me retournerai pas. Je continuais d'arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de la sortie, j'étais vraiment fou de rage mais pas seulement, j'étais aussi malheureux parce que j'étais amoureux d'elle, je le regrettais amèrement désormais, je lui avais fait trop vite confiance, j'aurai du me méfier comme je l'avais fait à chaque fois qu'une fille m'approchait, elle m'avait fait perdre la tête. Je me demandais sur quoi elle avait menti maintenant, je ne la connaissais pas en fait. Je passais devant Rosalie sans un regard pour elle et partit rejoindre ma voiture. Je démarrais en trombe et roula à vive allure à l'extérieur de la ville, je ne pouvais pas rentrer tout de suite, j'avais besoin de me calmer, de réfléchir, de faire le point, de faire le deuil de mon amour pour Bella.

Je roulais depuis une bonne heure, je décidais de me garer sur un petit chemin à l'orée du bois. Je m'adossais complètement contre le siège pour que ma tête touche la cale-tête.

Je repensais à chaque moment passé avec elle, je réfléchissais à chaque mot qui était sorti de sa bouche pour essayer de déceler un indice sur son mensonge mais rien. Tout était calculé, elle avait joué avec moi ni plus ni moins. Pourquoi m'avait-elle caché ça ? Etait-elle avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Se servait-elle des hommes ? Et bien d'autres questions qui jaillissaient dans ma tête. Elle m'avait menti sur sa grossesse, sur quoi d'autre m'avait-elle menti ? Son identité ? Ses parents ? Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de lui en vouloir, je lui avais confiance, elle m'avait trahit, poignardé dans le dos.

J'étais tombé amoureux d'une fille que je ne connaissais pas, du coup étais-je amoureux d'elle ? Non j'étais amoureux du personnage qu'elle jouait, pas d'elle. J'avais eu confiance en elle au point de la présenter à ma famille et surtout à ma fille. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle mais là c'était au dessus de mes forces. Plus je réfléchissais et plus je me disais que j'avais littéralement pété les plombs. Je lui avais dit tous les noms d'oiseaux qui me passaient par la tête sans la laisser s'expliquer. Après tout, elle avait peut être de bonne raison de ne pas me l'avoir dit, c'était l'amour qui me faisait dire des conneries pareilles mais oui putain j'étais amoureux d'elle.

En pensant à tout ça, j'avais été très impulsif, je ne lui avais même pas laissé s'expliquer, comment savoir après tout ? Est-ce facile d'avouer à son petit-ami qu'on est enceinte d'un autre ? Peut être que je devrai lui parler pour savoir ce qu'elle a à me dire et voir ensuite quoi faire ? Je repensais ensuite à ce que ce toubib avait dit « sous alimentée ». Bella sous alimentée… pourtant elle avait un bon coup de fourchette quand on dinait ensemble… Que cela voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi ne se nourrissait-elle pas suffisamment ?

Demain j'irai lui parler pour comprendre. En attendant je devais rentrer, ma fille devait s'impatienter. Je repris alors le chemin de la maison avec une boule au ventre. J'étais lasse de réfléchir, je n'allais pas faire long feu ce soir. Je mis de la musique pour me calmer mais mon esprit divaguait quand même. J'arrivais à la maison quelqu'une heure plus tard, personne, l'appartement était vide. J'allais devoir monter à l'appartement de mes parents, j'avais besoin de ma princesse, de la serrer dans mes bras. J'entrais et trouvais ma sœur en train de faire la fofolle avec ma fille. Elles se prenaient pour des mannequins, défilaient et faisaient un tas de photos. Ma sœur avait maquillé légèrement ma fille et je n'étais franchement pas pressé qu'elle atteigne l'âge où elle le ferait seule, pour un garçon de plus. Elles n'avaient pas l'air de m'avoir vu. J'éteignis la chaîne.

-Mon papa… S'écria ma fille en se jetant dans mes bras.

-Bonjour mon bébé. Lui dis-je en la serrant fort contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait.

-Zai mal. Me signifia-t-elle.

-Oh excuse-moi ma princesse, c'est parce que tu m'as beaucoup manqué. M'excusais-je en desserrant mon étreinte.

-Toi aussi. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Bella va mieux ? Demanda ma mère.

-Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Carlie a dîné ? Questionnais-je.

-Oui mon chéri, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? Me proposa-t-elle.

-Non merci ma petite maman chérie mais je suis épuisé, je veux juste me reposer avec Carlie. Refusais-je poliment en argumentant pour ne pas qu'elle se vexe.

-D'accord, elle a pris son bain tu seras tranquille. Me prévint ma mère.

-Merci maman, tu es un ange salut. Au revoir petite sœur. Lui dis en déposant un baiser sur chacune de leur joue.

On redescendit dans notre appartement, je n'allais pas manger, je n'avais même pas faim avec toute cette histoire. Je mis ma puce en pyjama et la pris avec moi sur le sofa. Je la câlinais comme un désespéré.

-Poukoi t'es t(r)iste ? A cause que Bella est au travail à papi. Me demanda-t-elle.

-Au début oui ma princesse mais disons plutôt que c'est parce qu'on s'est disputé et je lui ai dis des vilaines choses que je regrette un petit peu. Mais ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai toi c'est le plus important pour moi bébé. Lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Zaime pas quand t'es t(r)iste… Me dit-elle en mettant sa main sur ma joue.

-Maintenant que j'ai ma petite princesse dans mes bras, je suis plus triste. Tu sais que tu es mon soleil et que je t'aime plus que tout, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dis-je.

-Vii mon petit papa, ze sais et ze t'aime g(r)and cone ça. Me répondit-elle en écartant ses petits bras au maximum. Cela me fit bien rire.

Je la couvrais de bisous, de chatouilles et de câlins, ça la faisait rire aux éclats et c'était le son le plus merveilleux à mes oreilles, je n'échangerais ça contre rien au monde. Ce rire valait tout l'or du monde. La présence de mon soleil m'aidait à vaincre ma douleur et mon stress. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé, ma princesse à côté de moi, j'avais passé mon bras autour d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle nicha sa tête dans mon torse et moi dans ses cheveux cuivrés, je respirais sa délicieuse odeur de bébé et je me sentais bien dans les bras de ma fille, mon bonheur. C'est ainsi que nous dûmes nous endormir car on se fit réveiller au petit matin par la lumière qui entrait dans le salon.

Après avoir préparé ma puce et son petit déjeuné, j'essayais d'appeler Bella pour voir si on ne pouvait pas se voir afin d'éclaircir tout ça. Une sonnerie, deux, trois… six… pas de réponse, le répondeur. Elle n'avait surement pas envie de me parler après toutes les horreurs que je lui ai dites, mais merde c'est elle qui doit se reprocher ça, c'est elle qui a menti. Tant pis j'irais directement la voir à la fac. Ce n'était pas prévu car je devais garder Carlie mais bon ma mère accepterait de bon cœur, une fois plus de garder ma princesse. Comme je l'avais prédit, elle avait dit oui et une demi-heure plus tard je lui déposais ma fille. Après un ultime baiser à ces deux filles, je me rendis à l'accueil pour demander la salle des 3èmes années de droit privé. Madame Stanley m'avait dit qu'ils étaient en amphi B alors j'allais attendre non loin de là en faisant l'ignorant comme si ma présence ici était banale, j'avais pris un café, rien n'indiquait que j'attendais une élève.

Au bout d'une heure interminable les élèves sortirent au compte goutte de l'amphi. Je vis Rosalie sortir de l'amphi mais pas Bella, ce qui était curieux, peut-être le médecin lui avait donné du repos. Je devrais sans doute aller la voir chez elle. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour aller demander son adresse à Rosalie.

-Bonjour. Lui dis-je.

-Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. Vous êtes partis si subitement hier. Me dit-elle.

-Disons que Bella et moi nous nous sommes disputés, vous en a-t-elle parlé ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non du tout, les médecins ne m'ont pas laissée la voir, il voulait la garder la nuit en observation, je pense qu'elle doit être sortit maintenant. Me dit-elle.

-Elle a du rentrer se reposer chez elle, voudriez-vous bien me donner son adresse, s'il vous plait ? Demandais-je.

-Bien sûr, c'est au 377 Main Streets bâtiment C 3 étage appartement 21. Me répondit-elle gentiment.

-Merci Rosalie. Bon courage pour la suite des cours. Lui souhaitais-je.

-Au revoir.

Sur ce je me précipitais dans ma voiture pour rejoindre l'adresse donnée par l'amie de Bella. Je soufflais bien fort pour me donner du courage avant de frapper :

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

La porte s'ouvrit :

-Oui c'est pour quoi ? Me répondit la femme. Je comprenais mieux les règles la colocataire de Bella était une vieille dame.

-Euh … Bonjour Madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais est-ce que Bella est ici, s'il vous plait, je dois lui parler ? Demandais-je.

-Il n'y a aucune Bella ici jeune homme, vous devez faire erreur. Me répondit-elle désolée.

-Peut-être Isabella Swan alors ? Insistais-je.

-Non plus, je ne connais pas cette personne, au revoir monsieur. Me confirma-t-elle catégoriquement.

Je restais interdit, la porte claquée au nez. C'était quoi encore cette embrouille ? Avais-je mal comprit ce qu'avait dit Rosalie. Je redescendis et regarda toutes les boîtes aux lettres, aucune au nom d'Isabella Swan. J'étais bien dans le pétrin, comment faire maintenant ? J'allais aller retrouver Rosalie pour avoir des explications. Je m'agaçais légèrement.


	19. Maintenant je sais

_**CHAPITRE 18 : Maintenant je sais…**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Le temps a passé depuis mon malaise causé par ma sous-alimentation plus ou moins volontaire dans le but détruire mon bébé. Cela fait maintenant un mois et demi que j'ai quitté Seattle suite à mon altercation violente avec Edward.

Comment aurais-je pu rester si près de l'homme que j'aime, aller à la même fac que lui, dans ses cours, où ne serait-ce que de le croiser au supermarché ? C'était au dessus de mes forces. J'avais plus que merder et je m'en mordais les doigts. En même temps comment aurais-je pu lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte suite à un viol ? Aurait-il encore voulu de moi ? Qu'aurait-il pensé ? Comment j'aurai supporté son regard ensuite ? Comment en parler quand c'est déjà si difficile pour soi même. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui dire pour le viol, j'aurai trop eu peur de son regard sur moi, peur qu'il me juge, qu'il me rejette. Le mensonge n'a pas été mieux puisque je l'ai perdu quand même et qu'il pense de moi des choses qui sont plus que fausses. C'était si douloureux d'être loin de lui, il était devenu ma drogue, j'étais réellement amoureuse de lui. Edward, mon amour me manquait énormément.

Enfin je lui avais menti, c'est vrai mais de la à s'enflammer au point de m'insulter de salope, d'allumeuse et tout autre nom d'oiseaux. Notre dispute m'avait plus que bouleversée, il m'avait littéralement blessée mais je n'étais pas mieux, il n'avait fait que rendre justice. J'avais tous les torts dans cette histoire et il avait toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il soit capable de tant de haine. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'Edward Cullen que je connaissais. Je savais qu'il avait dit tout ça sous le coup de la colère mais par ses paroles, il m'avait bien fait comprendre que c'était fini, qu'il était inutile de tenter de m'expliquer, que ça ne servirait à rien. S'il savait réellement qui était le père de mon bébé, m'en voudrait-il encore ?

J'avais vraiment du mal à croire que notre histoire était déjà terminée. On était si bien. Il me faisait sourire comme personne. Il me rendait heureuse dans mon malheur mais maintenant tout ça était terminé. Il ne me restait plus que ma peine et mes yeux pour pleurer.

Il me manquait comme ce n'est pas permis. J'étais folle amoureuse de lui mais il était trop tard, je l'avais perdu. J'avais perdu l'homme de ma vie mais en échange je m'étais raccrochée à la seule chose que j'avais encore. J'avais réussie à accepter mon bébé, à comprendre qu'il n'était pour rien dans ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Tout ce travail sur moi-même était dû à Edward, plus particulièrement à sa relation avec Carlie. En les voyant tous les deux, j'avais moi aussi eu envi d'avoir un enfant à aimer et qui m'aimerait en retour. Tout s'était déclenché à ce moment. J'acceptais petit à petit, au début mon vocabulaire avait évolué, je passais du mot « chose » au mot « bébé » puis du mot « bébé » à la marque de possession « mon bébé ». J'avais même vu un obstétricien et j'avais voulu pour la première fois voir mon bébé et même savoir son sexe. D'ici quelques mois, j'allais mettre au monde une petite fille, j'étais terrifiée, j'avais peur de mal faire, de mal m'occuper d'elle, de ne pas y arriver carrément. Je n'avais pas eu de véritable enfance et n'avais jamais eu d'enfant dans mon entourage mise à part récemment la petite Carlie mais qui n'était déjà plus un bébé. Je commençais sérieusement à apprécier ce petit bébé mais la véritable question est : est-ce que je serais capable de m'occuper d'elle ? Malgré l'amour qui grandissait pour mon bébé, je continuais à croire que la meilleure solution pour elle serait de la laisser à l'adoption. Pour le moment, il me restait quelques mois pour trouver une solution mais je devais me décider vite.

Ma vie n'avait pas changé pour autant. Je vivais toujours dans mon camion mais je mangeais correctement et je n'allais pas en cours. Je restais la journée bouclée dans mon camion à composer, à écrire mais à chaque fois que des airs mélancoliques, j'avais pour seule muse l'homme de ma vie, mon Edward même s'il ne voulait plus de moi. J'avais réussi à gâcher ma seule chance d'être heureuse. J'étais passée devant mon ancien chez moi pour essayer d'apercevoir ma mère en espérant qu'elle ait repris sa vie en main mais elle ne vivait plus là, j'avais été déçu au fond de moi parce qu'elle demeurait quand même ma mère malgré toute la misère qu'elle m'avait fait subir adolescente.

J'avais alors décidé de longer la côte Est mais la vérité c'est que j'en avais marre de conduire sans savoir où aller. Marre de n'avoir aucun but dans la vie. D'errer sans rien attendre. Je regrettais tellement d'avoir menti à Edward. Lui avait réussi à me donner un but dans la vie, il était devenu ma raison de vivre mais désormais tout est fini, il me reste plus que ce petit être qui grandit en moi. Celui que je commence à accepter grâce à Edward mais la vérité c'est que je l'aurai plus facilement accepté si Edward était le père de mon bébé, ce qui n'est pas le cas à mon plus grand regret. Cela nous aurait épargné bien des soucis et surtout d'être séparés. Je m'étais alors arrêté à New-York pour me poser dans un starbuck et réfléchir à ma vie, à mon avenir.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je caressais doucement mon ventre qui était désormais proéminent à 6 mois et demi de grossesse. J'avais pris un chocolat bien crémeux et des donuts. Je mangeais bien désormais et je reprenais peu à peu du poids. Ma fille se portait de mieux en mieux également. Désormais je mangeais pour moi mais aussi pour mon bébé et surtout par gourmandise.

Voilà près d'une heure que j'étais assise là et j'en revenais toujours au même point. J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie mais je vais avoir un bébé. Bébé dont je ne saurais sans doute pas m'occuper mais pour qui je commence à avoir de l'affection. Très peu d'argent récupéré par des vols que j'ai commis et je n'ai pas de papier d'identité. En effet, mon sac est resté dans la voiture d'Edward. Je n'avais donc pu non plus de téléphone ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour joindre mes amis aussi. J'étais seule sans rien, sans but et extrêmement malheureuse. Edward me manquait, mes amis me manquaient… Je ne voyais pas quinze solutions. Une seule était évidente.

.

_**POV Edward :**_

J'avais eu une explication avec Rosalie et elle était sure de ne pas s'être trompée. Elle était allée elle-même à cette adresse et l'avait également constaté. Bella ne vivait pas et n'avait jamais vécu à cette adresse. Que signifiais tout cela ?

Rosalie et moi, nous étions rendus à l'hôpital dans l'espoir qu'elle y soit encore mais rien du tout. Une infirmière nous avait informé que Bella était sortit le matin même. Sa voiture étant restait normalement à la fac, nous y sommes retournés mais le parking était vide. La voiture de Bella avait disparu mais où avait-elle pu aller ? Pourquoi avait-elle donné une fausse adresse à Rosalie également ? Qu'elle me mente c'est une chose mais sa meilleure amie qu'elle connait depuis des années ? Elle devait avoir ses raisons mais ça devenait vraiment trop grave.

Je voulais la retrouver pour qu'on s'explique, elle m'a menti et je lui ai dit des horreurs mais merde je l'aime. Pour la première fois depuis Vic j'étais amoureux d'une fille, je voulais vraiment une explication maintenant que j'étais plus calme. Je voulais une chance de rester avec celle que j'aime. J'étais prêt à affronter la réalité mais pour ça je devais la retrouver.

J'avais terrassé la ville pendant plusieurs jours et je n'avais rien trouvé, le néant total. Je commençais sérieusement à désespérer et je m'étais rendu vite compte après près de deux semaines que Bella avait quitté la ville. Elle n'était jamais revenu en cours et ses amis n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle d'elle ni même Rosalie.

J'étais triste et malheureux mais je le montrais peu devant ma fille, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit à quel point la disparition de Bella me bouleversait mais Carlie était plutôt contente, elle avait retrouvé son papa rien que pour elle comme elle l'avait dit.

Cela faisait un mois et demi que Bella avait déserté et j'avais réfléchi depuis. Je ne pouvais plus gâcher ma vie pour une menteuse qui n'avait pas envi qu'on la retrouve malgré l'amour que j'avais eu pour elle. Je devais oublier cette fille et ma petite amie actuelle allait m'y aider. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant je fréquentais une collègue de travail. Une chercheuse à la faculté et c'est en travaillant ensemble, un soir très tard que notre relation avait débuté.

Tanya et Carlie s'entendait à merveilles, ma princesse n'agissait pas comme avec Bella, je ne comprenais pas trop mais bon pour moi l'essentiel c'était que ma fille soit heureuse.

Bien sûr tout se passait bien entre Tanya et moi et je l'aimais bien mais il m'arrivait parfois de penser à Bella et dans ces moments-là j'aimais mieux m'isoler pour ne pas blesser Tanya. Lorsque je pensais à Bella ce n'était pas tant sur le fait qu'elle me manquait mais surtout parce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. A comprendre pourquoi elle avait tant menti et surtout qu'elle était la vérité…

Ce soir était un de ces soirs alors j'avais envoyé ma fille chez mes parents, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, de me retrouver avec moi-même. Depuis ce dernier mois, j'avais pris de mauvaises habitudes, je m'étais préparé un sandwich et j'avais pris mon pack de bière pour me mettre comme une larve devant la télé. J'en ouvris d'abord une et la bu pratiquement d'une traite, puis deux, puis trois… puis neuf. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la télé. Je prenais alors mon téléphone et fis défiler toutes les photos de Bella et moi ou même certaine de Bella et Carlie, celles-ci étaient les plus jolies. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je laissais échapper quelques larmes quand on frappa à la porte. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller ouvrir mais au vue de l'insistance de cette personne, je me doutais qu'elle ne s'en irait pas avant que je lui ai ouvert. Je m'extirpais douloureusement du canapé et me dirigea vers la porte.

-Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je voulais voir à quel point mon grand frère péter la forme. Me dit-elle sur un ton narquois.

-Eh bien t'as vu. Lui dis-je en essayant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

-Tu fais pitié Edward. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ta sœur. Et tu me connais, je suis bien assez chiante pour ne pas lâcher l'affaire. S'esclaffa-t-elle en poussant la porte pour entrer.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Soupirais-je.

-Exactement. Ramène tes fesses près de ta petite sœur chérie et raconte-moi tout. M'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Y a pas grand-chose à dire. Dis-je de mauvaise volonté.

-C'est Bella c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle perspicace.

-Ouais, elle me manque un peu et je suis lasse de ne pas comprendre. Avouais-je.

-Edward, assis-toi. Me demanda ma sœur.

-Je lui ai dis des choses horribles Lili, je comprends qu'elle soit parti, je l'ai insulté de tous les noms, de salope, de menteuse… Elle est enceinte d'un autre… Débitais-je en sanglotant.

-Edward elle avait de bonnes raisons. Lâcha ma sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? Lui crachais-je.

-Arrêtes d'être con, je sors avec Jasper. Me répondit-elle en me tirant la langue.

-Alors vas-y, je t'écoute. L'invitais sinistrement.

-Assis-toi pour commencer. C'est pas facile à entendre. Me dit-elle doucement.

-Alice accouches. M'énervais-je.

-Elle s'est confié à Jasper sur sa grossesse…et maman sait des choses, elle m'en a parlé. Commença-t-elle.

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Criais-je.

-Maman l'a vu plusieurs fois dans son centre pour adolescents en difficultés, elle n'avait rien Edward, si tu n'avais pas la bonne adresse c'est qu'elle était sans domicile à mon avis. Je pense qu'elle a eu honte de te le dire, elle a du avoir peur que tu la juges, que tu l'accuses de vouloir ton argent, de profiter de toi… Enfin ce n'est que mon avis.

J'étais choqué d'entendre ces choses, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Alors que je croyais qu'Alice avait fini, elle enchaîna et j'étais encore bien moins préparé à ce qu'elle allait annoncer.

-… Il n'y a pas que ça Edward. Elle s'est faite violée et est tombée enceinte. Elle n'a jamais accepté, ni voulu ce bébé. Elle s'est confiée à Jasper car il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, il lui a donné des papiers pour mettre son enfant à l'adoption. Elle est allé avec Jasper au commissariat pour porter plainte mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Il était trop tard.

Instinctivement je portais mes mains tremblantes devant ma bouche qui s'était grande ouverte. Non, c'est impossible, non. Pas elle. Pas ma puce. Comment avais-je pu être aussi con ? Je m'en voulais énormément d'avoir agît de la sorte mais j'étais aussi extrêmement en colère. J'attrapais tout ce qui me tombait sous la main et envoyais chaque chose s'éclatait contre le sol ou le mur. J'étais pire que dans une rage noire. Alice essayait de me calmer mais je lui conseillais plutôt de rentrer chez nos parents. Lorsqu'elle vit que je ne me calmais pas, elle ne se fit pas prier.

Après avoir saccagé en grande partie mon salon, je m'effondrais au milieu des débris. Comment avais-je pu être aussi salaud avec elle ? Comment avais-je pu l'insulter de la sorte alors qu'elle n'avait en rien voulu ce qui lui était arrivée ? Je m'en voulais à mort putain. Le mot « regrets » n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais. J'étais la pire des ordures de lui avoir dit tout ça. Maintenant tout se plaçait dans ma tête. Le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on aille chez elle, qu'elle avait peur d'avoir des relations sexuelles, qu'elle trouvait toujours tout un tas de prétextes. Mon amour avait toutes les raisons de me mentir et de m'en vouloir maintenant.

Je dus m'endormir à même le sol, lasse de me tourmenter et de pleurer car les cris de ma fille et ma mère me sortir de mon sommeil. Ma fille faisant abstraction du verre brisé sur le sol, se précipita vers moi en courant.

-Papa… Papa… Pleura-t-elle.

-Edward, mon dieu. Carlisle, Emmett… Hurla ma mère pour faire descendre mon père et mon frère.

-Je vais bien. Leur dis-je en me redressant alors que ma puce me sautait dans les bras.

-Pou(r)quoi tout est cassé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien mon ange, ne bouge surtout pas. Papa va te porter en dehors des débris, d'accord ? Lui dis-je en la voyant en chaussettes entre les morceaux de verres.

Je me levais douloureusement et je pus apercevoir les nombreuses coupures qui jonchaient mon corps. Ca me faisait un mal de chien mais je devais faire attention pour ne pas que ma Carlie se blesse.

Une fois déposée plus loin, ma fille se jeta encore une fois dans mes bras et à ce moment-là, j'explosai encore une fois. La crise de sanglots effraya un peu ma fille mais elle me laissa l'étreindre comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je la serrais si fort en pleurant que mon frère du me faire relâcher ma prise sur elle.

Mon père m'installa dans la cuisine pour me soigner, tandis que mon frère était partie jouer avec Carlie dans sa chambre. Ma mère revint avec la mallette du grand-manitou et vint se placer à côté de moi avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Je devais m'expliquer avec elle. Je me sentais trahi par ma propre mère.

-Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit. Pourquoi ? Lui dis-je agacé mais calmement.

-Edward, ce n'était pas à moi de t'en parler. Bella avait prévu de le faire, elle me l'a dit et m'a demandé de ne rien te dire. Elle allait le faire quand elle serait prête. M'expliqua ma mère.

-Merde, je suis ton fils. T'avais pas à me cacher ce genre de choses. Des choses graves comme celles-ci. Putain si j'avais su, j'aurai pu l'aider et tout ça ne serait pas arrivé, merde. Tout ça est de ta faute. Lui hurlais-je dessus en pleurant.

-Je te défends de parler comme ça à ta mère Edward. La tristesse n'excuse pas tout. Me rappela mon père.

-Merci de m'avoir soigné papa. Rentrez chez vous au revoir. Les mettais-je à la porte poliment.

-Edward… Commença ma mère en pleurant.

-Non, j'ai besoin de temps. Je dois digérer ta trahison. Au revoir. Répétais-je après m'être expliqué.

Je vis la douleur passer dans les yeux de ma mère et de la colère dans ceux de mon père avant qu'ils ne se tournent tous les deux et se dirigent vers la porte. Je les aimais mais j'étais bien trop en colère pour le moment. En réalité, je l'étais surtout contre moi et ce n'était vraiment pas prêt de s'arranger. J'avais perdu Bella et je l'avais blessée plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, une fois de trop de ce qu'elle avait déjà dû supporter. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, plus jamais je ne pourrais me regarder dans un miroir sans penser au monstre répugnant que je suis.


	20. ANNONCE OFFICIELLE

**ANNONCE OFFICIELLE**

**.**

Je vous annonce **l'OUVERTURE d'un FORUM** sur lequel je suis inscrite avec d'autres auteurs.

Le but de ce forum est de regrouper toutes les fictions en un seul et même lieu.

Lili et Jess vous accueillent sur World : le répertoire des fanfictions http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm

Que vous aimez True Blood, Vampire diaries, ou Twilight, ce forum est sans aucun doute votre nouveau site de prédilection.

Toutes les fictions répertoriées varient du tout au tout. Vous pourrez y trouver des fictions adaptées aux plus jeunes mais aussi à caractère lémoniaque.

**LE PRINCIPAL AVANTAGE DE CE FORUM C'EST QUE VOUS POURREZ Y TROUVER DES OS ET DES BONUS EN RAPPORT AVEC NOS FICTIONS QUI NE SERONT PUBLIEES NULLE PART AILLEURS ET PAS NON PLUS SUR SKYROCK OU ENCORE FANFICTION.**

**SI VOUS SOUHAITEZ LES LIRES, IL VOUS FAUDRA VOUS INSCRIRE SUR CE FORUM.**

**LE PLUS POUR LES AUTEURS, C'EST QUE VOUS VOUS DONNEREZ UNE CHANCE SUPPLEMENTAIRE DE VOUS FAIRE CONNAITRE ET C'EST TRES APPRECIABLE.**

Que vous soyez auteur ou bien lecteur, ce forum est fait pour vous.

Venez nombreuses, n'hésitez plus une seule seconde. On formera tous ensembles une communauté active et amusante.

http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm


	21. Que de surprises

_**CHAPITRE 19 : Que de surprises….**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Mon frère avait à son tour quittait mon appartement, non sans m'avoir fait la morale sur la façon dont j'ai parlé à notre mère. J'étais alors resté seul avec ma fille. J'avais nettoyé tous les débris puis jouais avec elle après son déjeuné. Après le bain, nous avions voulu regarder un film mais mon téléphone avait sonné. C'était Tanya, elle avait besoin de me voir selon elle mais je n'avais pas tellement envi de peur qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de mon trouble du moment et que cela lui fasse du mal. Elle avait insisté et je n'avais pas su lui résister. J'avais alors préparé du popcorn et nous avions attendu Tanya pour le film. Elle ne fut pas longue à arriver.

-Bonjour mon chéri. S'exclama-t-elle gaie comme un pinçon.

-Salut. Tu as l'air heureuse ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui, ça c'est parce que je suis contente de passer du temps avec vous deux. Je vous aime tellement. S'emballa-t-elle.

-Oh bah soit la bienvenue. L'invitais-je à entrer sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

-Carlie, viens dire bonjour ma chérie… J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Lui annonça-t-elle en déposant un carton sur le sol.

-Bonzour. _La salua ma fille._ C'est quoi ?

-Ouvre-le vite. S'excita mon amie.

Ma fille n'eue pas le temps d'ouvrir le carton qu'il bougea et s'ouvrit seul pour laisser un petit chiot couleur neige s'en échapper. Ma fille sautilla de joie à l'instar de ma sœur. Elle fit vite rejointe par Tanya.

-Tu peux le prendre si tu veux, il est pour toi. Lui proposa mon amie.

-C'est v(r)ai, (r)ien qu'à moi ? S'enthousiasma ma puce.

-Oui vrai de vrai. C'est un petit mâle, tu veux l'appeler comment ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Hum… Cookie. _Répondit Carlie après avoir réfléchi_. Dit papa, ze peux le ga(r)der, hein ?

-Oui chérie mais il faudra t'en occuper, tu le promets ? Merci Tanya. Lui signifiais-je.

-Oui. Me(r)ci Tanya. La remercia-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-De rien ma chérie, ça me fait plaisir. Lui répondit-elle.

C'est ainsi que nous avions passé une bonne heure à s'occuper, à jouer et à câliner Cookie. J'avais par la suite couché Carlie qui m'avait supplié pour que le chiot dorme dans son lit. J'avais catégoriquement refusé et sur ce point je ne céderais pas. J'avais du promettre à Carlie que dès demain, elle irait avec Tanya au supermarché afin d'acheter un panier pour son chien.

J'avais par la suite rejoins Tanya au salon qui m'attendait en petite tenue avec deux verres de vin rouge et une lumière tamisée. Cette soirée me ferait sans doute du bien. J'essayais de me mettre à fond dans cette petite surprise concoctée par ma blonde mais rien n'y faisait, je pensais toujours à toutes ces horreurs qu'avaient pu subir Bella et à tout ce que je lui avais dit. Sans que je ne le veuille Tanya s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas ma belle. Essayais-je de la rassurer.

-Tu es sur parce que je te sens à des kilomètres. Insista-t-elle.

-Oui ma belle, je vais te montrer que tout va bien. Lui dis-je en me penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle ne répliqua pas et se laissa embrasser avant de répondre à mon baiser à son tour. C'est ainsi que nous avions passé le restant de la soirée à s'embrasser et à se faire du bien pour finir par s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

M'étant fâché après ma mère, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de me garder ma fille, ça aurait été vraiment incorrect. Tanya ne travaillant pas aujourd'hui avait accepté de passer la journée avec Carlie, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. J'allais devoir trouver une baby-sitter et vite.

Après avoir embrassé Tanya et ma princesse, j'étais parti pour le travail. Je me garais sur le parking de la fac avec près de 15 minutes d'avance et j'avais donc décidé de ranger un peu l'arrière de ma voiture pour m'occuper, de plus ce ne serait pas du luxe. Les jouets de Carlie trainaient un peu partout à l'arrière du véhicule. Je ramassais un objet, puis deux, puis trois avant de tomber sur un sac qui à ma connaissance n'appartenait pas à ma princesse. Il ne me fallut pas plus longtemps pour reconnaître le sac de Bella. On avait du l'oublier, le jour de son malaise. Sans hésiter, je pris la décision de regarder dedans pour essayer de trouver des indices sur l'endroit où elle pourrait être.

Après avoir complètement vidé son sac, je ne trouvais aucun indice mais il me restait un espoir. Cependant, je n'osais pas me lancer parce que ce dernier espoir revenait à lire le journal intime de Bella, c'est-à-dire violer son intimité.

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était pour moi l'occasion de savoir si Bella avait été sincère avec moi sur quelques points au moins. Peut-être qu'après ça, elle m'obséderait moins. C'est décidé, à ma pause déjeunée je lirais le journal de mon ex. En attendant je devais rejoindre ma classe, mes élèves m'attendaient.

J'avais vraiment hâte de découvrir ce qui se trouvait dans ce livre et en ce sens les trois heures de cours que j'avais ne cessaient de s'éterniser. Une fois la dernière heure passée, je décidais de regagner ma voiture afin d'être tranquille pour lire.

J'ouvris la première page avec une boule au ventre, j'étais apeuré de ce que j'allais y lire et aussi irrespectueux soit-il je ne pouvais faire autrement, c'était plus fort que moi.

Je parcourais les pages une à une, ma chérie racontait son enfance et adolescence malheureuse puis ensuite la rencontre avec ses amis de la faculté de droit. Ses amis lui apportaient un peu de joie mais ce n'était pas suffisant comparé à ses malheurs. Plus je lisais et plus j'avais de la peine pour elle, elle se confiait littéralement à son journal comme si elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Elle racontait tous ses malheurs en détails et toute sa douleur, sa tristesse et sa solitude passaient dans ces pages. En continuant de parcourir ce journal, je m'aperçu qu'il manquait des dates, près de trois mois…

Maintenant elle avait repris l'écriture en parlant de sa grossesse, du fait qu'il soit trop tard pour se faire avorter et que son désir le plus violent était de tuer cet enfant en elle. Il manquait tout une partie sur son viol. Cela avait du être encore pire que tout le reste car elle se confier absolument sur tout aussi douloureux soit-il. Enfin vint la partie des révélations sur moi. J'allais enfin savoir si elle était un minimum sincère avec moi. Elle commença par ses premières impressions sur moi :

« _Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la rencontre la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour Edward Cullen. Il est assez grand et plutôt musclé pour un prof de droit. Quand je le regarde je me perds dans l'océan de ses yeux. Il est tellement craquant. Nous nous sommes embrassés et c'était waouh, il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres mots…. _»

Puis plus tard après quelques semaines de relations amoureuses …

« Plus je passe de temps avec Edward et plus je suis convaincue qu'il est l'homme de ma vie. Il me rend heureuse comme personne, il est mon unique raison de vivre… Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. J'ai enfin un but dans la vie… Enfin l'amour ne fait pas tout je sais que je lui ai menti sur pas mal de choses mais maintenant je suis sure d'une chose. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je suis prête à tout lui dire… Dès notre prochain rendez-vous en tête à tête, je lui dirais tout même si j'ai une trouille bleue qu'il ne me regarde plus de la même manière ou plus, je ne supporte plus de lui mentir, je ne peux plus me regarder dans une glace. Je lui dirais également que je l'aime s'il m'en laisse l'occasion… »

Mes larmes avaient coulé, ma Bella était sincère dans son comportement envers moi, elle avait même l'intention de tout me dire… Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle était capable de ressentir autant de choses pour moi… Il était évident qu'elle me manquait horriblement, Tanya n'était pas le bon remède pour lutter contre mes maux… La solution était de retrouver ma belle brune avec ses jolis yeux chocolat.

.

_**POV Bella :**_

J'avais pris la décision de retourner à Seattle et d'essayais d'arranger les choses en disant la vérité à Edward mais pas seulement. Je devais aussi m'excuser auprès de mes amis.

J'avais roulé toute la nuit même si j'avais fais quelques pauses utiles pour le bien de mon bébé. Je caressais de plus en plus mon ventre et commençait même à lui parler de temps en temps.

Au petit matin, je m'étais garé tôt sur le parking de la fac. Je voulais d'abord m'excuser auprès de Rosalie, Jacob et Jasper. Mes meilleurs amis devaient m'en vouloir. J'attendais tranquillement dans la voiture non sans avoir une boule au ventre.

Il ne fallut pas plus de 10 minutes pour apercevoir la voiture de Jasper qui se garait non loin de moi. Je pris une grande inspiration et partit à l'encontre de mon ami. Il me toisa en attendant que je parle.

-Bonjour Jasper. Le saluais-je.

-Salut. Répondit-il avant de se détourner de moi.

Il ne me laissa pas en dire plus et partit en direction du bâtiment. Ca s'engageait mal. J'avais décidé d'attendre Rosalie et Jake. Au bout d'un moment, Rosalie se gara à quelques mètres seulement de moi. Je redescendis de ma voiture pour aller à son encontre avec la peur d'essuyer le même vent qu'avec Jasper alors qu'il était lui le moins enclin à m'en vouloir.

-Salut Rose.

-Tiens tu te souviens que tu as des amis ? Cracha-t-elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule. Avouais-je.

-Ca ne t'aurait pas tué de prévenir. De plus tu m'as menti. L'adresse que tu m'as donnée, jamais tu n'y as vécu. Me répondit-elle.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer Rose. Lui proposais-je.

-Pas pour le moment, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Au revoir. M'esquiva-t-elle.

Je décidais que la déception suffisait pour aujourd'hui. Je commençais à avoir sérieusement faim et j'allais devoir aller faire quelques courses au supermarché mais avant ça je voulais faire une sieste. Il faisait un peu frais ce matin alors je couvrais mon bidon et mes bras avec mon gilet. Je somnolais quand je cru voir Edward passer à quelques voitures de la mienne. Le temps que je me ressaisisse et sorte de ma voiture, il avait disparu. C'est déçu, que je remontais dans mon véhicule pour me reposer mais cette fois c'est bébé qui faisait des siennes. Elle ne cessait de gigoter.

Finalement, il était près de 10h55 quand je décidais de partir vers le centre commercial. Je m'emparais de délicieuses choses à grignoter en arpentant les rayons du supermarché un à un quand je vis une scène que je ne pouvais cautionner. Une grande femme blonde à la queue de cheval secouait violemment une petit fille en pleures. Elle lui hurlait littéralement dessus « … t'es qu'une nouille… vraiment un boulet… arrêtes de chialer ou je t'en colle une… je vais te donner une bonne raison de chialer moi, tu vas voir… ». C'en était trop pauvre petite puce, je devais intervenir. Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers la blondasse qui maltraitait cette petite fille.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide peut-être. Lâchez-la. L'interrompis-je.

-De quoi je me mêle, pétasse. Me répondit-elle.

-Bella. S'exclama la petite fille.

-Ca va aller ma puce. _Tentais-je de la rassurer_. Lâchez-la immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas que je vous mette une raclée. Lui dis-je en la giflant.

-Vous allez me le payer. S'écria-t-elle en colère avant de lâcher le bras de Carlie.

La petite vint vite se réfugier dans mes jambes. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle enserra vite mon cou en continuant de pleurer. La femme blonde laissa son caddie et partie en laissant la petite là. Je lui caressais la tête.

-C'est fini ma belle. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Chut…

Je la câlinais et la berçais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Cette position commençait à m'inconforter. Je décidais alors de la redéposer au sol mais en la rassurant.

-Ca va Carlie ? Lui demandais-je en m'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

-… Elle fit oui de la tête.

-Pourquoi cette femme te crier dessus ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ze décidais pas assez vite, la couleu(r) du panier pou(r) Cookie. Renifla-t-elle.

-C'est rien ma puce, on va aller chercher le panier pour Cookie, manger puis je te ramènerai chez ton papa. Lui expliquais-je.

-Voui. Accepta-t-elle.

-Alors Cookie est ton animal ? Lui demandais-je.

-Voui, c'est mon petit c(h)ien. M'annonça-t-elle.

-C'est un garçon ? Questionnais-je.

-Voui. On peut en p(r)end(r)e un bleu s'il te plait ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, choisis-le et surtout prends ton temps ma chérie. La rassurais-je pour ne pas qu'elle ait peur que je la dispute à l'instar de l'autre bonde, qui était-elle d'ailleurs ?

Elle toisa les étagères une à une, je la voyais hésiter et lui proposa mon aide. Après une paire de discussion et des tests, on opta pour un petit panier noir et blanc, jugeant qu'il irait parfaitement bien dans le salon d'Edward.

J'avais fini de faire mes quelques courses et nous étions allées manger au fast-food. Carlie avait l'air plus rieuse que tout à l'heure. Elle se régalait et me racontait beaucoup de chose que j'avais raté mais elle ne m'avait en aucun cas parlait de cette femme blonde. Elle posait beaucoup de questions.

-Dit Bella, c'est un bébé dans ton vent(r)e ?

-Oui, une petite fille, pitchoune. Lui répondis-je en plaçant ma main à plat dessus.

-Je peux la toucher ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr chérie. _Je pris sa petite main pour la placer sur mon ventre, au même moment un coup se fit sentir_. Tu as senti ? Elle vient de te dire coucou. Lui expliquais-je.

-Voui. C'est t(r)op (r)igolo. Pouffa-t-elle.

-Carlie qui était cette femme avec toi ? Ta baby-sitter ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tanya, la namou(r)euse de papa. Ché pas pou(r)quoi mais c'est pu jamais mamie qui me su(r)veille. M'avoua-t-elle.

Sa déclaration me lacéra le cœur, cette phrase dans sa petite bouche de bébé retentissait dans ma tête « Tanya, la namou(r)euse de papa… Tanya, la namou(r)euse de papa… Tanya, la namou(r)euse de papa… »

Edward m'avait vite remplacé, je ne devais pas tant compter pour lui. Je ne pus contrôler mes larmes, la petite n'en rata pas une miette.

-Tu pleu(r)e pa(r)ce que t'es t(r)iste ? Demanda-t-elle perspicace.

-Oui, ma puce mais c'est rien. Tu es prête à rentrer ? Lui proposais-je pour la détourner du sujet.

-Hum, hum. Accepta-t-elle vaguement.

Je me garais devant l'immeuble d'Edward. Je n'avais pas envi de l'affronter mais je ne pouvais pas laisser la petite livrée à elle-même jusqu'à l'appartement surtout si Edward n'était pas là. Nous sonnions à l'interphone mais personne ne répondit. J'avais raison, Edward ne devait pas être là. Je pris la décision de sonner chez les parents d'Edward, on ne pouvait pas laisser la petite seule.

-Oui … S'exprima la voix d'une femme.

-Bonjour, je suis avec la petite Carlie et son père n'est pas là, je ne peux pas la laisser seule. Expliquais-je.

-Je ne suis que la femme de ménage, Monsieur et Madame Cullen sont partis en vacances, veuillez m'excuser. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Oh mince, pouvez-vous nous ouvrir tout de même ? Il fait froid et Edward ne doit pas quitter avant plusieurs heures surement. Tentais-je.

-Je suis désolé mais ce ne serait pas prudent, je ne vous connais pas madame. Refusa-t-elle avant de raccrocher l'interphone.

-Non… Attendez… Criais-je.

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché. Qu'allons-nous faire ? On ne pouvait pas rester dehors toute la journée. Je ne pouvais pas la garder dans ma voiture, elle allait s'ennuyer, pauvre chérie. J'allais la conduire jusqu'à la fac déjà et on attendrait Edward près de sa voiture, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

La petite commençait à s'impatienter mais nous n'avions pas le choix, ni l'une ni l'autre…

Je l'avais laissé choisir la musique et nous roulions jusqu'à la fac. Sur le parking, je me garais à côté de la voiture d'Edward.

J'avais du mal à occuper la petite qui s'impatienté grandement. Je lui avais joué quelques morceaux à la guitare, lui avait donné des feuilles et des crayons pour dessiner mais elle se lassait vite et maintenant elle avait envi de faire pipi.

Je l'emmenai faire pipi à l'intérieure du bois et lorsque nous revînmes sur le parking, j'aperçu Edward qui marchait lourdement vers sa voiture. Carlie courut à son encontre en appelant son père…

-Papa, papa… Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-Ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est … Bella… S'étonna-t-il quand il m'aperçu.

-Bonjour Edward. Le saluais-je timidement.

.

_**PETIT SONDAGE**_

_Quel prénom préférez-vous ?_

**Shanna, Lily-Rose, Ilana, Julia, Zoé, Chelsea**


	22. Un nouveau départ

**Message important les filles**

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un **OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité** pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿**Une catégorie "Défits"** a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre**. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPITRE 20 : Un nouveau départ**_

**.**

_**POV Edward :**_

Je devais travailler au labo de droit sur quelques recherches mais je n'arrivais carrément pas à me concentrer là-dessus. Ce que j'avais lu ce midi m'avait tellement bouleversé. Je savais aussi pourquoi Bella ne répondait pas au téléphone, il était resté dans son sac qui lui était resté dans ma voiture.

J'avais beau essayer de travailler mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais pris un café, ça ne changeait strictement rien, je m'agaçais et ça c'était mauvais, autant ne rien faire que faire du travail mal fait et bâclé. Après une bonne heure, une décision s'imposa à moi. Il était inutile que je perde mon temps ici, autant rentrer et travailler à la maison, près de ma fille je me ressourcerais. Cependant j'avais une chose à faire, je devais rompre avec Tanya, il était évident que j'étais, plus que jamais, amoureux de ma Bella et même si elle n'était plus là, ça ne changeait rien, je ne pouvais pas imposer ça à Tanya, elle était bien trop gentille pour ça, elle ne le méritait pas.

J'enfilai ma veste, pris ma sacoche et partis dans les couloirs de la fac pour sortir afin de regagner ma voiture. Je marchais tel un automate vers ma voiture quand la voix de ma princesse retentit dans mes oreilles, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

-Papa, papa… Elle courra vers moi et me sauta dans les bras, je la réceptionnais au vol.

-Ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est … _Je ne m'étais pas aperçu avant de la voiture qui se tenait près de la mienne, ni même de la jolie jeune femme qui était avec ma fille. Elle était tellement belle. J'étais tellement surpris de la voir ici que je ne pouvais que souffler son prénom_. Bella…

-Bonjour Edward. Me salua-t-elle doucement.

-… _Je déposais un baiser sur la joue de ma fille avant de la descendre au sol_. Salut. Tu es… Commençais-je avant de me faire couper par la voix de ma petite amie.

-Oh mon dieu, Edward je suis désolée, cette folle a kidnappé Carlie au supermarché, elle m'a même giflée. Pleura-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou elle aussi.

Comment ça Bella avait kidnappé Carlie ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire, c'était complétement absurde mais en même temps, elle était sous la surveillance de ma future ex alors que faisait-elle avec celle que j'aime ? Pourquoi Bella aurait giflé Tanya sans raison ? Ca n'avait réellement aucun sens. Il fallait que je tire toute cette histoire au clair mais d'abord Tanya devait se calmer.

-Ca va Tanya, Carlie n'a rien c'est l'essentiel. Calmes-toi et on va parler tranquillement tous les quatre. La cajolais-je en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Bella baissa la tête vers le sol ce qui m'empêcha de voir les expressions de son visage. Tanya se baissa à hauteur de Carlie quand cette dernière s'enfuit en courant dans les jambes de Bella. Ce comportement n'était pas normale, ma fille n'avait jamais accepté Bella mais s'entendait à merveilles avec ma collègue et petite amie.

Bella mit immédiatement sa main sur le visage de ma fille pour la coller encore plus contre elle, alors que son autre main était posée sur son ventre. Ma fille mis également sa main sur le ventre de Bella, elle formait toutes les deux une seule entité, comme si elles étaient dans un cocon comme pour se protéger.

-Bella est-ce que c'est vrai ? Lui demandais-je.

-Plus ou moins, oui. Avoua-t-elle honteusement.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Elle était sous la surveillance de Tanya, tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler… Claquais-je, il s'agissait de ma princesse et elle était tout pour moi.

-Selon toi, j'aurais dû la laisser brutaliser ta fille ? Je suis désolée Edward mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Je regardais alternativement Bella et Tanya, ne comprenant pas où Bella voulait en venir. Je relâchais vivement Tanya et m'accroupie à hauteur de Carlie en lui ouvrant mes bras.

-Viens-là mon ange. Lui dis-je doucement ne sachant pas si je devais être en colère ou non et surtout contre qui mais la tout de suite j'avais juste envie de serrer ma fille dans mes bras et de m'assurer qu'elle n'ait rien.

Elle regarda Tanya d'un œil craintif puis vint se loger dans mes bras finalement. Je la regardais d'un peu partout pour voir si elle n'avait pas de marque ou rien d'autre. Rassuré, je la couvrais de baisers et la serrer un peu plus fort contre moi.

-Bébé, tu veux bien me dire, ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tanya elle a c(r)ié fo(r)t fo(r)t sur moi. Z'avais bobo et Bella l'a dit lâche-là et elle a pas fait. Zé pleu(r)é. Bella l'a mis une claque dans la figure et Tanya est partie. M'avoua ma fille qui pleurait.

Je maintenais sa tête contre mon cœur en essuyant ses larmes avec mes pouces et lança un regard noir, voir même assassin à Tanya qui elle se défendit immédiatement.

-Edward, je suis désolée de lui avoir crié dessus mais j'étais mal, je n'étais pas bien dans ma tête et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai littéralement péter un câble, je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus jamais. Pleura Tanya également.

-Toi, on réglera ça après. Lui dis-je froidement.

Je pris Carlie dans mes bras et me dirigea vers Bella, laissant Tanya derrière-moi. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle pour ne pas la faire fuir. Elle avait ses joues striées de larmes à l'instar de ma fille tout à l'heure, j'essuyais le coin de ses yeux avec mes pouces, elle me regarda incomprise. Je sortis la clé de la maison et lui tendit.

-Tu veux bien aller à la maison pour surveiller Carlie jusqu'à mon retour ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sûr, viens ma puce. Accepta-t-elle en prenant Carlie dans ses bras.

-Merci Bella. Lui dis-je.

Elle et Carlie partirent toutes les deux, me laissant seul avec Tanya. Je retournais vers elle.

-Viens au labo, y a personne, on doit parler. Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une invitation.

-… Elle ne dit rien et me suivit jusqu'au labo.

Je refermais la porte derrière nous et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le divan avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

-Tanya tu sais que ce que tu as fait c'est réellement grave ? Tu aurais pu la blesser alors que tu sais qu'elle est toute ma vie. J'étais réellement déçu de lui avoir confié ma fille.

-Edward, je suis désolée mais j'étais ailleurs, parce qu'en ce moment je me rends bien compte que ça ne va pas entre nous. J'ai peur de te perdre et je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon angoisse, quand j'ai vu cette fille que j'avais vu dans ton téléphone j'ai craqué. Excuses-moi, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour me racheter auprès de Carlie. Pleura-t-elle en s'accrochant férocement à ma chemise.

-Tu as raison Tanya, ça ne va pas entre nous et justement je pense qu'il serait mieux pour nous qu'on arrête de se faire du mal. Lui annonçais-je.

-Ne me quitte, je t'en supplie mon amour, je ne suis rien sans toi. Ses pleures redoublèrent, trempant ma chemise au passage.

-Tanya, il faut être honnête … Commençais-je.

-Si tu me quitte, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, je ferais une connerie Edward, je te le promets. Me coupa-t-elle.

Putain, elle me faisait du chantage au suicide. Le ferait-elle réellement ? En tout cas, elle avait bien l'air désespéré. Est-ce que je pourrais réellement la quitter pour avoir sa mort sur la conscience après ? Définitivement non. Je lui caressais le dos et les cheveux pour la calmer. J'étais perdu avec le retour de Bella. J'avais envie d'être avec elle et non avec Tanya mais on n'était déjà séparé et puis après tout je ne savais rien d'elle maintenant, elle avait peut être quelqu'un dans sa vie aussi. De toute façon, il était évident que Bella et moi allions devoir avoir une conversation également. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais de nouveau perdu alors que tout à l'heure j'étais prêt à rompre avec ma collègue, son chantage au suicide me faisait réfléchir maintenant.

-Tanya… je te parlais de faire une petite pause, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Tu peux me comprendre, je le sais. Annonçais-je.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne me quittes pas ? Se redressa-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Je vis toute sa tristesse passée dans ses yeux.

-J'ai juste besoin de temps Tanya. Lui dis-je désolé.

-Prends soin de toi. Me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

-Toi aussi.

Je sortis de la pièce étouffante et respira de grande goulée d'air. Je regagnais ma voiture et conduisit jusqu'à chez moi. Désormais je devais affronter Bella… cette journée était réellement épuisante. J'avais hâte de terminer cette conversation qui me terrifiait au maximum, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre et j'étais réellement stressé et apeuré. Je me garais dans le parking souterrain et partit dans le but de prendre l'ascenseur mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de mon père. Il me regarda tristement mais ne m'adressa pas la parole, j'hésitais à le faire, je m'étais mal comporté avec eux et sur le coup de la colère, je leur avais dit des choses horribles. J'avais tellement hésité que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur mon palier et encore une fois, j'hésitais à en sortir. Finalement je sortis à reculons, et les portes se refermèrent. Comme dans un réflexe, je laissais ma tête cogner contre les portes et soufflait contre ma lâcheté. Je restais ainsi quelques dizaines de secondes avant de reprendre constance pour aller affronter la femme que j'aime. Je voulus ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clés, ayant donné mes clés à Bella, je dus sonner pour qu'elle m'ouvre.

J'entrais et salua ma fille qui vint me voir directement. Elle souriait et ça me faisait du bien de la voir heureuse.

-Avec Bella, on ta fait un dessin. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Ah oui et il est où ce chef d'œuvre ? Lui demandais-je.

-Il pêc(h)e. Me dit-elle.

-Il pêche ? M'étonnais-je.

-Nan suis tromper. Oh zut z 'a(rr)ive pas à le di(r)e. Bella on dit comment ? Demanda-t-elle à la jolie brune.

-Il sèche. Lui répondit-elle.

-Vi, il chèche, on la fait en teinpure ave(c) nos mimines. M'annonça-t-elle toute heureuse en remuant ses petites menottes devant mon nez.

-C'est bien ma puce. Dit chérie, tu ne voudrais pas aller jouer avec la jolie poupée que tonton Emmett t'a offert dans ta chambre. Je dois parler avec Bella un petit moment.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partit jouer dans sa chambre, quant à moi, je rejoignis Bella au salon pour une conversation effrayante mais nécessaire. Elle était assise dans le fond du canapé, la tête baissée sur son ventre et ses mains qui jouaient nerveusement entre elle. Elle portait une joli tunique bleue large avec un legging noire, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué tout à l'heure. Comment commencer cette conversation ? C'était la vraie question que je me posais…. Je décidais d'aller près d'elle. Je m'asseyais sur le sofa également et posa ma main sur une des siennes pour la calmer. Elle se stoppa immédiatement mais ne détacha pas son regard. C'était vraiment difficile à supporter.

-Bella, regarde-moi s'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je.

-… Elle le va douloureusement son regard vers moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi, de t'avoir traitée de la sorte et je m'en excuse grandement mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je voulais te le dire Edward, je le voulais vraiment mais ce n'était pas facile, j'avais peur de ta réaction. Ses jolis yeux chocolat s'emplissaient d'eau.

-Bella sérieusement j'aurai préféré que tu me le dises, plutôt qu'un abrutit en blouse blanche. J'avais confiance en toi. Lui soufflais-je.

-Je sais Edward, j'ai trahi ta confiance et j'en ai bien conscience, j'aimerai tout te raconter si tu veux bien m'écouter… Me dit-elle.

-Je sais tout. Fin non pas tout mais j'en sais une grosse partie. Alice m'a raconté tout ce qu'elle savait de par Jasper et Esmée. Puis je dois t'avouer que ce matin, j'ai trouvé ton sac dans ma voiture et j'ai lu ton journal. Je sais que c'est mal mais… Commençais-je à m'expliquer.

-Tu as bien fait, ça m'évite de parler inutilement. Tu sais alors pour le bébé ? Me dit-elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes maintenant.

-Pour le bébé et pour le reste aussi. Esmée t'as vu au centre… _Laissais-je ma phrase en suspens_. J'aurai pu t'aider, sincèrement.

-J'avais honte et je ne voulais pas que tu croies que je suis… que j'étais avec toi pour ton argent. Comprends-moi Edward. Me répondit-elle.

-Bella, on était un couple, je croyais que t'avais confiance en moi. Jamais je n'aurai pu croire que tu étais avec moi pour l'argent enfin. Lui dis-je à mon tour avec des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à déborder de mes yeux.

-J'avais confiance en toi mais je t'avais déjà tellement menti, mon mensonge devenait de plus en plus gros et je ne trouvais pas le courage de te le dire, j'avais trop peur de te perdre. J'allais tout te dire, j'avais pris cette décision mais mon stupide malaise m'a pris de cours. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Et maintenant ? Demandais-je.

-Maintenant, je suis vraiment désolée, je regrette de t'avoir menti et j'ai bien conscience que je t'ai blessé, je m'en veux énormément. Je t'ai perdu et c'est complétement ma faute, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même mais tu m'as fait prendre conscience qu'un enfant c'est précieux alors on va continuer notre route toutes les deux. Me dit-elle vraiment désolée.

-C'est une fille ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui, une mini Swan. Ria-t-elle en caressant son ventre, elle est à croquer.

-Elle sera tout aussi magnifique que sa maman. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de rajouter mettant Bella mal à l'aise au passage.

-Euh… je ferais… peut-être mieux d'y aller. Bégaya-t-elle en se levant.

-Ce serait surement mieux en effet. Lui dis-je tant j'avais du mal à me contrôler en sa présence.

Elle enfila son manteau, pris ma tête entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ma joue mouillée avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je ne savais même pas si elle avait un endroit où aller, avait-elle un travail ? Je ne lui avais même pas demandé. Etais-je prêt à la perdre une seconde fois, au risque de ne jamais la revoir ? Réponse évidente. Je sortis en courant dans le couloir en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard mais les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de se refermer sur son joli minois en larmes. Sans réfléchir plus, je pris la cage d'escalier et descendis les marches 4 à 4 pour arriver jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, manquant parfois de tomber à m'en faire mal. Arrivé en bas, je la vie prête à franchir les doubles portes du hall. Je piquais un sprint. Je n'avais jamais couru si vite pour quelque chose à part peut-être pour sauver ma fille d'une de ses chutes.

-Bella… Bella… La rattrapais-je.

-Edward qu'est-ce que … J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non, tu n'as rien oublié mais je n'avais pas envie de te voir partir sans savoir si tu avais où aller ? Lui avouais-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça… Me répondit-elle.

-Bella dis-moi stp ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ma voiture est équipée comme il faut… Me souffla-t-elle honteuse.

-Bella, je ne peux pas te dire que je te pardonne tout ou que tout sera comme avant entre nous mais j'ai une chambre d'ami et si tu le souhaites, elle est pour toi. A ce que je sache, tu n'es plus en droit de passer tes examens alors je peux t'offrir un job également. Lui dis-je.

-Edward, c'est réellement adorable… mais je ne peux pas accepter… Pas après ce que je t'ai fait. Me dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Bella… _Je soulevai son visage par le menton_. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très sympa mais tu avais tes raisons et de bonnes raisons qui plus est. J'ai réagi trop vivement et je t'ai dit des choses ignobles, j'aurai du te laisser t'expliquer. On a nos torts tous les deux et on s'est expliqué, maintenant il est temps de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Tu n'as nulle part où aller et moi j'ai une chambre de libre, tu as besoin d'un travail et j'ai besoin d'une baby-sitter. Dis oui stp ? Argumentais-je.

-D'accord, merci Edward, tu as le cœur sur la main. Me dit-elle.

J'avais juste envie de lui crier c'est toi que j'ai sur le cœur mais changer d'avis. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa voiture et pris ses sacs, elle n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose, cela me faisait de la peine. Nous remontâmes en ascenseur et rentrâmes à l'appartement. J'appelais Carlie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle avait été toute excitée à l'idée que Bella et son bébé s'installent avec nous. Je déposais les sacs de Bella dans sa nouvelle chambre et la laissa se reposer un moment, elle avait dit être épuisée suite à cette journée et la petite remuait beaucoup, ce qui la fatiguait. J'étais alors partie préparer le dîner.

.

**Message important les filles**

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un **OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité** pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿**Une catégorie "Défits"** a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre**. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.


	23. Notre cohabitation

Message important les filles

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿Une catégorie "Défits" a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.

.

_**Chapitre 21 : Notre cohabitation**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Le réveil sonna l'heure de se lever mais c'était très difficile. J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit. D'une part le bébé bougeait beaucoup trop, c'était à se demander s'il lui arrivait de dormir et d'autre part une chose me turlupinait la tête. Cela faisait maintenant près de trois semaines que je vivais ici avec Carlie et Edward mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que l'homme que j'aime soit avec une autre.

.

_**Flash-back**_

**Je débarrassais la table avec Edward alors que la sonnette de l'interphone retentit dans l'appartement.**

**Edward alla répondre, il m'annonça ensuite que c'était Tanya et qu'il partait avec elle. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure il allait rentrer et m'avais chargée du couché de Carlie. Cette petite puce et moi nous entendions de mieux en mieux depuis que je m'occupais d'elle quasi chaque jour.**

**Après la vaisselle pour moi et du coloriage pour elle, je préparais son couché, je la mise au lit et me plaça dans le fauteuil à côté pour lui lire une histoire. Je lus à peine quelques pages qu'elle s'endormit directement. Je refermais le bouquin, l'embrassais sur le front et regagna le salon. Dans quel but ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. Attendre Edward ? Sans doute.**

**Depuis ces trois dernières semaines, Edward et moi nous entendions assez bien mais ça restait seulement très courtois mais quelques fois tendus, enfin pour ma part parce qu'Edward lui faisait comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il n'y avait aucun malentendu entre nous, comme si j'étais simplement l'employée de Monsieur Cullen mais qui avait une chambre à domicile pour s'occuper de la petite. Le soir quand je regardais la télé ou que je lisais au salon, Edward travaillait dans sa chambre, nos relations étaient seulement courtoises voir professionnelles.**

**Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, j'en avais réellement assez. Quand il rentrerait, je lui en parlerais. Pensais-je.**

**Je l'avais attendu devant la télévision mais l'heure tournait et il ne rentrait pas, je m'agaçais à force. Au bout d'un moment devant des émissions de nuit à la « mords-moi le nœud», j'entendis la clé dans la serrure. Je me redressais sur le canapé pour lui faire face.**

**Il arriva au salon et me salua machinalement. Tant que j'avais du courage, je devais lui parler :**

**-Edward, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose… Lui annonçais-je.**

**-Pas ce soir. Me répondit-il un peu froidement.**

**-Edward s'il te plait, ça me ronge de l'intérieur… Insistais-je.**

**-Pas ce soir. T'es sourde ou quoi ****? Me cria-t-il dessus en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**

**Il avait dû se disputer avec sa greluche pour être de si mauvais humeur mais est-ce que c'était ma faute à moi ? Je ne suis pas son souffre-douleur bon sang.**

**C'est sur cette frustration que je partis me coucher à mon tour.**

_**Fin de flash-back**_

.

Comme tous les matins, je restais un peu seule avec mon bébé, je caressais mon ventre, je lui parlais, je la sentais bouger mais elle m'épuisait aussi. Il rester un peu moins de 8 semaines avant mon accouchement mais j'avais hâte qu'elle soit là finalement même si j'avais encore peur. Après ce petit moment entre nous, je fis une halte par la salle de bain pour me doucher et m'habiller.

J'allais ensuite en cuisine où normalement je préparais le petit déjeuner d'Edward mais ce matin, il se débrouillerait seul. Rien ne m'obligeait à lui préparer mais je trouvais ça normal puisqu'il m'hébergeait cependant ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de me traiter comme un chien. Je me pris un café et deux tartines beurre-confiture avant de m'installer sur le comptoir pour déjeuner. J'avais déjà avalé une tartine et moitié de mon café quand Edward entra dans la cuisine. Il me salua comme si de rien était, comme il le faisait chaque matin.

Je ne lui répondis pas et lui tourna le dos pour bien lui signifier mon mécontentement. Il prit la parole en se servant une tasse de café.

-Bella pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

-Tiens tu ne me gueule pas dessus ce matin ? Rétorquais-je.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir. J'ai bien conscience que j'ai agi comme un con. J'étais énervé et tu étais là alors oui j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi mais je m'en excuse. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner. Me dit-il, le regard suppliant.

-Ecoutes-moi pour commencer… Enchaînais-je.

-Pas ce matin, je dois y aller Bella mais ce soir quand Carlie dort, on commande à dîner ce que tu veux et je te promets de t'écouter. M'annonça-t-il.

-Bon très bien. Soufflais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi d'un pas hésitant, caressa ma joue et déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Instinctivement je portais mes mains à ma bouche et caressa doucement l'endroit qu'il avait laissé brulant. J'étais déconcerté par son geste parce que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'on s'était séparés.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la petite tornade qui déboula dans la cuisine. Une vraie pile électrique. Sa joie de vivre me donnait le sourire.

-Bonzour Bella.

-Salut ma puce, qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir pour le petit déjeuné ? Lui demandais-je.

-Des tatines de confitu à la faises et du zu d'oranze. Me répondit-elle.

-Du chocolat aussi ? Lui proposais-je.

-Vi s'te plait.

Je lui préparais ce qu'elle m'avait demandée, non seulement c'était mon travail mais j'aimais aussi m'occuper d'elle. Je la servis et commença à ranger la cuisine pendant qu'elle déjeunait. Un fois fini, elle me demanda de la descendre du tabouret et vint ensuite me poser une question :

-Il est pas levé mon papa ?

-Euh si en fait ma chérie, ton papa est partit très tôt, il n'a pas eu le temps d'attendre mais il va appeler à sa pause déjeuner comme d'habitude. La rassurais-je.

-Dis Bella, tu vas patir quand y a ton bébé ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non mon cœur, ça ne changera rien entre nous. Même si le bébé est là, je resterais avec vous et continuerais de m'occuper de toi. Lui dis-je.

-Ze pou(r)(r)ais m'occuper de ton bébé avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Evidemment que je compte sur ton aide ma chérie. Riais-je, elle était à croquer.

-Ze t'aime Bella. Me dit-elle en me tendant les bras.

-Moi aussi je t'aime fort, fort, fort. Lui répondis-je en la couvrant de baiser.

On fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je m'étonnais personne ne venait jamais ici. Je tenais toujours Carlie et alla ouvrir la porte la petite posée sur la hanche. Nous ne nous attendions pas du tout à cette visite mais la chipette en était heureuse.

-Tata. S'écria-t-elle.

-Salut ma puce. Salut Bella. Nous salua-t-elle en nous poussant de l'entrée pour entrer.

-Bonjour Alice. Entre. _Lui dis-je ironiquement_. Je te serre quelque chose ? Proposais-je.

-Je veux bien un thé au citron. Mais Bella j'étais venue pour te parler de quelque chose ? Annonça-t-elle.

Je préparais deux thés et les apporta sur la table basse. Carlie faisait des câlins à sa tante, elle ne la lâchait pas, elle en profitait, il fallait dire qu'en ce moment elle ne voyait pas beaucoup sa famille. Je m'installais à côté d'elle et mis ma main sur la sienne pour lui signifier que je l'écoutais.

-Bah voilà, samedi c'est l'anniversaire d'Esmée et on aimerait lui préparer une petite fête surprise. Seulement, Bella tu peux comprendre que le bonheur d'Esmée ne sera pas complet si Edward et Carlie ne sont pas là. Est-ce que tu pourrais parler à mon crétin de frère s'te plait ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je veux bien essayer mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il m'écoutera ? Lui dis-je.

-Bah c'est pourtant évident, t'es sa petite amie, il t'écoutera forcement. Ria-t-elle.

-Alice, Edward et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Il a quelqu'un d'autre, elle s'appelle Tanya Dénali et c'est une de ses collègues de boulot, une chercheuse en droit à la fac, il me semble. Lui avouais-je tristement.

-Oh merde, je suis désolée ma chérie. Elle me prit dans ses bras, Carlie entre nous deux.

-Ce n'est rien. Alice comment va Jasper ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ils vont bien mais tu leur manques. M'annonça-t-elle.

-J'ai voulu me faire pardonner mais je me suis faite jeter, normal après ce que j'ai fait. Je commençais à pleurer.

-Bella, je n'ai pas la prétention de comprendre ce que tu as vécu mais tu aurais dû faire confiance à ceux qui étaient là auprès de toi et surtout à mon frère. Jasper t'en veux parce que tu es partie sans rien dire mais ça lui passe doucement. Est-ce que ça va toi ? Me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

-Mise à part que ton frère me manque, ça va. J'ai un travail, un logement et mon bébé se porte bien. Annonçais-je.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Une fille. Lui dis-je en caressant pensivement ma bedaine.

-C'est super ça ma belle. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai cours dans moins d'une heure. Tu m'appelles quand tu sais chérie… Je vous aime.

Elle nous embrassa et partis en sautillant ce qui nous fit bien rire, Carlie et moi. Je proposais à Carlie une sortie au parc, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Nous nous habillons en conséquence sans oublier le fameux petit bonnet avec écharpe intégrée comme cela existait déjà à mon époque.

Je pris Cookie et referma la porte à clé derrière moi. Nous n'avions que quelques pas à faire pour être au square. Carlie aimait beaucoup jouer dans le sable ou faire du toboggan en revanche, elle n'aimait pas la balançoire la coquine.

On se baladait dans le parc et profitais pour regarder les animaux, ce parc était magnifique aussi bien du niveau de la faune que du niveau de la flore. Dans un petit enclos ouvert aux publics se trouvaient des chèvres naines en liberté. Carlie voulait qu'on y entre pour qu'elle puisse les caresser. Cette coquine adorait les animaux, c'était sa passion. Seulement, une fois à côté des chèvres, elle ne voulut pas se contenter de les caresser mais monter dessus pour faire du poney, je riais à son idée mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait le faire vraiment quand je la vue enfourcher l'animal. Je mis la laisse de Cookie autour de mon poignet pour rattraper la chipie au vol.

-Oh non, non mon petit cœur, ce n'est pas un poney. Je te promets qu'un jour je t'emmènerai faire du poney. Lui dis-je en embrassant sa joue.

-Ve faire du toggogan Bella. M'annonça-t-elle.

-D'accord, on va déjà faire un ti tour pour les besoins de Cookie et après on y va, ça marche ? Lui proposais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas mais avança avec moi, j'en conclus donc qu'elle était d'accord. On refit un tour du parc et quand le chiot eu fini ses affaires, j'emmenai Carlie à l'endroit réservé pour les jeux des enfants et attacha Cookie au pied du banc proche du jouet que convoitait la petite. Je la pris pour l'asseoir en haut de la glissade et la fit glisser sans la lâcher. Elle riait aux éclats, j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit si joyeuse. Je répétai ce processus plusieurs fois avant que ma fille ne se manifeste elle aussi. Elle gigotait énormément et me fatiguait, je proposais à ma petite puce de faire une pause. Elle jouait tantôt dans le sable, tantôt avec son chien quand moi je m'asseyais sur le banc à un mètre d'elle. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre et le caressais doucement tout en parlant à mon bébé.

-Là ma chérie, chut, calme-toi petite chipie.

Je fus interrompu par une femme qui s'était installée à côté de moi.

-Ca fait moins peur la deuxième fois ? Me demanda-t-elle en désignant mon ventre.

-Oh ce n'est que ma première… Lui avouais-je en continuant de caresser mon bidon et d'avoir un œil sur Carlie.

-Une petite fille… et celle-ci ce n'est pas la vôtre ? Questionna-t-elle en montrant la petite rousse qui jouait avec Cookie.

-Oh non, je suis la baby-sitter de cette petite chipie. Déclarais-je.

-Je dois y aller. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur avec votre bébé. Au revoir. Me salua-t-elle.

-Merci au revoir. Lui répondis-je.

Cette femme était sympa et souriante mais elle m'avait paru bizarre quand je lui avais répondu être la baby-sitter de Carlie cependant elle n'avait pas relevée et était partie. Il commençait à faire froid et l'heure du repas de midi approchait, je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer nous mettre au chaud devant les fourneaux.

Nous entrions dans le hall de l'immeuble mais ne nous attendions pas à croiser Esmée. La petite me regarda d'un air suggestif qui en disait long. Je lui annonçais qu'elle pouvait y aller et elle lâcha ma main pour aller se jeter dans ses bras et câliner sa grand-mère, très fort. Esmée parut heureuse et embrassa autant qu'elle pouvait le visage de sa petite fille.

-Ça me fait très plaisir de te voir mon cœur mais j'ai un rendez-vous très important alors je dois filer mais n'oublie jamais que mamie t'aime très fort. _Elle la reposa par terre, s'accroupie devant elle et embrassa encore une fois sa joue_. Merci Bella. Me gratifia-t-elle.

-Je vous en prie. Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un regard désolé car je l'étais sincèrement.

Elle sortit du hall et Carlie et moi nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur. Après le voyage jusqu'à notre appartement, je mis la puce devant la télévision et j'allais à la cuisine préparer notre repas. Je préparais une purée de carotte avec des filets de dinde et une compote pomme-cannelle maison.

De temps en temps, je revenais jeter un œil sur Carlie, elle regardait attentivement les bisounourses alors je repartais surveiller ma popote. Ma compote devenait de mieux en mieux mais maintenant je devais rester à côté à la remuer jusqu'à cuisson complète ce qui m'empêcha de jeter un œil sur la princesse durant près de 10 minutes. Une fois la table mise et le repas complétement prêt, j'allais la chercher pour qu'elle se lave les mains avant de passer à table mais c'était sans compter sur la bêtise que Carlie avait faite.

Oh nom de Dieu, elle n'y était pas allé de mains mortes. Elle avait colorié le carrelage aux feutres. Je me mise en colère contre elle mais ne cria pas cependant. Je la pris par un bras et l'essaya sur le canapé en lui reprenant les feutres.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, bon sang ? Ton père va me tuer. Dis-je en allant chercher de quoi nettoyer le sol.

-…. Elle se mit à pleurer.

-C'est rien, vas te laver les mains et on va manger, on parlera de ta punition après. Lui annonçais-je en m'agenouillant sur le sol afin de nettoyer ?

Je m'évertuais à frotter le sol mais je n'avais pas l'impression que ça partait. Je mis toute mon énergie mais fut interrompu par une voix qui claqua dans mon dos.

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Hier je n'avais pas été sympa avec Bella et je m'en voulais énormément mais c'est cette Tanya qui me tapait sur le système. J'avais rompu avec elle depuis plusieurs semaines mais elle s'accrochait comme une sangsue. J'étais partit très tôt, je voulais voir mon frère pour lui demander des conseils. On s'était donné rendez-vous au parc après son jogging. Je le rejoignais sur le banc de l'entrée.

-Salut frérot, tu as une petite mine toi. Constata-t-il.

-Ouais j'ai passé une assez mauvaise nuit. Avouais-je.

-Qu'est-Ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tanya m'a soulé et j'ai crié sur Bella. Annonçais-je.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à te faire pardonné. Me dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je me suis excusé mais elle m'a dit vouloir me parler et j'ai paniqué, mec. Avouais-je en soufflant d'exaspération, je pris ma tête dans mes mains.

-Tu sais de quoi elle voulait te parler ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'écouter tes conseils ? J'aurai jamais dû t'écouter, faire semblant que sa présence ne m'importait pas, non mais quelle idée et puis la laisser croire que j'étais toujours avec Tanya était tout aussi stupide, non mais quel con je peux faire. Pestiférais-je.

-Eh bien, peut-être qui serait temps de reprendre la situation en main Ed. Tu l'aimes et peut être qu'elle aussi mais tu ne le sauras jamais si tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'elle a à te dire. Me dit doucement mon frère.

-Tu croies ? Hésitais-je.

-J'en suis sûr grand frère. Fais-moi confiance. Rentre chez toi au plus vite et parle-lui, y a que comme ça que tu seras fixé. Me sourit-il.

-Ouais t'as raison, je vais faire mes cours de la matinée et rentrer trouver Bella, je vais tout lui dire. Merci Em. Je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard. Lui annonçais-je.

-Bonne chance. Je t'aime. Me dit mon frère.

-Moi aussi Em. On se voit plus tard. Je lui serrai la main mais il m'offrit une accolade virile.

Je repris ma voiture et partis rejoindre mes élèves pour 3 heures de cours sur le lien de causalité. Ce fut trois des plus longues heures de toute ma vie. A la fin des cours, je décidais de passer à la boulangerie pour prendre un dessert, un Paris-Brest, le dessert préféré de Bella et d'aller lui acheter un joli bouquet de fleurs pour me faire pardonner.

Après ces petits achats, je décidais de rentrer à l'appartement pour retrouver mes princesses. Le chemin du parking à l'appartement fut horriblement stressant. J'ouvrais la porte tremblant et me dirigea vers le salon mais m'horrifia en voyant Bella frotter plus qu'énergiquement le sol.

-Non mais ça ne va pas, t'es folle ma parole, relèves-toi immédiatement. Claquais-je.

-Je dois nettoyer avant que ça sèche. Me répondit-elle.

-On s'en fou du sol. Tu ne voudrais pas accoucher prématurément, non ? Lui lâchais-je.

-Ouais t'as raison. Capitula-t-elle.

Je la relevais en la portant et la déposa sur le canapé, je découvris l'état du carrelage et comprenais mieux l'empressement de Bella à nettoyer, désormais.

.

Message important les filles

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿Une catégorie "Défits" a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.


	24. Tout s'arrange

**Message important les filles**

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un **OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité** pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿**Une catégorie "Défits"** a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 janvier 2011**. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿**Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn** sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.

**.**

_**Chapitre 22 : Tout s'arrange…**_

.

Je replaçais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pendant qu'elle soufflait.

-Excuses-moi de t'avoir crié dessus Bella mais ce n'est pas bon dans ton état. Repris-je doucement.

-Mais le sol… Commença-t-elle.

-Laisses ça, je nettoierais. Il faut te ménager pour mener à terme ta grossesse. Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son ventre.

-Merci Edward. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je voulais te parler Bella et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre. Je t'ai apporté des fleurs. Lui dis-je en lui tendant le bouquet.

-Elles sont magnifiques, merci beaucoup. Me sourit-elle.

-Pas plus jolies que toi. Pensais-je à haute voix.

-… Elle se mit à rougir furieusement.

J'allais lui demander de quoi elle voulait me parler ce matin mais Carlie arriva en courant en agitant les mains.

-Sont toute p(r)op(r)es. Elle voulut que je la prenne sur moi.

-Alors je crois que ça signifie qu'on peut passer à table. Annonçais-je en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

-Sont zolies tes fleu(r)s Bella. Lui dit-elle en montrant le bouquet.

-Oui, c'est ton papa qui me les a offertes. Lui répondit Bella.

-Il est zentil. Et moi sont où mes miennes ? Réclama-t-elle.

-Non j'ai mieux pour toi mais ce sera pour ton gouter après ta sieste. Lui annonçais-je.

-S(ch)ouette. Ria-t-elle.

-Aller, je vais mettre ce bouquet dans un vase et on peut manger. Nous rappela Bella.

Carlie et moi partions rejoindre la table mais comme je n'avais pas été prévu pour le repas, il manquait un couvert que je m'empressais d'aller chercher pour le rajouter. Bella mit ses fleurs dans un vase et apporta les plats à table. Sa purée sentait extrêmement bon et elle le paraissait tout autant.

Le début du repas était assez tendu entre Bella et moi mais notre silence fut rompu par la voix enfantine de ma fille qui retentit dans mes oreilles.

-Ze vais êtes punie ? Elle fit une petite moue à l'instar d'Alice.

-Evidemment, tu as fait une grosse bêtise. Lui rappelais-je.

-Mais z'avais pas des feuilles et ze voulais dessiner. Annonça-t-elle.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de feuilles à Bella ? Lui demandais-je.

-Elle avait pas le temps, elle cuisinait. Répondit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, tu aurais pu attendre. Je parlerai de ta punition avec Bella et tu la sauras tout à l'heure. Lui expliquais-je.

Bella parut surprise d'entendre que son avis m'intéressait pour la punition de Carlie. Je lui parlerais de ça aussi cet après-midi pendant la sieste de ma princesse. J'avais eu raison, le repas de Bella avait été délicieux et on avait gardé la compote pour le goûter vue que j'avais ramené une pâtisserie, qui de plus était le pêché mignon de ma belle. Je ne saurais dire si c'était la gourmandise, la faim du bébé ou sa propre faim, mais elle se jeta littéralement sur sa part et la dévora rapidement. Elle se resservit même deux fois ce qui me fit bien rire alors que Carlie écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de l'ogre qui se nourrissait devant nous. D'ailleurs cette dernière ne tarda pas à faire la remarque.

-Il a beaucoup faim ton bébé. Il va êtes tout g(r)os ap(r)ès. Fit-elle en gonflant ses joues.

-… Bella éclata en sanglots.

-Mince Carlie, ce n'est pas très gentil ça. La repris-je.

-Mais c'est v(r)ai… Rajouta-t-elle.

-… Ses pleures redoublèrent en intensité.

-Oui mais ça ne se dit pas, c'est mal poli. Va dans ta chambre, je viens te voir après. L'envoyais-je dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne dise autre chose.

-Pa(r)don. S'excusa-t-elle en embrassant la joue de Bella.

-C'est rien, c'est toi qui as raison, je ne suis qu'une grosse vache, enfin regardez-moi, j'ai même du mal à bouger mes fesses du canapé. Pleura-t-elle encore sans diminuer le débit.

-Princesse, prends Cookie et va dans ta chambre s'il te plait. Lui ordonnais-je une nouvelle fois.

Après son départ de la table, je me levais, fis le tour et m'accroupis en face d'elle. Je pris ses mains pour les abaisser sur ses genoux afin de pouvoir prendre son visage en coupe dans les miennes. J'essuyais ses larmes à l'aide de mes pouces et ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Ma puce… regarde-moi, s'il te plait… Tu n'es pas une grosse vache mais une très jolie femme enceinte. Tes formes sont super sexy. Tu n'as pas à avoir de complexe par rapport à ça, tu es la plus jolie future maman que je n'ai jamais vue. Cesse de pleurer, ça me brise le cœur. Lui soufflais-je ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

-C'est vrai ? Même plus que la mère de Carlie ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien plus que ça. _Secouais-je la tête positivement_. Bella on doit parler. Annonçais-je.

-Je sais, j'essaie depuis hier soir. Me rappela-t-elle.

-Et je m'en excuse, je vais aller voir Carlie et on parle après, je te le promets. Lui jurais-je.

-Très bien. Accepta-t-elle.

Elle se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine alors que moi je me dirigeais en direction de la chambre de ma fille pour lui expliquer deux ou trois petites choses sur ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans ma vie.

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Edward était surement partie parler à Carlie de sa punition alors que moi j'allais faire la vaisselle en attendant.

Mon estomac était noué par la peur, j'étais à la fois stressée de cette conversation qui devait arriver mais en même temps un sentiment de confiance, m'avait gagné mais je ne saurais pas dire d'où cela venait. Peut-être cela était-il dû aux paroles que nous nous étions échangées il y a quelques minutes ou bien le fait qu'il m'offre des fleurs et ramène à la maison mon gâteau favoris. Je ne saurais dire mais en tout cas ses attentions me touchaient beaucoup.

J'étais si pensive que je n'entendis pas Edward arriver derrière moi.

-Carlie somnole, elle ne va pas tarder à s'endormir. Je vais t'aider, attends. Dit-il en se rapprochant pour prendre un torchon.

-Merci, Edward tu sais si tu t'en veux pour hier soir, c'est bon je te pardonne. Lui dis-je pour ne pas qu'il se sente obligé.

-Ça n'a rien à voir… enfin si mais justement je tiens à m'expliquer et je veux entendre ce que tu avais à me dire. M'avoua-t-il.

-Je t'en prie. Lui dis-je en lessivant les assiettes.

-Non, à toi l'honneur, je suis presque convaincu que c'est la problématique à mon explication. Je le pensais vraiment avec le recul et la réflexion.

-Voilà Edward, je vis ici depuis maintenant 3 semaines mais tu me fuies comme la peste. Je veux bien admettre que te mentir était mal et dégueulasse de ma part mais si tu m'as proposé de vivre ici et de travailler pour toi, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. J'ai réellement du mal à savoir si ma présence te gêne ou t'indiffère ou peut-être les deux ? Alors peut-être qu'il serait plus sage que je retourne dans ma voiture… Avouais-je.

-Non Bella, c'est inutile de retourner dans ton camion et j'avais raison, c'est d'ailleurs à ce sujet que je voulais m'expliquer. Voilà ça va peut-être te paraître idiot mais si je t'ai ignoré durant ces dernières semaines c'est parce que j'ai suivi les conseils d'Emmett. Commença-t-il son explication.

-Les conseils de ton frère ? M'étonnais-je.

-Exactement. Il m'a conseillé de t'éviter au maximum et de te faire croire que j'étais encore avec Tanya pour te tester. Pour voir, si je t'intéressais toujours un minimum ou non et voir si on pourrait avoir une seconde chance. Je sais c'était débile d'écouter Em et je le regrette maintenant, excuses-moi. Je jouais l'indifférent mais tout ça ce n'était que des mensonges. Raconta-t-il.

-Ca explique bien des choses… Et la vérité ? Demandais-je.

-La vérité c'est que ta présence auprès de nous me trouble parce que… parce que je tiens à toi plus que de raison et tu me manque horriblement. Oui je sais tu vas me dire, on se voit tous les jours mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu me manques mon amour. La vérité c'est que je regrette toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire, j'aurai du te laisser m'expliquer mais la colère l'a emportée. Je me rends compte que mon comportement était stupide et je te demande de bien vouloir m'accorder une seconde chance. Me dit-il tout en essuyant les assiettes à son tour.

-Tu veux réellement qu'on réessaie tous les deux ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-C'est ce que je veux plus que tout. Me dit-il alors qu'il me plaquait tendrement contre l'évier et plaçait ses mains de chaque côté de moi sur le bord, on était si proche.

-Mais le bébé… Commençais-je.

-Ton bébé ne me gêne en rien, je suis prêt à prendre soin de vous deux, comme-ci c'était le mien. Je veux qu'on forme une vraie famille tous les 4 mon ange. M'annonça-t-il, j'étais resté bouche-bée face à ses propos.

-Tu… tu es sérieux ? Demandais-je.

-Plus que jamais. Me répondit-il tout sourire.

-Mais Edward je ne t'ai même pas tout dit sur mon viol et … M'empressais-je de lui rappeler.

-Chut… _Il plaça son doigt devant ma bouche en touchant mes lèvres_. Je sais le plus important mon amour, je ne te forcerai jamais à m'en parler mais si jamais tu veux le faire, je serais là, n'importe quand. Tu es d'accord ?

-Y a rien que je désire plus, je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Je lui sautais au cou en attrapant fermement sa nuque entre mes mains.

Il posa ses mains au creux de mes reins et frôla mes lèvres des siennes une première fois. Il réitéra sa douce caresse en l'appuyant un peu plus fortement sur ma peau. N'en pouvant plus, je me jetais littéralement sur ses lèvres pour les caresser, les lécher à l'aide de ma langue. Je n'eue pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps pour qu'à son tour, il joue de sa langue sur mes lèvres et à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Notre baiser n'avait rien de très excitant mais consistait surtout à nous ressourcer. Nous nous embrassâmes durant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me soulève comme une jeune mariée pour aller m'étendre sur le sofa. Il s'assit dans le coin et me pris dans ses bras. Il déposa de tendres baisers sur ma joue. On passa une bonne heure et demie à se câliner, à s'embrasser mais aussi à se parler de nous, de nos vis, de nos passés, enfin nous profitions simplement l'un de l'autre avant que Carlie ne se réveille et pose milles questions.

Cookie arriva jusqu'à sa gamelle en courant, cela signifiait donc que Carlie était réveillée et levée parce qu'elle était enferméeavec le chien dans sa chambre. Elle arriva à son tour devant nous et resta de marbre quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Oh… ze veux des câlins, moi. Annonça-t-elle.

Je lui ouvris mes bras et elle courut s'y engouffrer en riant mais elle fit tout de même attention à mon ventre. Je resserrais mes bras sur son petit corps mais elle se faufila comme un ver jusqu'à son père qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les trois.

Après un câlin collectif, je partis préparer le goûter, alors qu'Edward offrait son œuf surprise en chocolat à sa fille comme il lui avait promis avant le déjeuner. Je revenais auprès d'eux avec 3 coupelles de compotes et du lait. Je déposais le tout sur la table basse et me rasseyait à côté d'Edward sur le canapé. Carlie s'assit sur le tapis et commença à prendre son goûter alors que moi et Edward ne nous lâchions pas du regard sans cesser de nous sourire bêtement. Les cris de notre petite chipie nous tirèrent de notre bulle.

-Cookie, a(r)(r)êtes ça, t'as pas le d(r)oit.

Instinctivement, mon amour et moi tournâmes la tête au même moment en direction de Carlie et Cookie. La petite rousse s'affairait à essayer de faire partir le chiot qui lapait la compote dans la coupelle d'Edward. Ce dernier bondit du canapé pour venir en aide à sa fille et au moment où il allait l'attraper, l'animal se carapata ce qui fit tomber son maître au sol sur le tapis. Il se retourna vivement sur le dos et se mit à rire alors nous le suivions dans son délire. Carlie reposa son bol sur la table et parti monter sur le torse de son père à califourchon. Elle lui sauta dessus en criant hu hu… Elle prenait son père pour un cheval ce qui nous fit bien rire. Finalement Edward, la retourna pour la coucher sur le tapis et la chatouiller sur les côtes et les pieds, ce qui la fit rigoler fortement.

-Papa, a(r)(r)êtes, ze me (r)end. S'écria-t-elle difficilement entre chaque gloussement.

-Tu vas voir coquine… Il ne la relâcha pas tout de suite mais le fit au bout d'environ une petite minute.

Il releva la puce et l'assit sur ses genoux pour qu'elle finisse son goûter. Je mangeais moitié de ma compote et tendit le reste à Edward, il refusa prétextant ne pas vouloir manger la part du bébé. Au lieu de ça, une fois la compote de Carlie finit, il prit sa coupelle et alla s'en resservir avant de revenir s'installer auprès de nous.

Après sa compote, nous allions tous les trois sortir Cookie au parc en bas de la rue et Carlie était vraiment très heureuse de jouer avec son père. En 3 semaines, c'était la première fois que je les voyais s'amuser de la sorte. Oh bien sûr, Edward s'occuper bien de sa fille et lui donnait tout l'amour qu'il pouvait mais je n'avais jamais vue Carlie et Edward rirent autant en s'amusant. Je l'ai observé assise sur mon banc, je tenais Cookie près de moi et caressais mon bébé en pensant à sa présence parmi nous et à ce qu'Edward m'avait dit à propos de former une famille.

J'imaginais mes deux amours accompagnées d'une petite poupée brune qui jouait avec eux. Carlie se mettrait en haut du toboggan et prendrait « sa sœur » devant elle pour glisser. Ce tableau dans ma tête était si adorable, j'étais réellement heureuse. La douce voix excitée de Carlie me ramena à la réalité.

-Bella, (r)ega(r)de-moi, suis g(r)ande. Ria-t-elle en haut du toboggan.

Elle était tellement heureuse et si mignonne que je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir l'appareil photo de mon sac et immortaliser ce moment. Ce cliché allait être super.

-Edward, rapproches-toi de Carlie. Lui signifiais-je en lui montrant l'appareil.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa fille qui elle était assise sur le toboggan, je pris la photo et il m'invita à venir le rejoindre avec Cookie. J'allais donc à sa rencontre pendant qu'il faisait glisser la petite. Il la reprit dans ses bras et interpella une jeune femme qui passait non loin de nous.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous voulez-bien nous photographier s'il vous plait ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'appareil photo.

-Bien sûr. Accepta-t-elle bien gentiment.

Edward vint se poser à côté de moi, il passa sa main libre dans le bas de mon dos et cria à la « photographe » de ne pas oublier le chien, c'était à mourir de rire. La fille rendit l'appareil à Edward et après un ultime remerciement, elle reprit sa route.

Mon amour ne relâcha pas la petite mais se pencha vers moi pour déposer un petit baiser tendre sur mes lèvres avant de s'exclamer.

-Aller mes chéries, ce soir c'est la fête, je vous invite au resto. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ?

-Ma(c) Do. Proposa Carlie.

-Non chérie, un vrai resto. _La reprit-il_. Et toi mon amour qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Un bon français, j'ai envie de spécialités savoyardes. Annonçais-je.

-Carlie tu veux ? Lui demande son père.

-Vii. Accepta-t-elle.

-Il faudrait redéposer Cookie à l'appartement. Leur rappelais-je.

-Oué, aller en route.

Il redéposa Carlie au sol et lui pris la main pour ne pas qu'on la perde. On marcha doucement vers la maison puis déposa le chien avant de ressortir en direction du restaurant.

Le repas fut très sympa, on avait commandé un plat familial typiquement savoyard, une bonne raclette avec son assortiment de charcuterie et ses pommes de terre. On s'était réellement régalé mais plus personne n'avait de place pour le dessert. Nous décidâmes de faire une petite balade digestive avant de rentrer.

Une fois à la maison, Edward s'occupa du bain et du couché de Carlie pendant que je faisais une lessive et nourrissais le chien. Une fois mes tâches exécutées, j'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé devant la télé quand Edward m'interpella.

-Mademoiselle réclame un baiser de ta part.

-J'y vais tout de suite. Lui dis-je en le croisant.

Je déposais un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit et caressa les cheveux à la petite puce.

-Bella tu fais l'amou(r)euse à mon papa ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ma puce, il semblerait. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? Questionnais-je.

-Non, pa(r)ce que toi t'es zentille et ze t'aime. Et ze sais que mon papa, il m'aime tout pareille. Tu sais Bella, bah Tanya lété méc(h)ante avec moi. Elle me c(r)iait tout le temps dessus. Elle a dit si ze faisait pas tout ce qu'elle disait, elle me tapait. Avoua-t-elle.

-Mon ange, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, plus jamais je la laisserais t'approcher, soit rassuré. Je t'aime aussi ma puce, maintenant il faut faire dodo. Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Je rejoignis Edward sur le canapé, il zappait lascivement les chaînes de la télévision mais quand il me vit il m'écarta ses bras et m'invita à m'y engouffrer.

-J'ai parlé à Carlie. Elle a l'air de bien avoir pris le fait qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble et elle semble mieux l'accepter qu'avant. Me dit-il.

-Oui, elle a compris que ça ne changerait rien entre vous. Annonçais-je.

-Je lui ai dit qu'on parlerait de sa punition ce soir, alors que penses-tu qu'elle mérite ? Me demanda-t-il mon avis.

-Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, juste un petit peu de sol à nettoyer. Ne soit pas trop sévère avec elle. Lui répondis-je.

-Faisons-lui nettoyer le sol et s'occuper de nourrir Cookie tout une semaine. Ça te va ? Il faut bien qu'on lui donne un exemple.

-Oui c'est correct. Acceptais-je.

-Puis quand notre… ton bébé sera-là, elle devra montrer l'exemple. Me dit-il en caressant mon ventre pensif.

-Edward, tu m'as proposé de former une famille à nous 4 et de prendre soin d'elle comme si elle était de toi et j'ai accepté avec grand plaisir, il est donc légitime que tu parles d'elle en disant « notre » bébé et puis Carlie sera ravie d'apprendre qu'elle va être grande sœur. J'en suis sûre. Je te promets de prendre soin de Carlie comme si elle était ma chair elle aussi. Lui avouais-je.

-Mon bébé… je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit encore mais laisses-moi réparer cette erreur… Mon amour je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça après tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie et avec le départ de Vic mais au final c'est devenu un mal pour un bien et je n'ai pas perdue au change car toi et Carlie vous êtes les plus belles choses qui me soient jamais arrivées et je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous. Bella, ces derniers mois n'ont pas été facile pour nous et même très douloureux parfois mais maintenant je pense que ça nous a permis d'avancer dans le bon sens et je me suis rendu compte d'une chose… Je tiens à toi plus que je ne l'aurai jamais cru possible et je suis sûr de deux choses désormais : je veux finir ma vie auprès de toi et de nos enfants et enfin… Je t'aime comme un fou. Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. Merci de faire de moi un père pour la seconde fois. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues suite à son monologue.

-Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour, je n'ai jamais été si heureuse de ma vie, je veux également finir mes jours à tes côtés et avec Carlie. Avouais-je.

- On est d'accord alors pour former une belle famille à nous 4. Plus de mensonges ? Demanda-t-il.

-Plus jamais. D'ailleurs j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose…

.

**Message important les filles**

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un **OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité** pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿**Une catégorie "Défits"** a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 janvier 2011**. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿**Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn** sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.


	25. Pause  Sondage

Mes louloutes…

. °* ˙·٠ ● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ● ٠·˙

Ce message n'annonce rien de bon pour les 3 prochaines semaines…

Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais j'ai réfléchi très murement avant de prendre cette décision : **Je vais mettre mes blogs en pause quelques semaines …**

Mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer ces derniers temps je n'ai pas été trop fidèle à mon poste et ce pour plusieurs raisons personnelles…

Je vais donc vous demander d'être patientes durant les 3 prochaines semaines s'il vous plait… Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre fidélité à mes textes. C'est vous qui me donner des ailes et même si je vous le dis pas assez souvent.

_**Je reviendrais dès la première semaine de Janvier et vous exposerez mon calendrier de publication, je ne vous oublie pas.**_

. °* ˙·٠ ● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ● ٠·˙

Bisous vampiriques

Leeloo

**LE FORUM** http[:]/dream -world[.]forumactif[.]com/forum[.]htm

**QUELQUES QUESTIONS :**

Es-tu déjà inscrit ? Ou comptes-tu t'inscrire dans un futur proche ?

Visites-tu le forum régulièrement ?

Qu'apprécies-tu ou que n'aimes-tu pas sur le forum ?

Qu'aimerais-tu trouver sur ce forum pour te donner envie d'y participer régulièrement ?

_**Un énorme merci pour vos réponses**_

SI VOUS N'ETES PAS ENCORE INSCRIT, FONCEZ VITE NOUS REJOINDRE

http[:]/dream -world[.]forumactif[.]com/forum[.]htm

**JE VOUS SOUHAITES DE JOYEUSES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNEE**


	26. L'annonce officielle de mon retour

Bonjour à toutes,

.

Je viens un peu aux nouvelles… Je voulais partager avec vous mon histoire, non pas pour avoir votre pitié mais parce que j'ai besoin d'en parler d'abord mais aussi parce que je vous dois des explications pour ma si longue absence.

.

Le 27 décembre 2010, ma mère a fait une rupture d'anévrisme et a failli en mourir le 31 décembre au soir. Les médecins ont réussis à la sauvée mais ce n'est pas sans séquelle. Après un mois de coma et plus de trois mois d'hospitalisation maintenant, le pronostic est tombé. Elle est handicapée à hauteur de 100 % d'une manière irréversible. Voilà vous savez maintenant pourquoi j'ai dû rester absente si longtemps.

.

Je vous annonce donc mon retour dans le monde des fanfics cependant certaines choses vont devoir changer malheureusement. Je vais reprendre doucement mais surement la publication de mes chapitres mais cela se fera de manière beaucoup moins régulière qu'auparavant car les problèmes restent présent malgré la vie qui doit continuer. Oui j'adore écrire toujours autant qu'avant mais le temps désormais me manque parce que je devrais m'absenter très régulièrement.

.

Donc je n'abandonne aucune de mes fictions mais je vous demanderais de bien vouloir patienter un peu entre chaque publication.

.

Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre soutient.

.

Gros Bisous

.

**Prochain chapitre publié d'ici quelques jours: ****On oublie jamais rien**


	27. Repartir à zéro

_**Chapitre 23 : Repartir à zéro**_

**.**

_**POV Edward :**_

-Plus jamais. D'ailleurs j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose… M'annonça-t-elle.

-Je t'écoute. Soufflais-je pour prendre du courage.

-Voilà c'est à propos d'Esmé… Commença-t-elle.

-Je sais qu'elle t'a vu au centre où elle et Emmett sont bénévoles. La coupais-je.

-Laisses-moi finir chéri. _Me dit-elle avant de reprendre_. Oui c'est exacte, j'ai rencontré ta mère dans ce centre et non au salon de la déco comme on a pu vous le dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te le dise, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ruine ma vie une nouvelle fois. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais, Esmé a été pendant plusieurs mois, la femme que je détestais le plus au monde car je l'ai tenue pour responsable de ma misère.

-Co…comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, mais enfin Bella, comment tu peux dire ça, Esmé est la personne la plus gentille qui puisse exister sur cette terre, la plus généreuse, la plus… Elle a été adorable avec toi à ce que je me souvienne. Expliques-toi parce que là, j'ai du mal. M'emportais-je ne pouvant pas croire qu'on puisse en vouloir à Esmé ainsi.

-Ne te fâches pas et laisse-moi te raconter. _S'agaçait-elle_. Il y a environ 7 mois de ça, un soir où il faisait très froid, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai décidé d'aller au centre pour y passer une bonne nuit bien chaude. Esmé m'a accueillie très gentiment et chaleureusement, elle m'a même prise dans ses bras. Contact que je n'avais pas eu depuis environ une dizaine d'années. _Ca me faisait bizarre de l'entendre parler de ça_. En effet, je l'ai adorée immédiatement mais c'est par la suite que ça s'est corsé. _Que voulait-elle dire par là ? _Ce soir-là, il n'y avait pas grand monde au centre mais assez pour partager nos chambres et ta mère s'est chargée de me présenter mon « camarade de chambre ». _Je vis la douleur passait dans ses yeux, je lui pris ses mains et les serra dans les miennes, je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir mais ça la faisait souffrir, ça c'était évident_. J'étais mécontente mais c'était seulement un caprice, enfin au début.

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Cette fois, j'étais prête à tout lui dire, il fallait que je lui en parle, qu'on crève l'abcès pour repartir sur de bonnes bases saines et oublier les horreurs du passé. Edward voulait qu'on devienne une famille, il m'avait dit vouloir finir sa vie auprès de moi et de nos enfants ce qui incluait Carlie et le bébé. Je devais tout lui dire à propos de mon viol pour que plus jamais on n'en reparle et qu'on vive tous les quatre ensembles heureux. Mon récit allait raviver des souvenirs douloureux mais Edward serait là pour m'aider et ensuite je pourrais réellement recommencer à vivre, à être quelqu'un. Edward me tenait les mains pour me signifier sa présence auprès de moi et je savais alors qu'il était temps de lâcher la bombe.

-Comme chaque fois que j'allais dans ce centre, je n'avais pas envie de participer aux activités avec tout le monde et j'étais alors monté dans la chambre qui m'avait été affecté pour un soir. Je n'avais envie de rien faire mais seulement envie de profiter d'un bon lit bien chaud donc pour maximiser mon confort je m'étais couchée immédiatement et endormie sans plus attendre tant je tombais de sommeil. _J'inspirais-expirais pour me donner du courage avant de continuer_. Je dormais bien, enfin ce qu'il me semble dans mes souvenirs, jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose caressait ma cuisse gauche. Je me suis réveillais en sursaut d'abord, j'ai cherché la lumière de chevet que j'ai allumé puis quand je me suis aperçue qu'il s'agissait d'une main, je me suis mise à hurler_. J'eu un tremblement en repensant à cette main posée sur ma cuisse dénudée_. J'ai voulu me dégager de cette emprise mais Démétri, celui que ta mère avait mis dans ma chambre, était bien plus fort que moi et il m'a coincée sous son corps et je ne pouvais plus rien faire, je continuais d'hurler, de me débattre mais rien n'y faisait, je te jure que j'ai essayé, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. _Je frissonnais en revivant tout cela_. Voyant que je ne me calmais pas, il m'a ordonnée de me taire et je cite « Ferme ta gueule salope, tu ne demandes que ça, je sais au fond que tu es une chaudasse…T'as envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de toi », il m'humiliait par ses paroles, il me terrifiait mais je n'arrivais pas à arrêter d'hurler et je n'en avais pas envie non plus, je voulais que quelqu'un m'entende, qu'on vienne défoncer la porte et me sauver mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. _Les larmes coulaient doucement sur mes joues, Edward porta ses lèvres à mon visage et récolta le liquide salé avec_.

-Mon bébé, stop. Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer. M'arrêta-t-il.

-Chut… ça va aller, je veux tout te dire pour pouvoir tourner la page et vivre enfin avec l'homme de ma vie. _Lui répondis-je avant de poursuivre mon récit_. Quelqu'un est bel et bien venu frapper à la porte mais ce type a sorti son canif, il me l'a mis sous la gorge et m'a ordonnée de répondre à ta mère que tout allait bien, que j'avais seulement fait un cauchemar. Sur ce, ta mère m'a souhaitée une bonne nuit au travers la porte et est repartie. Je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir su déceler dans ma voix que quelque chose n'allait pas et de ne pas m'avoir aidée. Il m'a ordonnée de ne plus rien dire sous peine de me couper la langue et j'ai vu ses yeux gorgés de sang, il m'a terrorisée au point que je ne pouvais même plus bouger, j'étais littéralement en état de choc. Ce sadique a arraché mon short et ma culotte avant de me la mettre dans la bouche pour ne plus que je cris. _Les larmes et les tremblements étaient désormais accompagnés de forts sanglots. Edward se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras_. J'étais comme morte, à cet instant, je savais que s'en était fini pour moi que je ne pouvais rien faire, qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait et il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il a attaché mes mains au barreau du lit et a repris son canif pour déchirer mon débardeur entre les seins. _Je revivais tout ce que ce salopard me faisait, je sentais ses mains sur mon corps, j'avais envie de vomir, je tremblais fortement_. Il a embrassé mes seins, a passé sa lame froide sur leur pointe et moi je me laissais faire, j'étais comme absente de mon corps mais je pleurais en silence. Après ça, il n'a pas tardé sur ses actes. J'étais vierge mais lui n'en avait rien à foutre, tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était seulement de se soulager dans n'importe quel trou. _Désormais je voyais la rage et la douleur passer dans les yeux d'Edward, il était en pleurs lui aussi_. Il n'a pas mis de préservatif et m'a pénétrer sans aucune douceur, il m'a violé pendant qu'il me violentait, il me frappait le visage, les seins, me pénétrer très violement sans jamais s'arrêter, il émettait des paroles obscènes, m'insultait, ça avait vraiment l'air de l'exciter, il prenait son pied alors que moi je n'avais qu'une seule envie… mourir. Il m'a violée jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse en moi, il m'a frappée si fort que j'ai sombré, je me suis évanouie et quand je me suis réveillée, il n'était plus là. Je me suis rhabillée et je suis partie sans rien dire à personne, je ne suis plus jamais retourné dans un refuge ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas allée porter plainte à cause de la honte et quand j'ai voulu y aller avec Jasper, le seul à qui je l'ai dit, les flics ont dit qu'il était trop tard parce qu'il n'y avait aucun constat effectué par un médecin. La suite tu la connais, je suis tombée enceinte. Je terminais mon récit en baissant le regard sur mon ventre mais mes larmes ne se calmaient pas, elles.

-C'est fini mon amour, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire de mal, je suis là mon cœur. Edward me prit dans ses bras et me berça tendrement en me murmurant des mots tendres, en embrassant mon visage, mes cheveux.

-Je sais mon cœur, je suis en sécurité dans tes bras, c'est comme ça que je me sens en tout cas. Je t'aime. Lui dis-je.

-Chérie, je te promets que je ferais toujours en sorte que tu sois en sécurité. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive à nouveau malheur. Me répondit-il.

-Ça va, je voulais juste tout te dire, maintenant c'est fait on va pouvoir passer à autre chose, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur notre famille. Annonçais-je.

-Et Esmé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Avec le recul, je me rends compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ce connard était un sadique sexuel et qu'elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il me faisait au travers de la porte. D'ailleurs, je ne lui en veux plus et tu devrais faire pareille. Lui annonçais-je, mes larmes se calmaient.

-Je ne lui en veux plus. Me répondit-il.

-Ah non ? Alors comment se fait-il que je sois obligée de la croiser dans le hall pour que Carlie et elle se voient ? Questionnais-je.

-Elle m'a menti… Commença-t-il.

-Parce que je lui ai demandé en lui promettant que je te dirais tout moi-même. Le coupais-je.

-Elle me manque mais j'ai été odieux avec eux. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Tu pourrais t'excuser envers eux, à la fête d'anniversaire qu'Alice organise en son honneur et tu y es invité officiellement par ta sœur. Lançais-je.

-C'est Alice qui t'as dit ça ? S'assura-t-il.

-Oui, ce matin, je lui ai offert un thé et on a papoté. Vous leur manquez Edward et de toute évidence, ils vous manquent aussi. Fait ce qu'il faut pour arranger les choses avec ta famille s'il te plait bébé. Lui dis-je en baillant.

-D'accord mon amour, tu as raison, je verrais ça demain. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Me dit-il m'imitant dans le bâillement.

-Oui, je pense aussi. Bonne nuit mon cœur. Lui répondis-je à contre cœur.

Je me levais difficilement du canapé et partit en direction de ma chambre même si j'aurais adoré passer la nuit près d'Edward. Mon amour m'interpella :

-Hep, Miss Swan, tu vas où comme ça ?

-Dans ma chambre, tu as dit que… Commençais-je.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais aller dans la chambre d'amis. Je te signale que la chambre de papa et maman et de ce côté-ci. Me dit-il tout sourire en me désignant la direction avec son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

J'étais tellement heureuse que je courrais lui sauter au cou et le couvrais de baiser.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… et je t'aime. Ponctuais-je.

-Moi aussi mon amour, dès demain je te fais de la place dans mon armoire. Ria-t-il.

Il me souleva comme une mariée et partit en direction de la chambre pour me coucher sur « notre » lit. Il embrassa mon front avant de se diriger vers la porte. Je me demandais bien où est-ce qu'il pouvait aller….

-Edward ? L'appelais-je.

-Toi, tu ne bouges surtout pas et moi je vais chercher ton pyjama. Annonça-t-il.

-Mais… Commençais-je.

-Chut… mais rien ma princesse. Me coupa-t-il.

-Edward, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Lui dis-je en me levant durement du lit.

-Oh… Il avait l'air bête.

-Désolé mais cette petite chipie m'appuie littéralement sur la vessie alors je vais uriner toutes les demi-heures. Riais-je.

Il abdiqua en faisant un signe de la tête et partit en direction de la salle de bain alors que moi je pris la porte d'à côté pour me soulager. Une fois mon affaire faite, on se rejoignit dans la chambre. Je passais mon pyjama qu'Edward avait déposé sur le lit et me mis au chaud sous les couvertures. Edward vint me rejoindre et m'ouvrit ses bras. Je m'y blottis en posant ma tête sur son torse. Il caressa pensivement mon ventre de sa main droite et me serra contre lui de son bras gauche, quant à moi, j'inspirais fortement sa délicieuse odeur qui m'avait tant manquée et déposais une myriade de baisers sur ses pectoraux en dessinant des cercles sur son abdomen avec mes ongles, il soupira de bien-être et je n'en pensais pas moins. Comme à son habitude, ma petite chipie commença à s'agiter, c'était son heure mais de toute évidence Edward ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Tu l'as sentie ? Elle a bougé… S'excita-t-il en déplaçant sa main sur mon ventre à la recherche du mouvement.

-Oui et crois-moi ce n'est que le début, elle fait la java toute la nuit. Riais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne pour le canaliser.

-Bella tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'en suis sure mon amour, je veux qu'on forme une belle famille, certes recomposée mais c'est un détail dont il me sera si facile de faire abstraction tant je vous aime. Le rassurais-je.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, en à peine une journée, je te retrouve et je vais bientôt être père une nouvelle fois. Tout ça grâce à toi. Je t'aime tellement fort. Me dit-il.

-Moi aussi. Je bayais fortement.

-Dors bien ma Bella.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front puis mes lèvres avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil tant ma nuit précédente avait été mouvementée.

Le petit matin fut arrivé trop tôt à mon goût mais ce fut notre première petite chipie qui nous réveilla en grimpant sur le lit pour se hisser entre nous deux. Elle déposa ses petites lèvres sur ma joue puis sur celle de son père avant de se glisser sous les couvertures pour embrasser mon ventre.

-Bonzour toi. Tu c(r)ois elle m'entend ? Parla-t-elle en direction de mon bidon.

-Je suis sûre que oui, d'ailleurs elle te fait coucou, regarde. Je pris sa main et la posa à la place où mon bébé gigotait.

-T'es t(r)op (r)igolote petite c(h)ipie. Rajouta-t-elle avant de remonter. Elle avait sa chevelure ébouriffée, ce qui nous fit bien rire.

-Ça va ma puce ? Lui demandais-je.

-Vii. T'as dodo ave(c) papa ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Euh… Oui. Lui répondis-je timidement.

-Bella a dormi avec moi parce qu'on s'aime, on est amoureux. D'ailleurs, Bella et le bébé vont habiter avec nous définitivement. Tu comprends ? Lui annonça-t-il.

-… _Elle secoua la tête positivement avant de rajouter_. Vous allez vous ma(r)ier ?

-Ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour princesse mais il n'est pas impossible que cela arrive. Lui répondit-il.

Elle ne répondit rien mais nicha sa tête dans le torse de son père pour lui faire un gros câlin. Après ce petit moment tendre, je partis prendre ma douche tandis qu'Edward s'occupait du petit déjeuner. Il avait insisté pour le préparer alors que d'habitude je le faisais tous les matins. Je profitais d'un moment, seule dans la salle de bain pour réaliser à quel point j'étais heureuse. J'étais tellement perdue dans les pensées que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que le temps passé. Edward frappa à la porte pour savoir si tout allait bien, je le rassurais en lui disant ce dont à quoi je pensais et il me laissa tranquillement finir avant de les rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner.

Je m'installais à table et me fis servir comme une reine. Les pancakes aux myrtilles d'Edward étaient délicieux, je me régalais, il avait même pressé du jus d'orange frais. Il était adorable, à croquer. Il se dépêcha de prendre son déjeuner et me demanda de bien vouloir habiller Carlie parce que nous allions nous promener. Carlie paraissait très excitée, je me contentai de m'exécuter et d'habiller la petite puce.

-Attention mon cœur, lève bien ton bras. Lui dis-je avant de devoir lui tordre pour enfiler son pull.

-Z'aime bien que tu t'occupes de moi mais ma mamie me manque. Dit-elle tristement.

-Je crois que ça va bientôt s'arranger ma puce, j'en suis persuadée en fait. Lui avouais-je en me mettant à sa hauteur.

-Ze t'aime. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, je la câlinais fort contre moi.

Une fois prêtes, nous retournions au salon, là où Edward nous attendait déjà. Il avait voulu qu'on aille faire un peu de shopping mais cela me gênait énormément car je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent à dépenser. Il avait dit vouloir trouver un cadeau pour sa mère, finalement il allait s'y rendre avec la petite pour faire plaisir à sa mère et au reste de la famille avec qui il était un peu fâché et c'était en partie à cause de moi. Ils allaient faire la paix pour le bien de tous.

Nous nous rendions dans le centre commercial le plus proche pour parcourir les magasins d'agencement de la maison puisqu'Esmé était une fan de décoration. Après avoir fait le tour plusieurs fois, nous n'avions rien trouvés de percutant mais j'eu une idée. Un marchand d'œuvres d'art, voilà ce qu'il nous fallait. Nous nous rendions à la galerie afin d'y trouver un tableau original et coloré pour parfaire la déco de son salon ou de sa chambre. Nous longions les allées jusqu'à ce qu'on est tous les trois le coup de cœur pour le même tableau. C'était une sensation inexpliquée mais ce tableau nous parlait et nous étions en total harmonie avec. Enfin c'est ce que moi je ressentais. Edward le réserva en donnant un acompte, il avait dit à la vendeuse que nous reviendrions le chercher plus tard car nous n'avions pas fini notre shopping.

-Edward, on a le cadeau pour ta mère… Lui précisais-je agacée.

-Oui je sais mais il vous faut de jolies robes pour cette soirée qui je sens va être exceptionnelle. Annonça-t-il.

-Chéri… je n'ai clairement pas été invité. Lui avouais-je.

-Tu as dû mal comprendre le message d'Alice ma puce. Supposa-t-il.

-Non, elle a dit et je cite « tu peux comprendre que le bonheur d'Esmé ne sera pas complet si Edward et Carlie ne sont pas là ». Lui répondis-je.

-Je suis sûr que tu as mal interprété le message d'Alice. Je vais l'appeler.

Il s'éloigna quelques instants pour passer son coup de fil. Quand il revint, il paraissait tout pâle et embêter.

-Tu as raison, Alice a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas que tu viennes parce que toute la famille sera là, oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines, grands-parents et qu'Esmé et Carlisle ne veulent pas de toi chez eux. M'avoua-t-il honteusement.

-Tu vois, mon cœur n'ait pas honte, ce n'est rien je comprends c'est ma faute pas la tienne puis c'était sûre : comment une pauvre SDF enceinte pourrait-elle se mélanger au beau monde bien sapé ? Lui dis-je le fond de ma pensée.

-Je t'interdis de redire ça à nouveau. Je veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça, tu es la femme de ma vie, tu fais maintenant partie intégrante de ma vie et ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu des moments difficiles par le passé que c'est toujours le cas. Désormais tu as un foyer et c'est chez nous, n'en doute pas. Jamais. _Il insistait sur le « c'est chez nous »_. Je ne vais pas aller à son anniversaire, hors de question que j'y aille sans vous. _Il posa sa main sur mon ventre_. On est une famille désormais.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu vas y aller parce que c'est ta mère et que malgré que vous soyez fâchés vous vous aimez et Carlie a besoin de voir sa famille, ils lui manquent tous beaucoup, elle me l'a avoué pas plus tard que ce matin. Donc tu vas t'empresser d'aller à cette fête d'anniversaire avec la puce et de te réconcilier avec ta famille. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça me va de rester à ma place. Le rassurais-je en ne laissant rien paraitre malgré que ça me blessait énormément.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui mon amour. Aller allons acheter une jolie robe pour Carlie. Lui rappelais-je pour changer de conversation parce que ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

-Oui aller hop, et même si tu restes au chaud chez nous, je tiens à t'offrir des -vêtements et ne me dits pas non s'il te plait. Me prévint-il.

-A condition que tu n'exagères pas. Le limitais-je.

-C'est promis, aller venez. Nous attira-t-il Carlie et moi vers le premier magasin de fringues qu'il voyait.

Après plusieurs allers retours dans ce magasin, il était évident qu'enceinte, je ne pourrais jamais porter ce genre de vêtement. Finalement nous trouvions un magasin spécialisé dans les femmes enceintes et là il n'y avait que l'embarras du choix. Après de nombreux essayages ainsi qu'une flopée de négociations, nous prîmes quatre tenues complètes allant du sac, aux chaussures sans oublier les bandeaux de grossesse et autres accessoires.

L'heure tournait et approchais de midi, il fallait donc qu'on se dépêche un peu pour Carlie. Tous ces vêtements pour petite fille étaient réellement adorables. Il y avait tellement de choix que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Quand mon amour et moi étions d'accord sur un vêtement, on le proposait à notre puce, après une large sélection, j'entrais dans la cabine avec elle pour l'aider. Au bout de 20 minutes d'essayage, nous ressortions de la cabine avec tout ce qui allait. J'allais me diriger vers la caisse quand je vis Edward et Carlie prendre la direction inverse.

-Edward, les caisses sont par-là. L'informais-je.

-Je sais mon amour mais je crois que tu as oublié que j'avais une troisième princesse à gâter. Ria-t-il.

-Tu es incorrigible chéri. Soufflais-je alors qu'il revenait auprès de moi pour m'accompagner.

-Non je vous aime simplement. Il embrassa mon front.

Après plusieurs minutes à crapahuter dans les rayons et à s'extasier devant les vêtements de bébé, nous nous décidions enfin à choisir chacun deux choses pour le bébé soit 6 tenues déjà. On passa à la caisse puis rentra à la maison pour déjeuner.


	28. Une mise au point

_Chapitre 24 : Une mise au point_

.

_POV Edward : _

Je m'énervais après mon nœud de cravate mais ma sauveuse était là, heureusement. Bella vint vers moi et défit complétement le nœud mal fait avant de faire un magnifique nœud Windsor à la place. Ça m'embêtait sincèrement de laisser Bella ici, elle était également ma famille mais en vraie généreuse au grand cœur comme elle était, elle avait insisté pour que Carlie et moi nous réconcilions avec mes parents. Elle due s'apercevoir de mon mal être parce qu'elle secoua ma cravate pour attirer mon attention :

-Tout se passera bien mon cœur. Me rassura-t-elle.

-Je l'espère mais ça m'ennuie sincèrement de vous laisser seules ici. Lui répondis-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Je vais prendre un bon bain, mâter un film et j'irais me coucher. De toute façon, je suis assez fatiguée. Me dit-elle.

-Merci d'être aussi compréhensive ma chérie. Je déposais un furtif baiser sur le bout de son nez.

J'allais déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes quand Carlie arriva toute joyeuse. Ma petite fée était sublime dans sa nouvelle robe et Bella l'avait très bien coiffée. Elle lui avait même dessinée deux petites étoiles sous l'œil droit.

-Papa, viens. Me tira-t-elle par le tissu de mon pantalon.

-Oui mon ange, on y va. Tu dis bonne nuit à Bella… Lui ordonnais-je.

-Bonne nuit Bella, bisou bébé. Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le ventre et la joue de Bella.

-Bonne soirée ma puce. Amuses-toi bien. Lui répondit Bella.

-Prends soin de ta maman. _Dis-je en posant ma main dur le ventre arrondit de Bella_. Je t'aime. Lui dis-je au creux de l'oreille avant d'embrasser son front.

C'est sur ce dernier au revoir que Carlie et moi nous rendîmes chez mes parents. Je pris la peine de sonner, ce que je ne faisais que rarement auparavant. Mon cœur battit si fort que je n'entendis pas les bruits de pas menant vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur ma sœur. Elle paraissait tellement heureuse qu'elle me sauta au cou.

-T'es là… J'y crois pas… J'en reviens pas… S'extasia-t-elle.

-Oui ma puce, je suis là. Lui confirmais-je.

-Bonjour ma copine. Alice salua ma fille.

-Ma tata. Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-Entrez, entrez. Nous invita-t-elle.

-Comment va maman ? Lui demandais-je.

-Elle sourit pour faire bonne figure. Me répondit ma sœur.

Je soupirais et suivi dans le grand salon. Je déposais le tableau près de la table aux cadeaux et repris ma fille pour qu'on aille saluer mes parents. Je m'approchais doucement d'eux avec une boule au ventre. Après tout peut-être qu'ils m'en voulaient toujours. Ils étaient tous deux en train de discuter avec un couple d'ami à eux. Ma mère était de dos et ne nous voyait donc pas mais mon père ne put retenir un énorme sourire surtout que Carlie s'agitait à lui faire coucou. Il dû s'excuser auprès de ses amis car je les vis partir, laissant mon père et ma mère seuls. Je déposais Carlie sur le sol qui courut direct dans les bras de son grand-père. Il la réceptionna heureux. J'arrivais à leur hauteur et mon père s'éclipsa subtilement.

-Tu viens ma petite princesse, on va te chercher du soda. Dit-il à ma fille.

-Viii. Bonzour mamie. Esmée embrassa ma fille.

-Bonsoir Carlie. On se voit tout à l'heure._ L'informa-t-elle_. Bonjour mon cœur, je suis contente que vous soyez là. S'adressa-t-elle à moi.

-Bonsoir maman. Comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je maintenant qu'on était tous les deux.

-Ca va et toi comment est-ce que ça va ? Me répondit-elle.

-Tout va bien. Je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus maman, je n'aurai pas du te faire la tête. Bella m'a tout expliqué, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait demandé de me mentir. Lui dis-je.

-Oh… je ne t'en veux pas mon cœur, tu as eu raison, ta colère était justifiée mais toi et Carlie m'avaient beaucoup manqué. On fait la paix ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Evidemment maman. Je t'aime. Comment pourrais-je encore t'en vouloir ? Tu as simplement voulu aider Bella. Mais tu sais faut pas lui en vouloir… Commençais-je.

-Mon chéri, c'est que… Commença-t-elle.

-Eh mon neveu adoré… Nous interrompit ma tante Carmen.

-Tante Carmen, t'as l'air en forme ? La saluais-je en la prenant par les mains et l'observant avec un peu de recul.

-Eh oui, comme tu vois. Ton oncle a enfin trouvé le mode d'emploi. Souriait-elle.

-C'est super, bravo pour le bébé. La félicitais-je.

Je ne dis rien de plus mais cela me fit penser à ma propre petite femme qui était enceinte mais qui avait dû rester à la maison, cela me blessait plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je repris la parole.

-Ne t'en fais pas maman, je vais vous laisser discuter, je dois aller parler à papa.

-D'accord, amuse-toi bien mon cœur. Ma mère m'embrassa sur la joue.

Je partis à la recherche de mon père mais repensais aux paroles de ma mère, je ne pourrais jamais pleinement m'amuser puisque ma puce n'était pas auprès de moi. Je croisais mon frère, il me prit dans ses bras et me dit à quels points il était fier que j'aie fait ce qu'il fallait pour faire plaisir à maman. Il s'excusa quand la sonnette retentit et alla ouvrir. Je gagnais le buffet où je trouvais mon père qui gavait ma princesse de tout un tas de cochonneries. Cette vision me faisait rire jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de la dernière crise de foie qu'elle avait fait suite à une trop grande absorption de sucreries.

-Papa, ne la rend pas malade. Le grondais-je gentiment.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien, on a fait la paix. D'ailleurs, papa je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir parlé ainsi et mis dehors. Je me rends compte que j'ai dépassé les limites et j'ai eu tort. Je suis sincèrement désolé et je regrette. M'expliquais-je.

-Ça va fiston. C'est oublié. Me dit-il en prenant dans ses bras de son bras libre.

-Je t'aime papa. Lui dis-je.

Je le laissais au buffet avec ma fille alors que j'allais discuter un peu avec les invités. J'allais prendre des nouvelles de mon cousin mais il me surprit, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

-Carlie est magnifique, elle m'a dit s'être fait coiffer par une certaine Bella, qui est-ce ?

-Bella est… tout simplement la femme de ma vie Félix. Soupirais-je.

-J'aurai bien voulu faire sa connaissance. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est compliqué mais t'en fait pas je te la présenterais un jour. Répondis-je.

-Ta fille l'aime beaucoup, je crois qu'elle l'identifie un peu à sa maman. Elle a failli le dire mais elle s'est vite reprise. M'annonça-t-il.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que Félix venait de me dire, Carlie avait failli parler de Bella en termes de maman et ça tombait bien parce qu'on allait former une famille à nous quatre. J'en étais plus qu'heureux mais ça me rappelait à quel point ma Bella manquait près de moi. Je saluais mon cousin et retourna au buffet me servir un cocktail. Mon frère vint à ma rencontre avec une belle et grande blonde à son bras.

-Edward, je te présente Rosalie. La sœur de Jasper.

-Monsieur Cullen. Rosalie parut surprise.

-Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna mon frère.

-Ouais. Nous exclamèrent tous les deux en même temps.

-Rosalie est mon élève. Riais-je.

-Ah la barbe, la prochaine fois fais-moi penser à te demander ton nom de famille. Souffla Rosalie à mon frère.

-C'est rien, tant que ce n'est pas toi l'élève avec qui mon frère sort. Lâcha Emmett.

-C'est pour une élève que tu m'as quittée ? Claqua la voix de Tanya derrière moi.

Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là cette conne. Elle a tout entendu. Elle a entendu que je sortais avec une élève, putain j'espère qu'elle saurait se taire mais comme elle m'en voulait énormément de l'avoir quitté j'avais des doutes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je froidement.

-J'ai été invité. Me souriait-elle.

-J'aimerai bien savoir par qui ? Crachais-je.

-Ta sœur Alice, m'a appelée et invitée. Ta très chère Bella a dit à ta sœur que nous sortions ensemble et elle m'a demandé de te convaincre de venir. Je lui ai promis de faire mon possible et nous voilà. Ria-t-elle telle une hyène.

-Arrêtes de rire comme une bécasse. Rien que de te voir, suffit à m'énerver. Crissais-je les dents en l'empoignant férocement par le bras pour la trainer jusqu'à la sortie.

-Edward, doucement c'est une fille quand même. Me rappela mon frère.

-Ouais t'as raison. Fous la dehors avant que ça ne parte en cacahuète. Dis-je envers mon frère qui la reprit en main plus doucement que moi malgré son imposante musculature.

Comme je l'avais supposé, toute l'assistance avait assisté à la scène. Mon père intervint pour ne pas qu'on épilogue sur le sujet.

-C'est bon tout est arrangé, on peut reprendre la fête. Il y a ce qu'il faut au buffet et au bar. Dit-il en levant son verre.

-Pou(r)quoi t'as c(r)ié ? Demanda ma poupée qui vint se mettre dans mes jambes.

-C'est rien mon amour. Papa était juste un petit peu en colère mais c'est fini. Vas t'amuser. La rassurais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ma fille repartit jouer comme je le lui avais demandé alors que j'allais me servir un soda au bar. Je vis ma tante enceinte et mon oncle s'enlacer amoureusement. Il caressait leur bébé et c'était tellement émouvant. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir faire la même chose avec ma Bella et son bébé qui me manquaient terriblement. La voix de ma mère me sortit de mes pensées.

-Edward, cette dispute avec ta petite amie semblait plutôt sérieuse ?

-C'est mon ex maman. Lui répondis-je.

-Mais non mon chéri, ça va s'arranger. Me dit-elle naïvement.

-Maman, on n'est plus ensemble depuis bien longtemps. Claquais-je.

-Mais Ed… Commença-t-elle.

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, j'avais décidé de prendre les choses en main. J'aimais ma famille certes mais j'avais également deux autres femmes dans ma vie. Je sortis à la hâte de l'appartement de mes parents et descendit rejoindre le miens en furie. Je ne pris pas le temps d'ouvrir doucement la porte et me précipita au salon…

-Habilles-toi, on y va… M'empressais-je.

-Quoi mais Edward… Tu me fais peur, calmes-toi… Me dit-elle affolée.

-Habilles-toi bébé, on va à la fête. Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mais Tanya a fait des siennes et j'en ai assez que tout le monde croit qu'elle et moi sommes ensemble. J'ai envie que tout le monde sache que je t'aime toi et personne d'autres… Repris-je doucement.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Plus que jamais. File vite te préparer, je te donne 10 minutes. Lui dis-je.

-C'est largement suffisant. Ria-t-elle en partant dans la salle de bain.

Je m'asseyais sur le sofa en l'attendant, ce qui ne fut pas long. Elle ressortit de la salle de bain coiffée et maquillée sobrement mais classe puis alla dans notre chambre pour enfiler je ne sais quoi. Elle ressortit dans une magnifique robe bleu nuit à fines bretelles qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Je lui tendis la main et l'attira jusqu'à moi.

-Tu es magnifique ma Bella. Lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille.

-Merci mon cœur. Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Je l'invitais à sortir de l'appartement pour qu'on regagne la fête. Ma chérie frissonnait, de froid ? De peur ? Je ne saurais dire. Avant d'entrer, je la pris dans mes bras et la câlina une petite minute avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce simple baiser semblait la calmer un tant soit peu. Je lui demandais si c'était ok pour elle puis j'ouvris la porte pour la faire entrer. Elle hésita et me fit signe de passer devant elle. Je m'exécutai mais ne lâcha pas sa main tremblante pour autant. Je voyais bien le regard des autres sur cette belle femme enceinte qui m'accompagnait mais de toute l'assemblée quelques regards me touchaient plus que d'autre. Le regard outré de mes deux parents, les sourires et les yeux pétillants de ma sœur et mon frère ainsi que les regards émus et attendrissants de Rosalie et son frère. Je décidais d'être sincère avec tout le monde afin d'éviter les quiproquos, il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Je me mis au milieu de l'assistance et pris la parole, assez fort pour que les principaux concernés m'entendent.

-Voilà tout le monde, je vous présente Bella, la femme de ma vie, j'aime Bella de tout mon cœur et elle est autant ma famille que Carlie, Alice ou même toi maman. Alors si ça pose un problème à quelqu'un, on le règle maintenant… Suggérais-je.

Je regardais mon père et ma mère tour à tour et m'aperçut qu'ils baissaient tous les deux les yeux, en signe d'acceptation. Je rajoutais.

-Bien, très bien, alors que la fête continue. Viens mon cœur …

J'entraînais ma Bella vers mes parents. J'allais mettre les choses au clair plus privativement. Mon père embrassa furtivement ma princesse mais ma mère se contenta d'un sourire factice.

-Maman, Papa, désormais je vous prierais de bien vouloir accepter Bella parce qu'elle est la femme de ma vie. Leur dis-je.

-Monsieur Cullen, Madame Cullen, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses. J'ai bien conscience de vous avoir apporté des ennuis avec Edward et j'en suis sincèrement désolée parce que ce n'était pas du tout le but recherché. Si j'avais imaginé une seule seconde cette issue je n'aurai jamais fait passer mes intérêts d'abord. S'excusa ma puce.

-Bella, il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour retrouver ta confiance mais on fera des efforts pour Edward. Annonça mon père.

-Je vous remercie. Répondit ma chérie.

-Merci, on se voit plus tard.

Je saluais mes parents et entrainais Bella sur un des canapés pour qu'elle se repose et alla lui chercher un verre. Quand je revins, je vis Carlie sur ses genoux. Elle avait son pouce dans sa bouche et la tête nichée dans la poitrine de Bella. Ma petite-amie avait sa joue sur le crâne de « notre » fille et la berçait tendrement. Ce spectacle était magnifique, ma fille s'endormait dans les bras de ma compagne.

Je les embrassai tendrement toutes les deux et donnas son verre à ma belle avant qu'elle ne me renvoie parler avec les amis et membres de la famille. Elle m'assurait que ça allait, elle avait dit ne pas falloir pousser le bouchon trop loin et qu'elle se sentait rassurée avec Carlie.

_POV Bella :_

Je ne me sentais sincèrement pas à ma place, je me sentais gênée, j'avais l'impression de me taper l'incruste mais je faisais bonne figure pour l'homme que j'aime. En plus de me sentir mal à l'aise, je me sentais sincèrement triste parce que je voyais Jasper et Rosalie m'ignorer comme si nous ne nous étions de parfais inconnus et cela me blessait plus que nécessaire. Je sirotais tranquillement mon verre de soda en câlinant ma poupée quand je fus interrompu par une voix masculine que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Salut…

-Euhhh…. Salut. M'étonnais-je.

-Ca à l'air d'aller ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ca va plutôt bien, oui. Et toi ? Demandais-je hésitante.

-Ca va oui. C'est la nièce d'Alice ? Questionna-t-il.

-Oui, Carlie. Acquiesçais-je.

-Vous avez l'air de vous appréciez énormément. Constata-t-il.

-Je l'aime comme ma fille. Confirmais-je.

-Alors toi et Edward, c'est sérieux ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est très sérieux Jasper. J'aime Edward et Carlie plus que je n'ai jamais aimé qui conque. Je n'ai jamais été si heureuse. Avouais-je.

-Je suis content pour toi alors. Il commença à se lever.

-Jasper, attends. Lui demandais-je.

-Bella… Soupira-t-il.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, je n'aurai pas dû partir sans rien vous dire et je le regrette profondément. Jasper je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me racheter alors si tu sais ce que tu attends de moi pour que tu puisses me pardonner, n'hésite pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on reste fâché surtout que c'est de ma faute. Avouais-je.

-Bella, je n'attends rien, j'ai seulement était blessé, je pensais qu'on était amis. Me dit-il tristement.

-Jazz ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, Jake ou Rose mais seulement avec moi, j'avais besoin de faire le point, de savoir quoi faire avec mon bébé, avec Edward. Mais je n'ai jamais remise en question notre amitié. Dis-je tristement.

-Promets que tu ne repartiras plus sans me prévenir ? Me fit-il jurer.

-Je te le promets Jasper. Lui dis-je souriante.

-Aller viens là merdeuse. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me faire un câlin.

Il s'excusa ensuite prétextant devoir retourner près d'Alice et me laissa là seule avec ma Carlie et mon bébé qui s'agitait. Je commençais à être dans une position inconfortable et à fatiguer. A mon avis, il était temps, je prévins Edward que je voulais rentrer pour me reposer et coucher Carlie. Il nous raccompagna et après un ultime baiser repartit fêter l'anniversaire de sa mère. Je me couchais également et tomba de fatigue.


	29. Etre  contrariée

_CHAPITRE 25 : Etre contrariée…_

.

Ce matin, Edward préparait le petit déjeuné alors que je me prélassais dans un bon bain chaud, c'était devenu un rituel matinal depuis ces deux dernières semaines, depuis le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Esmée. Edward m'avait fait apprécier ce luxe.

.

_**Flash-back**_

**Je sentie une main caresser ma cuisse dénudée et me réveillais doucement. Je m'étirais lentement.**

**-Bonjour ma petite femme. Susurra cette magnifique voix à mon oreille.**

**-Hum. Salut sexy prof. Le saluais-je à mon tour en me hissant pour embrasser ses lèvres.**

**-Sexy prof ? S'étonna-t-il.**

**-Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'on te surnommait au début avec Rosalie. Lui avouais-je tristement.**

**-Je t'ai vue avec Jasper hier, je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Rosalie te pardonne. Me dit-il.**

**-Merci, tu es gentil mon cœur. Le remerciais-je.**

**-Un bon bain avec un prof de droit sexy ça te dit ? Me proposa-t-il.**

**-Je veux ouais. M'extasiais-je.**

**-D'accord je vais faire couler l'eau. M'informa-t-il avant de partir dans la salle de bain.**

**Je préparais une tenue pour moi sur le lit puis me déshabilla avant de passer mon peignoir de bain, il était encore très tôt mais je fis un petit détour par la chambre de Carlie pour voir si elle était toujours aussi bien endormie, c'était le cas. Je rejoignis mon amour à la salle de bain et il m'attendait déjà tout nu. Je refermais la porte à clef derrière moi et m'approcha tendrement de lui. Il se rapprocha au plus près de moi malgré mon gros ventre bedonnant et détacha la ceinture qui refermait mon peignoir. **

**Il écarta doucement les pans de ma sortie de bain et embrassa le haut de ma poitrine avant de remonter sur mon épaule gauche après avoir dénudé mes épaules. Il fit tomber le linge au sol et m'aida à m'installer dans la baignoire avant de m'y rejoindre. La baignoire était ronde et tellement grande pour y tenir a trois qu'on ne manquait pas de place, on pouvait s'étendre tous les deux comme il le fallait. Edward avait mis du bain moussant à la vanille, ça sentait délicieusement bon. Après plusieurs minutes de détente, Edward se leva légèrement et vint se mettre au-dessus de moi mais sans m'écraser ou autre. Il embrassa doucement mes paupières que je venais de fermer préalablement et descendit le long de ma pommette avant d'atteindre ma mâchoire et enfin la commissure de mes lèvres. Il faisait durer le plaisir le coquin, il ne touchait jamais mes lèvres. Je me sentais même frustrée. Je grognais comme une gamine et il me céda, il m'embrassa amoureusement tout en baladant ses mains sur mon corps. Il caressa d'abord mon genou gauche puis laissa courir ses doigts sur ma cuisse tout en continuant de m'embrasser les lèvres, la mâchoire ainsi que la naissance de ma poitrine. J'attrapais sa nuque du plat de ma main et lui caressais tendrement les cheveux pendant qu'il m'infliger ses douces tortures. Il me câlinait très amoureusement en continuant de jouer de ses doigts sur ma peau. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à mon sexe, caressa mes lèvres inférieures avec son index et ma langue avec la sienne. Sa peau frôlait sans cesse mes seins, ça plus ses attouchements, j'en frissonnais de plaisir. Je glissais à mon tour ma main entre nos deux corps et me saisit de son sexe pour jouer avec activement. Il gémissait doucement auprès de mon oreille et ce son m'excitait plus encore. Il se releva et me porta pour m'assoir sur le large rebord de la baignoire avant de se mettre à genoux dans l'eau entre mes cuisses.**

**Il embrassa l'intérieur de mon genou droit avant de lécher délicatement ma cuisse en remontant assez haut, très près de mon pubis. Je me rappelais soudainement que je ne m'étais pas épilé, mon ventre me barrant la vue et instinctivement j'eu le réflexe de resserrer les cuisses mais Edward m'arrêta en posant ses mains sur mes cuisses.**

**-Laisses-moi faire bébé. Souffla-t-il.**

**-Edward… Vaut mieux pas. Haletais-je.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas ma puce. Je veux te faire du bien. **

**Il ne s'arrêta pas et à la place déposa une myriade de baisers sur ma minette. Sentir ses lèvres et son souffle sur moi me donnait envie de plus, désormais je n'avais plus envie qu'il arrête mais qu'il aille plus loin, qu'il joue avec mon petit bout de chair. Mon amoureux du lire dans mes pensées parce qu'il fit glisser sa langue chaude et humide entre mes lèvres, je me maintenais les deux mains sur le bord de la baignoire et me laissa enfin aller au plaisir que me procurer mon doux amant. Après plusieurs caresses buccales et beaucoup de plaisir, je me lâchais enfin et mis mains sur la tête d'Edward pour le maintenir à cet endroit précis. Instinctivement, je basculais ma tête en arrière et gémissait de plaisir mais avant que je n'eue le temps de jouir pleinement, il s'arrêta, s'allongea dans le fond du bain et m'aida à venir m'installer sur lui. Il me pénétra et nous fîmes très tendrement l'amour.**

**Suite à une jouissance fabuleuse simultanée, Edward me savonna et me rinça avant de faire de même avec lui. Il sortit par la suite me laissant me détendre seule avec le bébé.**

_**Fin de flash-back**_

**.**

Je caressais tendrement mon ventre et parlais à mon bébé.

-Là, ma puce, tu te détends toi aussi, hein ?

-… Un coup de pied.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte prendre le petit déjeuné.

-… Un deuxième coup.

-D'accord j'ai compris bébé.

Je sortis difficilement de l'eau, au rythme où ça allait, bientôt je ne pourrais plus prendre de bain ainsi. Je passais ma sortie de bain et me sécha avant d'enfiler un legging noire avec un sous-pull de la même couleur en dessous d'une robe grise en laine et une paire de bottes assez large.

Je fis un petit détour par la chambre de notre princesse pour la regarder dormir mais elle était déjà réveillée la coquine. Je rejoignis alors les deux amours de ma vie à la cuisine. Edward faisait cuire les pancakes alors que Carlie attendait déjà attablée. Je l'embrassais très vivement mais surtout amoureusement et elle riait aux éclats.

-T'es cro-cro-cro belle mam… Bella. Se reprit-elle avant de m'appeler maman même si ça ne me déplairait pas.

-Merci mon cœur. Je lui embrassais le front.

J'allais entourer le corps de mon homme de mes bras pour le câliner et lui embrassais le cou après m'être mise sur la pointe des pieds. Il caressa ma main qui était sur sa poitrine de la sienne qui n'était pas occupé à retourner les pancakes. Il s'en saisit et y déposa un baiser avant que je ne le laisse et aille m'attablée avec ma « fille ».

-Carlie a raison, tu es magnifique. Me complimenta mon chéri.

-Hum … Merci. Dis-je gênée.

-T'as vu z'oublie presque pu les R. Se força-t-elle à articuler sur le R, toute fière.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué, c'est super et je suis très fière de toi. La félicitais-je.

-Z'ai faim, papa. S'écria-t-elle après avoir rougit suite à mon compliment.

-Bien sûr mon petit ogre. Tiens voilà pour toi. Il lui servit deux pancakes avec un petit peu de sirop d'érable avant de réitérer la manœuvre avec moi.

Edward s'asseyait avec nous et nous prîmes, tous les trois le petit déjeuner comme une vraie famille. Mon amour avait un don pour la cuisine, comme tous les matins s'était divin. Notre puce s'enfourna un maximum de pancakes dans la bouche pour gonfler ses joues et dit « (r)egarde ze fait comme tonton memett » mais comme sa bouche était pleine elle se mit du sirop d'érable partout autour de la bouche, ce qui nous fit bien rire. Edward la descendit du tabouret et l'invita à aller se débarbouiller avant d'aller la rejoindre. Je commençais à débarrasser le comptoir mais il m'arrêta.

-Ma puce, je voulais te donner ça… Il me tendit une enveloppe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je.

-Ton salaire. Me souffla-t-il.

-Non merci. M'outrais-je.

-Bella tu t'es occupée de Carlie comme on l'avait convenue, il est donc normal que tu aies ton salaire. Me dit-il en me glissant l'enveloppe dans les mains.

-Il est hors de question que tu me payes pour que je m'occupe de notre fille. A moins que tu aies changé d'avis et que pour toi je sois juste sa baby-sitter. M'énervais-je.

-Non, bien sûr que non mon amour. Ça ne change rien c'est notre fille mais je sais que tu as besoin d'argent … Prends ça s'il te plait … Me dit-il tendrement.

Je pris l'enveloppe pour ne pas qu'il me prenne la tête pour ça mais je n'allais pas pour autant l'accepter. Il me sourit et m'attira à lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes comme si de rien n'était. Il partit aider Carlie alors que j'allais finir de débarrasser la table et remplir le lave-vaisselle. Je voulais lui préparé une petite surprise en allant à un entretien d'embauche, je ne lui en avais pas parlé parce que si ça ne marchait pas, je n'avais pas envie de le décevoir encore mais j'avais bon espoir. Une seule personne était dans la confidence et c'était cette même personne qui devait veiller sur Carlie pendant que je rencontrerais mon futur boss. De plus, je savais qu'il serait contre le fait que je travaille pour le bien de notre bébé.

Mes deux amours vinrent me rejoindre alors que je mettais le dernier verre au lave-vaisselle. Edward remplit les gamelles de Cookie alors que Carlie jouait avec lui et sa balle en caoutchouc. Elle lui lançait et il lui ramenait à chaque fois.

-Chérie, je vais devoir y aller, je ne pourrais pas rentrer ce midi, j'ai un conseil de discipline. Mais ce soir je rentre assez tôt c'est promis. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Ça marche. Travaille bien. Le saluais-je.

Il embrassa Carlie et partit à l'université nous laissant toutes les deux. Ma chérie alla mettre ses chaussures, toute joyeuse et revint me voir avec la laisse de son petit chien. Je la pris sur mes genoux et elle mit malicieusement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille en souriant.

-Merci, ça me chatouillait le visage. _Lui dis-je_. Mon ange, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir promener Cookie avec toi ce matin. Ni te garder non plus mais ton oncle Emmett va venir veiller sur toi et t'emmènera au square avec ton chien.

-PouRquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite moue triste.

-J'ai un rendez-vous pour du travail mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Je serais de retour avant le repas. C'est promis. Lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

- Ça maRc(h)e. Elle tapa dans ma main pour sceller ma promesse.

Elle faisait des efforts sur les R mais il y avait encore des petits bugs. Elle se mit à genoux sur les miens et me fit un gros câlin, j'adorais ses moments de tendresse entre nous. On n'avait aucun lien sanguin mais tout au long de ce dernier mois et demi, des liens invisible mais forts et indestructibles s'étaient construit entre nous deux. Malgré qu'elle n'ait pas grandit en moi et que je ne l'ai pas mise au monde, pour moi Carlie était sans aucun doute ma fille. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, autant que pour son père. Je savais qu'elle aussi me considérait comme sa maman. Elle en avait parlait plusieurs fois à différentes personnes, aussi bien à sa grand-mère, qu'à ses copines du square ou plus récemment à son père. J'avais tellement été émue quand Edward m'en avait parlé que j'avais été aux anges toute la soirée.

J'inspirais profondément sa délicieuse odeur de bébé avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de la faire redescendre sur le coup de la sonnette. Je me levais difficilement du canapé, ce qui fit bien rire ma petite chipie puis alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée à mon « beau-frère ».

-Waouh Bella, tu es à la limite de l'explosion. Ria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me déplacer. Confirmais-je.

-Il est tant que ma nièce pointe le bout de son nez. Il posa sa main sur mon ventre.

Carlie vint saluer son oncle à son tour et je les laissais tous les deux pour aller à mon entretien.

Je me sentais légèrement stressée sur le chemin jusqu'au siège social d'une grande maison d'édition. Je franchissais les grandes portes vitrées du building et me dirigea droit vers l'accueil. La standardiste me fit asseoir en salle d'attente, le responsable du recrutement avait un léger retard. Il vint ensuite me chercher pour l'entretien. Il dura près d'une heure et se conclut sur ces paroles :

-…donc vous travaillerez en majorité de chez vous. Nous resterons régulièrement en contact par mail et feront le point dans nos locaux, une fois par semaine cependant si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pourrez passer aussi souvent que vous le désirez et tout le matériel sera à votre disposition. En ce qui concerne la rémunération, vous aurez un fixe mensuel, certes pas très élevé mais les primes et les pourcentages que vous percevrez à chaque contrat conclut le compléteront largement. Bien Mademoiselle Swan, je pense que j'ai fait le tour. Nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi nous désormais. Prenez soin de vous et on se revoit vendredi prochain pour faire un premier point sur vos trouvailles.

-Merci Monsieur Scott. A la semaine prochaine.

Je lui serrais la main qu'il me tendit heureuse comme jamais et m'empressa d'aller à la maison pour rejoindre Carlie et me mettre au travail. L'avantage avec ce travail c'est que je pourrais faire vivre ma passion à savoir la littérature et m'occuper de mes deux petites filles également sans avoir à me soucier de leur trouver une baby-sitter. En route, je m'arrêtais à la boulangerie pour prendre de petits pains ronds pour déjeuner ainsi qu'un œuf surprise à Carlie et un autre au bébé dirons-nous, mais bien évidemment c'était maman qui allait le manger.

J'étais par la suite rentrée à la maison pour préparer le déjeuner, on avait mangé avec Emmett, il était vraiment trop sympa et à l'instar d'Alice, il était si facile de se confier à lui. On pouvait tout lui dire, il avait toujours une parole ou un geste réconfortant. Plus on se voyait et plus il devenait mon confident, je pouvais me confier à Alice aussi mais elle tenait plus difficilement sa langue, qu'elle soit folle de joie ou bien stressée, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle laissait toujours échapper un mot de trop mais je savais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la méchanceté ou autre, c'était juste Alice quoi. Cependant je ne lui disais pas si mon rendez-vous avez été concluant ou non, je voulais qu'Edward soit le premier à le savoir et c'était normal, c'était l'homme de ma vie. Il s'excusa ensuite de devoir nous laisser, il avait un cours à donner à une équipe de junior. On le salua chaleureusement et je mis Carlie à la sieste alors que moi, je me mis sur l'ordinateur du bureau pour commencer à m'organiser dans le travail. J'ouvrais tout d'abord un dossier à mon nom pour ne pas mélanger les travaux d'Edward et les miens puis me servis d'un tableur pour dresser une base de listing. Je commençais par lancer une recherche général puis tomba sur un site regroupant différents auteurs écrivant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il y avait des milliers de liens vers des fictions. Je n'avais que l'embarras du choix. Je commençais ma lecture et fis des annotations au fur et à mesure. J'en profitais pour câliner mon bébé, caresser mon ventre, lui parler, ressentir simplement ses coups, sa présence. J'étais tellement prise dans ce que je faisais que je n'avais pas vu l'heure tourner. C'est ma petite poupée qui me ramena au temps présent en venant me secouant légèrement.

-Coucou mon cœur, tu as bien dormi ? Lui demandais-je en passant mes bras autour de sa petite taille.

-Vi… ton bébé aussi il a fait dodo ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Un tout petit peu mais elle a été moins sage que toi. Par contre je crois qu'elle réclame son goûter… tu n'as pas faim toi ? Lui demandais-je, en lui chatouillant le ventre.

-Si, ze vais manzer un nénéphant. Me dit-elle toute heureuse.

-On dirait que tu tiens bien de ton oncle. Me moquais-je.

Je la conduisis jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre le goûter mais lorsque je voulu la porter pour la monter sur le tabouret, je sentis une vive douleur au niveau du ventre. Je la reposais rapidement au sol et m'accoudais contre le bar en attendant que ça passe. Comme je m'en doutais, j'avais effrayé Carlie.

-Maman… S'écria-t-elle en me regardant les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Ce n'est rien ma puce. Va sur le canapé, je t'apporte ton goûter. Tentais-je de la rassurer maladroitement.

Au bout d'à peine trois minutes la douleur était repartie aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Ce n'était pas la première et certainement pas la dernière non plus. Ça allait beaucoup mieux comme si cette douleur fulgurante n'avait jamais existé. Pris dans ma douleur, je n'avais pas pu me concentrer sur les paroles débitées par la petite voix enfantine de Carlie mais il me semblait l'avoir entendu m'appeler maman. Je décidais de ne pas relever pour ne pas la brusquer, elle serait prête bien assez tôt. Je nous préparais la nourriture sur un plateau, disposant les œufs surprises achetés ce matin, deux bananes et deux verres de lait. Je le déposais sur la table basse et alluma la télévision. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à cette heure-ci, je décidais de laisser les schtroumpfs pour Carlie. Elle sautillait sur ses petites fesses sur le générique du dessin animé, c'était à croquer. Quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait de prévu au menu, elle frappa dans ses mains, toute excitée à l'instar de sa tante Alice. On goûta tranquillement devant l'épisode puis éteignit la télé pour monter les petits jouets offerts.

A peine ayons-nous terminées, qu'Edward franchit le pas de la porte d'entrée, la petite chipie trottina vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la couvrit de baisers avant de venir s'asseoir auprès de moi sur le divan. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres tout en gardant Carlie sur ses genoux.

-Des Kinders pour le goûter ? Eh bien on ne se refuse rien Mesdemoiselles. Ria-t-il.

-On fêtait quelque chose. Lui répondis-je, Carlie parut étonnée.

-Ah quoi donc ? Nous interrogea Edward en nous regardant tour à tour.

-… Carlie mit ses deux mains en l'air puis fis la mimique du « je sais pas » avec sa bouche et un mouvement d'épaule.

-J'ai trouvé du travail. Lui lâchais-je joyeusement.

-Quoi ? Mais… Où ?... Qu'est-ce que… S'empressa-t-il.

-Doucement chéri. Tu vas tout savoir. Riais-je. Ce matin, j'ai eu un entretien d'embauche auprès d'une grande maison d'édition et finalement j'ai été prise. J'aurais pour mission de dégoter de futur auteurs, de les aider, les guider et les mener jusqu'au contrat si mon choix est approuvé par la direction. Le salaire mensuel n'est pas très élevé mais M. Scott a promis que les primes et pourcentages combleraient largement le reste. Expliquais-je.

-Mon amour, je gagne très largement ma vie, tu n'es pas obligée de travailler pour… Commença-t-il.

-Je tiens à participer moi aussi à notre foyer et de plus ce n'est pas vraiment un travail. Moi je vois plutôt ça comme une passion, un hobby. Et reprend ça… Le coupais-je, je lui tendis l'enveloppe.

-Mais…. Soupira-t-il.

-On est une famille je te rappelle, tu n'as pas à me payer quoi que ce soit parce que je me suis occupée de notre fille, c'est bien le rôle d'une maman ? Question rhétorique bien sûr.

-Ce qui est à toi et à moi Isabella Swan. Je t'aime à l'infini. Il m'embrassa amoureusement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'apercevoir la petite moue attristée de notre puce.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma princesse ? Lui demanda son père.

-Tu seRas pu zamais à la maison… Me dit-elle.

-Bien sûr que si chérie parce que ce que je n'ai pas encore dit, c'est que je travaillerais d'ici. Comme ça je pourrais aussi veiller sur vous. Je devrais juste rendre des comptes au siège, une fois par semaine et voilà. Expliquais-je.

-Trop souette…. Sautilla-t-elle de joie pour moi.

Elle nous fit bien rire d'être aussi excitée de joie comme le ferait sa tante adorée. Pendant qu'Edward baignait Carlie, je préparais le dîner. Au menu ce soir, purée de potiron et escalope de poulet, j'en connaissais une qui allait faire légèrement la grimace, je riais intérieurement.

On dina ensuite dans la joie et la bonne humeur et comme je l'avais prévu Carlie fit la grimace les trois premières cuillérées de purée, ce qui me fit rire c'est qu'Edward également fit une de ces bouilles hilarantes, il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça non plus.

Edward se proposa de faire la vaisselle pendant que je faisais un petit peu de coloriage avec Carlie pour la tranquilliser afin de faciliter son coucher. Elle m'avait fait un câlin et un bisou sur le ventre avant d'aller se réfugier dans son lit. Edward lui raconta une histoire tandis que je m'installais paisiblement dans le lit avec un bon bouquin.


	30. Une virée entre filles

_**Chapitre 26 : Une virée entre filles…**_

.

-Aller lèves-toi faignasse. S'écria la voix aigüe d'Alice.

-Alice, il est à peine… 10 heures du matin. Merde j'ai raté le réveil. Paniquais-je au vue de l'heure.

-Mais non t'as pas ratée le réveil c'est moi qui l'ai éteint pour te laisser dormir plus longtemps. Me répondit Edward.

-C'est gentil ça. Lui souriais-je.

-Oui, oui, aller files sous la douche et habilles-toi, le programme est chargé aujourd'hui. M'informa Alice.

-Quel programme ? M'étonnais-je.

-T'occupes, fais seulement ce que je te dis. Me répondit-elle tout excitée. Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour moi cette histoire.

Je savais qu'avec Alice, c'était peine perdue, inutile de lui poser mille questions, je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse. A la place je m'exécutais et fonçais sous la douche. Alice avait l'air tellement pressé que je me lavais assez rapidement avant d'enfiler un jean pour femme enceinte et une tunique bleu sous un bandeau pour le ventre. Je rejoignis ma belle-sœur adorée à la cuisine. Edward me servit le petit déjeuner, des œufs brouillés, du bacon et du jus d'orange.

-Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je à l'intention d'Edward en espérant que lui me donnerait une réponse.

-Nous une journée entre gars, vous une journée entre filles. Me répondit-il.

-Wow, première nouvelle. M'agaçais-je en pensant que je ne verrais pas Edward de la journée et qu'au contraire Alice allait me faire souffrir le martyre toute la journée.

-Rentre tes griffes. Tu vas voir on va s'éclater. On passe chercher quelqu'un, on va se faire dorloter au spa et Carlie et Esmée nous rejoigne pour l'heure du déjeuner. Cette après-midi, on fait un peu de shopping, on va au ciné entre nana et c'est Carlie qui choisit le film après on va manger une glace et on rentre retrouver les garçons pour une soirée tous ensemble. Ça te va curieuse ? Me taquina-t-elle.

-Ton programme à l'air plutôt sympa. Avouais-je.

-Alors déjeune et on démarre. Me pressa-t-elle.

Je me dépêchais alors d'engouffrer ce délicieux petit déjeuné puis embrassa Edward et Carlie avant de partir avec Alice.

Alice prenait sa voiture, je ne posais pas de questions sur la personne qu'elle devait aller chercher mais j'avais ma petite idée. Je la laissais déblatérer sur la musique qui passait à la radio, ça me faisait rire de voir une personne si vive alors que moi j'avais du mal à me bouger. Alice s'arrêta au pied d'un immeuble que je ne connaissais que trop bien et j'avais donc raison. Une grande blonde s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture mais se ravisa quand elle m'aperçut.

-Aller Rose ne fait pas l'enfant. Lui lança Alice.

-Je ne viens pas si elle vient. Lui répondit Rosalie.

-Arrêtes tes gamineries et monte dans cette voiture ou je te fais monter par la peau des fesses. Alice pouvait se montrer très persuasive quand elle voulait.

Rose monta dans la voiture en faisant la grimace. Sacrée Rosalie, toujours aussi têtue, je riais intérieurement mais néanmoins gentiment.

-Aller Rose fait pas la tête, on va passer une bonne journée entre nanas, vous êtes mes deux meilleures amies et les copines de mes frères ce qui fait qu'on risque de passer de nombreux moments en famille, alors je vous raconte pas l'ambiance si vous passez tout votre temps à vous faire la gueule. Nous lança Alice.

-Je ne lui fais pas la tête moi, je ne demande que ça, redevenir amie comme avant. Avouais-je.

-Bella je te faisais confiance, je t'aurai confié ma vie mais tu m'as trahie tu n'as pas été fichue de me faire confiance, j'aurai pu t'aider Bella mais tu as préféré te tirer comme une lâche. Me balança Rose.

-Je sais que j'ai eu tort Rose mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière alors tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'excuser et espérer que tu me pardonnes. Si je te l'ai pas dit ce n'est pas par manque de confiance mais par honte, par pudeur, je ne voulais pas étaler mes problèmes, tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre comme une fille normale. Lui dis-je sincèrement.

-Tu ne comptes plus refaire un coup pareil ? Me demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Non, tout ça c'est fini, j'ai compris mes erreurs, tu peux me croire. S'il te plait Rosalie, on peut y arriver toutes les deux, au fond je suis toujours la même personne, tu sais. Lui dis-je en guise de réponse.

Elle ne répondit rien mais Alice se mit à chanter et Rose qui avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur la suivit. C'est après quelques secondes que moi aussi je rejoignis les deux filles sur la chanson qui passait à la radio.

Alice avait tout prévu pour le spa, même un maillot de bain pour moi qui ne me donnait pas l'impression d'être une baleine. On commença par un jacuzzi commun durant près de quinze minutes. Ce bain nous avait permis de discuter entre fille et à la surprise générale, il y avait une bonne ambiance entre Rose et moi. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'avais l'impression de retrouver ma meilleure amie.

Par la suite, on nous emmena dans une salle où se trouvaient 3 tables de massages sur lesquelles on s'installa. On eut le droit successivement à un massage, un gommage et à un soin hydratant. C'était fort agréable de se faire chouchouter comme ça, Alice avait eu une bonne idée, ça m'aidait bien à me détendre. Alors que je pensais ces soins terminés, on nous emmena dans un salon de beauté où on nous fit une manucure-pédicure, on nous maquilla et nous coiffa. En sortant de ce salon, on ne pouvait réellement que se sentir belle, c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Maintenant, il était l'heure de manger, de retrouver Esmé et Carlie. Esmé, une autre personne avec qui la situation était tendue. On s'était vaguement dit bonjour à quelques reprises depuis son anniversaire mais on n'avait pas encore eue l'occasion de parler réellement, regagner sa confiance, ne serait pas une mince affaire. On avait décidait de manger dans un restaurant spécialisé dans la viande. Les filles étaient déjà là. Carlie m'indiqua la place à côté d'elle. Je lui embrassais le crane avant de m'assoir.

-Vous êtes toute belle les filles. Esmé nous complimenta.

-Merci Madame Cullen, je ne sais pas pour les autres mais moi j'en avais bien besoin, ça m'a fait du bien. Répondis-je.

-Oui c'était chouette. Enchaîna Rosalie en me regardant amusée.

-La journée ne fait que de commencer les filles. S'extasia Alice.

On mangea tout en discutant de tout et rien en n'évitant tout de même certains sujets qui devaient restés encore inaudible aux oreilles de ma fille qui en grandissant posait de plus en plus de questions. On racontait à Esmé et Carlie tout ce qu'on avait fait ce matin. Esmée nous parla de ses trois grossesses, elles avaient été complétement différentes et son cas différé encore du mien, donc je ne pouvais pas comparer nos grossesses, ni même me douter de ce qui allait m'attendre pour la naissance de ma fille. J'étais heureuse de partager ce moment avec Esmé, elle me parlait comme si de rien était et je trouvais ça vraiment agréable parce que cette femme était la personne la plus douce que je connaisse. Esmé tint absolument à payer la note du restaurant. C'était encore un moment plein de surprise et de bonne humeur, c'était plus que plaisant de partager des choses avec des amies.

Tout en suivant le planning de ma chère belle-sœur, nous nous rendîmes au centre commercial pour une petite séance shopping, Alice avait dit deux heures d'emplettes, le compte à rebours était lancé.

Une surprise de plus pour aujourd'hui, le shopping prévu n'était pas du tout pour nous adultes mais pour bébé. En réalité ça tombait réellement très bien parce que ce petit bout risquait de pointer le bout de son nez d'ici quelques semaines et je ne lui avais encore rien acheté, rien préparé non plus. Avec Edward, on ciblait tout sur notre couple et Carlie, même si le bébé était très présent entre nous, on n'avait jamais pris la peine de parler réellement de l'avenir avec le bébé ou de l'installation de sa chambre, ni même de son prénom.

Je tenais Carlie par la main et nous arpentions les allées couvertes de vêtements de bébé en tout genre, il y avait des choses réellement magnifiques. Ca donnait trop envie d'acheter tout le magasin. Les petites robes roses, les tuniques avec des petites leggings tout minuscules, c'était adorable. Je devais faire des choix car de toute évidence, je ne pouvais pas tout acheter malheureusement. Choix cornélien, je commençais à comprendre ce qu'Alice ressentait quand elle entrait dans un magasin de fringues. Carlie voulait tout prendre aussi, ça nous faisait rire. Finalement j'eue une idée, je proposais à la petite de choisir deux robes et deux tenues pantalon, haut alors que moi je choisissais aussi des tenues et des pyjamas. Alice, Rose et Esmé n'étaient pas loin non plus, elles choisissaient aussi des choses pour le bébé, c'était réellement gentil et très généreux de leur part. A part Rosalie et les garçons, je n'avais jamais eu de véritables autres amies mais j'étais sûre désormais qu'Alice ferait partie intégrante de ma vie tout comme Rose.

Après une bonne heure de choix, nous passâmes à la caisse pour régler nos achats. Alice avait tout calculé à la minute près dans son planning et c'est pile poil à temps que nous étions arrivés au cinéma pour le film que Carlie avait choisi. Animaux & Cie n'était pas si mal pour un dessin animé mais Carlie et Alice avaient l'air d'adorer par contre. Ce que nous aimions surtout avec Rosalie c'était le popcorn et le soda, on riait avec Esmé parce qu'on déclenchait une bataille avec les grains de maïs. Carlie nous regardait avec de gros yeux, l'air de dire « on se calme » et je dois avouer que c'était à croquer. Heureusement que j'étais assise parce qu'on dirait bien que le bébé voulait jouer aussi. Elle s'agitait énormément et ça commençait à me fatiguer, je décidais alors de cesser mes gamineries et d'essayer de calmer mon bébé, je la caressais tendrement.

Le film fini, nous devions aller prendre une glace mais on avait déjà trop mangé de pop-corn et je ne crois sincèrement pas que nos estomacs pouvaient en contenir plus. Nous avions décidé de rentrer à la maison mais Alice rechignait. Elle tournait autour du pot, hésitait, réfléchissait à quelque chose d'autre à faire, j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas qu'on rentre. Elle trifouillait je ne sais quoi avec son téléphone et on aurait dit qu'elle faisait réellement des cachoteries.

- Ça y est Al, t'as fini ? S'agaça Rose.

-Euh…ouais… juste une minute. Lui répondis Alice sans lâcher son portable des yeux.

-Finalement j'aimerai aller manger une glace ? Pas toi Carlie ? Demanda-t-elle à la petite.

-Non, j'ai mal au ventre tatie. Lui répondit-elle.

-Eh bien moi j'en veux une, aller on y va. Ordonna-t-elle.

Nous avions donc suivis le petit lutin maléfique jusque chez le glacier. Au final je m'étais laissée tenter moi aussi par une coupe glacée recouverte de chantilly et de coulis de fruit rouge. Alice prenait tellement le temps de déguster sa gourmandise que sa glace était fondue et que j'aurai eu le temps d'en manger deux autres.

-Bon Alice, si tu n'en veux plus, on y va ? Lui proposa Rose.

-Ouais t'as raison, j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Admit-elle enfin.

Ce n'était pas sans mal mais maintenant on était dans la voiture en direction de l'appartement, j'étais heureuse d'aller retrouver mon amoureux…ENFIN.


	31. On ne peu pas continuer à l'appeler bébé

**Chapitre 27 : On ne peut pas continuer à l'appeler bébé…**

**.**

Les garçons étaient écroulés sur le sofa, une bière à la main, les pieds sur la table basse, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient bossé toute la journée alors qu'ils avaient dû jouer au jeu vidéo simplement. Lorsqu'ils nous virent, ils nous saluèrent très sommairement avant de se reprendre.

-Vous êtes rentrées un peu trop vite. On n'a pas eu le temps de se changer. Rigola Jasper.

-C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas super propre, on dirait que vous vous êtes lancés dans la rénovation d'habitation. On dirait presque des grands bricoleurs. Constatai-je.

-Et pour cause ma douce. Ce que je te propose c'est qu'on se change et on te montre ça marche ? Me proposa Edward.

-D'accord mais fait vite. M'impatientai-je.

Les garçons se levèrent du sofa et nous en profitâmes pour piquer leur place. Après quelques minutes, ils revinrent au salon et nous invitèrent à les suivre. Emmett plaça ses mains sur mes yeux alors qu'Edward me guidait en me tenant par la main. Ils étaient franchement bizarre et je me demandais bien ce qu'ils pouvaient cacher, ils étaient si mystérieux.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et les mains de mon beau-frère glissèrent de mon visage. Je restais stupéfaite devant ce décor qui s'offrait devant moi. Mon ancienne chambre avait complétement été redécorée par les hommes. Commençons par les murs… trois des murs étaient blancs avec des plaintes roses. Ils étaient agrémentés par de jolie cadre dans les mêmes tons. Passant maintenant au mur restant celui en face de moi, il se déclinait en trois styles différents. Premièrement, c'était comme pour les trois autres murs blancs avec une plainte rose et un cadre gris avec de l'écriture rose dessus. Ensuite, le mur était séparé en deux dans le sens de la hauteur, moitié supérieure blanche, moitié inférieure rose. Le petit morceau de mur restant était quant à lui rose avec une plainte blanche. Les murs étaient parfaitement décorés, il y avait une parfaite harmonie, tout comme avec le sol en linoléum blanc vitrifié. Sur le sol jonchait tout un tas d'ours en peluche et de jouets, c'était impressionnant. Les meubles maintenant… Je ne saurais dire qui les a choisis mais une chose est certaine, c'est qu'ils vont parfaitement avec cette décoration et ils sont vraiment magnifiques. Tout était en bois peint, vieux rose mais nuancé avec des décorations rose pâle. Encore une fois harmonie parfaite, je commençais à me douter, qu'en fait, Alice avait tout dirigé d'aussi loin soit-elle. La commode à langer, possédait trois tiroirs avec des décorations sur chacun d'eux. Le lit de la même couleur trônait au milieu de la pièce, sur l'un des pans du lit on pouvait y lire « INES » mais Edward m'expliqua que c'était seulement pour le modèle, qu'on pouvait modifier ça pour mettre le prénom que je choisirais, c'était fort original. Il restait une armoire, double porte, dont une servant de tableau à craie, elle serait parfaite pour ranger tout ce qu'on venait d'acheter et les filles pourraient s'amuser avec un peu plus tard. C'était vraiment trop beau, jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer une telle chose. L'émotion me montant tellement au visage que mes yeux débordèrent de larmes de joie. Edward me prit dans ses bras pour me câliner.

-Ne pleure pas mon amour. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis juste heureuse, c'est l'émotion. Lui répondis-je.

-On s'y est tous mis et on n'a pas chômé. Annonça Emmett.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez tous autant que vous êtes. Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que vous faites tous partis de ma vie et de celle du bébé. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que je vous ai fait subir, je me rends compte que le passé est bel et bien derrière nous. Et quoi que vous en pensiez, désormais, je sais où est ma famille. Alors simplement merci. Je ne savais pas vraiment m'exprimer mais je savais qu'ils avaient compris là où je voulais en venir.

-De rien chipie, ça nous a fait plaisir. Emmett me prit dans ses bras joyeusement.

-Doucement Em. Ne vas pas la casser. Ria Carlisle en venant m'embrasser à son tour.

Cette surprise tourna à l'émotion, Rosalie et Alice avait entrepris de ranger tous nos achats dans l'armoire alors que tout le monde s'embrassait. Comme une surprise ne va jamais seule, ce sont Carlisle et Esmé qui clamèrent haut et fort et sans se forcer, qu'il était tant de fêter notre venue, au bébé et à moi, au sein de la famille.

Plus personne n'avait le courage, ni la force de faire la cuisine, on commanda alors des pizzas. On mangea dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Après le dîner et Carlie au lit, on fit une belle partie de Monopoly, à 8 ce n'était pas franchement facile mais d'autant plus rigolo. Cette partie nous mena vite fait sur les coups de minuits, il était temps que chacun regagne son chez-soi. La famille d'Edward ainsi que Rose et Jasper nous saluèrent et rentrèrent chez eux.

La soirée avait été riche de beaucoup de choses et j'étais assez fatiguée mais je n'avais pas assez profité de mon homme aujourd'hui. Il avait été tellement merveilleux.

Après avoir mis mon pyjama, je me glissais dans le lit pendant qu'Edward prenait une douche. Il ne fut pas long et vint me rejoindre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'ouvre ses bras comme à l'accoutumé mais au lieu de ça, il déposa son oreille sur mon ventre et se mit à parler au bébé.

-Tu sais que tu es la petite fille la plus chanceuse du monde toi…

-…. Edward écoutait je ne sais trop quoi.

-D'accord. Je comprends, je vais le dire à maman, ça marche.

-… Elle commença à gigoter.

Edward se redressa dans le lit mais laissa sa main sur mon ventre.

-Bébé dit qu'il serait temps de lui choisir un prénom… Annonça-t-il.

-Ah oui… Et elle vient de te dire tout ça ? Le taquinai-je.

-Exactement… Me dit-il sûr de lui.

-Bon très bien à quoi tu penses ? Lui demandai-je face à son sérieux.

-Quels prénoms te plaisent ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Il y en a une petite liste oui, du style Inès, Shanna, Leah, Lily mais aussi Julia ou encore Loane… Et toi ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Chérie, c'est à toi de voir… Me répondit-il.

-Edward, ton avis est aussi important pour moi parce que c'est notre bébé. Lui rappelai-je

-Très bien, alors moi j'aime Chelsea, Emma, Rose, Elie… pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'autres idées.

-De toute évidence, on n'a pas grand choix en commun. Riais-je.

-Ça ne s'annonce pas de tout repos en effet, on a qu'à demander à bébé… Me suivit-il.

-Ça marche… Chelsea… (bébé gigotait)…Emma…(pas de signe)… Inès…(un mouvement)…Shanna …(encore une manifestation)… Leah…(rien)…Elie (toujours rien)… Lily…( une manifestation)…. On rigolait de ce pur hasard, hasard ou pas d'ailleurs ?

-Et si on lui trouvait un nom composé… Tu sais deux petits prénoms, un chacun… Ce serait original, non ? Proposa Edward.

-C'est une très bonne idée, on pourrait en choisir quelques-uns et demander l'avis de Carlie demain ? Suivis-je son idée.

-Super, on compose deux noms et on choisit un prénom simple chacun et Carlie tranchera… Pour moi ce sera Elie et Anna-Leah et toi ? M'exposa-t-il.

-Pour moi Julia et Lily-Rose… Voilà Carlie fera le reste demain… Concluai-je.

-Il se fait tard mon amour, on devrait se reposer maintenant ? Me proposa-t-il.

-Oh que oui, je suis exténuée. Avouai-je.

-Bonne nuit bébé. A demain. Edward embrassa mon ventre, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et je trouvais ça trop adorable.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me câlina avant de me souhaiter également une bonne nuit. Il me murmura à l'oreille à quel point, il m'aimait et qu'il était heureux qu'on ait le bébé qui devrait bientôt arriver, il était heureux de devenir papa pour la seconde fois. C'est sûr ces belles paroles rassurantes que je partis au pays des rêves.

Des chatouilles sur le visage me tirèrent du sommeil. Carlie s'était faufilée dans notre lit, je regardais l'heure, 4h30, pas logique qu'elle soit debout à cette heure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci mon cœur ? Lui demandai-je voyant qu'Edward ne réagissait pas.

-Z'ai fait un cauc(h)emar. Me dit-elle apeurée.

-Tu veux me raconter ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Tanya, elle voulait me p(r)end(r)e. Z'étais dans mon lit mais elle était cac(h)ée sous mon lit. Me raconta-t-elle.

-Je ne la laisserai pas s'approcher de toi, ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux que j'aille voir sous ton lit s'il y a quelqu'un ? Lui proposai-je.

-… Je voyais sa petite moue hésitante.

-Ou peut-être que tu préfères dormir ici ? Continuai-je.

-Viiii… S'extasia-t-elle.

-Aller viens de ce côté chérie parce que sinon tu risques de finir écraser entre papa et moi. Riais-je.

Elle m'enjamba et se plaça devant moi au bord du lit, je la serrai contre moi pour ne pas qu'elle tombe du lit et c'est enlacer qu'on s'endormi toutes les deux jusqu'au petit matin.

Une petite main glissa sur ma joue pour me réveiller.

-Salut toi ! Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je.

-Viii. Z'ai pas z'eue peur. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Alors je suis contente et si on réveillait papa… Lui proposai-je.

-C'est MOIIII… S'écria-t-elle en m'enjambant pour monter sur Edward.

-Au secours, on m'écrase… Joua Edward.

-Mais noonnn… c'est moi que ze te saute dessus. Ria notre poupée.

-Ah oui… Tu me sautes dessus… bah tu vas voir… Edward coucha Carlie sous lui et la chatouilla.

Elle riait aux éclats et moi j'essayais d'éviter ses coups de pieds qu'elle envoyait en se débattant.

-Z'ai do(r)mi dans ton lit cette nuit. Lui avoua-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? J'ai rien vu. S'étonna-t-il.

-Elle a fait un cauchemar, je l'ai autorisée à dormir avec nous. L'informai-je.

-Super, t'as bien fait. Et toi tu tombes bien chipie parce que Bella et moi on veut avoir ton avis… Lui annonça son père.

-Viii. Su(r) quoi ? Demanda –t-elle en jouant les grandes filles.

-Pour le prénom du bébé… Papa et moi on hésite et on aimerait bien que tu nous dises celui que toi tu aimes, tu veux bien ? Lui demandai-je.

-Dac. Accepta-t-elle en écoutant attentivement.

-Alors on a pensé à Elie, Anna-Leah, Julia ou Lily-Rose ? Lui proposa Edward.

-C'est moi qui décide ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu as une préférence, on veut bien l'entendre. Lui dis-je.

-Lily-Rose car c'est tout zoli comme une fleur. Annonça-t-elle.

-Va pour Lily-Rose alors ? Tu es d'accord maman ? Me demanda Edward.

-Et toi bébé, tu es d'accord pour Lily-Rose ? Elle me donna un petit coup de pied. Je pris ça pour un oui.

-Bon bien c'est réglé, bébé est officiellement renommé Lily-Rose. Déclara Edward.

La bonne humeur avait bercé notre réveil ainsi que le reste de la journée.


	32. Portées disparu

**Chapitre 28 : Portées disparu…**

**.**

_**POV Edward :**_

J'étais vraiment heureux à l'idée de devenir papa une nouvelle fois et même si cette petite n'était pas de mon sang Bella faisait tout pour que je me sente impliqué, on lui avait donc choisi un prénom et Carlie avait raison c'était « tout joli ». Un peu plus tard dans la journée d'hier, on avait choisi son nom également. Ce serait Lily-Rose Swan Cullen. J'avais vraiment été étonné mais touché que Bella veuille lui donner aussi mon nom mais comme elle disait, c'était notre deuxième fille, elle semblait tellement heureuse, et moi j'étais tant amoureux d'elle.

Pour dire vrai, ce matin, je n'avais pas envie d'aller travailler, j'avais envie de passer encore du temps avec mes princesses mais hélas ce n'était pas possible, j'avais cours, tant pis je rentrerais déjeuner pour midi. Après un dernier au revoir à mes petites femmes, j'étais arrivé à l'université avec une bonne dizaine de minutes d'avance. Cependant j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui allait suivre. J'avais l'intention de déposer quelques livres à mon labo mais je n'avais pas prévu que le doyen de la fac serait là à fouiller dans mes affaires.

-M. Crawford, que faites-vous ? M'étonnai-je.

-N'aggravez pas votre cas Cullen… Me répondit-il froidement.

-Excusez-moi ? Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi fouillez-vous dans mes affaires. Lui demandai-je ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Dans mon bureau, immédiatement. Mike Newton vous remplacera pour votre cours. Me dit-il sur le même ton.

Je voyais bien qu'il était difficile de discuter et je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait de si grave à me reprocher au point de me remplacer pour le cours. Je me rendais prestement à son bureau, M. Crawford sur les talons.

-Asseyez-vous Cullen. Me dit-il.

-… Je m'exécutai sans broncher.

-Je suis super ennuyé de ce que je viens d'apprendre et j'espère sincèrement que cette rumeur en restera à ce stade. M'exposa-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Que dit cette rumeur ? Demandai-je même si maintenant j'en avais une vague idée.

-Il est dit que vous sortez avec l'une de vos élèves, qu'avez-vous à dire là-dessus Edward ? Avant de répondre quoi que ce soit, soyez bien assurer qu'une enquête sera ouverte et que s'il s'avère que cette rumeur soit réelle, je devrais prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. M'annonça-t-il.

-… Je soufflai d'exaspération, ce qui n'échappa pas au doyen.

-M. Cullen, dites-moi que c'est faux et on arrête-là… Me demanda-t-il.

-M. Crawford n'avez-vous jamais été amoureux ? Le questionnai-je.

-Je suis marié mais là n'est pas la question. Alors c'est vrai ? Se défendit-il.

-Elle n'est plus élève ici. Répondis-je simplement.

-Racontez-moi tout, j'ai des comptes à rendre au conseil d'administration.

-C'est ma vie privée mais pour faire simple c'était une de mes élèves, on est tombé amoureux, aujourd'hui on est toujours ensemble mais elle a quitté l'université. Maintenant que vous savez tout, faites ce que vous voulez… Avouai-je de toute façon, il l'aurait bien su tôt ou tard par cette peste de Tanya qui devait être à l'origine de tout ça selon moi.

-Edward, vous me mettez dans une situation délicate. Vous êtes un professeur brillant et jusqu'ici jamais personne n'a eue à se plaindre de vous, cependant vous connaissez le règlement, une histoire d'amour entre un professeur et un élève c'est impossible. Par conséquent, je vais devoir procéder à votre suspension durant la prise de décision du conseil d'administration en ce qui concerne votre carrière au sein de notre établissement. Je vous demande de me remettre votre carte d'accès privé ainsi que votre carte de photocopies et de reprendre vos effets personnels pour laisser place à votre remplaçant temporaire ou non. M'expliqua-t-il.

C'est sans un mot vers lui, que je déposai mes cartes sur son bureau. Sans un regard également, je quittai les lieux pour aller chercher mes affaires avant de prendre mon véhicule pour rentrer chez moi.

J'étais réellement furieux mais qu'est-ce que j'avais crus franchement ? Je me doutai que tôt ou tard cette histoire referait surface, que j'aurai des comptes à rendre. Dans toute cette histoire, le pire était que Bella allait se sentir coupable, responsable de mon sort et ça je ne le voulais pas, j'avais choisi moi-même de faire ma vie avec elle, mon ancienne élève. Les remords de Bella n'étaient pas mon seul souci, j'avais également peur de la réaction de ma douce, comment me verrait-elle si j'étais viré du corps enseignant ? Sérieusement, je lui avais promis d'être là pour elle et Lily-Rose, d'assurer leurs besoins, de leur offrir tout ce qu'elles méritent tout comme ma princesse. Comment allais-je pouvoir assumer financièrement mes trois petites femmes. Bien sûr que Bella avait un salaire mais ce n'était pas à elle d'assumer notre famille, ce n'était pas du tout son rôle, ça peut paraitre macho mais c'est moi l'homme de la maison, c'est à moi d'assurer.

Après un long moment de réflexion, assis au volant de ma voiture sur le parking de la fac, je décidais de rentrer enfin pour parler à ma chérie. Un énorme embouteillage s'était formé sur la route du retour, bizarre c'était plutôt inhabituel à cette heure de la journée. Les véhicules avançaient vraiment très lentement, finalement je comprenais mieux pourquoi ce blocage. On aurait dit que tous les flics et les pompiers de la ville faisaient un meeting devant notre épicerie. Bon, on saurait bien assez tôt ce qu'il s'est passé ici puisque de toute évidence les journalistes locaux aussi s'étaient rendus au rendez-vous. Une fois passé ce barrage, la route était libre jusqu'à la maison, j'avais peur de parler à Bella, je savais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas mais je savais aussi qu'elle se fustigerait pour tout ça. J'étais un peu stressé et finalement je m'étais dégonflé, au lieu de me rendre à l'appartement, je montai chez ma mère, elle saurait me conseiller je pense.

-Bonjour mon chéri, tu n'es pas au travail ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Maman, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Lui avouai-je.

-Bien sûr, entre, je t'écoute. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Tu te souviens de Tanya ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui, ton ex petite amie. Confirma-t-elle.

-C'était aussi une collègue, elle est allée raconter au doyen que je sortais avec une élève et je me suis fait suspendre le temps que le conseil d'administration décide de mon sort. Mais maman je ne sais pas quoi dire à Bella, ni comment lui dire, je la connais, elle va croire que c'est de sa faute… Lui avouai-je.

-Vous êtes deux dans cette histoire donc il est normal qu'elle se sente un peu coupable… Me rappela ma mère.

-Oui je sais mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour parler avec elle… Lui expliquai-je.

-Chéri, tu ne dois rien lui cacher, même si ça la fait souffrir, le mieux c'est de ne pas tourner autour du pot et de lui dire franchement, ça va aller, j'ai confiance en toi. Me dit-elle.

Au lieu de redescendre de suite, je restai discuter avec ma mère d'un peu tout et rien en buvant un café, ça me faisait du bien de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle m'avait avoué ce qu'elle pensait de Bella et j'étais plutôt heureux. Elle était fière et contente de devenir grand-mère pour la seconde fois et je lui confiais notre secret, le prénom du bébé. Elle avait trouvé ça trop mignon. Au bout d'une petite heure elle me rappela que j'avais à parler avec ma douce.

-Aller, files t'as du pain sur la planche. Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Elle m'embrassa sur le front pour me rassurer.

-Merci M'man. Je t'aime. Je lui embrassai la joue avant de filer.

Je partis alors rejoindre mes petites femmes. Je décidai de sonner à la porte pour leur faire une petite surprise au lieu d'entrer avec mes clefs. J'actionnais le bouton de la sonnette mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Après deux minutes, je décidais de prendre mes clefs pour ouvrir la porte. Pas étonnant qu'elles ne m'avaient pas ouvert ni l'une, ni l'autre, le seul être vivant dans cet appartement était Cookie. Elles avaient dû sortir faire un tour. Habituellement, elles allaient promener le chien mais pas aujourd'hui apparemment. Je ne savais que faire en les attendant alors j'étais allé promener Cookie, je l'avais nourri puis m'étais mis devant la télé. J'attendais, j'attendais…l'heure tournait mais ni Bella, ni Carlie ne brillaient par leur présence. Je regardai ma montre… 11h55. Trop bizarre, comme à son habitude, Bella devrait être dans la cuisine.

Je décidai finalement de l'appeler sur son portable… plusieurs tonalités mais pas de réponse, aucune. Je commençai à me stresser, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je faisais les cents pas dans mon appartement mais je ne savais pas quoi penser… Aller voir si la voiture de Bella était dans le parking souterrain ? Oui voilà, ça c'est une bonne idée. Au moins je saurais si elles sont parties à pied ou non. Après ma visite au parking, j'étais sûr qu'elles avaient pris la voiture. Quoi faire d'autre ? Alice… Appeler Alice, la confidente de ma douce… Contrairement à sa meilleure amie, elle me répondit…

-Hey frangin…

-Salut petite sœur, dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où Bella et Carlie sont allées ce matin ? Lui demandai-je.

-Si je les ais croisées ce matin dans l'ascenseur, elles allaient faire des courses. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Des courses ? Des courses ? À l'épicerie ? M'empressai-je de demander.

-Oui je pense, je l'ai suivi jusque-là. Me répondit-elle calmement.

-Oh non… Paniquai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis passé devant le supermarché ce matin, ça grouillait de flics, de pompiers et de journalistes. Lui précisai-je.

-Oh mon dieu. S'empressa-t-elle, je te rejoins là-bas me précisa-t-elle.

Je raccrochai et partis à tout allure dans ma voiture en direction de ce foutu magasin. L'endroit n'avait pas dépeuplé et c'était dur de s'approcher pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Effectivement j'aperçu la voiture de ma Bella sur le parking mais difficile de savoir quoi que ce soit. Je décidai de demander à une dame non loin de là, ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

-Il y a une prise d'otages, tout le monde est bouclé à l'intérieur, ils ne savent pas combien il y a de ravisseurs mais pour le moment ils refusent de négocier quoi que ce soit. Ho lala, quelle affaire ! M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Retentit la voix de ma mère dans mon dos.

Signe que ma famille était arrivée mais moi ni une,ni deux, je fonçai dans le tas pour gagner du terrain et accèder à l'espace dans lequel ma fille et ma Bella étaient retenues prisonières. Je m'apprêtai à passer les barrières de sécurité mais un agent me retint.

-Vous ne pouvez pas passer Monsieur, reculez. M'ordonna-t-il.

-Foutez-moi la paix, ma femme et ma fille sont à l'intérieur. Lui hurlai-je dessus.

-Je comprends Monsieur mais laissez-nous faire notre travail. Il ne me céda pas.

-Edward... Il a raison, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On ne peut rien faire. Me dit mon père qui me retenait avec mon frère.

La terreur mélangée à l'impuissance, me fit craquer, je m'effondrai dans les bras de ma soeur. J'essayai de me dire que tout allait bien aller, que j'allais les récupérer toutes les deux mais rien n'y faisait je n'arrivai pas à me calmer. Qu'allais-je faire si je les perdais ? Je n'y survivrais pas.


	33. Ce qui dû arriver, arriva

**Chapitre 29 : Ce qui dû arriver, arriva…**

_**.**_

_**POV Bella :**_

Pour ce midi, j'avais eu envie de faire des légumes rôtis avec du poisson et une sauce au beurre blanc mais je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait alors la petite et moi étions partis faire quelques courses au supermarché. Elle était très sage, elle restait près de moi en tenant le caddie. Pour le coup, elle avait bien mérité un petit paquet de bonbons, j'avais envie de la gâter.

-Bella, on peut aller voir les jouets ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. On n'a encore le temps. Acceptai-je après avoir regardé ma montre.

Elle était tellement contente que ça me faisait plaisir de faire ça pour elle. Nous étions dans l'allée centrale quand soudainement un bruit violent, succinct et répété se fit entendre. On aurait dit le tonnerre mais à l'intérieure, c'était assourdissant. Je ne m'étais pas bien rendu compte mais ce bruit qui nous avait fait franchement sursauté avait semé la panique générale dans le magasin. C'est en voyant tout le monde se coucher au sol que je compris que c'était la seule chose à faire. Je m'empressais de bousculer Carlie sur le sol avant de me projeter moi-même à ses côtés en la protégeant sous mes bras. Elle devait être grandement effrayée parce qu'elle pleurait. Je m'apprêtai à la consoler mais en voulant tourner la tête vers elle, bien malgré moi je vis deux énormes bottes noires avançant d'un pas déterminé. J'avais bien peur de comprendre… ce qu'était le bruit de tout à l'heure. Une voix affreuse et effrayante confirma mes pensées.

-Rester couchez face contre terre. Je ne veux voir personne bouger la tête d'un millimètre.

Tout était clair maintenant, on était victime d'une prise d'otages. La voix rauque de cet individu terrorisé encore plus ma fille qui pleurait de plus en plus. Ce mec ne disait plus rien maintenant mais j'entendais ses pas, il marchait en long, en large, en travers, de plus en plus rapidement comme s'il réfléchissait. A vrai dire je ne saurais dire combien ils étaient. Carlie pressa son petit corps de plus en plus fort contre moi.

-Je suis là mon amour, tout va bien. Ne bouge pas d'accord ? Tu sais comme ce jeu, un, deux, trois, soleil, il ne faut surtout pas bouger. Tu as compris ? Lui chuchotai-je.

-Vouiii. Me répondit-elle aussi bas qu'elle le pue.

Je la serrai aussi fort contre moi, j'étais réellement terrorisée moi aussi mais je ne devais rien laisser paraitre pour rassurer Carlie. La position était plus qu'inconfortable, le bébé commençait à se faire ressentir mais interdiction formelle de bouger. Le temps défilé et nous n'avions plus entendu la voix de ce type avant qu'il nous ordonne d'aller tous nous asseoir au même endroit. J'étais dos au mur, ma Carlie assise entre mes jambes, j'entourais le reste de son petit corps de mes bras pour la protéger au maximum. De ma main, je collais la tête de la petite contre ma poitrine. Elle ne cessait de pleurer, certes elle était petite mais elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de mal. J'observai l'environnement autour de moi. Tous les gens présents semblaient apeurés, paniqués face à l'homme cagoulé et armé qui se tenait devant nous. Cet homme était assez grand mais très mince, il tremblait énormément comme s'il hésitait. Il nous surveillait tout de même mais il avait l'air seul. Les autres clients du supermarché étaient aussi terrorisés que nous, j'avais le temps d'observer tout ce qu'il se passait autour de nous. Parmi nous, il y avait seulement deux enfants, Carlie et un autre petit garçon, un peu plus vieux qu'elle, et puis environ une dizaine de femme, à priori j'étais la seule femme enceinte, des mères au foyer, puis aussi des dames âgées, pour finir cinq hommes dont deux retraités. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, ni agir et je comprenais totalement j'étais comme tout le monde. On se demandait tous ce qu'il voulait, il ne disait rien, ne demandait rien non plus. Je commençai à ressentir de vives douleurs dans le ventre, ceci devait être lié au stress, à la panique. On se regardait tous ne sachant pas quoi faire, comment réagir… L'heure tournait, on avait entendu tout un tas de grabuge à l'extérieur, il était fort probable que la police soit là maintenant mais pourquoi n'agissaient-ils pas plus rapidement alors ? Allaient-ils attendre que ce mec agisse et blesse quelqu'un ? Lui aussi avait dû les entendre puisqu'il releva la tête brusquement. Il balança un sac en toile de jute à nos pieds et nous ordonna de mettre tous nos bijoux, nos portefeuilles et nos portables à l'intérieur. Il brandissait de plus en plus son arme vers nous, on aurait dit qu'il commençait à être déstabilisé… Mon téléphone sonna, je reconnus ma sonnerie. De colère, il prit tous les téléphones un par un et les claqua violement contre le sol.

-A qui est ce téléphone ? Hurla-t-il.

-… Personne ne broncha même pas moi, la responsable.

-Je ne le répéterai pas une nouvelle fois… J'attends où je descends un otage…

-C'est le mien… Soufflai-je si bas que je crus qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

-Viens ici… M'ordonna-t-il.

-… Je n'hésitai que trop et Carlie me serrait si fort, elle ne voulait pas me lâcher.

-Viens-là, je ne veux pas avoir à le répéter. Cria-t-il sur moi une nouvelle fois.

-Non… Bella. Pleura-t-elle en me cramponnant.

-Chérie, va avec cette gentille dame, je reviens vite. Je l'embrassai sur le front et la confia a la personne à côté de moi.

Je me levai toute tremblante et plus terrorisée que jamais face à ce mec. Je me demandai ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me faire… Cette fois c'était vraiment trop, mes larmes avaient débordées de mes yeux, j'avais trop résisté pour ma fille mais je n'y arrivai plus. De plus, les douleurs au ventre ce faisaient de plus en plus insupportables. J'avais vraiment du mal à avancer vers lui, c'était la première fois que je ressentai cette douleur, encore pire que lorsqu'elle m'avait paralysé dans la cuisine l'autre fois.

-Ramène ton cul, merde… Hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Une vieille dame intervint en ma faveur.

-Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher, non ? Lui dit-elle outrée.

Quoi ? Sur le point d'accoucher ? Non je ne crois pas, je n'ai pas l'air de perdre les eaux, ni d'avoir de contractions puis il est encore trop tôt, il reste près d'un mois avant le terme normalement. Après tout, je n'avais jamais eu d'enfants alors comment saurais-je si c'était cela ou non ?

-Très bien, va t'asseoir la grosse et toi la vieille viens là ? Enchaîna-t-il en me poussant violement sur le sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Le gronda la personne âgée.

-Prends-ça et appelle la police, dis leur que je veux qu'il fasse venir le directeur du magasin, qu'il entre et je laisse ressortir les deux enfants. Lui répondit-il assez nerveusement.

La dame s'exécuta alors que Carlie vint me rejoindre, elle me sauta dans les bras en pleurs. J'espère sincèrement que la police répondrait rapidement à ses attentes pour que ma fille soit en sécurité, ce serait au moins ça.

-Z'ai peur… Me dit-elle.

-Je sais mon amour mais ça va aller hein, je te jure que ça va aller, je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal… La rassurai-je.

-… Elle pleurait toujours aussi fort.

-Toi, la mioche ferme-là… Cria-t-il sur Carlie.

Instinctivement, je la plaçai derrière moi mais elle ne pouvait pas se calmer comme ça, de plus il la terrifiait plus encore.

-Fais la taire où je m'en charge. Me lança-t-il.

-Non, non je vous en prie, elle va se calmer, je vous le promets. M'empressai-je.

Je me tournai vers elle en surveillant tout de même par-dessus mon épaule.

-Mon cœur, je t'en prie arrêtes de pleurer, tu es courageuse ma puce, si on fait tout ce que ce monsieur dit, tout ira bien, ça ne sera pas long avant que tu ne sortes d'ici bébé, pour le moment, tu dois juste réussir à ne pas pleurer, d'accord ? Je reste près de toi mon ange… Tentai-je de la rassurer.

-Humm… Elle secoua la tête et même si ses larmes restaient présentes sur ses joues, elle ne faisait plus de bruit.

-C'est bien chérie, je suis très fière de toi. L'encourageai-je.

Je la repris dans mes bras à l'instar de tout à l'heure. La conversation de la dame avec la police avait l'air d'être terminée. L'heure continuait à tourner et ce fichu directeur de magasin n'avait pas l'air de venir pourtant je serais déjà bien soulagée si Carlie était en sécurité. Les douleurs ne diminuaient pas et j'avais tellement mal que j'avais envie d'hurler mais je me retenais difficilement. Au bout d'un moment quand même, un grand type brun, un peu âgé à lunettes entra, il avança doucement, les deux mains en l'air.

-Je suis M. Barry, le directeur du magasin. Annonça-t-il.

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Trancha notre kidnappeur.

-Laissez sortir les enfants maintenant, on a fait tout ce que vous vouliez. Lui rappela le directeur.

-C'est moi qui décide. Claqua-t-il.

Oh mon dieu, il avait changé d'avis ou alors c'était un bluffeur, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de laisser partir les enfants. Ce mec devait être complétement cinglé, non pire un sadique pour garder prisonniers des enfants dont ma toute petite puce, la plus innocente des petites filles qui soit et ce taré aller lui voler son innocence. Je lui en voulais tellement pour ça.

-Vous pouvez laisser partir les enfants et la femme enceinte, vous nous avez encore tous ici et je suis là comme vous l'avez demandé, ça vous apportera quoi de plus ? Au moins ce sera signe de votre bonne fois. Tenta le directeur.

-Ferme-là tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, t'as pas le pouvoir ici, c'est moi qui tient le flingue. S'énerva le coupable en tremblant férocement.

-…

Ils se disputaient tous deux, de plus en plus fort, leurs cris accompagnés de leurs gestes vifs et brutaux effrayés tout le monde, le ravisseur avait le doigt sur la gâchette et la peur qu'il tire au hasard nous avait tous gagnée. Je ne m'étais pas beaucoup trompée sur ces intentions de se battre avec le directeur et quand ils saisirent tous les deux le pistolet qui alla se pointer sur ma fille, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour réagir et me jeter devant elle au moment où le bruit d'un coup de feu résonna dans l'enceinte du magasin.


	34. Tout perdre

**Chapitre 30 : Tout perdre…**

.

Je venais de me faire tirer dessus pour protéger la vie de ma fille, non pas que je regrettai, ah ça non, bien au contraire mais ça faisait un mal de chien, j'avais tellement mal au ventre que je ne saurais dire où la balle avait pénétré mais j'étais sûr d'être blessée. Je m'inquiétai énormément pour le bébé mais pour moi aussi, je risquai de perdre le bébé mais j'étais sûre également que j'allais mourir, je me sentais si faible, j'avais tant sommeil, je me sentais partir, je sentais que la vie me quittait… Ma tête reposait sur les genoux de ma petite chipie, elle me regardait dans les yeux, les siens pleins de larmes. Elle me caressait les cheveux, elle avait l'air si inquiète…

-T'as bobo ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-A peine…ne t'inquiète… pas de ça. Mon cœur, écoutes-moi… Je suis très fière de toi… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de quoi que ce soit… Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait… N'oublie pas que je t'aime très fort mon bébé… Lui dis-je d'une manière que je voulais assez banale alors qu'en réalité dans mon esprit, ça sonnait plutôt comme un adieu.

-Ze t'aime ma… ma Bella. Me répondit-elle en frottant son petit nez sur le mien.

Les paroles de ma fille me firent pleurer parce que je me rendais compte que c'était sans doute la dernière fois que j'entendais sa délicieuse voix de fillette, la dernière fois qu'elle me faisait un câlin de la sorte. Comme si la perdre ne suffisait pas, je pensai à mon amour, ce matin avait été notre dernier au revoir… Ils allaient beaucoup me manquer… Je n'eue pas le temps de penser plus aux êtres que j'aimais, il était trop tard, je partais….

.

_**POV Edward : **_

.

L'attente, l'attente la plus longue de toute ma vie avait lieu maintenant. On était assis sur ces chaises inconfortables depuis près d'une heure, toute ma vie se jouait maintenant…

.

_**Flash-back**_

**Un coup de feu avait retenti là-dedans depuis près de quinze minutes maintenant, le FBI échafaudait enfin un plan pour entrer de force à l'intérieur, les snipers se plaçaient tout autour du bâtiment. Il était temps que ce cauchemar se finisse bientôt, j'étais à bout de nerfs. Un groupe d'une quinzaine d'hommes partirent à l'assaut en direction de la porte mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même et laisse apparaitre deux petits êtres, deux enfants, une fillette et un garçon, ma Carlie, c'était ma fille… Oui j'en étais sûr c'était bien elle. Que ce soit mes parents, mon frère, ma sœur ou moi nous étions soulagés de voir ma fille dans les bras de l'un des agents du FBI. Il la ramenait vers les ambulanciers. On se précipita pour la rejoindre. J'arrivai sur eux…**

**-Carlie, mon cœur ça va ? M'empressai-je en l'attrapant.**

**-Vous êtes son père ? Me demanda l'agent.**

**Je la serrai si fort contre moi, tellement fort, j'étais tellement soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien, du moins physiquement. Je lui couvrais le visage de baisers, respirer son parfum pour me convaincre qu'elle était belle et bien en sécurité avec moi. J'avais eu tellement peur de la perdre, j'ai cru devenir fou. La serrer contre moi me permettait de me calmer légèrement même si ma Bella n'était pas là pour le moment.**

**-Oui, oui, je suis son père mais ma femme est encore là-dedans. Paniquai-je en serrant ma fille contre moi.**

**-On s'occupe de ce qu'il se passe là-dedans, les ambulanciers vont examiner votre fille, tout va bien se passer. Tenta-t-il de me rassurer.**

**L'ambulancier vint nous rejoindre en courant, il voulut prendre Carlie dans ses bras mais elle refusa et me serra plus fort, elle pleurait beaucoup également et moi aussi mais de soulagement pour ma princesse.**

**-B…el…la… Pleura-t-elle.**

**-Chut ma princesse, je sais, la police s'en occupe ma puce, ces messieurs vont regarder si tu vas bien, d'accord ?... Lui expliquai-je.**

**-Papi va rester près de toi… Lui répondit mon père après s'être présenté aux ambulanciers.**

**-… Elle pleurait de plus en plus fort maintenant.**

**-Je sais que tu as eue très peur mon amour et je le comprends tout à fait. Maintenant tu es en sécurité bébé, essaies de te calmer, papi va te prendre maintenant et on se revoit tout de suite après… M'inquiétai-je pour elle.**

**Elle eue du mal à se détacher de moi mais partie tout de même avec Carlisle. Pendant nos retrouvailles, j'avais légèrement oublié ce qu'il se passait pour la suite des évènements. Apparemment, ils étaient entrés et ressortaient avec le ravisseur menotté mais aucune trace des autres otages. J'entendis un des policiers crier :**

**-On a une femme blessée par balle, une civière…**

**Une femme blessait par balle, oh mon dieu. C'était horrible mais là, je priai si fort pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ma Bella. Par pitié, n'importe qui mais pas elle. C'est en regardant successivement ma mère, mon frère et ma sœur que je sus qu'ils pensaient tout trois à la même chose que moi. Ma mère vint se mettre dans mes bras et Alice dans ceux d'Emmett, on croisait fort les doigts en attendant, en attendant que la victime soit dévoilée. Les ambulanciers qui étaient allés à l'intérieur, ressortaient en courant rapidement le long du brancard qui roulait. Cette femme avait l'air d'être plutôt ronde, brune, avec de long cheveux… plus ils approchaient des véhicules, plus c'était claire… finalement cette femme, n'était peut-être pas ronde, plutôt enceinte je dirais… Mon père vint également nous rejoindre mais seul. **

**-Edward, Carlie a dit qu'il avait tiré sur Bella… Annonça-t-il tristement.**

**La douleur me tirailla dans la poitrine, si fort que je crus qu'on m'avait arraché le cœur. Je crus m'écrouler mais les bras fort de mon frère me rattrapèrent… Les larmes avaient ravagé mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il était impossible qu'il s'agisse de ma Bella, de l'amour de ma vie… Non impossible. Je fus sous le choc quelques secondes mais mon père me secoua en me disant que l'ambulance allait bientôt partir si je voulais monter avec elle et que lui et ma mère s'occuperaient de notre fille. Il était évident que je devais aller avec mon amour. Ni une, ni deux on repartie en courant en direction des ambulances.**

**Le mec avait compris parce qu'il ne m'avait rien dit mais m'avait fait signe de monter. Ma Bella était très mal au point, elle était inconsciente même, une perfusion avec plusieurs poches était branché dans son bras et on lui avait mis un masque à oxygène sur la bouche et le nez. Ma pauvre chérie était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. J'étais complétement lacéré de la voir ainsi, tous leurs appareils sonnaient et du peu que je savais, les constantes de mon amour n'étaient pas bonnes du tout. J'attrapais sa main pour lui signifier ma présence…**

**-Accroche-toi mon amour, je t'en prie, ne me laisses pas… Lui dis-je.**

**L'électrocardiogramme se mit à sonner urgemment et afficha un trait plat. Un ambulancier me repoussa loin d'elle avant de demander de l'aide aux ambulanciers dans la cabine avant.**

**-On la perd, il faut faire vite…**

**Le gars qui était déjà en place, découpa le peu de tissus qui recouvraient la poitrine de ma compagne et déposa des électrochocs sur elle avant de lui lancer une décharge électrique. Apparemment ça n'avait pas marché… Je restai reclus dans le fond du camion à voir mon amour perdre la vie, j'étais là impuissant, je ne pouvais rien faire, à part pleurer, encore et encore, pourquoi pas essayer de prier pour elle et le bébé et la regarder partir. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, j'entendis un des secouristes dirent qu'ils avaient un pouls mais qu'il fallait vite arriver à l'hôpital pour qu'elle subisse rapidement une intervention chirurgicale. **

**Finalement, environ sept minutes après, on descendait à l'entrée de l'hôpital, je n'eue pas le droit de passer les portes accédant aux urgences. Une infirmière me conduisit sagement jusqu'à la salle d'attente où le reste de ma famille ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.**

_**Fin de Flash-Back**_

.

Ma fille s'était endormie dans mes bras, tout ça était loin d'être fini, mais ça avait été tout autant éprouvant pour elle, après son examen médical, la police l'avait interrogée et elle avait dû revivre encore et encore cet évènement traumatisant, en plus de la peur de cette prise d'otage ma fille avait vu sa mère se sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie. Elle avait d'abord cru que tout était sa faute, il avait fallu qu'une psychologue et Carlisle lui parle durant un moment pour qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que Bella avait fait ce choix pour lui sauver la vie parce qu'elle l'aimait très fort.

Au bout d'un moment, un docteur couvert de sang sortie des urgences et demanda le mari de la femme enceinte blessée par balle. Bien sûr qu'on n'était pas marié mais elle était ma compagne et c'était la mère de mes filles.

-C'est moi…

-C'est lui…

Me désigna également ma famille. Il voulut me parler à part mais au vue de mon état je préférai que mon père soit là. Emmett pris Carlie tandis que mon père et moi allions rejoindre le docteur. J'étais tellement stressé et apeuré que j'en avais envie de vomir, j'allai sans doute savoir si ma femme était sauvée … En tout cas je l'espérais sincèrement… Je ne saurais pas le supporter autrement…

-Voilà, ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas évident… Une femme enceinte blessée par balle ce n'est pas banale. La balle s'est logée dans la cage thoracique et à sectionner la veine cave. Ceci a provoqué une hémorragie interne très importante. Expliqua-t-il.

-Mais vous pouvez la sauver ? M'empressai-je.

-Ce qu'il y a Monsieur, c'est qu'il y a un problème avec le fœtus, le cordon ombilical est entouré autour de son cou, et il est en train d'étouffer. Pour le sauver, il faudrait lui faire une césarienne très rapidement mais votre femme est bien trop faible pour le moment. Fin vous savez à cause de l'hémorragie interne… On a peur qu'elle n'y survive pas. M'annonça-t-il.

-J'y crois pas… Non mais je rêve, vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me demander de choisir entre ma femme et ma fille…. M'énervai-je en pleurs.

-C'est qu'il faudrait… Commença-t-il.

-Il faudrait rien du tout, vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander ça… Continuai-je en hurlant.

-Edward, il faut faire vite, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais vous pourrez avoir d'autres bébés avec Bella… Me rappela mon père.

-Sauvez ma femme… Soufflai-je avant de m'écrouler dans les bras de mon père.

Il me ramena pour me déposer sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Ma sœur et ma fille pleuraient également. Mon père leur annonça qu'on n'en savait pas plus quant à la survie de Bella. Ma petite princesse vint pour me prendre dans ses bras, je la serrai comme un désespéré contre moi. Elle était sans doute tout ce qu'il me restait.

Je dû finir par m'endormir parce que ce fut mon frère qui me réveilla lorsque le médecin vint nous voir de nouveau… Je m'étais préparé à l'annonce du décès du bébé mais étais-je vraiment près à ce qu'il m'annonce le reste puisque tuer le bébé ne voulait pas forcément dire sauver ma Bella…


End file.
